Stormborn
by vanimia
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Des flashs d'un passé inconnu hantent Naruto, mêlant chacun de ses pas à une ancienne vie qui ne peut plus se contenter de rester dans l'ombre. Il est temps pour le Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio de renaître. (Résumé complet à l'intérieur.) SasuNaru
1. Intro: Prelude to the Storm

**Résumé :** Des flashs d'un passé inconnu hantent Naruto, mêlant chacun de ses pas à une ancienne vie qui ne peut plus se contenter de rester dans l'ombre. Il est temps pour le Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio de renaître. (L'âme d'une cité est une chose difficile à faucher. Uzushio est toujours consciente et toujours en attente. Et maintenant, avec la renaissance du meilleur de ses Kage, il est temps pour elle de rappeler ses enfants à la maison.) SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer :** l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et cette fiction étant une **_traduction_** , elle appartient à son auteure (blackkat : /users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

Cette fiction n'a pas de bêta pour le moment

* * *

 _ **chapter 01: prelude to the storm**_

 _[Prélude : Ce qui précède quelque chose et qui lui sert comme d'entrée et de préparation ; pièce instrumentale ou orchestrale de forme libre servant d'ouverture à une œuvre vocale (opéra) ou instrumentale]_

Il y avait une voix dans l'esprit de Naruto, enfouie tout juste derrière ses pensées ; elle avait toujours été là.

Lorsqu'il était très jeune, ça avait été plutôt simple de l'ignorer. C'était facile de passer au-dessus, parce qu'elle ne disait pas grand-chose et Naruto, de toute façon, ne comprenait pas grand-chose non plus lorsqu'elle le faisait. Ainsi, il courait, s'amusait, et ignorait la façon dont les regards noirs des autres étaient toujours dirigés vers lui. C'était simple. Pas vraiment limpide en soi, mais assez pour que cela compte. Il était un enfant, vivant d'abord à l'orphelinat, puis seul, et s'il était un peu plus doué pour faire les corvées et le ménage que les autres enfants, il ne l'associait qu'à l'habitude qu'il en avait, quand il y pensait même un peu.

Mais cette voix lui venait en rêves plus que lorsqu'il était éveillé, et là-bas, il ne s'embêtait pas à la faire taire ou à la pousser dans un coin de son esprit, parce que ses rêves étaient _merveilleux_. Il y avait une île sous le soleil tapant de l'été, une cité entourée par la mer, avec ses eaux azur tout autour. Un village de nacre, de rouge et d'un doré étincelant construit en terrasse remontant depuis le bord de l'océan jusqu'en haut des collines surplombant l'étendue d'eau.

Il rêvait souvent qu'il y était. Il rêvait qu'il marchait dans ces rues, les parcourant à toutes jambes avec les autres enfants de son âge, s'élançant à travers la foule de civils et esquivant les groupes de shinobi portant un symbole dont il ne connaissait pas la signification, même s'il lui semblait douloureusement et terriblement familier ; mêlé de regrets. Les enfants couraient et il les suivait, les guidait, même, la plupart du temps, et au lieu des chevelures brunes ou noires qu'on trouvait communément à Konoha, celles autour de lui étaient rouges ou blondes, ou bien même de plus étranges couleurs encore.

Et ils _souriaient_ , ces gens-là. Ils souriaient et riaient en direction de Naruto, ébouriffaient ses cheveux et le saluaient, et c'était une chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée à Konoha. Naruto se retrouvait à leur sourire en retour sans la moindre peur ou hésitation, répondant à leurs saluts et à leurs rires avec les siens. Et il courait et jouait avec les autres enfants - ses _amis_ , chose qu'il n'avait pas à Konoha - depuis le moment où le soleil se levait jusqu'à celui où il se couchait, puis il revenait finalement vers un énorme et imposant bâtiment qui sortait du sol tel un palace.

Il y avait d'autres enfants là-bas, certains ses amis, d'autres de simples connaissances, et ils mangeaient tous ensemble autour d'une longue table croulant sous la nourriture. Des hommes et des femmes vêtus d'uniformes aux couleurs vives les surveillaient, riaient et jouaient avec eux, et Naruto comprit au fond que, ici aussi, c'était un orphelinat, mais c'était très différent de celui que lui connaissait : plus rayonnant, plus propre et plus joyeux, avec des shinobi en guise de gardiens au lieu de civils.

Ainsi donc, Naruto rêvait de rires, d'amitié et de personnes qui se glissaient dans son cœur et qui s'y établissaient, devenant aussi précieuses que l'air qu'il respirait et plus chères encore.

Puis, il se réveillait dans son appartement vide un peu trop grand pour lui, se réveillait pour des regards froids et indifférents et des sombres murmures lorsque son dos était tourné, se réveillait pour des enfants qui l'évitaient et des parents qui tiraient leurs familles loin de lui, et ça…

Ça faisait mal. Ça pinçait, ça déchirait, et ça le faisait _souffrir_ , mais Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était quelque chose sur lequel on pouvait simplement mettre un pansement pour que cela guérisse.

Alors, il courait et riait quand même, un écho à ses rêves éclatants et magnifiques amené dans la lumière froide et morne de la réalité. Il prétendait avoir des amis et jouait des farces, puis se remettait à courir en tentant de ne pas écouter la voix qui pulsait dans son crâne et lui murmurait _pas la maison pas la maison pas la maison va t'en va t'en va t'en reviens à la maison et trouve le vrai bonheur._

Yeux froids, cœurs de pierre et solitude encore plus glaciale, dans sa réalité.

Joie, gentillesse et confort, dans ses rêves.

Parfois, Naruto se demandait pourquoi il se réveillait encore.

(Il dépérissait petit à petit, et absolument tout le monde s'en fichait.)

 **.**

Pourtant, ensuite, quelqu'un se préoccupa enfin de lui, et ça alla un peu mieux. L'Académie était plaisante et Iruka-sensei, meilleur encore. Les gens là-bas ne murmuraient pas tant, même si certains continuaient de lui jeter des regards noirs, et Iruka-sensei, au moins, les traitaient tous de la même manière. Certains des autres enfants n'étaient pas méfiants de lui, aussi, et leurs parents semblaient s'en ficher, tout du moins tant qu'ils ne passaient pas trop de temps ensemble.

Mais c'était pire aussi, car la voix dans sa tête était plus vive là-bas, lorsqu'il tentait d'écouter les leçons des professeurs. Les cours seuls étaient suffisants pour le rendre fou, car, tandis que le professeur parlait d'une chose, la voix emplissait sa tête d'autres choses, des tonnes et des tonnes d'informations jusqu'à ce que le crâne de Naruto lui fasse mal et qu'il ne puisse plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il était toujours distrait par la voix qu'il écoutait à la place de celle de leur instructeur Chûnin, et ils lui grognaient et lui aboyaient dessus pour ça, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment de sa faute. La voix était tout simplement plus intéressante la plupart du temps, plus facile à comprendre aussi, comme s'il se souvenait au lieu d'apprendre.

 _Chakra_ , avait dit quelqu'un et un instant plus tard, la tête de Naruto s'était remplie de techniques élémentaires, de cercles, de classifications de puissance basées sur le rang, et de théories pour débutant sur le sujet, et…

Au milieu de son tri entre toutes ces informations, il manqua ce que le professeur était en train de dire et cela lui valut un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Ils firent un test théorique de taijutsu, et Naruto observa les questions et se souvint subitement de centaines de différents styles et de leurs katas respectifs, de la façon la plus appropriée de les utiliser selon la situation, de l'histoire derrière chaque séquence, et…

Il rendit une page presque blanche, avec une série de bonshommes en pleine action gribouillée sur les bords de la feuille. (Les professeurs, n'étant pas familiers avec le style qu'ils représentaient, ne remarquèrent pas que c'était en fait des katas de rang A d'un village perdu quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, et lui mirent un zéro en secouant la tête.)

("Intelligent," indiqua avec réticence un instructeur à Sarutobi lorsqu'il le lui demanda. "Correctement instruit, je pense. Il en sait certainement plus que d'autres du même âge, mais il est paresseux. Il ne s'applique pas."

Sarutobi, trop occupé pour être plus qu'une figure paternelle distante, soupira et se frotta les yeux. Minato était un génie après tout, alors, ce ne serait pas une surprise que son fils ait hérité d'au moins une part de son intelligence. Néanmoins, Naruto n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant pour le moment, encore à cent lieues de se douter de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il _pourrait_ être, et Sarutobi n'était certainement pas celui qui allait le forcer dans cette direction. Laissons le garçon avoir une enfance aussi normale que possible tant qu'il en était encore capable. Quoi qu'il arrive, il deviendra un shinobi, alors, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle serait plus courte que d'autres de toute façon.)

Les classes sur le scellement étaient les pires d'entre toutes. Naruto écouta seulement les trois premières fois, simplement parce que la voix au fond de son esprit grognait à chaque fois _non non non ce n'est pas correct ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce d'idiot_ , et que le besoin de le dire à voix haute était presque irrésistible. Et, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à ses doux songes, Naruto avait déjà bien conscience que son opinion n'était pas la bienvenue chez son professeur, alors, à la place, il détourna les yeux, planifia ses futures frasques et se concentra sur d'autres choses.

Il était inutile de préciser qu'il avait également raté cette unité-ci.

Le lancer de kunai et de shuriken lui venait plutôt facilement, parce que c'était simple - il écoutait la voix, et se reposait sur les heures qu'il avait passées à s'entraîner autant dans la vraie vie que dans ses rêves. Mais aussi sur la compréhension qu'il avait de son propre corps, chose qu'il tenait de l'entraînement dans ses rêves-souvenirs. Il avait un talent particulier pour le lancer de senbon, aussi. Une précision presque déroutante pour un garçon d'à peine douze ans qui lui permettait de toucher le centre de la cible à chaque fois. C'était mieux comme ça, parce que même s'il y avait une posture de base à adopter, tout le monde était différent et lançait un peu différemment, donc Iruka-sensei ne pouvait pas le reprendre sur la sienne. En fait, Iruka-sensei lui sourit même, et tendit la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de dire « Bien joué » avec tant de chaleur que Naruto en resta pétrifié sur place, pas habitué à entendre ce genre de choses ailleurs que dans ses rêves.

Il sourit en retour, d'un large sourire éclatant et enchanté, et pensa : _précieux_.

 **.**

Il fila entre les rues lumineuses du marché coloré abondant de personnes, le poids d'un hitai-ate sur son front et l'odeur de l'océan dans le nez. Ses mèches blondes flottaient au-dessus de ses épaules, l'attache perdue quelque part entre ici et les logements dédiés aux shinobi dans lesquels il résidait. Une femme aux cheveux rouges se mit à rire lorsqu'il passa devant elle en courant, et elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

– Arashi-kun ! l'appela-t-elle. Attends, attends un peu, tu n'iras nulle part avec tes cheveux dans la figure comme ça !

Naruto - ou Arashi, peut-être même les deux - trébucha avant de s'arrêter, puis se retourna vers elle avec un large sourire au visage et contourna son stand sur lequel étaient exposées diverses superbes parures pour cheveux.

– Merci, Mio-san, dit-il consciencieusement.

Elle était grande et sublime avec des doigts calleux usés par les kunai, et ses cheveux brillants étaient rassemblés en un nœud soigné. Elle claqua la langue en le faisant s'approcher.

– C'est normal, Arashi-kun, dit-elle, ses yeux bleus étincelants alors qu'elle sortit un peigne et le passa dans ses cheveux. Tu es en retard aujourd'hui ? Tu as mangé ?

– Non, Mio-san. Saehara-sensei nous a donné notre matinée, et j'ai déjà mangé à la maison.

Mio n'était pas sa mère, simplement une parente distante - sa cousine, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait, néanmoins le clan Uzumaki était assez large pour qu'il soit possible qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment apparentés - mais elle agissait comme telle, et Naruto, qui recevait le même traitement de la majorité des personnes dans les rues du village, avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus protester.

Il le fit quand même lorsqu'elle s'empara d'une paire de pics à cheveux aux embouts aussi pointus que des aiguilles parés d'une ficelle à laquelle des clochettes dorées étaient accrochées.

– Mio-san, je n'ai pas d'argent pour ça, et vous ne pouvez pas…

– Tais-toi donc, dit-elle affectueusement en relevant ses cheveux dans une torsade et en y glissant les accessoires pour maintenir le tout. Les clochettes sonnèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dessus. Ce sont les miennes, donc j'en fais ce qui me plaît. En plus, ce sont de bonnes armes de dernier recours pour un shinobi, non ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, tapotant ses propres ornements, et Naruto s'empourpra et sourit en retour.

– Merci, Mio-san, dit-il en levant la main pour toucher la fine ficelle. Le son que cela produisit fut doux, gai et agréable, et lui rappelait sa voix à elle. Il y avait tant de personnes dans ce monde imaginaire qui lui étaient précieuses, tant de cœurs connectés au sien que cela représentait pratiquement la cité entière. De toute son âme, il les aimait, aimait cet endroit, si différent du monde réel.

Mio lui sourit en plaçant une main sur sa tête.

– N'importe quoi pour notre futur Uzukage, déclara-t-elle et même si ses mots étaient amusés, ils ne portaient aucune condescendance. Optimistes, peut-être, et pour Naruto qui était habitué aux moqueries et à la dérision dès qu'il parlait de ses projets à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Hokage-jiji ou Iruka-sensei, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait jamais entendue.

– Arashi ! cria une autre voix, s'élevant au-dessus du chahut du marché en ce début de matinée. Naruto se tourna automatiquement - il avait vécu chaque nuit dans ce monde imaginaire depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, alors maintenant, ce nom était autant le sien que ne l'était « Naruto ».

Il aperçut une rare tête brune serpentant et se mêlant à la foule approcher rapidement et quelques instants plus tard, un garçon de son âge esquiva deux hommes portant une caisse et s'accrocha au bras de Naruto avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Arashi, te voilà ! Tu es en retard ! s'exclama-t-il. Viens, allons-y !

– Kagami ! protesta Naruto en laissant son meilleur ami le traîner derrière lui dans un rire. Il salua d'un geste de la main Mio qui les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire indulgent. Kagami, tu ne m'avais pas dit à quelle heure nous devions nous voir ! Comment étais-je censé deviner ?

Kagami roula ses yeux sombres.

– Les matches commencent à huit heures, contra-t-il. Tu ne veux pas tous les voir ? Et, en tant que l'élève prodige de la nièce du Nidaime Uzukage, n'es-tu donc pas capable de trouver par toi-même le programme de l'examen des Jônin ?

Naruto étouffa son envie de rouler les yeux à son tour, alors même qu'il se mettait à courir avec Kagami, celui-ci toujours accroché à son coude. Il fit un geste de salutation en direction d'un homme aux cheveux blancs vendant du pain, puis à une paire de kunoichi aux cheveux bleus se tenant à la porte ouest du marché qui se mirent à rire en les voyant se précipiter.

– Et, en tant que le fils du plus grand ambassadeur et diplomate du clan Uchiha, ne sais-tu donc pas agir de façon plus respectable ? répliqua-t-il. Il évita une dame portant un panier de fleurs, prit son élan et sauta sur les toits en tuiles au-dessus d'eux.

L'instant suivant, l'Uchiha le rejoignit, l'air légèrement mécontent.

– Ce que mon père ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, marmonna-t-il, mais ses sombres pensées disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto pressa le pas, se dirigeant vers l'arène qui se trouvait près du mur sud où il pouvait sentir le chakra enfler et s'élever comme une marée.

Ils rirent en courant côte à côte, bondissant au-dessus des trous et glissant sur les parois inclinées, pimentant leur course d'autant de figures acrobatiques que possible. Kagami vivait au village depuis trois ans maintenant, et cela faisait trois ans qu'il était son meilleur ami. Naruto avait d'autres amis, bien sûr, mais aucun avec lequel partageait cette proximité, cet esprit de compétition et ce besoin de devenir plus fort. Des rivaux, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, des rivaux et des meilleurs amis, et tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux.

(Parfois, dans le monde réel, Naruto jetait un regard en biais à travers la salle de classe en direction du garçon morne vêtu du bleu Uchiha, le symbole de son clan fièrement étalé dans son dos, et il… regrettait. Parce que Kagami est... - était ? - tellement radieux et plein de vie, et en comparaison, Sasuke était juste monotone. Plat et sinistre, et cela rappelait à Naruto les différences entre ses rêves et sa réalité, entre la cité chatoyante au bord de mer et Konoha au milieu de sa forêt. Cela lui faisait penser à la manière dont il avait l'habitude d'avoir des personnes chères à son cœur, beaucoup, beaucoup d'entre elles, pour se réveiller ensuite et se rendre compte que seules deux existaient vraiment.)

 **.**

Lorsque la remise des diplômes arriva enfin et que l'examen fut tenu, Naruto leva les mains pour créer un clone, et, mécaniquement, commença à faire les mûdras pour un clone de sa propre création, celui qu'il s'était entraîné à faire ce matin même dans ses songes. Le vent et l'eau entrelacés ensemble, durable lorsque invoqués, et explosif lorsque relâchés. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il se rappela de là où il se trouvait et réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur jutsu a utiliser dans une classe fermée, et chercha à se rattraper.

 _Un désastre_ , songea-t-il en observant la chose horrible et déformée qu'il venait d'invoquer. Et pour empirer les choses, Iruka-sensei se mit à lui crier dessus, et une fois de plus, il _échoua_ , échoua comme les deux fois précédentes, parce qu'il choisissait toujours par défaut ses Clones Houleux et devait toujours se corriger au dernier moment, ou alors il se retrouvait submergé devant le test écrit, ou encore parce qu'il écrivait quelque chose qu'il savait être correcte mais qui ne correspondait pas à ce qui était dit en cours.

Le regard désappointé d'Iruka-sensei lui brisa le cœur.

 _Le seul à avoir été recalé,_ murmurèrent les parents en venant récupérer leurs enfants, à voix basse, mais pas assez bas.

 _C'est bien fait pour lui. Tu imaginerais ce qui se passerait s'il devenait un ninja, lui aussi ? C'est bien le garçon qui…_

 _Chut, tais-toi ! On ne doit pas en parler._

Naruto ramena sa paire de lunettes un peu plus bas et tenta de se souvenir du dîner qu'il avait partagé avec Iruka-sensei la veille et de la gentillesse gauche de l'homme. Il essaya de ne pas compter les minutes jusqu'au moment où il serait autorisé à rentrer à la maison, à se mettre dans son lit et à rêver d'un autre monde où chacun était _précieux_ à ses yeux.

 _N'empêche que, cette fois, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir mon diplôme._

 _Alors, dit Mizuki avec un sourire, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

 _Ne lui fais pas confiance_ , murmura la voix dans sa tête, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'étouffa et l'occulta complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre du tout.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans ses rêves toute sa vie après tout.

(Mais ce soir-là, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une simple minute avant de voler le rouleau, il rêva qu'il était Genin, avec un symbole étrange et pourtant familier inscrit sur son hitai-ate, rêva d'un sensei Jônin lui souriant et le traitant de petit génie en ébouriffant ses cheveux, d'un garçon et d'une fille s'entraînant avec lui, grandissant à ses côtés, et qui le poussaient à avancer toujours plus loin, tout comme il le faisait avec eux.

Naruto se reprit, les joues trempées et une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, et même si la voix était silencieuse, cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. _Je veux ça_ , songea-t-il avant de vivement repousser cette pensée au loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de vouloir des choses entièrement hors de sa portée.)

 **.**

Il rêvait dans un désordre total, parfois, mais il s'agissait habituellement de brefs flashs, de moments, ici et là. Il rêvait de regarder dans le miroir et de contempler un homme d'âge adulte lui renvoyant son regard, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds portant des robes bleu pâle et une paire d'ornements dans les cheveux avec des clochettes dorées. Il rêvait d'une femme aux cheveux rouges rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval et avec des lunettes, agitant son doigt vers lui, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux. Il rêvait d'années de combats et d'années passées à inventer des jutsu dont il se _souvenait_ lorsqu'il se réveillait.

Il ne les utilisait pas en classe, n'essayait même pas, puisque, ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas vrai ? Juste… son imagination.

(Mais des fois, Naruto n'en était pas aussi certain, parce qu'il rêvait qu'il était cet homme-là et d'aller à des réunions où les gens s'inclinaient en souriant, murmurant « Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi », rêvait avoir lu une lettre portant le sceau du nouvellement nommé Hokage, signé du nom _Sarutobi Hiruzen_. Il rêvait de rumeurs d'une guerre en approche, puis de la guerre en question, rêvait qu'il marchait sur la mer comme sur la terre ferme, chacun de ses pas réguliers alors même qu'une flotte de bateaux assombrissait l'horizon.

Le _Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio,_ ils l'appelèrent lorsqu'il fit appel au vent et aux vagues pour décimer une armée entière. Et ils l'acclamèrent lorsqu'il revint d'un pas tout aussi mesuré, posant à peine un pied sur le rivage avant qu'une femme avec des cheveux rouges et une queue-de-cheval ne se précipite vers lui pour fermement l'enlacer. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Kagami se faisait déjà un chemin à travers la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour lui envoyer son poing sur l'épaule avant de l'envelopper de ses bras et de l'attirer contre lui.

– Idiot, s'exclama son meilleur ami, et Naruto se mit à rire alors même qu'il l'enlaçait en retour, alors même qu'il tentait d'oublier les cris qui avaient résonné lorsqu'il avait mis cette flotte en pièces.

– En tant qu'éminent et fidèle diplomate du Sandaime Hokage, ne devrais-tu pas parler au Uzukage d'une autre façon ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Kagami renifla, tout aussi amusé.

– En tant que bien-aimé et vénéré Sandaime Uzukage, ne devrais-tu pas savoir qu'il est plus que temps d'arrêter de prendre des risques idiots ? rétorqua-t-il. Uzushio a une barrière de protection entièrement constituée de sceaux pour une bonne raison, si je ne m'abuse. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu laisser Kiri simplement…

– S'écraser contre la barrière ? termina Naruto à sa place, et, bien sûr, il _voyait_ bien les sceaux dont parlait Kagami. Ils étaient minutieux et complexes, insufflés du sang de chaque famille de shinobi du village. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et rencontra les yeux sombres du Uchiha, ses propres yeux fermes et immuables. Non. Uzushio n'est pas prête à résister à un siège. Je ne les laisserais pas s'approcher. Pas des miens.

Dans un soupir usé et éprouvé, Kagami le laissa partir et secoua la tête, roulant des yeux juste brièvement.

– D'accord, dit-il. Mais si Kiri tente quoi que ce soit contre Uzushio…

Naruto hocha la tête, des plans se formant déjà dans son esprit, avec une ligne de conduite à tenir et les résultats les plus plausibles avec telle ou telle stratégie. Ce n'était pas l'heure pour son impulsivité habituelle, pas lorsqu'un village entier dépendait de lui.

– Nous aurons besoin de Konoha, convint-il, sachant parfaitement ce que son ami s'apprêtait à dire. Et nous devrons agir rapidement. L'emplacement d'Uzushio est avantageux pour sa défense, mais nous sommes aussi coupés de toute aide éventuelle, ici.

– Je peux être parti dans la matinée, offrit Kagami en serrant souplement le poignet de Naruto, son regard plongeant dans le sien. Quatre jours pour se rendre à Konoha, puis quatre autres pour revenir, et probablement une semaine entre les deux pour rassembler nos forces et négocier. Vous pourrez tenir jusque-là ?

– Uzushio ne tombera pas si facilement, répondit Naruto, tordant sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts et les lui serrer légèrement d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante. Si ça tourne mal, je laisserai Kiri s'épuiser contre la barrière, puis j'enverrai mes Jônin remettre un peu d'ordre.

– Nous apprécierons cette chance de pouvoir nous bouger les fesses pour couvrir vos restes, Uzukage-kun, intervint Ookami Shunka, souriant alors qu'elle approchait. Elle était son Sous-Commandant Jônin et venait d'un des plus petits clans d'Uzushio. Elle portait un rouleau qu'elle agita dans sa direction. J'ai la liste de tous les Jônin disponibles et prêts à se battre. Dois-je commencer à dresser des escouades ?

Naruto acquiesça en roulant les yeux dans sa direction.

– J'ai entendu dire, dit-il sèchement, que les autres Kage recevaient du _respect_ de la part de leurs subordonnés. N'est-ce pas une idée originale, Shunka-san ?

La kunoichi aux cheveux argentés lui lança un sourire effronté.

– Nous vous respectons, Uzukage- _sama_. Chacun d'entre nous. Mais nous vous aimons également, ce qui pardonne notre insolence, de temps à autre. Vous êtes comme un petit-frère pour la moitié nos forces, et un grand-frère pour le reste d'entre nous. Il faut vous y faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tapa sa tête à l'aide du rouleau, puis tourna les talons avec un geste vague de la main, déambulant à travers la foule.

Naruto soupira et massa ses tempes contre la migraine qui menaçait de se former.

– J'aurais dû devenir pêcheur, déplora-t-il. On me respecterait certainement plus comme ça.

Kagami renifla, amusé.

– Jamais, promit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Naruto et en ramenant leurs têtes côte à côte affectueusement. On s'en prendrait tout autant à toi. Peut-être même plus, parce que tu ferais un _terrible_ pêcheur.

Malgré ça, il sourit, et même s'il y avait des morceaux de bois commençant à dériver avec le courant, du bois, des voiles, des bouts de tissu et une brève touche de rouge, Naruto sourit en retour.)


	2. Intro: Traitor's Exposition

Il y a quelques différences avec le canon dans les extraits qui sont repris de l'intrigue originale.

Il existe une playlist pour cette histoire créée par l'auteure originale. Elle se trouve sur 8tracks et se nomme _Stormborn: Songs for Uzushio_ (par blackkatmagic)

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Guest** : J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre-ci ;) Bonne lecture !

 **Nosh** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Les combats sont pour l'instant un peu entrecoupés, car il nous faut d'abord sortir de l'introduction et du canon qui se déroule sur les cinq premiers chapitres, mais promit, il y en aura !

* * *

 _ **chapter 02: traitor's exposition**_

 _[Exposition :_ _Début d'une œuvre ou partie d'œuvre de musique classique dont la structure formelle est la forme sonate ; section dans laquelle le thème ou les différents éléments thématiques sont présentés.]_

– Il y a douze ans… tu connais bien sûr l'histoire du scellement du démon à neuf queues, pas vrai ?

Naruto n'avait que douze ans, n'était qu'un élève, et un pas très doué en plus de ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas cette histoire.

Ce concernant, la voix n'était d'aucune aide. Naruto l'avait remarqué : elle gardait le silence dès que les conversations se tournaient vers les quelques années de sa propre existence. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ces mots et toisa Mizuki avec méfiance. Il connaissait la technique du Multiclonage à présent, ce qui était légèrement rassurant, et même s'il n'avait pas autant d'affinités avec ces clones-ci qu'il en avait avec ses Clones Houleux, c'était quand même un atout en réserve pour lui.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'en avoir un, songea-t-il en observant Mizuki se moquer, se railler de lui et se donner des airs. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure pour déterminer ses chances de réussite. Heureusement pour lui, elles étaient plutôt bonnes.

(Naruto pensait peut-être que ce n'était que des rêves, écartait peut-être une bonne partie de ce qu'il y apprenait, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il _apprenait_ quand même. Il n'était peut-être qu'un Genin, mais dissimulé derrière ses pensées quotidiennes, le savoir d'un Kage dormait, attendant simplement d'être mandé. Un grand Kage parmi ses pairs, et Naruto, Genin ou non, avait tout de même vécu deux vies. L'une le jour en tant que paria et petit plaisantin du village, et l'autre la nuit comme petit génie et enfant aimé par ses semblables bien qu'il ne soit toujours qu'un orphelin, une grande bouche et un mioche impulsif. Et enfin, il y avait les flashs, les bribes du temps où il était Uzukage, fort et fier. Deux vies, qui se chevauchaient et s'entremêlaient, et, même si ce n'était que des songes, ceux-ci avaient toujours un impact, une influence. Et tout ça était suffisant pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.)

Mizuki lui rit au nez, reniflant avec jubilation et dit :

– Ce serment défend quiconque de te révéler que tu es en réalité l'esprit du démon renard à neuf queues.

 _Mito-sama_ , songea Naruto aussitôt, et pour une fois, il n'arriva pas à déceler si cette pensée venait de lui ou d'Arashi. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune différence entre eux après tout. De simples souvenirs les unissaient, et celui-ci en particulier…

 _Jinchûriki_ , se rappela-t-il, et tout d'un coup, tout prit son sens. Tout ce à propos de quoi il s'était un jour posé des questions, et plus encore. Tous les coups d'œil en biais, les murmures, les enfants qu'on prenait par la main pour les éloigner de lui. Tous les regards froids et les regards noirs, ainsi que tous ces petits actes de cruauté qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment comprendre. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête comme le son d'une cloche, comme celles qui carillonnaient dans tout Uzushio pour indiquer l'heure. Et sûrement, sûrement, si cela était vrai - puisqu'il connaissait ce mot « _jinchûriki_ », le connaissait aussi bien qu'il connaissait le nom « Mito » et comprenait tout ce que cela représentait, tout ce que cela impliquait - alors, peut-être que tout le reste était également vrai.

La pensée même que ça pourrait être le cas était… à couper le souffle.

( _J'ai tué_ , pensa-t-il dans une terreur sourde et accablée en se souvenant des corps portés par les vagues, le sang teintant la mer alors même que des nuages orageux se rassemblaient et que l'océan prenait vie à la moindre de ses commandes. _Je les ai tous tués. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, mais j'ai aussi décimé une armée entière. Qu'est-que cela fait-il de moi ?_ )

Puis, ensuite, Iruka se retrouva devant lui, saignant, blessé, mourant, et tout ce à quoi Naruto put penser fut : _c'est la personne qui compte vraiment. Cette personne est tout pour moi. Je les ai déjà tous perdus dans ce monde imaginaire puisqu'ils ne sont jamais présents lorsque je me réveille, alors je ne laisserai personne me prendre à son tour Iruka-sensei._

Il jeta un dernier regard rapide en direction du visage d'Iruka, puis se mit en position et s'élança. Il lui fallait s'éloigner loin, très loin, pour trouver ensuite une opportunité d'engager le combat. S'il ressortait vivant de cet affrontement, il se promit de s'exercer dans la réalité sur tous les jutsu qu'il avait appris dans le monde des rêves, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui étaient tombées sous leurs coups. Il s'entraînerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui sortent littéralement par les oreilles, ainsi, on ne le prendrait plus jamais au dépourvu comme c'était le cas maintenant. Plus jamais il ne risquerait à nouveau de perdre une personne chère à son cœur. Jamais. Pas comme c'était arrivé dans ses rêves : de part les épées, le feu et le sang, et Naruto, éloigné du front et acculé, fauché par la traîtrise et la barbarie.

 _Plus jamais_ , se promit-il avant de se mettre à courir.

Mizuki le poursuivit, poursuivit Iruka jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin son erreur, puis…

– Tu as raison, dit Iruka, et Naruto se pétrifia sur place, le froid l'envahissant.

Néanmoins, Iruka plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mizuki, l'air entêté et continua :

– L'esprit du renard ferait sûrement ce que tu dis, mais certainement pas Naruto. C'est un garçon honnête, l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Il travaille vraiment très dur pour y arriver. Il y met tout son cœur, parfois sans réfléchir, pourtant personne ne le reconnaît à sa juste valeur. Mais par contre... il sait très bien ce qu'est la souffrance humaine. _Il n'a rien à voir avec l'esprit du renard._

Une simple personne l'acceptant lui, une seule parmi tout un village le voyant, mais…

N'était-ce pas déjà suffisant ?

Il envoya un de ces coups de pied qu'il avait pratiqués avec Kagami à tellement de reprises que ceux-ci étaient pratiquement gravés dans sa mémoire musculaire, fit rouler le shuriken fûma des mains de Mizuki et mit l'homme à terre. Naruto se tint au-dessus de lui, le regardant depuis sa position.

– Je te préviens, si tu lèves la main sur Iruka-sensei, je vais te tuer, dit-il vicieusement.

Et peut-être que c'était Arashi qui parlait, même si les murmures dans sa tête étaient silencieux, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement Naruto, ou peut-être encore qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de différences entre eux deux.

Naruto leva les mains, ses doigts formant des mûdras aussi familiers qu'étrangers et son corps se scinda en deux. Le clone recula jusqu'à se retrouver devant Iruka tandis que l'original se mit à genoux et heurta ses mains sur le sol.

– _Suiton - Déflagration Orageuse,_ gronda-t-il et il sentit le chakra se soulever comme une vague.

La cascade qui s'éleva autour et derrière lui avant s'élança sur Mizuki, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'esquiver. Seul Naruto, son invocateur, et Iruka, étendu derrière le Clone Houleux, furent à l'abri.

Lorsque la scène s'éclaira, et que l'eau reprit la forme de chakra et fût absorbée par la terre, Naruto se remit sur ses pieds, et évalua le résultat. Mizuki était complètement immobile sur le sol, mais à cette distance, Naruto n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il respirait encore ou non. Une part de lui - celle qui se souvenait de la guerre, des corps et du sang le long du courant - espérait qu'il l'était, et le reste de sa personne - qui pensait aux êtres qui comptaient vraiment pour lui et à Iruka qui avait été incapable de se défendre contre son attaque - s'en fichait royalement.

– Iruka-sensei, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le clone en tendant sa main vers le Chûnin.

Iruka cligna des yeux incrédules dans sa direction et hocha doucement la tête. Il la prit, laissant le clone le remettre debout et observa ledit clone lui offrir un sourire et un salut vague avant de s'accrocher à un arbre et se jeter dans les airs. Une ondulation de chakra, une pensée et Naruto tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le clone s'élever au-dessus de la cime des arbres et exploser dans une surtension d'eau et d'air. Cela devrait au moins pouvoir gagner l'attention de ceux partis à sa recherche, si la déferlante plus tôt n'avait pas déjà fait le travail.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'approcha et contrôla l'état de Mizuki, qui respirait encore, si ce n'était d'une manière légèrement erratique. Il grimaça brièvement. La technique dont il avait usé était un jutsu de rang A que le Uzukage avait pour habitude d'utiliser dans ses combats, or ici, elle était pour le moins exagérée étant donné que son adversaire était un enseignant _Chûnin_ de l'Académie.

– Oups, murmura-t-il sans se laisser abattre. Il tomba à genoux et ligota les mains et les pieds de Mizuki avec ses propres fils conducteurs.

Iruka l'observa faire, ses yeux sombres dégageant énormément de chaleur et, lorsque Naruto en eut terminé, il l'appela d'une voix douce.

– Naruto, approche. Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'hitai-ate était un poids familier sur son crâne, le tissu légèrement réchauffé par la chaleur corporelle de son professeur, était un peu abîmé, mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait encore plus précieux à ses yeux. Naruto leva le bras et l'effleura, traçant de ses doigts la feuille stylisée gravée en son centre, et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la spirale qu'il s'attendait presque à sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts, mais…

Ça allait quand même, car il n'y avait aucune vie, aucun point dans le temps où il n'était pas un shinobi. Pas un seul instant où il n'avait pas le pouvoir de protéger ceux qui comptent pour lui comme il l'avait fait ce soir.

Ce ne serait jamais le cas, et, mieux encore, ce ne le serait plus à partir d'aujourd'hui.

(Et s'il devait abréger des vies pour ce faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'apprécierait jamais l'acte en soi, n'accepterait jamais de s'y résoudre si toutes ses possibilités n'étaient pas épuisées, mais…

Il se souvenait des soldats aux portes du village, des civils massacrés à même les rues et du sang coulant le long des gouttières. Il se souvenait des siens à la merci de l'envahisseur sans pitié, et il avait conscience de ce qu'il devrait sacrifier.

 _Puisqu'ils sont si précieux, je ferai tout ce que ça m'en coûtera pour les protéger._ )

 **.**

– Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Iruka plus tard lorsqu'ils furent installés chez Ichiraku, des bols de nouilles devant d'eux. Ce jutsu… ce n'était pas un kinjutsu, pas vrai ? Comment est-ce que tu le connaissais ?

Naruto ne se figea pas vraiment, mais ce fut tout comme.

– Je l'ai lu dans un rouleau à la bibliothèque, mentit-il à moitié dans une bouchée de ramen, espérant déguiser la façon dont sa voix voulait osciller. C'était un peu près vrai - il l'avait lu en tant qu'Arashi, et le rouleau en question provenait de la bibliothèque personnelle de Saehara-sensei. Mais je ne l'avais jamais essayé avant. Et, ensuite, il y a eu ce rouleau des techniques interdites avec tous ces jutsu que j'ai testé… et après ça, je pense que mon contrôle sur le chakra est devenu assez bon pour le tenter.

Iruka le dévisagea pendant un long moment, débattant sans doute de quelque chose intérieurement.

– Et ce clone ? Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille auparavant, Naruto.

Il lui sourit en entendant ça, d'un sourire large et fier, puisque Naruto ou Arashi, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Le Clone Houleux lui appartenait, intégralement et exclusivement, car jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire quelque chose de similaire.

– C'est moi qui l'ai inventée ! C'est pas énorme ça ? Mais à chaque fois que vous me demandiez que je fasse un clone en classe, je voulais toujours faire celui-là, et comme il explose, je me souvenais toujours à la dernière minute que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Du coup, j'échouais tout le temps.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais Iruka lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit en leur commandant une autre tournée de ramen. Naruto supposa que le sujet était clos et que la curiosité d'Iruka était enfin satisfaite.

(– Sa propre création ? murmura l'Hokage dans sa pipe.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas sur Iruka, mais sur le portrait de son successeur accroché au mur.

– Un tout nouveau genre de clone… c'est plutôt impressionnant pour un garçon de douze ans. Et il a réussi à exécuter une technique de rang A sans même l'avoir pratiqué auparavant. Hm. Peut-être qu'il est bien le fils de son père, finalement.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Iruka l'air impuissant en écartant ses mains. J'ai vérifié tout son travail des années précédentes de l'Académie et c'est vraiment… étrange. Il y a des choses comme le lancer de kunai, de shuriken ou de senbon où il est vraiment doué. Et dans certaines évaluations, les questions les plus dures sont correctement remplies alors que les plus faciles sont laissées sans réponse. Je… je pensais qu'il avait une manière kinesthésique d'apprendre ou quelque chose comme ça, mais…

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre son dossier, réfléchissant à la situation. Naruto avait apparemment hérité du contrôle du chakra de son père et des larges réserves de sa mère : une formidable combinaison. Il y avait une sorte de génie là-dedans, aussi, pour être capable d'utiliser un jutsu de rang A après l'avoir simplement vu sur un rouleau.

Mais il fallait aussi se rappeler que Naruto avait raté l'examen trois fois de suite et ne l'avait passé cette fois-ci qu'en considérant les circonstances atténuantes. Le tout était… déroutant.

Peut-être était-ce l'influence du renard qui passait au travers du sceau, mais au vu des actes du garçon cette nuit-ci et de sa défense à toute épreuve du seul professeur à l'avoir accepté, Sarutobi ne pensait pas que c'était le cas.

– Je te remercie, Iruka, dit-il en étirant ses mots. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Tu l'as bien mérité après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Il ne regarda pas le Chûnin s'en aller, mais retourna à son observation du portrait de Minato, l'air penseur et légèrement triste.

– Je me demande, murmura-t-il dans le silence ambiant. Je me demande à quel point cet enfant te ressemble, Minato. Plus que je le suspectais, ça, c'est certain.

Très peu en vérité. Naruto était et serait toujours bien plus l'enfant de sa mère.)

 **.**

Au final, ce fut Kakashi qui lui fournit l'idée ainsi que la preuve dont il avait besoin, aussi involontaire que ce soit. Ils se trouvaient devant le mémorial, observant les noms alors que leur éventuel sensei s'éloignait et que Sakura et Sasuke le regardaient partir.

Mais Naruto, lui, n'en faisait rien. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lignes nettement gravées, sur ces noms soigneusement imprimés dans la pierre. Sur un nom en particulier qui paraissait pour lui être un déchirement au cœur rien qu'à le regarder.

 _Uchiha Kagami_ , était-il écrit, et tout ce que Naruto put voir pendant ce court instant qui lui sembla interminable furent ces cheveux noirs coupés à hauteur du menton, ces yeux sombres et cette éternelle pointe d'amusement vis-à-vis du monde l'entourant, ce sourire chaleureux et cette cicatrice pâle sur cette mâchoire ferme.

Tout ce qu'il put entendre fut un _idiot_ soulagé et un joyeux _Arashi, te voilà !_

Tout ce qu'il put sentir fut une tape amicale sur son épaule, une étreinte étroite, la chaleur d'un feu contre sa technique d'eau et de vent, et il ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le tronc auquel il avait été attaché, ses pensées s'envolant.

Ils passèrent le test avec succès, évidemment. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, mais dès qu'il réussit à se défaire de ses liens, il ne s'arrêta pas pour célébrer. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque centrale, se faufila à l'insu de la femme au bureau à l'entrée qui avait pour habitude de renifler de mépris en sa présence, puis se rapprocha des archives contenant l'enregistrement de tous les shinobi.

Il y en avait énormément, et le clan Uchiha n'était pas en reste côté nombre. Mais il y en avait peu nommé Kagami, et un seul dont le nom s'écrivait avec le kanji du Kagami de Naruto. Le rouleau était usé et poussiéreux, de toute évidence peu touché. Naruto s'accroupit dans l'allée centrale avec le rouleau en main, chassa la saleté du mieux qu'il le put et se pencha en avant pour tenter de déchiffrer les petites lettres soignées dans la lumière diffuse.

 _Uchiha Kagami, Premier Ambassadeur à Uzushiogakure par nomination du Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, au service du Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi._

La date de sa mort était signalée au début de la Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja, et les quelques maigres détails furent largement suffisants pour glacer le sang de Naruto.

 _Abattu lors d'une embuscade tendue par des ninjas de Suna alors qu'il tentait d'informer Konoha de la demande d'assistance d'Uzushiogakure contre les forces de Kiri._

Naruto s'assit sur ses talons, tentant de garder un souffle régulier. C'était comme dans son rêve, avec tous ces bateaux à l'horizon, cette armée de shinobi venue dans l'unique but d'envahir et de détruire. Aussi forte que la cité pouvait l'être, Uzushio était un village relativement petit et le Pays des Tourbillons était tout aussi infime en termes de taille. Ils étaient isolés, seuls au monde, même avec des alliés sur le continent, piégé entre la puissance vicieuse de Kiri et la froide indifférence de Kumo.

Kagami avait rendu son dernier souffle en tentant d'apporter de l'aide, et au moment où Konoha l'eut réalisé, Uzushio, aussi, était tombée.

Le papier se froissa sous les doigts du blond lorsqu'il le serrât trop fermement et il poussa une expiration prudente. Il pouvait presque, _presque_ se souvenir de la chute de la cité, de sa complète destruction aux mains du Mizukage et de ses meilleurs shinobi. Il aurait pu essayer avec plus de ferveur, mais…

Mais il n'était pas certain de _vouloir_ se rappeler. Pas de ça. Pas de la mort, de la destruction et de la tragédie lorsque, pendant si longtemps, ses rêves avaient été source de paix, de beauté et de bonheur.

Mais... ce n'étaient pas seulement des rêves, pas vrai ?

(Ces jutsu, ces techniques qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à essayer… elles avaient vraiment tué des gens, non ?)

Naruto fit une pause, fixant toujours le nom inscrit sur le rouleau, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et se releva. L'Histoire des différents pays se trouvait trois rangées plus loin, arrangée par ordre alphabétique. Il trouva la section réservée à Uzushio avec sa poignée de bouquins et ses quelques rouleaux sans le moindre problème. Il s'empara du premier au hasard puis le posa pour entamer sa lecture.

Quand bien même avait-il peut-être vécu au travers des yeux d'Arashi, qui qu'Arashi fût ( _C'est toi_ , murmura la petite voix derrière ses pensées. _Je suis toi, ne vois-tu pas ? Je l'ai toujours été._ ), quand bien même avait-il vécu cette vie, avait respiré cette vie, avait transpiré et saigné pour le village d'Uzushio qui n'existait qu'au cœur même de ses songes, il ne savait pas grand-chose au final de tout ça, pas vraiment. Il connaissait des détails, comme la manière dont le marché brillait comme un joyau aux mille et une couleurs sous le soleil de l'après-midi, à quel point le sol était dur sous ses pieds, la manière qu'avaient les oiseaux de s'élever d'un même mouvement lorsque le vent de la tempête se faisait sentir. Et, pour sûr, il avait connaissance de bribes de l'Histoire, quelques faits insolites, le ninjutsu et le taijutsu du village et la façon qu'avait Saehara-sensei de se battre avec son épée dans une main et son fouet dans l'autre, mais…

Mais, il ne connaissait pas les faits glaciaux et mis à nu écrits dans les livres, et, d'une certaine façon, c'était exactement le genre d'informations que Naruto recherchait pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas voir le sang ni entendre de respirations ou bien en parler avec des personnes encore _en vie_ , mais bien les mots d'un historien qui s'intéressait à une période de temps donnée.

Il se souvenait de leurs leçons, en classe, sur les cinq grandes nations et le grand nombre de pays plus petits. Mais jamais là, jamais nulle part, Uzushio n'avait été mentionnée. Il n'y avait pas de cours sur une cité étincelante ou sur un homme nommé le Dieu de la Tempête. Pas une seule mention à la guerre qui les avait opposés à Kiri ni à la chute d'un village ninja tout entier. Pas un mot, pas une seule pensée, et Kagami était _mort_ pour tout ça, pour une cité perdue dans sa lutte contre le temps.

Naruto ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Kagami était mort. Ils étaient tous morts, et les seuls survivants avaient fui, disparaissant dans l'obscurité des autres nations, puisque la leur était complètement détruite, et ça…

Ça faisait _souffrir_ Naruto ou Arashi, ou peut-être bien les deux.

 _J'étais heureux là-bas_ , songea-t-il en scrutant le livre sur ses genoux. _Uzushio me rendait heureux. J'aime Iruka-sensei et Hokage-jiji, et Sakura-chan. Peut-être Kakashi-sensei aussi. Je peux probablement… tolérer Sasuke, même._

 _Mais... je ne suis pas heureux ici, si ? Pas de la même façon que je l'étais là-bas en tout cas._

Il éloigna ces pensées, mais elles s'attardèrent, restèrent profondément ancrées lorsqu'il tituba jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire sous une pile de bouquins de presque un mètre de haut. Elles ne disparurent pas, ni lorsque le soleil était encore haut ni lorsque la lune le remplaça, et toujours pas quand il vint à la rencontre de son équipe le matin suivant pour leur séance d'entraînement. Elles firent du sur-place, persistèrent et _restèrent_.

(Sincèrement, Naruto ne tenta même pas de les chasser.)

 **.**

 _Naruto est… imprévisible_ , songea Kakashi en observant le garçon se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pont. Kakashi, lui, était perché sur un arbre, souhaitant avoir une meilleure idée de leur dynamique d'équipe.

Il se souvenait encore de la veille lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur test. Naruto avait été le premier à se précipiter, le seul aussi à rester à découvert et à le défier directement. Son taijutsu avait été… inattendu. Ce n'était le style de base de l'Académie, pas non plus un mélange d'une vingtaine de différents katas qu'il aurait obtenu après avoir observé les autres ninjas s'entraîner. C'était… différent. Pas du tout familier, mais sans le moindre doute possible un style à part entière. Et bien rodé en plus de ça.

Ça ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, bien entendu. Pas contre un Jônin. Mais pour un dernier de la classe, ça avait quand même été au-dessus de ses attentes.

Puis…

Le jeter dans l'eau avait peut-être été une erreur, éventuellement, surtout étant donné le rapport de l'incident avec ce traître de Mizuki. Il s'était servi d'un jutsu Suiton cette nuit-là, invoqué d'ailleurs sans la moindre source d'eau à proximité et qui avait été assez puissant pour immobiliser un Chûnin. Mais Kakashi ne voyait que sa grande bouche et son extérieur aux couleurs vives et avait dressé des conclusions hâtives en choisissant de croire que son succès avait été un coup de chance cette fois-là. Il avait complètement sous-estimé le garçon, exactement comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Obito.

Et, comme Obito dans ses derniers instants, Naruto lui avait prouvé à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée.

 _Suiton - Tornade d'Eau !_

 _Une mauvaise idée, définitivement_ , songea Kakashi en riant doucement, frottant la bosse qui grossissait sur son crâne. La technique n'avait pas été assez puissante pour mettre un Jônin à terre, elle ne l'était pas encore, mais… avec un peu d'exercice, elle le serait. De l'exercice, du temps et une opportunité.

Son équipe lui plaisait déjà un peu plus.

 **.**

Sasuke observait Naruto. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Ils étaient similaires après tout. Pas exactement pareils, mais peut-être la seconde meilleure option, même avec le volume sonore du blond et sa réjouissance exubérante, même avec ses étranges échecs alors même que Sasuke _savait_ qu'il était bien meilleur que ça, même avec son air bizarre et distrait de temps à autre, comme s'il était en train d'écouter quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre.

– C'est un jutsu très puissant, avait dit Kakashi avec légèreté alors qu'ils échangeaient des coups. Naruto envoya une rafale en direction d'un arbre avec une combinaison d'eau et de vent que même un Chûnin n'aurait pas été capable de produire.

Naruto en avait simplement rigolé en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et détourna le regard.

– Je l'ai trouvé dans un rouleau, avait-il joyeusement répondu, puis avait couru vers Sakura et commencé à s'extasier devant elle comme s'il était un simple d'esprit, imbécile et aveugle.

– Ce n'est pas du niveau des standards de l'Académie, fit remarquer Kakashi, regardant par-dessus les pages de son bouquin Naruto botter les fesses de Sasuke avec une combinaison de taijutsu que ce dernier n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Naruto eut une expression de dégoût profond.

– Vous n'avez pas dit qu'on devait utiliser le style de l'Académie ! protesta-t-il. Kakashi-sensei, je ne suis pas doué avec ces katas-là ! Je ne peux pas utiliser les miens ?

Sasuke se souvenait de leurs affrontements en classe, lorsqu'il battait Naruto à tous les coups et il s'interrogea. Il s'interrogea, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire, pas alors que Naruto était capable de grimper aux arbres et de faire bouger l'eau et le vent par la force de sa volonté, pas lorsque ses moments d'idioties étaient interrompus par des instants de pur génie. Un contrôle du chakra presque parfait, leur avait dit Kakashi, et il avait promis d'apprendre à Sasuke et à Sakura à un moment ou un autre. Et, au lieu de se vanter, Naruto avait détourné les yeux et les avait fixés sur un point à l'horizon, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre entièrement.

Naruto arrêta de porter de l'orange trois jours après qu'ils aient passé le test. À la place, il portait du bleu. Pas le bleu marine Uchiha, mais plutôt un bleu indigo, un bleu ciel et un bleu nuit, assemblés à du blanc, du noir et un gris tourterelle. La spirale qui se trouvait sur sa combinaison était minutieusement cousue sur chacun de ses vêtements. Il s'entraînait autant que Sasuke, du matin au soir, et, parfois, Sasuke le croisait en rentrant chez lui. Ils étaient dans ces moments-là tous deux épuisés, meurtris, mais satisfaits.

Ils étaient toujours rivaux, même Sasuke pouvait le reconnaître, mais c'était… plus facile. Plus simple. Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'un ami, pas pour le moment, pas alors qu'il lui fallait encore en finir avec son frère, mais…

Un rival, il pouvait faire avec. Tout allait bien. Battre Naruto, avec son Suiton, son Fûton, son taijutsu étrange, mais terriblement rapide, avec sa détermination sans borne accompagnée des brefs moments de son écrasant génie serait une bonne préparation en vue de son face-à-face avec Itachi. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais… c'était suffisant, ça le serait sûrement.

(Et si parfois, lorsqu'il faisait noir et que les ombres s'allongeaient dans son appartement, il roulait dans son lit jusqu'à être dos à la fenêtre et qu'il touchait prudemment et doucement ses lèvres, se rappelant l'espace d'une seconde…

Enfin. De toute manière, personne n'avait à le savoir.)


	3. Intro: Rising Progession, Accelerando

_J'indique mon avancée sur mon profil si vous souhaitez savoir combien de temps il reste avant l'arrivée d'un chapitre ;)_

 _Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue par ma traduction de ce chapitre, enfin bon, rien ne sert de le relire encore une fois... quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **KarrahLynn** : Tu es adorable, vraiment… je te remercie pour tes mots et ton soutien ! J'aime tellement cette histoire que je n'imagine même pas abandonner la traduction en cours de publication, alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop à s'en faire de ce côté ;) je vais continuer comme ça et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle continuera de te plaire comme elle m'a plue ! Des bisous, et une très bonne lecture.

 **Nosh** : Absolument ! Nous allons bientôt en apprendre plus sur Uzushio, c'est un peu autour de ça que l'histoire tourne… au début… il ne faut pas oublier notre fameux pairing haha ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto reste toujours fidèle aux racines de ses ancêtres ;) Quant à cette fin, tu as raison, elle est craquante ! Je trouve aussi comme toi qu'il y a des choses qui auraient pu être plus approfondies dans le manga (surtout concernant Uzushio, car à part le fait que la cité est tombée sûrement pendant ou avant la Seconde Guerre (pour moi) en se basant sur la présence de Nagato et de ses parents à Ame durant cette période, et les mythes qui les entourent, on n'a pas grand-chose. C'est un peu bête parce que ça fait de Naruto quelqu'un avec un héritage sur lequel compter, mais sur lequel il ne compte pas dans le manga). Je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **chapter 03: rising progression, accelerando**_

 _[Progression : Mouvements réguliers d'harmonie dans une forme déterminée et prolongée._

 _Accelerando : Terme indiquant qu'il faut presser le mouvement d'un morceau de musique.]_

Leur première mission de rang C ne fut pas une simple mission d'escorte et de protection, pas du tout de rang C d'ailleurs, peu importe ce que s'entêtait à leur répéter Tazuna Le Charpentier.

Les frères démons les trouvèrent, éliminèrent Kakashi et s'en prirent aux trois Genin. Une part de Naruto voulait hésiter, tressaillir et se pétrifier sur place, mais l'autre partie en avait rêvé de ces missions, car Arashi était devenu Genin dès l'âge de neuf ans et Chûnin à douze et s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situations à de multiples reprises. Son instinct le fit donc plonger vers l'avant, mais ce ne fut pas que cela… il y eut quelque chose d'autre aussi.

Parce qu'il y avait un Kage endormi derrière ces pensées, enterré sous des couches de quotidien et d'ordinaire, et ce Kage, en voyant l'hitai-ate de Kiri ne put s'empêcher de _s'enflammer_. C'était du regret, du remords, de la colère et de la peur, le tout mixé ensemble. C'était aussi du ressentiment qui n'avait de sens que pour Naruto. Parce qu'il se souvenait avoir été Uzukage, se rappelait de la flotte de Kiri aux portes de la cité, un traître en leur sein faisant tomber la barrière au pire des moments. Il se souvenait des ninjas de Kiri massacrant les villageois, les shinobi comme les civils, et…

Cette partie de lui se déchaîna, l'envoya tourbillonner au-delà des gantelets de métal et des chaînes dont se servaient les deux frères et il cibla avec son senbon, de loin sa meilleure arme. Sasuke le suivit de près et ils bougèrent comme s'ils avaient déjà fait ça des centaines de fois avant alors même que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto fit tomber l'homme de gauche et Sasuke s'occupa de celui de droite. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils étaient les seuls encore debout.

(Kakashi leur vint en aide aussi, mais moins Naruto pensait à ce salaud paresseux et obsédé qui leur avait fait croire qu'il était mort, mieux s'en portait sa tension artérielle.)

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Sasuke le regarda, ses yeux sombres toujours aussi insondables que d'ordinaire et hocha la tête. Juste une fois, mais c'était un meilleur signe de reconnaissance que Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à lui tirer auparavant.

Ce geste seul était… _étourdissant_.

Parce que Naruto avait toujours par-dessus tout voulu, au-delà d'être un rival ou un ami, que cette personne le regarde sans ce voile de mépris, qu'il _reconnaisse_ sa valeur. Il lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire large et étincelant et lui emboîta le pas tandis qu'ils reprirent la route.

 **.**

Sasuke avait pris le coup à sa place.

Naruto l'observa, le contempla alors qu'il commençait à tomber, et tout ce à quoi il put penser l'espace d'un interminable battement de cœur, ce fut au jour où il s'était tenu sur les docks d'Uzushio lors du départ du bateau de Kagami, lui faisant signe de la main et regardant son ami se pencher par-dessus la rampe pour lui renvoyer son geste avant qu'un Jônin l'air costaud qui avait pris la mer en même temps que lui ne l'attrape par la peau du cou et ne le tire en sécurité vers l'arrière.

Naruto avait beaucoup ri à ce moment-là. Il avait ri et continué de le saluer jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne disparaisse à l'horizon, et, il n'avait plus jamais revu Kagami après ça.

Kagami était mort sur le chemin pour revenir à Konoha, tenu en embuscade et abattu sans la moindre pitié, et, maintenant, c'était au tour de Sasuke.

Naruto n'avait pas bloqué la voix dans sa tête, plus depuis Mizuki en tout cas. Il l'écoutait et l'acceptait, car elle semblait être une part de lui. Elle représentait le _vrai_ lui, et à présent…

Et à présent, l'homme qu'il était auparavant se réveillait de nouveau, tout comme le chagrin et la colère qui l'accompagnaient, retenant au passage la moindre bribe de fureur démoniaque qui voulait s'échapper de son corps. Naruto ferma les yeux et il... arrêta de se battre contre cette voix. Il laissa l'instinct d'une vie entière prendre le dessus et n'essaya pas de résister, car son corps _savait_ ce qu'il faisait, savait _comment_ le faire, et savait comment _bouger._

– _Fûton - Vent Divin des Montagnes_ _!_

Le vent se leva et Naruto montra les dents en sentant les miroirs de glace autour d'eux résister. Aussitôt, alors même qu'un vortex se formait, il joignit une nouvelle fois les mains.

– _Suiton - Trompette d'Eau !_

Les miroirs se craquelèrent et explosèrent vers l'extérieur sous la seule force du chakra amassé et des jutsu combinés. Ils se brisèrent en mille morceaux et le shinobi - Haku l'avait appelé Zabuza, mais non, finalement, Naruto préférait que ses ennemis n'aient pas d'identités, pas d'histoires, qu'ils ne soient pas humains, puisqu'après tout c'était toujours la personne qui avait fauché la vie de Sasuke - fut projeté en arrière. Naruto plongea sur lui le plus rapidement qu'il put. Il se déplaçait si vite qu'on ne voyait de lui qu'une traînée bleue, grise et dorée. Il se déchaîna sur le ninja et brisa le masque honni d'un seul coup-de-poing en son centre.

 _Je te déteste,_ pensa-t-il de fureur, de douleur et de désespoir. _Je te déteste ! Tu m'as pris un autre de mes êtres chers !_

Puis, ensuite, il reconnut le garçon de la forêt, croisant son regard vide et brisé, et Naruto…

Naruto retint son attaque au dernier moment, retourna le senbon dans sa main et frappa avec son poing à la place de l'aiguille, faisant tomber Haku sur le sol.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix cassée. Tu es le garçon de l'autre fois, mais…

Et Haku lui raconta tout.

En fin de compte, ils étaient pareils, non ? Jinchûriki et enfant aux techniques héréditaires, tous deux haïs, craints et rejetés. C'est pourquoi lorsque Haku lui murmura _achève-moi_ , Naruto serra les dents, rassembla quelques souvenirs au-devant de ses pensées, et bondit en avant, bien trop rapidement pour être vu à l'œil nu. Il attrapa le bras de Haku et sous ses doigts une marque sombre en forme de sceau apparut. Haku battit des paupières et elles se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il tomba, aussitôt inconscient, et Naruto se précipita vers l'endroit d'où il pouvait sentir le chakra de Zabuza provenir.

Il y eut un bruit au travers du brouillard, des voix échangeant des mots, puis le son du pépiement de mille oiseaux avant qu'un corps ne s'effondre sur le pont dépourvu de son âme.

Il ferma les yeux et tourna les talons.

 _Je suis désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il intérieurement, parce que Haku se réveillerait dans un monde démuni de sens, tout ça parce que lui n'avait pas été assez rapide et n'avait pas pu éviter la mort de Zabuza. _Je suis tellement désolé pour ta perte._

 **.**

Haku sanglota lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, inconsolable et fortement ébranlé, et lorsque Naruto s'agenouilla à côté de lui, l'autre garçon se reposa sur lui. Il laissa Naruto passer une main autour de ses épaules et l'étreindre comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour le blond auparavant, et…

Ils étaient toujours des shinobi. Ils n'étaient que des instruments, c'est vrai. Mais ils étaient humains aussi et étaient capables d'avoir du chagrin, d'avoir peur et d'espérer. Sauf s'ils s'arrachaient le cœur, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ces sentiments. Ça n'allait pas bien, ils ne se sentaient pas bien, pas même un peu, mais ils respiraient encore, même s'ils étaient des indésirables, des mal-aimés même, alors peut-être, juste… peut-être pouvaient-ils s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à tenir eux-mêmes debout devant ce monde de glace, s'ils y arrivaient même un jour.

(Kakashi ne fit aucune objection lorsque, alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux, Haku leur emboîta le pas. Emboîta le pas de Naruto, en fait, qui lui jeta un regard et qui lui sourit tristement et ne lui dit pas _Je suis vraiment désolé. Je préférerais que tu me blâmes moi, ça rendrait les choses bien plus faciles pour toi._

Mais rien n'était jamais facile, et Haku lui rendit son sourire triste alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

Sasuke, qui se trouvait devant eux, ne commenta pas, mais Naruto songea, en voyant ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux sombres, qu'au final, c'était presque comme s'il marchait avec eux.

 **.**

Après que tout fut terminé, après la paperasse, les explications, la visite médicale et leur bon rétablissement, il n'y avait plus… qu'eux. C'était Naruto et Haku et c'était Haku et Naruto, vivant ensemble dans un petit appartement un peu trop grand pour une seule personne, mais juste à la bonne taille pour deux. Ils partageaient leurs repas et leur chagrin silencieux, et leurs cauchemars étaient apaisés au son de la respiration de l'autre. Ils échangeaient des bonjours et des au revoir, et étaient finalement capables de dire « Je suis rentré » et de recevoir une réponse.

Il y avait encore les rêves qui les tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre - des souvenirs plus exactement, pour Haku, de la mort de Zabuza, pour Naruto, de la chute d'Uzushio - et ils n'en parlaient pas, mais ça leur allait comme ça.

Haku s'entraînait pour devenir ninja-médecin, et Naruto avait toujours le rang de Genin, mais avec l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin à l'horizon, Kakashi les poussait à sa manière à se donner à fond. Ils étaient tous deux un peu perdus, mais ils n'étaient plus seuls, alors, ça allait quand même. Ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre un réconfort dans un monde où il était difficile d'en trouver.

Naruto rêvait chaque nuit et ressassait sans cesse une autre vie au travers de bribes, d'éclats et de fragments brisés qui tourbillonnaient trop vite dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse suivre le fil. Malgré cela, il se laissait tout de même aller au gré de ce courant infernal, car Arashi c'était _lui_ , et qu'importe le mur qu'il avait placé entre leurs deux identités, celui-ci n'était plus très épais à présent, si cette épaisseur avait même un jour importée.

Il rêvait d'avoir été Genin, puis Chûnin et enfin Jônin. Il rêvait avoir avancé dans la vie, avoir couru pour en suivre le cours et avoir donné tout ce qu'il avait pour aller de l'avant, une cité entière sur ses épaules, le clan Uzumaki résolument uni derrière un jeune homme que tous nommaient un prodige, mais qui riait et souriait comme tout le monde, qui se dévouait corps et âme à son village sans faute et sans la moindre hésitation. Il se souvenait d'un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux blancs se tenant devant lui, soulevant un couvre-chef ornementé de sa tête et le plaçant doucement sur celle du blond, leurs habits bleu et blanc de bureau brillant sous le soleil printanier. Il se rappelait avoir signé de son nom avec son nouveau titre pour la première fois _Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi._

Puis, il se réveillait et déambulait dans les rues, les gens murmurant dans son dos à quel point il était inapte à être shinobi, inapte à vivre parmi eux comme un _humain_ alors même qu'il _n_ 'en était _pas_ un.

Ça faisait encore plus mal maintenant que lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la raison derrière cette haine, d'une certaine façon. Ça piquait, c'était poignant et ça brûlait... parce qu'il avait passé douze ans dans ce village, grandissant, courant et riant comme tout autre garçon de son âge, alors comment, _comment_ avaient-ils pu en être témoin, avaient-ils pu le voir lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et continuer de le traiter de démon ?

Haku ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais… il en comprenait assez pour que cela suffise. Il n'était ni sourd ni aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué les murmures, les regards noirs et le fait que peu à l'exception de Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi le reconnaissaient à sa juste valeur. Parce qu'il était une figure de la gentillesse, il ne lui posa jamais de questions, mais Naruto avait bien remarqué la manière qu'il avait de marcher toujours un pas devant lui pour à chaque fois se trouver entre lui et les rues les plus bondées du village dès qu'ils étaient en public. C'était adorable de sa part, et Naruto lui jetait dans ces moments-là un regard en biais et lui souriait en repensant à Uzumaki Yui avec ses cheveux rouges rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval haute et à sa manière d'être immédiatement sur la défensive lorsque quelqu'un tentait de rabaisser Arashi. Elle n'avait été que son assistante lorsqu'il était Uzukage, mais elle était rapidement devenue une amie aussi. _Haku l'aurait appréciée_ , pensa-t-il en souriant vivement à son nouvel ami qui était assez beau pour se faire passer pour une fille, mais dont les griffes étaient assez aiguisées pour trancher une âme derrière son masque inébranlable.

– Allons voir si Iruka-sensei est disponible pour aller manger des ramens, suggéra-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, se prélassant sous les rayons du coucher de soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Haku ne roula pas vraiment les yeux, mais ce fut tout comme.

– Que dirais-tu de cuisiner quelque chose nous-même pour une fois ? proposa-t-il. Je suis certain que le portefeuille de ton sensei nous en sera reconnaissant.

Naruto lui envoya sa meilleure moue.

– Ah, mais Haku ! Les ramens sont _sensationnels_!

– Naruto-kun…

Ce regard, placide, calme et avec une petite touche d'exaspération, était de ceux que Naruto savait qu'ils ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose pour lui : des ennuis. Dans un soupir, il leva les mains avant que l'autre garçon ne se décide à viser les endroits plus ou moins vulnérables de son corps avec ses senbon et finit par céder.

– D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on peut avoir des yakitoris à la place, alors ?

Haku lui sourit comme s'il était un chiot bien dressé ou quelque chose de la sorte, et celui-ci se retint difficilement de lui tapoter la tête.

– Bien sûr, Naruto-kun. On va faire des yakitoris. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider à les préparer, entendu ?

– Haku ! Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans !

– Je n'oserai jamais. Ça doit être ton imagination, Naruto-kun.

– Haku !

 **.**

Ainsi, ce fut Naruto et ce fut Haku, mais ce fut aussi Naruto et Haku, puis vint l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin, et il y eut Gaara aussi, qui le regardait à travers l'arène, avec des yeux vides qui reflétaient sans mal la solitude et la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin que la voix murmurante le lui dise pour reconnaître une autre âme à la dérive comme la sienne l'était. Il en avait rencontré deux déjà, en l'espace d'un mois, et parfois, Naruto scrutait Haku qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table de la salle à manger et se demandait combien d'autres y en avait-il, là dehors. Combien d'autres enfants pareils à eux, seuls au monde, des indésirables, rejetés par leurs entourages et qui devaient survivre par le seul pouvoir de leurs volontés et de leurs déterminations à toute épreuve.

Bien trop, sûrement, mais en même temps, pas assez.

 **.**

Konoha gagna la bataille, même si le Sandaime en paya le prix de sa vie - _une autre personne chère perdue, une de plus… plus jamais, plus jamais… -,_ Sasuke fut marqué par ce maudit Serpent, et Naruto fut traîné à la recherche de Tsunade.

(Tout ce à quoi il put penser en entendant ce nom, ce fut à une petite fille s'accrochant à la main de son grand-oncle durant la session de l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin qu'Uzushio avait organisé pour la toute première fois. Une petite fille blonde avec de grands yeux et une inclinaison bornée aux lèvres, un tempérament enflammé et un toucher tendre, et il demanda comment Arashi pouvait connaître - connaissait ? - le futur Godaime lorsqu'elle était enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à quel point elle était âgée.

Jiraiya lui enseigna le Rasengan, ou du moins, il lui montra comment commencer. Et, pendant la nuit, lorsque l'Ermite des Crapauds était endormi ou sorti pour affaires, Naruto s'asseyait seul dans son lit et regrettait la présence d'Haku. C'était difficile à croire la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à tout ça, à ne plus être seul, étrange et dérangeant parce que Naruto aimait penser qu'il était du genre indépendant et autonome. Et ça... ça ne le rendait pas en soi faible, mais c'était quand même la seconde meilleure option après ça.

Il se rappelait du chagrin d'Arashi, _son_ chagrin, à chaque fois qu'un shinobi d'Uzushio tombait. Il s'en souvenait et portait ce deuil, parce que c'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on avait des personnes chères à son cœur. Cette peur, cette terreur, si vive et évidente telle une blessure ouverte indiquait à l'ennemi exactement où frapper.

Pas que cela compte. Pas du tout en fait, puisque Naruto ne comptait pas perdre une seule personne qui avait vraiment touché son cœur de sitôt. Pas comme il l'avait fait à Uzushio, dans le sang et les flammes, avec la guerre et la mer tâchée de rouge sous le soleil couchant. Pas comme il avait perdu le Sandaime. _D'aucune_ manière que ce soit, plus jamais.

Il parvint à maîtriser le Rasengan en l'espace de quelques jours. L'excitation brûla dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il regarda sa main et qu'il vu pour la toute première fois la technique parfaitement exécutée. Ça avait été difficile à maîtriser, ça n'avait pas été sans douleur, mais il y avait tant de _potentiel_. Naruto savait, objectivement, que le Yondaime était un pur génie - tout le monde le disait -, mais ça…

Il plia les doigts et sourit, puis échappa à l'œil peu vigilant de Jiraiya et trouva une clairière à l'abri des regards pour s'entraîner.

Ils appellent - appelaient ? - Uzumaki Arashi le Dieu de la Tempête pour sa maîtrise du vent et celle de l'eau. Le vent lui venait plus aisément, comme toujours, et Naruto l'invoqua sous sa forme la plus basique, la plus brute et l'incorpora à la sphère de chakra tourbillonnante, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il le pouvait, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était toujours poussé à faire mieux que ce soit en tant que Naruto ou qu'Arashi depuis la toute première fois où il avait accepté que ses songes eussent une sorte de réalité propre. Parce qu'il était le garçon qui, à l'âge de douze ans, avait entremêlé l'eau et le vent dans un clone juste pour voir ce que cela pouvait donner et que ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant était la même chose, précisément.

Le jutsu qui en résultat ne lui explosa pas exactement à la figure, mais ce qui se passa fut un bon compromis à cela.

(Orochimaru vint pour Tsunade et Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, un Rasengan dans une main, l'orbe tourbillonnant absorbant le chakra de l'élément vent, et un _Suiton - Torrent Destructeur_ dans l'autre main. Il avait déjà utilisé cette technique, contre les miroirs de glace d'Haku en fait, mais celle-ci était cent fois plus puissante qu'une tornade redirigée et un jet d'eau.

Ce fut suffisant en tout cas pour stopper net un Sannin même si ça ne le fut pas assez pour l'envoyer rouler à terre. Enfin. Bientôt, ça le serait. Il ne lui fallait que s'exercer encore un peu.)

Par la suite, il fut de nouveau tiré jusqu'à Konoha et Tsunade soigna Sasuke.

Puis Sakura - la seule fille que Naruto avait jamais regardée, la seule dont il avait toujours voulu un mot gentil ou un geste doux - l'ignora complètement. Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke alors qu'il se redressait et s'y accrocha, sanglotant sans même un regard pour le blond, même si c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé du sable de Gaara, même si c'était lui qui avait convaincu Tsunade de revenir au village et de guérir Sasuke.

Pas une seule seconde, ne le regarda-t-elle lui, et Sasuke…

Sasuke non plus. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le mur tandis qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, dans un geste aussi proche de l'acceptation de ses sentiments que Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

Naruto les observa pendant un long moment, sentant son sourire disparaître, puis il se le colla de nouveau au visage et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce, seul.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas son absence, non plus.

 **.**

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de mort et de solitude, rêva qu'il était acculé au bâtiment qui avait été un jour le centre administratif d'Uzushio, le Mizukage et quatre de ses meilleurs shinobi face à lui. Il rêva du visage grave et pâle d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui le regardait, le regret brillant dans ses yeux et la colère déformant sa bouche.

– Reisi, l'appela Naruto, sa propre amertume tournant et se tortillant dans ses entrailles, parce qu'il _connaissait_ ce Chûnin, l'avait déjà vu déambuler avec sa tante Yui, et le pensait poli et intelligent, même si un peu discret et réservé. Reisi, pourquoi ?

Seulement, Uzumaki Reisi n'avait pas de réponse à donner et Naruto n'avait pas le temps de lui en faire expulser une. Le Mizukage approchait.

Il combattit. Bien sûr qu'il combattit, mais le Mizukage était en pleine forme et avait ses Jônin pour l'assister. Naruto, lui, se battait depuis presque trois jours d'affilée et n'avait personne. Les autres envahisseurs combattaient sur les docks et dans les rues, dans les endroits les plus vulnérables du village, dans les zones les plus importantes comme l'administration, le point d'où les ordres étaient distribués, ceux de communication, de soins, ne laissant pas le moindre répit aux shinobi d'Uzushio et pas la moindre chance de venir en aide à leur Kage. Il n'y avait aucune chance de s'échapper, pas lorsque Naruto pouvait déjà sentir ses réserves (toute Uzumaki qu'elles soient) toucher à leurs limites.

En fin de compte, il s'éteignit.

Et tandis qu'il chutait, la gorge tranchée par-derrière, le sang chaud et humide sur sa peau, les pierres dorées d'Uzushio parurent s'élever pour le rattraper, berçant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Ce fut toujours un coup dur au vu de toutes ses blessures, mais pas autant que cela aurait pu l'être. Loin de là.

Le Mizukage poussa un rire moqueur, alors même qu'il saignait et qu'il était à bout de souffle lui aussi. Dans une mesquine sorte de méchanceté, il donna un coup dans l'épée de Naruto. L'arme s'en retrouva projetée au loin, hors de portée.

– Notre victoire, dit l'homme et l'obscurité se substitua à la réalité.

Mais pas entièrement.

S'il n'était pas déjà en train de rêver, il aurait pu croire que ça aussi, c'était un rêve. Une sorte d'hallucination, peut-être. Il y avait une vaste forme de chagrin tout autour de lui, quelque chose sans âge d'intouchable enfoui au cœur même des pierres d'Uzushio comme les sceaux utilisés pour la créer. Jadis, le Shodaime Uzukage et les autres fondateurs avaient dressé les pierres d'Uzushio hors de la mer, depuis la terre dans leur forme la plus pure et y avaient ajouté leurs sceaux pour créer une cité tout entière, et ce, en l'espace d'un mois seulement. Et les sceaux étaient restés, subsistaient toujours, encore aujourd'hui, au sein des rues, des murs et des bâtiments. Du cœur des fontaines de la place du marché jusqu'aux piliers attaqués par l'érosion : elles étaient présentes d'un bout à l'autre d'Uzushio.

Normalement, elles étaient dormantes, en sommeil, silencieuses, se faisant oublier.

Seulement, chaque importante famille de shinobi avait un jour versé son sang au cœur de la cité, là où des séries de sceaux incroyablement complexes cachés profondément dans les sous-sols d'Uzushio maintenaient le village debout. La cité les connaissait, avait reconnu leur sang, et aujourd'hui, depuis trois jours en réalité, ce sang avait coulé dans les rues et s'était déversé dans les gouttières à mesure que des shinobi d'Uzushio tombaient.

Le sang n'était pas sans pouvoir. Le chakra détenait ce même pouvoir. Il avait une certaine sentience qui le rendait puissant, et durant les trois dernières générations, les sceaux qui avaient créé la cité avaient été liés à ces deux énergies. Énergies qui avaient été versées en copieuse quantité pendant l'invasion.

C'en était assez. Une étincelle, un vacillement, et soudain, tout autour de Naruto, il y eut une respiration, un battement de cœur, un _savoir_.

 _Enfant_ , murmurait une voix dans son oreille, sans limites d'espace ou de temps et sur un ton abattu par le chagrin.

 _Dors à présent_ , lui disait-elle tandis que les ténèbres se dressaient devant lui comme une vague immense.

 _Dors à présent. La cité est tombée et le peuple a fui, mais ton âme demeure en ces terres._

 _Un jour, mon enfant, je te rappellerai et tu viendras à moi._

Sous son toucher, il se sentit en paix et toutes ses peines disparurent. Soulagé et sans douleur, l'espace d'un battement, Naruto oublia la guerre, le chagrin et la mort qui le guettait au loin. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les pierres dorées chauffées par les rayons du soleil et songea à des temps meilleurs avec Kagami, Saehara-sensei et ses coéquipiers Haru et Fuyu. Il se rappela des toits rouges, des pierres opalines, des rues brun doré sous le soleil et des tempêtes se levant par-delà la mer dans leur immense puissance. C'était des personnes et des paysages qu'il n'avait vus qu'une fois, mais qu'il chérissait. Une pointe d'humanité dans cette espèce de tragédie.

 _Je viendrai_ , avait-il promis alors même qu'il disparaissait entièrement. _Je reviendrai vers toi._

 _C'est une promesse._

 _ **.**_

Cette nuit-là, lorsque le vent se leva dans un murmure à la cime des arbres, lorsque la lune apparut derrière les nuages épars et qu'elle précipita sa lumière blanchâtre sur le village endormi, Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans son lit et se redressa.

L'air tremblait autour de lui, frissonnant, _chantant_. Le sang dans ses veines semblait bouillir au clair de lune comme une étoile en pleine explosion. Il était tendu, prêt à courir, mais il courra _vers_ quelque chose cette fois, au lieu de courir pour _fuir_.

Il y avait une voix qui dansait au gré du vent, pas celle qu'il avait entendue toute sa vie - pas la _mienne_ , pensa-t-il, surpris. _Oh, ça a toujours été moi, c'est ça ? Je suis Arashi. Arashi me représente dans son_ _entièreté_ _-_ mais quelque chose de plus profond, de plus vaste, quelque chose d'écrasant qui submergeait l'horizon telle une vague et l'oblitérait d'un coup de tonnerre silencieux. C'était une voix, mais de la même manière que le soleil était une étoile, le mot n'était pas suffisant pour englober tout ce qu'elle _était_.

 _Reviens à la maison,_ murmurait-elle, et ce murmure seul fut suffisant pour faire hurler Naruto et lui faire presser ses mains sur ses oreilles. _Je t'en pris, mon enfant. J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps._

Et Naruto se _souvint_. Il se souvint comment le sol de la cité chantait sous ses pieds, comment elle fredonnait et bourdonnait de vie, comment elle arrivait à s'adresser à lui sans prononcer le moindre mot et comment elle paraissait presque _vivante_ autour de lui. Enfant, devenu homme puis ensuite en tant qu'Uzukage, la cité lui avait toujours parlé. _Elle_ lui avait toujours parlé.

Uzushio.

Uzushio le rappelait à la _maison_.

– Naruto-kun ? l'interrogea Haku, l'air somnolent, mais d'un ton prudent en se redressant sur le futon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Naruto le regarda, observa ce garçon sans racine, sans famille, avec pour seul futur ce qu'il arriverait bien à se construire par la force de son sang, de sa transpiration et de ses efforts. Il le regarda et pensa : _Nous sommes exactement pareils, en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il détourna le regard, rejeta le drap et dit doucement :

– Pardon, Haku. Je reviens vite. Ne m'attends pas.

Puis, il sortit par la fenêtre sans même s'embêter à se changer. À l'extérieur, il se mit à courir, car, de tout ce qui le retenait à Konoha, un seul de ces liens était incassable, et à ce moment-là, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

(Mais incassable ou pas, peut-être pouvait-il tester sa force.

Peut-être qu'il avait _envie_ de la tester.)


	4. Intro: The Makings of the Triad

_J'ai un peu de retard, sorry ^^' J'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour terminer ce chapitre pour vous, en espérant que vous l'appréciez. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **KarrahLynn :** Je te remercie pour ton affirmation, je suis rassurée ^^ J'espère te faire voyager encore plus loin après ça, parce que l'intrigue s'annonce pleine de surprises ! Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de parution, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je poste en fait dès que j'ai un chapitre d'avance. Pour l'instant c'est approximativement un par semaine, mais cela pourrait changer. Dans tous les cas, je vous préviendrai au préalable. Je t'embrasse, bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et un grand merci pour le compliment ^^

 **Nosh :** Avec ce chapitre on commence à avoir une idée claire de ce qu'il a en tête. Le prochain chapitre déterminera la fin de l'introduction et ainsi, la dérive totale vis-à-vis du canon. Tu auras tes réponses bientôt, pas d'inquiétude. Quant à Sasuke et Sakura, ils ne se rendent vraiment pas compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de perdre… mais ça en revanche, c'est propre au canon, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je te remercie pour tes compliments, des bisous !

* * *

 _ **chapter 04: the makings of the triad**_

 _[Triade :_ _En harmonie tonale, un accord de trois notes (un accord de trois sons ou une triade) est un accord formé d'une fondamentale, d'une tierce et d'une quinte._ _]_

Iruka se réveilla lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre. Derrière la vitre, il aperçut un visage surplombé d'une tignasse blonde balayée par le vent et des yeux ronds l'air presque désespérés.

C'était Naruto, alors, bien sûr, il descendu de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le garçon entrer dans la pièce.

– Naruto ? l'appela-t-il en essayant d'étouffer un bâillement. C'était surprenant. Il jurerait pourtant que Naruto ne savait pas où il vivait. Ça ne va pas ?

Le blond hésita, son expression vacillait et il faisait tout pour fixer son regard ailleurs que sur la silhouette d'Iruka. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Naruto avait toujours été vif et plein d'assurance, il n'hésitait jamais, même quand il ferait mieux de le faire.

– Naruto ? répéta-t-il en s'installant sur le lit et en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Après une profonde inspiration qui l'arma visiblement de courage, Naruto accepta son invitation et tortilla ses doigts sur ses genoux.

– Iruka-sensei, commença-t-il timidement, chose terriblement… déroutante. Vous savez que vous êtes une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, pas vrai ?

Iruka le dévisagea et se souvint de cette nuit-là, dans la forêt, lorsque Mizuki était à terre et que Naruto s'était tenu au-dessus de lui et avait grondé : "Je te préviens, si tu lèves la main sur Iruka-sensei, je vais te tuer". Il sourit, tendit la main et la passa dans les mèches blondes un peu plus longues que d'habitude, les ébouriffant doucement, puisque, lui aussi, après tout, avait été à la place de Naruto. Il était exactement comme lui autrefois et il savait très bien ce que cela faisait d'enfin trouver une personne à qui se raccrocher.

– Je m'en doutais, admit-il en souriant à son élève préféré. Mais... c'est toujours agréable de te l'entendre dire. Merci, Naruto. J'en suis honoré.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, son éclat habituel étincelant et enflammant son expression avant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Il avala sa salive, puis lui demanda :

– Vous n'allez pas… cesser d'être l'une de ces personnes si je ne vous... vois pas pendant un moment, si ?

Il y avait des rumeurs courant dans le village à propos de Jiraiya l'Ermite des Crapauds qui aurait décidé de prendre le garçon Uzumaki comme disciple. Réalisant de quoi il s'agissait, Iruka sentit le nœud qu'il avait dans le ventre s'apaiser. Naruto était un enfant très peu entouré qui s'accrochait au peu de personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille à part entière, et il ne voulait pas laisser tomber ce qu'il avait. Alors, bien évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait lorsqu'il était confronté à la perspective d'un long voyage loin du village pour la toute première fois.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et attira le garçon contre lui, ressentant avec affection ses moments de maladresse et surtout ses instants de génie, son amour égaré pour la couleur orange et tout ce qui allait avec.

– Jamais, Naruto, promit-il dans la touffe blonde. La distance physique importe peu quand les cœurs sont aussi proches. La proximité émotionnelle a toujours le dessus sur la séparation physique de deux personnes. Si tu dois partir, je me tiendrai toujours là dans l'attente de ton retour. Peu importe le temps que cela pourra prendre.

Toute la tension qu'Iruka n'avait pas remarqué graviter plus tôt s'apaisa aussitôt et le blond se tourna vers son aîné et l'enlaça, ses bras l'étreignant plus fortement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

– Je veux juste… J'aime Konoha de tout mon être, dit Naruto d'un ton précipité, comme si c'était une confession, et peut-être au fond en était-ce une. Mais Iruka-sensei, je veux être accepté. Je veux l'être bien plus que je ne rêve de devenir Uzu… Hokage, mais c'est…

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'idées noirs, puis releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Iruka. Il y avait quelque chose dans le bleu-ciel de ses yeux qu'Iruka ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir vu auparavant et cela… l'inquièta presque. Parce que Naruto ne devrait pas afficher une telle expression, ne devrait pas prendre cet air-là, même s'il ne savait pas bien lui-même ce que 'cet air' signifiait.

– Tu devrais, commença prudemment Iruka car il avait soudain l'impression que le futur du monde entier pesait sur ses mots, faire ce qui te rend heureux, Naruto. Car même si les villageois t'acceptent, si tu n'es pas heureux, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Et, plus que tout, je souhaite que tu deviennes fort, que tu vives heureux et que tu sois sain et sauf, peu importe le chemin que tu emprunteras.

Naruto détourna les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, vers l'est. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, l'aube n'avait pas même encore montré un seul rayon, mais quelque chose de lumineux sembla baigner son visage et il sourit. Son sourire était béant lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Iruka et quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'euphorie brillait dans ses yeux. C'était parfait. C'était ça que Naruto était supposé exprimer, pas cet air solennel et mélancolique, mais plutôt cette détermination à toutes épreuves. Cet enthousiasme.

– Merci, Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du torse d'Iruka et en le serrant fortement. Il se glissa ensuite en-dehors du lit et bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Naruto s'interrompit l'espace de quelques instants, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, puis tourna le regard vers son aîné. Un sourire plus tard, il disparut sans le moindre bruit dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Iruka resta éveillé pendant un long moment après ça en tournant et retournant la conversation dans sa tête. Ça ressemblait presque à…

Mais non, c'était impossible. C'était une idée stupide. Iruka secoua la tête en souriant et se morigéna lui-même pour son imagination débordante. Après un discret soupir, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa de nouveau sous la couverture en la ramenant jusqu'au menton, puis il ferma les yeux.

Le matin ne tarderait pas à venir, et, à ce moment-là, il retrouverait Naruto et lui tirerait une explication détaillée de ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête.

Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ils avaient encore le temps, après tout.

 **.**

Haku observa Naruto se glisser à travers la fenêtre ouverte avec une facilité que peu de Genin possédaient, le fixa lorsqu'il se tint figé au centre de la pièce pendant quelques instants, faisant une liste de toutes les affaires qu'il avait acquises année après année. Le regard qu'il avait n'était pas inconnu à Haku après tant de temps passé à voyager avec Zabuza.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'est cher, ici ? Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de laisser derrière moi, et qu'est-ce qui ne m'est pas indispensable ?_

C'était légèrement surprenant sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune mission de prévu à sa connaissance et aucun voyage comme il en avait fait lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche du Godaime non plus. Et Naruto avait toujours - toujours, _toujours_ \- donner l'impression qu'il était entièrement dévoué au village des feuilles, là où son équipe et lui vivait et avait grandi.

– Naruto-kun ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce en repoussant un rouleau sur le côté et en posant ses mains sur ses genoux tandis qu'il scrutait son ami du regard. Son premier ami, en vérité. Le premier et le seul, puisque même si Konoha n'était pas fermé vis-à-vis des dons héréditaires, il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu, un étranger, et même si on était assez poli à son égard, il savait qu'il ne s'intégrerait jamais complètement.

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui, vivement et de manière un peu distraite, et Haku interrompit toute pensée pour plonger son regard dans ces yeux bleus. Ils lui étaient aussi familiers qu'étrangers. C'étaient bien les yeux de Naruto, mais… il y avait, d'une certaine façon, un air de sérieux qui brillait en leurs seins. Ils étaient différents. Comme s'ils avaient atteint le seuil de leur netteté. La personne qui se cachait derrière ses orbes-là était plus Naruto que celui-ci ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et l'étincelle les transperçant était…

 _Puissante_ , songea Haku, parce que c'était le seul mot qui rendait justice à son expression.

C'en fut assez pour qu'il se décide. Après un léger soupir grognon, il sortit de son futon et se redressa, attrapant le petit sac abîmé dont il se servait depuis que Zabuza le lui avait offert et commença à y ranger ses maigres possessions.

– Haku ? l'appela Naruto, aussi confus qu'amusé et - légèrement - résigné.

Sachant qu'il avait déjà gain de cause concernant la conversation qui s'en suivrait, Haku leva les yeux et croisa son regard assez longtemps pour offrir à son ami un sourire bref, puis continua de faire le compte de ses senbon.

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers l'est, déclara-t-il. Et tu parais agité, la même chose arrivait à Zabuza lorsqu'il restait quelque part un peu trop longtemps. Il disait toujours que c'était parce que Kiri lui manquait et qu'il ne se sentait chez lui nul part ailleurs.

 _Où se trouve ton chez-toi, Naruto ?_ n'exprima-t-il pas à haute voix.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis un soupir bref avant que Naruto ne commence à sortir les rouleaux de scellement et son propre sac.

– Tu pourrais devenir ninja-médecin si tu restais, fit-il remarquer, sans sembler espérer que cet argument aurait le moindre poids pour le faire changer d'avis.

– Et toi, tu as une équipe ici, contra facilement Haku. Une équipe, un sensei et le Godaime Hokage qui te soutiennent.

Naruto interrompit son rangement, ses yeux toujours posés sur la fenêtre, dans la direction qui verrait le soleil se lever dans une poignée d'heures.

– Sasuke-teme et Sakura-chan s'en sortiront très bien sans moi, dit-il, et la solitude transparaissant dans sa voix fut tout à fait familière à Haku. On parlait là d'un petit garçon laissé seul dans la neige et d'un autre garçon assis seul sur une balançoire à regarder les parents sourirent et les enfants rirent. Ils vont tous les deux devenir de grands ninjas, ils s'en sortiront. Ils me rendent heureux et ils comptent pour moi, mais…

Il s'arrêta là, secouant la tête, et retenta sa chance.

– Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei survivront sans moi. Je les aimerai toujours, mais ce n'est pas à Konoha que je trouverai le vrai bonheur. Cet endroit… il a _besoin_ de moi, Haku, plus que Konoha n'a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de cet endroit aussi.

Haku sourit brièvement pour lui-même, puis hocha la tête, fermant son sac et sécurisa correctement le rabat.

– Konoha n'est pas le seul endroit où je peux devenir ninja-médecin, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Et il m'en faudra plus que ça pour te laisser y aller tout seul, Naruto-kun.

Pendant un long moment, Naruto parut débattre intérieurement du mérite qu'aurait la prolongation de cette argumentation, puis Haku posa un regard déterminé sur lui et il céda dans un soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit une inspiration, puis releva la tête vers lui avec un doux sourire plein de chaleur.

– C'est d'accord. Merci, Haku. Mais tu es au courant qu'on va devoir filer en douce, pas vrai ?

Haku cligna une fois des yeux. Naruto ne lui avait jamais paru être du type furtif, et se faufiler dehors au beau milieu de la nuit nécessitait de l'être, en tout point.

– Tu… ne penses pas qu'ils te laisseront t'en aller si tu le demandes ?

La bouche de Naruto se tordit dans une indécision passagère et lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau les yeux de Haku, il lui sembla… nerveux.

– Je sais qu'ils ne me l'autoriseront pas, admit-il rapidement. Parce que je suis un jinchûriki. Tous les principaux villages sont supposés en avoir au moins un, pour garder l'équilibre des puissances, et peu importe à quel point ils peuvent me détester, ils ne me laisseront pas m'en aller aussi facilement.

Tout à coup, les pièces trouvèrent leurs places dans le puzzle. Haku cligna rapidement des yeux, triant les informations, et tomba sur le sinistre souvenir d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges.

– Gaara-san aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto étudia son visage l'espace d'un battement avant que ses épaules ne se détendent, son corps entier suivant l'exemple et il acquiesça.

– Oui. Gaara est l'hôte du Ichibi et moi du Kyuubi. Sauf que mon sceau empêche le démon de toucher mon esprit si je ne vais pas vers lui d'abord. Ce n'est pas le cas avec le sien. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu dingue.

Si Gaara était 'un peu dingue', alors l'océan était 'un peu mouillé'. Toujours est-il que la mère de Haku l'avait élevé de manière à ce qu'il ait un soupçon de tact, c'est pourquoi il étouffa derrière la barrière de ses lèvres l'envie de dire cela à voix haute et opina simplement à la place. Il observa Naruto sceller le dernier rouleau dans un plus grand rouleau de scellement avant de l'enrouler de nouveau sur lui-même. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et suivit le blond.

– Je peux savoir où nous allons ? murmura-t-il alors que le blond balayait une dernière fois l'endroit du regard.

Naruto hésita, puis se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étincelants d'un bleu brillant, comme un océan sous le soleil printanier. Sa bouche était courbée dans une ligne qui allait au delà de l'entêtement, au-delà même de la détermination - il n'y avait simplement dans son cœur aucune place pour le doute ou pour l'échec.

– Uzushio, dit-il. Nous allons à Uzushio.

 **.**

Il restait encore trois jours avant qu'ils ne quittent Konoha pour de bons. Ils faisaient partis des derniers shinobi de Suna à partir après leur reddition inconditionnelle. Gaara, bien sûr, avait conscience que son frère et sa sœur étaient tendus, alertes, qu'ils marchaient sur des œufs et qu'ils étaient très prudents vis-à-vis des shinobi de Konoha qu'ils rencontraient. Ils avaient hâte de rentrer, mais…

Lui n'avait absolument pas hâte.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucune attache qui le retenait à Sunagakure, aucun bon souvenir et pas le moindre lien qui l'y raccrochait. Peut-être était-ce parce que même s'il était une créature du sable, il trouvait que Konoha, avec ses pans entiers de verdure, son air humide et son climat tempéré avait un certain charme. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était ici, à Konoha, et pas dans la rude aridité de Suna, où il s'était fait son premier ami.

Et Naruto était toujours un ami, ou plutôt, était son ami en dépit de sa part de responsabilité dans l'invasion et la destruction de son village. Peu lui importait le fait qu'il ait un démon lui murmurant à l'oreille. Et peu importait lui les litres de sang qu'il avait versé pour justifier son existence. Le tout était… stupéfiant.

Gaara s'appuya contre le châssis de la fenêtre, assis sur le vaste rebord tandis qu'il surveillait le village endormi. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de la vague de vent et d'eau, comme une tempête s'abattant sur terre, se souvint de la main tendue dans sa direction alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel geste. Il se rappela de tout ça et se mit à réfléchir.

Parce que c'était ça qu'il voulait : cette confiance, cette ténacité face à la peur, cette capacité à pouvoir garder quelqu'un proche de lui. Il le voulait même s'il ne l'avait jamais eu sous une forme qui ne dégoulinait pas de mensonges. Il ne voulait pas ça de la part de Yashamaru, ni de Temari qui tentait bien d'être bienveillante à son égard, mais qui tressaillait dès qu'il posait un regard sur elle. Il ne le voulait pas non plus de Kankuro qui était éternellement méfiant de lui. Non, il voulait obtenir ça de Naruto, un complet inconnu qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de la haïr.

Alors, c'est vrai, Gaara n'avait aucune envie de partir, même si cela voulait dire rester dans un endroit où il était considéré comme l'ennemi, un envahisseur. Ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu de toute manière. Mais ce n'était pas Konoha dans son ensemble qui le rattachait ici. C'était un garçon avec un cœur un peu trop gros pour sa petite personne : un garçon avec des yeux bleus, un sourire lumineux et une âme digne d'une tempête en sommeil. Un garçon juste comme lui, mais qui était en même temps si différent.

Un garçon qui rampait au-dessus des toitures juste au moment où il songeait à ça, en fait.

Gaara cligna des yeux et se pencha vers l'avant, plissant les paupières à la vue de la silhouette familière qui se fondait dans l'obscurité, assez furtivement pour que personne ne la détecte. Un battement plus tard, une autre personne vint se tenir derrière elle… cet autre ami, celui qui s'était empressé de frénétiquement contrôler l'état de Naruto lorsqu'il était arrivé avec un autre ninja-médecin après la bataille. Ils se déplacaient silencieusement, presque secrètement dirait-il, leurs sacs bien accrochés sur leurs dos.

Quelque chose… lui pinça le cœur. Gaara les observa depuis sa position, les voyant partir autre part et il les… envia.

C'était absurde, illogique. Il ne tourna pas même le regard vers l'endroit où sa sœur et son frère étaient en train de dormir dans la chambre. Il appela simplement à lui son sable, prudemment et lentement même si les ANBUs qui les surveillaient habituellement n'étaient pas présents cette nuit-ci, et le laissa le porter depuis la fenêtre jusque dans la rue tandis que Naruto et son compagnon se laissaient retomber sur le sol.

– Uzumaki, dit-il platement, croisant les bras sur son torse, même s'il n'avait pas de but précis, pas de raison de commencer cette conversation.

Des yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, clignant de stupéfaction, et l'autre Genin lui offrit un léger sourire.

– Hé, Gaara, répondit-il, puis fit un geste derrière lui, là où l'autre garçon émergeait tout juste de l'obscurité. Beau, calme, et puissant, la sensation de son chakra contre la peau de Gaara était à la fois glacée et étrangère, mais pas d'une manière déplaisante. Haku, voici Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, mon ami Haku.

Haku inclina la tête dans un sourire discret et poli, mais son corps resta complètement à l'écoute de celui de Naruto, attendant sans doute un signal.

– C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Gaara-san.

Gaara hocha la tête, ses yeux également sur le blond. L'autre jinchûriki n'arrêtait pas de regarder ailleurs, vers l'est, même si l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, étudiant le blond avec son sac, ses rouleaux de scellement qui dépassaient de la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture et arriva à une conclusion en l'espace d'un instant.

– Tu t'en vas, dit-il, et cela sonna presque comme une accusation.

Naruto le scruta quelques instants, puis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je m'en vais, admit-il d'une voix lasse et légèrement triste. Konoha est un village fantastique, il y a juste un autre endroit où je dois me rendre à présent. Un endroit qui est un… chez-moi.

– Un chez-toi, répéta Gaara, testant le mot comme s'il lui était complètement étranger. Mais c'était certainement le cas, en grande partie. Un chez-soi, c'était un endroit que d'autres possédaient, presque un mythe, quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il examina Naruto du regard, notant les marques sur son visage, le vrombissement de ses énormes réserves de chakra dans l'air ambiant et… considéra les choses. Parce que Naruto, lui aussi, était un jinchûriki, et un chez-soi qui l'acceptarait voulait dire…

– Ils se moquent que tu sois un démon ? demanda-t-il franchement.

À sa grande surprise, cela fit rire le blond. Il lança un nouveau regard vers l'est, puis plongea de nouveau ses yeux droit dans ceux de Gaara.

– Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire léger sourire de renard, malin et sournois. Le contraire serait difficile étant donné qu'il ne reste aujourd'hui que des décombres, en surface en tout cas. _C'était_ mon chez-moi, autrefois, et je vais le reconstruire. Pierre par pierre, s'il le faut.

 _Ces yeux-là peuvent dévaster quelqu'un_ , songea Gaara, piégé qu'il était dans un brasier de flammes bleues qui renvoyait une tel détermination, une certitude si tenace que c'en était presque bouleversant. Ce chez lui… Gaara n'avait aucune idée d'en quel état il était, mais il savait, en avait la conviction sans le moindre doute : Naruto allait le faire renaître en faisant couler son propre sang s'il le fallait.

Ils étaient exactement pareils et en même temps complètement différents, alors, si Naruto comptait se construire une maison pour lui et son ami, ami qui avait le même regard vide que Gaara connaissait si bien…

Sûrement, cet endroit pouvait-il être également le sien.

Un filet de sable retourna à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'hôtel, se glissa à l'intérieur, et émergea quelques secondes plus tard avec le sac de Gaara. Il l'accepta lorsque le sable le lui présenta, le mit sur ses épaules, et se tourna silencieusement pour regarder en direction du blond.

Naruto ne tenta pas d'argumenter. Il toisa Gaara un long moment - qui lui sembla presque infini, sous le poids de ses yeux bleus - puis il demanda calmement :

– Ton frère et ta sœur ?

Gaara n'exposait pas au grand jour ses émotions la plupart du temps, mais cette question lui fit courber ses lèvres et détourner le regard en se rappelant de la peur de Temari, de la terreur et de la méfiance de Kankuro à peine dissimulées derrière une once de courage. Peut-être - je dis bien peut-être - qu'avec des efforts suffisants, il pourrait arriver à les considérer comme faisant partie intégrante de sa famille. Un jour peut-être, mais dans un futur lointain. Un futur distant. Et se tenir là, faisant face au choix qu'il devait faire entre suivre la seule personne qui lui montrait ouvertement un peu de bonté ou retourner vers ceux qui n'en montreraient pas avant des _années_ , s'ils y arrivaient même un jour…

Eh bien. C'était une décision simple à prendre, même pour quelqu'un comme Gaara.

– À l'est, dit-il au lieu de répondre à la question, mais peut-être qu'au fond était-ce suffisant. Nous allons à l'est ?

Pendant un bref moment, Haku parut vouloir protester, puis, ensuite, ses yeux se firent pensifs et il finit par les détourner de nouveau en direction du blond, le plus jeune d'entre eux et qui, pourtant, était sans conteste leur leader. Naruto croisa posément le regard de Haku, un sourire aux lèvres, puis hocha la tête en direction de Gaara.

– Exact, confirma-t-il joyeusement. Il replaça son sac sur ses épaules et tourna les talons. Nous allons couper directement par le Pays des Sources Chaudes vers l'océan. Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs là-bas et après ce ne sera qu'un court trajet en bateau pour atteindre la cote. Une fois arrivé sur l'île, il ne nous restera même pas une demi-journée de marche jusqu'au Pays des Tourbillons. Nous devrions arriver à y entrer assez facilement étant donné que ce pays n'est pas très bien protégé. Et si nous n'y arrivons pas, je me rappelle encore assez bien de la manière de passer les récifs, même si je ferais un très _mauvais_ pêcheur.

Cette dernière phrase était une plaisanterie qui lui était destinée entièrement, et elle le fit légèrement sourire tristement. Nostalgique, plus que mélancolique, mais toujours transpirant de regrets.

Gaara jeta un regard à Haku, constata qu'il était autant dans le flou que lui et se résigna au sentiment de curiosité qui l'envahit tandis qu'il emboitaît le pas de Naruto.

– Le Pays des Tourbillons ? Je ne pense pas en avoir déjà entendu parler.

Cela lui valut un autre sourire tordu, mais cette fois-ci, le blond ne détourna pas son regard de l'horizon et du mur qui le bordait.

– Oui, murmura-t-il sur un ton usé, affligé et même un peu amer. C'est le cas de la plupart des gens.

 **.**

(Il repensa à Mito alors qu'ils se faufilaient en dehors de Konoha en passant par-dessus le mur et en se glissant dans la forêt sans être détectés. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu lors de ses rares visites à Uzushio.

Elle était grande, particulièrement pour une femme, l'air royale, imposante et très _très_ belle, même pour son âge. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être la femme du tout premier Kage, et Naruto-en-tant-qu'Arashi pouvait aisément voir le poids du fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, pouvait lire les lignes marquant son visage qui exprimaient des temps d'intenses conflits intérieurs.

Naruto venait tout juste d'être nominé. Le couvre-chef du Uzukage était une charge nouvelle sur son crâne et la robe bleue et blanche exsudait la formalité et la projection, mais, néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'incliner devant cette femme, devant Senju Mito, née Uzumaki. Il s'inclina fortement et profondément avec tout le respect qu'il ressentait à son égard, parce que c'était une chose terrible que de _choisir_ de devenir un sacrifice, d'être conscient de tout ce qu'on abandonnait ce faisant et d'y renoncer pour une question de devoir et d'honneur. Tout Uzushio savait ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là. Ils connaissaient tous les répercussions que cela avait eu sur les autres principaux villages et il la reverrait pour ça. Uzumaki Mito était l'une des leurs et le serait à jamais. _La meilleure d'entre eux_ , songeait parfois Naruto.

– Mito-sama, murmura le blond à la femme majestueuse et grandiose qu'il admirait depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Uzushio est honoré de pouvoir compter sur votre présence.

Elle le scruta, ses yeux sombres sérieux et résolus, puis elle sourit brièvement.

– Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Uzushio se choisit un nouvel Kage, dit-elle, le ton léger et chaleureux.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond, l'exhortant à se redresser. Il cligna des yeux curieux vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait, ses traits s'adoucissant.

– Sandaime Uzukage, dit-elle pensivement. Encore un Uzumaki, enfin, je présume que c'était à prévoir. Et tu es le plus jeune de tous, Arashi-kun, si je ne m'abuse. Je me souviens de toi lorsque tu n'étais qu'un Genin, suivant Saehara-san de près comme un petit caneton égaré. Tu avais une telle soif d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien t'enseigner.

Il y eut une longue pause tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, mais son sourire ne trembla pas.

– Et regarde ce que tu es devenu à présent… elle serait fière de toi, Arashi-kun. Tout Uzushio est fier de toi, aujourd'hui. Tu feras un bon leader, j'en suis persuadé.

Par la suite, elle s'en alla, disparaissant dans la foule, ses domestiques la suivant de près, et Naruto ne put que la regarder de dos, plein d'admiration et d'incrédulité.

Uzumaki Mito, jinchûriki du plus puissant démon et l'un des plus grands maîtres dans l'art du fûinjutsu encore en vie.

Uzumaki Mito, femme de Senju Hashirama, et l'un des moteurs qui avait conduit à la paix dans le monde.

Mito, qui venait juste de lui dire _qu'il_ ferait un bon Kage.

Il se sentait enivré, nerveux, bouleversé, incrédule, mais surtout, il était heureux, très heureux.

Lui qui pensait que ce jour-là n'aurait pas pu être meilleur.

– Oui, Mito-sama, murmura-t-il, longtemps après qu'elle eut disparu. Il effleura des doigts le symbole en forme de spirale qui était gravé sur la ceinture de sa robe et retraça la marque de leur village comme s'il faisait un serment. Je vous le promets, même si cela me prend tout ce que j'ai, je ferai rayonner le nom d'Uzushiogakure comme jamais avant il n'a brillé.)


	5. Intro: Closing, Calando

**Note :** J'utilise l'expression « Sage » toute seule par moments (je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je l'ai utilisé dans les chapitres précédents, sorry !) et je voulais être sûre que vous compreniez que c'est une interjection (comme on pourrait le faire avec un « Par Merlin ! » dans Harry Potter), en référence à l'Ermite Rikudô, évidemment.

* * *

 **RARs** :

 **A.F :** Merci pour ce compliment, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que même si tu hésitais, tu n'as finalement pas été déçu ! Les relations entre nos trois personnages (et celles de bien d'autres encore) vont être plus approfondies dans les prochains chapitres, alors pas d'inquiétude, juste un peu de patience ;) La reconstruction d'Uzushio commence dès maintenant, top départ, haha ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-ci, personnellement, j'adore la fin, elle est excellente ! Je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !

 **Max132 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, des bisous !

* * *

 _ **chapter 05: closing, calando**_

 _[Calando :_ _Baisser ou diminuer, aller moins vite, plus calmement._ _]_

Uzushio était en ruines.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, Naruto avait oublié de s'attendre à un tel spectacle, avait oublié de se préparer à contempler l'ampleur réelle de la destruction de la cité aux mains des forces de Kiri. Il était mort pour elle, mais ce n'était en rien une excuse devant… tant d'abominations.

– Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, murmura Haku qui se tenait à sa droite, sa voix atténuée par l'horreur et ses yeux écarquillés devant l'étendue des dégâts qui s'étalaient jusqu'au grand large.

– Oui, sourit légèrement Naruto, son expression dépourvue de tout humour. Kiri s'est… appliqué dans sa tâche.

Il contempla depuis leur position au sommet d'une colline avoisinante le tas de débris brun morne entassés, et se dit que, d'une certaine manière, c'était cela qui paraissait être le pire des drames dans cette tragédie. Uzushio avait toujours été une cité qui resplendissait en rouge, en doré et en blanc, avec une touche de bleu ciel et de gris tourterelle incarnant le Pays des Tourbillons. À présent, il ne restait plus grand-chose : seuls des morceaux épars des tuiles rouges qui avaient un jour recouvert les toitures et quelques extraits des dorures aujourd'hui délavés et ternis demeuraient.

Il y avait sans doute des ossements parmi les gravats, Naruto en était conscient, et il enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps, agrippant fermement ses coudes pour combattre le frisson qui remonta le long de son dos. Les corps des membres de _sa_ patrie : ceux des shinobi d'Uzushio et ceux des civils aussi ; des gens dont il se _souvenait_. Des gens qu'il _connaissait._ Ses coéquipiers : Haru avec ses yeux verts et son sourire en coin, et Fuyu avec sa ruse et son humour sobre. La tombe de Saehara-sensei se trouvait là quelque part aussi, mais sa vie avait été fauchée avant l'invasion. Yui devait être là aussi, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle avait su que ç'avait été Reisi qui les avait tous trahis. Il y avait aussi Mio, avec ses parures pour cheveux, sa gentillesse et sa ribambelle de couteaux dissimulés aux endroits les plus atypiques. Et Ookami Shunka avec ses cheveux gris, ses yeux noirs et ses lunettes glissant sans cesse de son nez. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle se chargeait de mener les troupes dédiées à la défense de leur cité, rugissant des ordres à tout-va tandis que les ninjas de Kiri tentaient tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'hôpital. Il se demanda de quelle manière elle était tombée.

De la même façon que tous les autres, probablement : mise à terre et fauchée sans la moindre raison si ce n'était la peur que la puissance d'Uzushio inspirait à Kiri.

Une épaule cogna la sienne dans un contact bref et calme, mais de manière assez imprévisible pour sortir Naruto de ses pensées, et il tourna les yeux vers Gaara qui contemplait toujours les ruines. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne, seule craquelure dans son masque d'indifférence, et Naruto en fut… heureux. Heureux qu'autre chose que le sang versé puisse parvenir à le faire réagir. Gaara avait besoin de ressentir les choses, de les comprendre. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même pendant bien trop longtemps, chose qui ne pouvait pas être saine dans son état.

– Pardonne-moi, Gaara. Je réfléchissais, s'excusa-t-il en changeant légèrement de position. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une part de lui aimerait se mettre à courir, partir et ne plus jamais revenir pour assister à ce spectacle tragique. L'autre…

L'autre part _brûlait, souffrait_ , et Naruto savait très bien que cette douleur resterait à ses côtés tant qu'Uzushio ne serait pas entièrement restaurée. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, et, à tout bien réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le prendrait s'il y en avait un.

– C'est ici que se trouve notre chez-nous ? demanda Gaara, et son ton énigmatique empêcha Naruto de savoir s'il était plutôt déçu, indifférent ou s'il exprimait juste les faits.

Pourtant, c'était une bonne question, et Naruto se força à ne pas soupirer trop vite tandis qu'il reprit sa marche, se faisant à chemin sur la pente en contrebas. Ils se trouvaient déjà sur le territoire d'Uzushio, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la cité. Il pouvait le sentir dans le sol sous leurs pieds : un subtil fredonnement qui faisait vibrer chacun de ses os. Uzushio savait qu'il était de retour et elle faisait savoir à quel point cela l'enchantait.

Étant donné la discrète agitation qui marquait leurs traits, Haku et Gaara pouvaient le sentir également alors qu'ils avançaient à sa suite, passant par-delà les pierres bardées de sceaux qui marquaient la frontière.

– Ça le sera, finit par dire Naruto en effleurant de ses doigts un sceau taillé profondément dans la roche. Une étincelle s'en échappa à son toucher et un brin de chakra finit de l'enluminer. Il y eut un cliquetis net, un crépitement, et la vague de chakra dorée disparut jusqu'à la prochaine pierre de protection, la réveillant avant de passer à la suivante dans une réaction en chaîne telle une traînée de foudre. Naruto observa le phénomène s'estomper au loin, et se figea entièrement pour le suivre depuis son champ de perception intérieur. Uzushio était une cité d'une certaine taille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir l'éveil précipité de l'enceinte extérieure et des sceaux qui étaient destinés à ne pas laisser entrer quiconque n'était pas spécifiquement invité par un habitant d'Uzushio.

C'était une protection facilement contournable, comme l'avait prouvé Reisi, mais ce serait suffisant le temps que Naruto grave de nouveaux sceaux.

– C'est un peu à l'abandon, murmura Haku avec son humour pince-sans-rire habituelle, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Naruto aurait peut-être mal pris la remarque, mais il savait que Haku ne voulait pas dire ça méchamment.

Sage ! Haku n'avait certainement pas une once de méchanceté en lui, si on faisait exception de son petit épisode suicidaire.

– Ça pourrait être pire, rétorqua Naruto en pimentant son ton d'une pointe d'enjouement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où les premiers gravats étaient amassés, il mit un genou à terre et écarta quelques débris pour atteindre la partie incurvée d'un large pilier sculpté avec complexité. Il passa sa main dessus, puis leva les yeux à la recherche des autres du même type qui devaient se trouver tout près.

– Ce sont les supports structuraux qui composaient chaque bâtiment principal de chaque secteur. En théorie, si nous arrivons à nous rendre là où se trouve la clé de voûte, en imaginant que je n'aie pas oublié quelque chose d'important sur la manière dont cet endroit a été créé par les fondateurs, je devrais être capable de… faire revenir les bâtiments à leur forme d'antan, plus ou moins. Seulement pour les plus importants, mais ce sera toujours un début.

– Tu as utilisé du fûinjutsu pendant notre combat.

Gaara paraissait intéressé et observait Naruto, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

Naruto grimaça à ce souvenir. Il avait en effet tenté d'utiliser le contre-sort de la technique dont il s'était servi sur Haku pour l'endormir sur le pont, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps cette fois de l'ajuster ou de la fignoler. En fin de compte, au lieu de réveiller Gaara, il avait donné à Shukaku l'équivalent dans l'art des sceaux d'un boost à la caféine. Ça n'avait définitivement pas été sa meilleure performance.

– C'est vrai, j'ai _essayé_ , répondit-il. Mais ce type de sceaux donne aux miens l'air d'être des dessins d'enfants. Ils ont une place énorme à Uzushio, et je dis ça littéralement. Notre Sandaime les a inscrits dans tous les secteurs du village en cas de tremblements de terre ou de tsunami, à l'origine, mais… enfin… (Il hocha les épaules et se redressa, débarrassant son pantalon de la poussière qui s'y était accroché.) Elles devraient fonctionner tout aussi bien pour le moment, tant que suffisamment de morceaux sont encore intacts.

Haku le regardait, silencieux et songeur, de la même manière qu'il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha.

– Tu connais tout ça, alors même que cet endroit a de toute évidence été détruit il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, dit-il doucement, pensivement. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de dire « notre ». _Notre_ cité, _notre_ Sandaime… Naruto-kun, je pensais que tu venais de Konoha.

– Mais je viens de là, protesta le blond. Ou, plutôt, à présent j'en viens. Cette fois-ci. Mais je me _souviens_ d'une époque durant laquelle je venais d'Uzushio, si ça a le moindre sens pour vous. Elle a fait quelque chose, d'après ce que j'ai compris, pour m'empêcher d'être réincarné normalement, c'est à dire sans le moindre souvenir. Du coup, tout est encore là.

Il tapota son crâne et ne put étouffer le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres, car, ça avait beau être une ruine, un entassement de restes osseux et de corps, ça n'empêchait que c'était toujours _là_. Il pouvait sentir au moment présent Uzushio en personne chanter sous ses pieds, chaleureuse et accueillante.

– Absolument tout. Du commencement jusqu'au moment de ma mort. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ma _maison_ en ruines. Pas si je suis capable de faire quelque chose.

Gaara observa les alentours pendant de longues secondes, son expression absolument illisible, puis hocha une fois la tête.

– Il va y avoir trop de corps à enterrer, même si nous creusons les tombes à l'aide d'une technique Doton, dit-il franchement, mais sans dureté dans la voix. Nous pourrions faire un bûcher puis édifier un mémorial ensuite.

Dans un soupir qui le fit se sentir très âgé, Naruto retomba à genoux, pressant ses mains sur le sol froid et humide et exhala.

 _Fuyu et Haru. Yui. Shunka. Mio. Hisoka. Shin. Tout le monde._

– Oui, finit-il par réussir à dire, sa voix légèrement grave, et, au moins, Gaara et Haku furent assez attentionnés pour ne pas en faire la remarque. Un... bûché, c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mais nous devons trouver la clé de voûte avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça permettra de réduire la quantité de décombres que nous devrons fouiller. Et, comme ça, je pourrais faire savoir à tout ceux qui descendent des lignées des anciens membres d'Uzushio que nous reconstruisons. Peut-être que certains reviendront.

Haku lui offrit sa main et un bref, mais chaleureux, sourire.

– Ils reviendront, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour trouver un chez-soi qui leur appartiendrait, Naruto-kun.

Gaara opina, solennel et silencieux, et ne détourna pas le regard.

– Tu as sûrement raison, souffla Naruto, sentant l'espoir et l'optimisme naître dans sa poitrine tels des bulles à l'effervescence pleine de lumière. _Sûrement_. Car Uzushio avait été détruite une fois déjà, mais elle était quand même toujours là, toujours vivante, en attente, s'accrochant à l'idée que lui - Naruto, Arashi, l'un ou les deux - puisse arranger les choses. Puisse les _rectifier_. Il lui avait promis qu'il le ferait, tout comme il avait promis à Mito qu'il ferait d'Uzushio quelque chose de grandiose.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tenir ces deux promesses la première fois, mais c'était à ça que servaient les secondes chances, non ?

 _Cette fois-ci_ , se promit Naruto en prenant la main de Haku. _Cette fois-ci, ce sera différent._

 **.**

Au petit matin, Sasuke se réveilla aux chants des oiseaux avec un sentiment insidieux et envahissant que quelque chose clochait, comme un miasme dans l'air ambiant. Il ouvrit les yeux, raide et immobile sur le lit d'hôpital dur et pensa aussitôt : _Quelque chose est arrivé._

Il se redressa, fit des yeux le tour de la pièce - vide, heureusement, malgré la persévérance ridicule d'Ino et de Sakura devant son indifférence perpétuelle - puis accrocha son regard aux rues calmes qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre soupçon de panique sur les visages de ceux qu'il pouvait voir, pas de déplacements furtifs, pas de personnages suspicieux. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait _inexact_ , comme si le ciel avait soudain tourné au vert ou que les directions avaient toutes été inversées - quelque chose de subtil et à la fois d'énorme. Sasuke était presque tenté d'activer son Sharingan pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que ses yeux normaux ne pouvaient pas détecter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse - et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'un infirmier serait venu lui crier dessus pour le gaspillage du chakra qu'il aurait utilisé pour le faire - la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et une silhouette familière se glissa par l'ouverture, les épaules un peu arrondies par la fatigue et des cheveux argentés pas aussi indisciplinés qu'à leur habitude.

Kakashi fit une pause dans l'encadrement de la porte, ayant l'air d'avoir vieilli de près de dix ans depuis la dernière fois que Sasuke l'avait vu il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, puisqu'il avait dormi, son corps terminant le travail qu'avait entamé Tsunade. Il y avait des nouvelles lignes sur son visage et une peine dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là auparavant, et Sasuke n'avait jamais regardé son sensei et pensé _brisé_ , mais maintenant… il pouvait. Il le pouvait… facilement.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit-il, ses émotions - la terreur, l'appréhension, la colère - tourbillonnantes et faisant des tortillons au creux de son ventre. Dites-moi.

Kakashi hésita, juste l'espace d'un battement, mais ce fut encore trop que ce que la patience de Sasuke pouvait supporter, car, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, ç'avait été lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après qu'Itachi ait massacré le _clan entier_ , et sûrement… sûrement n'avait-il plus rien à perdre, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Kakashi prit une profonde et lente inspiration, releva les yeux et lui prouva qu'il avait tort en seulement trois mots.

– Naruto est parti.

Pendant un interminable instant, Sasuke le fixa, perplexe. Apparemment, quand Tsunade avait soigné son esprit, elle devait avoir endommagé ses oreilles, parce qu' _il ne pouvait pas_ avoir entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu, _il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas_ , car Naruto ne pouvait pas être _parti_ , d'aucune manière que ce soit.

– Parti, répéta-t-il, et sur ce seul mot, sa voix se brisa. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par parti ?

Un autre silence, douloureux et tendu, et Kakashi traversa la pièce à pas traînants et las pour aller s'asseoir au pied du lit de son élève. Sa main gauche était serrée dans un poing qui rendait ses jointures blanches, et l'autre était plongée au fond de sa poche - des signes évidents qu'aucun shinobi expérimenté ne montrerait sauf en cas de bouleversement émotionnel ou en cas d'effondrement total, et, sincèrement, Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire lequel des deux correspondait le mieux à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son sensei.

– Son appartement est vide, dit le Ninja Copieur en essayant de garder un ton impassible, mais échouant complètement. Personne ne l'a vu depuis au moins trois jours et son chakra n'apparaît nulle part à Konoha. On… dirait presque qu'il est parti de lui-même, mais nous n'avons pas encore écarté la possibilité d'un kidnapping. Il est possible qu'on veuille qu'on pense qu'il est parti de son plein gré.

Sasuke renifla de dédain avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Dans ce cas, ils ne devaient pas très bien connaître cet idiot, rétorqua-t-il tout en sortant les jambes de la couverture. C'est une chose qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Kakashi le scruta, usé et se sentant plus vieux que jamais.

– Haku a disparu et leurs affaires aussi. La photo de l'équipe également.

– Non ! nia Sasuke, se surprenant lui-même de la véhémence avec laquelle il avait prononcé ce mot. Naruto ne _partirai_ t pas !

– Il rêve de devenir Hokage, dit une voix chevrotante, et Sasuke et Kakashi tournèrent de concert le regard et trouvèrent Sakura sur le seuil, les yeux ronds et le visage pâle. Il ne peut pas accomplir son rêve en dehors du village. Sasuke a raison. (Elle se glissa dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur leur sensei.) Kakashi-sensei, vous le savez, non ? Naruto ne trahirait _jamais_ le village.

L'hésitation de Kakashi en disait plus que des mots n'auraient pu le faire. Il baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Naruto n'a pas eu... une vie facile en grandissant, dit-il en détachant ses mots. Vous êtes tous les deux plutôt observateurs, donc je suppose que vous avez remarqué. Si ce poids était devenu trop lourd à porter… Et avec la mort du Sandaime et son recalage à l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin, il est possible que Naruto ait décidé qu'il… serait mieux autre part. Le Hokage est en train de rassembler une équipe pour tenter de le retrouver…

– Je viens avec eux, dit Sasuke aussitôt. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, _parti parti parti,_ et il y avait quelque chose de froid et de fixe enveloppant fermement ses poumons. Il se glissa hors du lit et se mit sur ses pieds, ignorant le tremblement de ses jambes ce faisant, car _ça_ , c'était bien plus _important_.

Il se souvenait bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes ces nuits où ils s'étaient croisés après l'entraînement en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements respectifs. Tous deux trop épuisés pour faire plus qu'un signe de la main las ou un grognement en guise de salutation, mais Sasuke se _rappelait_ , et il pensait que Naruto lui aussi l'avait ressenti : ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il pensait qu'il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient affronté les Frères Démons côte à côte, lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à Zabuza ensemble, lorsque Sasuke avait regardé Naruto et qu'il avait vu quelqu'un à _reconnaître_. Naruto avec son Fûton et son Suiton, et son étrange génie aux moments les plus incongrus, ses plans bancals qui finissaient toujours par marcher à la perfection, la façon dont il souriait à Sasuke sans demander plus en retour si ce n'est une simple amitié.

Il pensait que…

Mais il avait eu tort, apparemment.

– Quelqu'un l'a emmené, grinça-t-il en croisant d'abord le regard de Kakashi, puis celui de Sakura. Ou quelqu'un _l'a fait_ partir. Je vais traîner cet idiot jusqu'au village et lui faire cracher le morceau, et ensuite nous pourrons régler le problème.

Sakura et Kakashi échangèrent un regard, puis tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui. Sakura était toujours pâle, mais sa bouche s'était retroussée en une fine ligne et, alors qu'elle se redressait, une détermination à toute épreuve brillant dans ses pupilles. Kakashi acquiesça lentement.

– Tu pourrais…, commença-t-il prudemment, ne pas avoir le temps de te concentrer sur ta vengeance avec une telle chasse a l'homme.

Sasuke grinça des dents, détourna le regard et serra les poings.

Naruto le battait lors de leurs affrontements, le surpassait en ninjutsu. Naruto le regardait et _voyait_ , non pas un autre camarade de classe, mais quelqu'un digne d'être son rival. Pas seulement un coéquipier, mais aussi un _ami_.

Il repensa à son frère, à sa vengeance. Repensa à ce jour-là où Itachi avait pris la vie de tant d'hommes, de femmes et d' _enfants_ , juste pour mesurer sa force.

Il repensa à sa propre quête de puissance, à la marque maudite dans son cou, et il réfléchit. _Le ferais-je ? Si je devais m'abaisser à le faire pour en finir avec Itachi, le ferais-je ?_

La chose la plus terrifiante résidait dans son incertitude vis-à-vis de cette question.

– C'est… bon, dit-il, le ton résolu, tentant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. Si Itachi meurt avant que je ne le trouve, j'aurais quand même eu ma vengeance.

Il aurait laissé cette tâche à Naruto s'il était mort sur le pont. Il lui aurait laissé et s'en serait allé satisfait, car il savait que Naruto aurait mené à bien sa vengeance à sa place, la sienne et celle de son clan. Dans l'intérêt du sauvetage de la seule personne à laquelle Sasuke aurait fait confiance avec une partie si vaste de lui-même, patienter quelques années pour réaliser le but qu'il s'était fixé paraissait… acceptable.

Sasuke apprendrait à patienter. Ça ne pourrait que lui être utile à long terme. Et en attendant, il partirait à la recherche de Naruto, il le _trouverait_ et il le ramènerait _à la maison_.

Kakashi hocha la tête et se leva, serrant son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

– Très bien, dit-il, une étincelle d'un petit quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de l'espoir dissimulé dans sa voix. Allons retrouver Naruto, dans ce cas.

 **.**

Le cœur d'Uzushio se trouvait sous terre, lourdement protégé par des sceaux et des barrières. Naruto était seul lorsqu'il se mit à remonter le long du couloir illuminé seulement par les lueurs bleues provenant des gravures sur les murs. Haku avait protesté et Gaara avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner, mais ils étaient quand même restés à la surface malgré leur mécontentement.

Seul l'Uzukage descendait ici. Seul l'Uzukage connaissait les secrets de cet endroit.

Naruto passa ses doigts sur le mur, faisant s'embraser de lumière les sceaux par ce geste avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur douce lueur dans un crépitement. L'endroit entier était toujours intact, et ce, parce qu'Uzumaki Reisi, aussi studieux eût-il pu être, n'en avait pas pu trouvé la moindre mention dans les livres qu'il avait pu lire. Le secret était gardé par des mots seulement, des mots et un simple document surprotégé se trouvant dans le bureau de l'Uzukage. Rien d'autre, pour des circonstances telles que celle-ci.

Trois pas de plus, un autre effleurement des gravures dans la pierre, et les portes au bout du couloir s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, aussi silencieusement qu'un murmure.

La chambre derrière elles était étroite, trente-cinq mètres carrés tout au plus. C'était une pièce circulaire avec un sol de couleur ivoirin sur lequel étaient gravés des centaines de noms. Naruto s'arrêta pour les lire. Le nom Uzumaki était celui qui revenait le plus, mais ils étaient tous là : Ookami, Ginrei, Suoh, et bien d'autres. Tous les clans avaient pu s'enorgueillir d'au moins quatre familles et d'une douzaine de membres tant qu'une poignée d'entre eux décidaient de servir la cité en tant que ninja. Tous ici, tous les noms brunis par le sang donné par le chef de chaque famille, avaient ajouté au moins une goutte de leur chakra dans la clé de voûte. Cette dernière en elle-même était quelconque ; une pièce hexagonale de marbre incrustée d'une série de sceaux entrelacés, tous aussi simples les uns que les autres. Pourtant, Naruto pouvait sentir son bourdonnement, sa palpitation sous la puissance contenue dans ce fragment de roche, et il traversa la pièce sans doute et sans peur. Uzushio murmurait avec enthousiasme tout autour de lui.

Il tomba à genou, perça son pouce de ses dents jusqu'à faire couler le sang et l'étala sur les sceaux sans la moindre hésitation.

– Revenez à la maison, dit-il, et sa voix - la voix _d'Arashi_ \- fit écho comme s'il criait depuis le haut d'une montagne au lieu de parler dans une petite pièce fermée. Uzushio a perduré en ruines pendant trop longtemps. Si vous avez un jour cherché une terre qui serait vôtre, une terre de liberté, un refuge, revenez à la maison. Uzushio vous attend.

Il s'arrêta, un sourire spontané lui montant aux lèvres.

– Votre Kage vous attend. _Revenez à la maison._

Le chakra éclata dans un blizzard de précipitation et Naruto ferma les yeux. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os, sous sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la brusque montée et la ruée des anciens sceaux se réveillant, rappelé par le sang, le chakra et par la volonté d'Uzushio. Ils réassemblaient et redressaient les bâtiments, les routes et les arches, des structures depuis longtemps réduites en tas de pierres et de débris qui s'élevaient de nouveau sous l'action des sceaux brûlant en leur sein et redevenaient ce qu'elles avaient un jour été.

Pas toutes bien entendu, mais ça viendrait.

Pas toutes, mais assez.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et sourit, car il pouvait le sentir jusque dans son âme : le cri d'Uzushio s'étendre sur toute la longueur et la largeur des cinq grands pays à la recherche de ceux portant en eux le sang contenu dans la chambre.

 _Revenez à la maison,_ pensait-il, et tout autour Uzushio se mit à chanter.

 _Revenez à la maison._

 **.**

(Tel un écho, tel la lumière, telle l'aube se déversant sur les collines, telle la foudre grondant sur le haut des montagnes et les ondulations se propageant à la surface de l'eau calme, la voix d'Uzushio se diffusa sur chaque terre.

À Konoha, endormie sur son bureau et rêvant d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux sourires charmants, Tsunade soupira et tourna la tête, ignorant le chuchotement en faveur d'une maison qui avait besoin d'elle.

À Oto, une jeune femme, se releva soudainement, ses cheveux rouges tournoyant autour de ses épaules, son cœur se mettant tout d'un coup à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Au même moment, du verre se brisa bruyamment sur le sol et elle tourna les yeux pour croiser ceux effarés d'un homme à l'autre bout du couloir. Des yeux noirs couverts par des mèches gris cendré désordonnées lui rendirent son regard et il posèrent de concert leurs yeux sur le vase à bec tombé sur le sol, puis toujours d'un même mouvement les tournèrent vers le sud-est.

À Kumo, un vieil homme avec des cheveux blanchis par le temps s'arrêta d'un seul coup et resta tout simplement là, n'entendant rien des questions subites et inquiètes de sa belle-fille. Il y avait des larmes sur son visage alors qu'il souriait, alors qu'il riait, et il se tourna vivement vers le sud sans la moindre hésitation.

À Ame, profondément dissimulé dans l'obscurité, un homme baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer, ses épaules et son corps décharné tremblant fortement.

Sur un sentier quelque part à la frontière du Pays de la Terre, un couple aux cheveux rouges interrompit progressivement sa marche. Autour d'eux et même derrière eux, leur famille fit de même, la charrette des marchands grinçant sous l'arrêt soudain tandis qu'un par un, ils tournèrent leurs regards vers l'est.

Aux quatre coins du monde, dans chaque pays, dans mille endroits oubliés de tous, des personnes chancelèrent et se figèrent, leurs visages se tournant en direction de la source du cri qui résonnait au sein même de leur sang.

 _La maison_ , disait-elle, une voix d'homme, mais aussi celle d'une femme, une voix dont seules les anciennes générations pouvaient se souvenir entrelacée à celle de quelque chose qui était aussi humaine qu'elle ne l'était pas.

 _Revenez à la maison_ , disaient ces voix.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.)


	6. 1st Movement: Impromptu Introductions

**RARs :**

 **Yuugure :** Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ce compliment ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite (moi elle ne me déçoit pas en tout cas ;) Enfin, j'ai terminé de poser l'introduction et on peut finalement passer à ce qui nous intéresse vraiment ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **A.F :** Dis-donc j'ai fait pleurer trop de gens avec cette fin ! Mais, je suis d'accord avec vous, je l'adore aussi ! Haku et Gaara sont socialement instables dirons-nous, haha, mais nous les aimons quand même ! Sasuke s'en prend plein la figure parfois, mais il finit toujours par revenir à la raison et c'est ça qui le différencie de ces prédécesseurs. Un grand merci pour ton soutien, j'attends tes review avec beaucoup d'impatience ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous !

 **Elodidine :** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, je trouve aussi ! L'auteure a trouvé LE truc qui nous rallierait tous à sa cause, hahaha ! Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Raph1978 :** Oh, c'est adorable, un grand merci ! De mon côté, j'ai trouvé la reine du fandom chez nos amis les anglo-saxons et je ne la lâche plus, haha, je risque de traduire d'autres de ces fictions, mais pour l'instant, restons sur celle-ci vu qu'elle plaît ! Merci également pour tes compliments sur ma traduction, je fais de mon mieux ^^ (même si je n'ai pas de bêta, aïe…) Je te souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Nosh :** J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, et je suis ravie de voir que tu attends avec impatience les chapitres, c'est cadeau (presque), haha ^^ Dans le 04 : pauvre Iruka qui ne se doute de rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas néanmoins, l'auteure à pour habitude d'aller dans le fond des choses avec les personnages sur lesquels elle écrit, et Iruka ne fait pas exception. Tu comprendras ce que je viens de te dire très bientôt (d'ailleurs ça commence à se voir dans ce chapitre avec certains personnages !). Et dans le 05 : cette fin ! je l'avais dit ! Elle est excellente ! Tu as reconnu ceux qu'on pouvait reconnaître j'espère (ceux d'Oto en particulier, je les aime) ! Sasuke, nous sommes d'accord, est adorable, surtout quand il est chibi comme ça (ça ne va pas durer X) Comme tu dis, mais, tout de même, il s'est rendu compte de leur connexion assez tôt, même si son obsession envers son frère lui a fait un peu perdre le fil sur le coup. J'ADORE ta théorie, et je pense bien que je l'avais eu également lors de ma première lecture ! Néanmoins, Kagami et Arashi étaient de très bons amis, non des amants, donc ça ne colle pas si nous voulons des réincarnations parfaites. Non, Kagami a une place (secondaire) très importante par ses relations avec d'autres personnages (oui, oui, tu vois bien, PLURIEL. J'ai hâte de voir si tu es de ceux qui comprendront ce qu'il se passe avant tout le monde !) Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'aime ce Kagami là (comme j'aime l'autre d'ailleurs, tu sais, le vrai mdrr). Merci pour tes mots de soutien, je t'embrasse et te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

 **Com :** Oww, merci beaucoup, ravie qu'elle te plaise, et surtout que ma traduction rende honneur à la grandeur de cette histoire (hum hum), haha. Non, vraiment, cette histoire est géniale et a énormément de potentiel, j'ai hâte de vous en faire lire plus ! En attendant, voici le premier chapitre qui marque la fin de l'introduction : une bonne lecture. Des bisous !

* * *

 _ **chapter 06: impromptu introductions**_

 _[Impromptu :_ _Composition musicale libre, semblable à une improvisation, et généralement écrite pour un seul instrument, comme le piano._ _]_

Kabuto en rêvait plus fréquemment qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais en état de sobriété.

Il se rappelait de l'aurore se levant sur l'océan et d'une plage de sable blanc s'étendant devant lui alors qu'il sortait de l'eau et atteignait le rivage, Karin à sa droite. Kimimaro se trouvait à sa gauche, un garde d'Orochimaru qui était… intéressé par cette occurrence soudaine. La brise était fraîche et salée, et, devant eux, au-delà des collines, se dressait une cité. Cette dernière était meurtrie, presque entièrement en réduite en ruine, néanmoins, une poignée de bâtiments tenaient toujours debout, pâles et lumineux au milieu des nombreuses piles de gravats. Des pierres blanches et des toitures rouges, des routes brun doré qui se déployaient jusqu'à disparaître sous les débris, et, en soi, ça n'avait rien de spécial, un simple village détruit par la guerre, mais…

Mais la respiration de Kabuto eut un manqué et il se figea sur la dernière dune, incapable de faire le moindre pas de plus devant le pur émerveillement qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il n'y avait aucune logique derrière cette réaction, aucune racine qui pourrait l'expliquer, elle, ou la tranquillité qui l'avait envahi au moment-même où il avait posé une sandale sur la terre ferme, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de les ressentir malgré tout.

D'après l'expression peinte sur le visage de Karin, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette impression.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et même s'il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé par le passé, elle, la gardienne et, lui, le médecin et l'assistant personnel d'Orochimaru, aucun mot ne furent nécessaires. Avec Kimimaro qui se tenait juste derrière, ils se mirent à avancer jusqu'aux restes d'Uzushiogakure.

– Il y a trois chakra à notre gauche, murmura Karin en les guidant dans cette direction, un sourire discret aux lèvres. L'un d'entre-eux est froid, l'autre est… noir et le dernier est tout simplement… magnifique.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle, Kabuto trébucha presque sous la surprise. Uzumaki Naruto, le dernier de classe de Konoha et le Genin qui avait réussi à arrêter temporairement Orochimaru lors de leur affrontement, était assis sur une colonne, Sabaku no Gaara à sa gauche et l'ancien disciple de Momochi Zabuza à sa droite. Il souriait d'un sourire chaleureux et étincelant, et il y avait quelque chose de vraiment très différent du gamin malvenu dont il se souvenait.

– Hé, les salua-t-il joyeusement. Vous êtes les premiers à arriver.

– Uzumaki ? le questionna Kabuto, méfiant, tandis que ses pensées tournaient cent à l'heure dans son esprit, tentant de connecter les morceaux. Naruto était là et les attendait de toute évidence. Ils étaient les premiers… de combien exactement ? Combien de personnes comme Karin et lui avaient entendu l'appel et quelle était la connexion entre eux ?

Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Naruto se retrouva devant lui et l'expression sur son visage aurait été bien plus approprié à celui d'un homme de deux fois son âge. Assez doucement pour que ce ne soit pas considéré comme une menace, il tendit la main pour toucher le bout des cheveux de Kabuto et il sourit avec mélancolie.

– Tu ressembles à Shunka, dit-il, son ton aussi tendre qu'attristé. Elle n'avait aucun talent dans le ninjutsu médical, cependant… Elle ne pouvait même pas guérir la plus petite coupure. Enfin, c'est vrai que sa petite-sœur, elle, avait des facilitées dans cette branche, une des meilleure d'Uzushio même. Peut-être que tu es l'un de ses descendants, qui sait ?

Le silence résonna dans l'esprit de Kabuto et ses mains, toujours si parfaitement immobiles, se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive, repoussant intérieurement les images des années passées dans les orphelinats, les pensées attribuées à son identité perdue, et celles du souvenir de la seule figure maternelle qu'il avait jamais connu qui avait tenté d'en finir avec lui, et pire encore, qui ne l'avait _même pas reconnu_.

– Tu... sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure et il se surpris lui-même en constatant que sa voix n'avait pas émis le moindre vacillement.

Le regard que Naruto lui donna fut pensif, songeur.

– Eh bien, commença-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, je connais ton clan. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr des liens qui vous unissent, mais je peux t'assurer que tu en fais _partie_. La teinte de cheveux des Ookami est assez difficile à manquer.

Dans un sourire, il fit un pas en arrière et se tourna vers Karin, son visage s'éclairant.

– Oh ! Tu es une Uzumaki toi aussi !

Les yeux de Karin s'écarquillèrent.

– Toi aussi ? répéta-t-elle, avant d'ajouter rapidement : Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que tu l'es, tes réserves de chakra sont sans aucun doute celles d'un Uzumaki. Et… C'est toi qui reconstruis cet endroit ?

Le disciple de Zabuza souriait et Gaara détournait les yeux, mais il y avait une discrète satisfaction dans ses pupilles. Naruto recula pour rejoindre ses deux compagnons, et telle un rideau se levant devant lui, il parut aussitôt être plus ; plus lui-même, plus qu'un enfant et un orphelin, plus qu'un Genin ayant fugué de Konoha.

– C'est bien moi, affirma-t-il, la conviction illuminant ses traits tels que l'auraient fait les rayons du soleil. Ce n'est qu'un amas de ruines depuis trop longtemps déjà. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous établir, un endroit où revenir. Tout le monde a besoin d'un endroit tel que celui-ci.

Kabuto réfléchit quelques instants à ses mots. Il ressentait de l'étonnement plutôt que de la confusion, même si ces paroles confiantes auraient dû sortir de la bouche d'un Kage et non de celle d'un simple Genin. Elles faisaient naître en lui l'espoir, un sentiment d'appartenance et de sécurité. Elles paraissaient à la fois exactes et immuables, même si rien n'avait semblé l'être depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat et la garde de Nonô.

Il balaya les alentours du regard, notant les espaces qui avaient été déblayés et où ne résidaient plus ni morceaux de bois ni débris de roches, les os rassemblés avec soin sur un carré de terre dégagé, la poignée de bâtiments s'élevant fièrement haut dans le ciel. Il pensa aux clans, à la famille et au fait de _ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre_.

 _Ookami_ , songea-t-il avant de sourire. _Je suis… un Ookami._

– Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ? demanda-t-il, silencieusement déterminé. Il croisa les yeux du blond, le défiant de refuser.

Ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il sourit simplement, chaleureux, lumineux et accueillant, et tourna les talons.

– Laissez-moi vous montrer, dit-il, avant de les mener dans un coin plus reculé du village.

 **.**

C'est bien sûr à ce moment-là que Kabuto se réveilla.

Une explosion retentit un peu plus loin, dans le champ de vision de sa fenêtre, suivie par un cri - non pas un hurlement de peur, étant donné que les civils s'étaient depuis le temps habitués à vivre en harmonie dans la monstruosité qu'était L'Infernale Communauté des Rebuts de la Société et Autres Cinglés d'Uzumaki Naruto, dit Arashi, mais bien un hurlement de fureur, car Fû avait pour habitude de jouer des tours à Suigetsu qui n'appréciait guère ses tentatives. Puis un cri aigu résonna, celui-ci venant de Karin qui détestait les dommages collatéraux, même quand ils étaient causés lorsque Suigetsu se faisait fracasser la tête contre diverses surfaces rigides. Kabuto grogna et ramena le drap au-dessus de sa tête, tentant en vain d'étouffer le bruit.

Un bruissement de tissu lui signala qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, mais Kabuto ne s'embêta même pas à chercher l'identité de l'intrus.

– Suis-je autorisé à les renvoyer chez Orochimaru dans une boîte emballée et fermée par un nœud bien serré ? demanda-t-il avec un ton résigné. Je t'en supplie ?

L'autre homme lâcha un rire discret en faisant glisser les pans des rideaux pour laisser la lumière du jour entrer. Ce faisant, le volume sonore s'en trouva augmenté, pour son plus grand malheur.

– Il faut voir ça avec Gaara-kun, répondit-il. C'est lui qui a pris le commandement jusqu'au retour d'Uzukage-sama. Mais je crois bien que Naruto-sama aurait quelques objections à l'idée de voir la moitié de ses meilleurs shinobi disparaître.

– Tu imagines ce que ce serait, toi aussi, pas vrai ? répliqua Kabuto en se relevant sur ses coudes, les yeux posés sur son ami, qui était l'une des rares personnes à l'esprit sain dans cet asile de fous, hôte du Rokubi ou non. Ce serait tellement _calme_.

Utakata haussa un sourcil, complètement indifférent à la vague de flammes qui ravageait les rues.

– Étrangement calme, certainement. Allez, lève-toi, Kabuto-kun. Si tu n'es pas à l'hôpital dans l'heure, l'ensemble de tes subalternes risquent l'autodestruction sans la présence de leur chef.

Kabuto implora le peu de patience qu'il avait et sortit de son lit. S'il avait su que tout cela arriverait, il aurait sans le moindre doute rejeté la requête de Naruto pour qu'il devienne le Responsable de l'Unité Médicale, et, pour faire bonne mesure, aurait ensuite probablement fui le pays.

– Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver aux côtés de Gaara ? demanda-t-il en s'habillant. Surtout, si Karin se trouve là-dehors au lieu de l'assister comme elle le devrait ?

– Notre très cher Commandant Jônin se trouve en compagnie de son équipe.

La voix d'Utakata était sèche.

– Il me semble qu'il a eu la même réaction que toi devant ce genre de… bouffonneries. Nous serons chanceux s'il n'abdique pas avant la fin de la semaine, et encore plus s'il ne le fait pas avant qu'Uzukage-sama ne revienne.

Aujourd'hui était un jeudi. Kabuto calcula les probabilités et conclut avec sarcasme qu'Utakata avait probablement raison.

– Est-ce qu'il y a un plan de secours s'il s'exécute ? demanda-t-il, curieux, tandis qu'il sortait de son appartement, Utakata le suivant de près.

Ce dernier grimaça.

– Espérons que nous n'en arriverons pas là, murmura-t-il en suivant Kabuto qui passa par la fenêtre avant d'atterrir dans la rue en contrebas. Ils tournèrent à gauche et il leva la main en signe d'au-revoir. Va à l'hôpital avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de m'occuper de toute la paperasse qui aura découler de la révolte des ninjas-médecins. Je dois retrouver Hotaru.

– Bon courage, lui offrit Kabuto dans un léger sourire qui lui valut une autre grimace. Cette fille était une terreur et Utakata était le seul à pouvoir la maîtriser.

– Avec un peu de chance, Uzukage-sama ne tardera pas à revenir, marmonna Utakata en secouant la tête. Et s'il ne le fait pas, on ne pourra pas me tenir responsable de mes actes.

– Haku est avec lui, Kabuto se sentit-il obligé de faire remarquer. Il s'occupe de le garder dans le droit chemin.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que _Naruto-sama_ va faire qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt ce que _je_ vais faire lorsque j'irais le retrouver. Le supplier peut-être, ou pleurer.

Utakata secoua la tête et disparut au coin de la rue, et Kabuto renifla discrètement, amusé en se rendant compte de qui était le troisième prétendant pour la prise de contrôle du village tout entier après le Commandant Jônin. Le Sous-Commandant Jônin, bien sûr, qui se trouvait justement être Utakata.

– Toutes mes condoléances, murmura-t-il même si l'autre était déjà hors de son champ de vision, puis il tourna les talons et se mit sur le chemin de l'hôpital, en route vers le funeste destin qui s'abattrait inévitablement sur lui aujourd'hui.

 **.**

– Argh, souffla Ino en étirant ses longues jambes devant elle tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son siège. Bon sang, pourquoi n'appellent-ils pas ça 'Service de Babysitting pour Chûnin' pour de bons ? Au moins, nous saurions dans quoi nous nous engageons. Nous sommes des Jônin, que diable ! Où se trouve ma glorieuse mission de rang A bien rémunérée ?

Les yeux fixés sur une pile de rapports en face de lui, Sasuke grogna, signe qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

– Et dire que j'ai dû passer deux _ans_ à voyager avec cet ermite obsédé avant d'avoir ma promotion, marmonna-t-il avant de repousser vivement de son esprit toutes pensées liées à l'Ermite des Crapauds et les vingt-quatre _très_ longs mois passés sur les routes, à la recherche de la moindre piste. Certaines choses valaient mieux d'être oubliées. Rapidement. Dans leur intégralité.

Ino émit un grondement sourd, mais mortel dans son ton, et elle craqua ses doigts pour faire bonne mesure.

– Ce foutu obsédé a intérêt à rester le plus loin possible de tous les bains publics dans un rayon de cent-cinquante kilomètres de moi, grogna-t-elle, ses yeux bleus s'étrécissant brusquement en signe d'avertissement. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois…

Ces mots furent suffisants pour faire détourner les yeux de Sasuke de sa pile de dossiers - ce n'était qu'une autre déception de plus de toute manière, donc ça n'avait pas grande importance. Blond, oui, yeux bleus, c'est vrai, mais les marques sur les joues étaient faites à la peinture et l'homme était saltimbanque, pas déserteur.

– Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, l'interrompit-il sèchement, Jiraiya ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir dès que je ne fais que vous mentionnez, Sakura et toi, et il essaie toujours vainement de se débarrasser des blessures que vous lui avez infligé.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un sourire lumineux et un mouvement de tête qui envoya la longue queue-de-cheval d'Ino se replacer derrière son épaule.

– Vu comment il ricanait et comment il bavait, il s'en est plutôt bien tiré, rétorqua-t-elle. Nous aurions dû le battre à _mort_.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, marmonna Sasuke en jetant le dossier sur le haut d'une autre pile avant de s'emparer du suivant.

Une demi seconde plus tard, il roula les yeux et s'en débarrassa également. Sincèrement, il n'arrivait pas à voir Naruto, tout déserteur qu'il était, s'enrôler dans le commerce de trafic d'êtres humains.

– Des bons à rien, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je les paie déjà ?

– Pour abattre des arbres par le biais d'une énorme quantité de paperasse inutile ? suggéra sèchement sa partenaire avant de lui arracher le dossier suivant des mains avant qu'il ne puisse en lire le contenu. Oh, je vois, Naruto nous aurait abandonné pour rejoindre le…

Elle plissa les yeux devant les mots qu'elle était en train de lire.

– C'est légal d'avoir une écriture pareille, ou peut-être que c'est juste la marque du passage d'un petit animal visqueux ? Mince alors. Naruto ferait partie du Cirque du Grand Gaizu ? En tant que… danseuse ?

Sasuke bâillonna son envie de se claquer la tête contre la table.

– C'est du Sen tout craché ça, soupira-t-il, pinçant le haut de son nez. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui parler du Sexy Jutsu de Naruto et je pense que ça l'obsède depuis.

Ino se mit à rire et laissa le dossier tomber au sol où il échoua dans la boue dans un triste 'floc'.

– Il faisait une fille sexy n'empêche, admit-elle. Elle en prit un autre dans le tas et commença à s'éventer avec. Ça fait déjà six ans maintenant. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien ressembler. Un tombeur, tu penses ? Ou à quelqu'un d'efféminé ? Ça pourrait être tout aussi séduisant.

– À un idiot, répondit Sasuke avec obstination, abandonnant son travail au vu de l'humeur d'Ino et croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il ne s'était pas laissé penser à Naruto autrement qu'au garçon de douze ans qui avait brusquement disparu du jour au lendemain… en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas fait en pleine journée. Parce que ce gamin de douze ans qui s'était volatilisé était la seule raison pour laquelle Sasuke avait autorisé Jiraiya, l'obsédé de première, à le traîner avec lui pendant deux années entières, pour aller faire chanter des indics et creuser le réseau d'espions du plus âgé pour la moindre bribe d'information. Ce garçon était la raison pour laquelle il avait mis en place ses propres réseaux d'informateurs, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas encore rivaliser avec ceux de Jiraiya, il était sur le bon chemin pour devenir à son tour le prochain maître dans l'art de l'espionnage.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une toute petite information. N'importe quoi pour un seul petit indice sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se terrer Naruto.

Ino était la dernière des neuf de leur génération à l'exception de Sasuke lui-même à ne pas s'abandonner à la morosité à la moindre mention du blond. Elle ne laissait pas subtilement entendre que trop de temps avait passé pour avoir la moindre étincelle d'espoir de le retrouver, comme Sakura, et ne le traitait pas de cinglé pour avoir continué ses recherches aussi longtemps, comme Kiba. Elle ne bégayait pas avant de tourner les talons, comme Hinata, ne devenait pas sombre et silencieux dès qu'il en parlait, comme Shikamaru, et ne soupirait pas avec résignation, comme Shino et Choji. Elle, elle en _discutait_ avec lui, souriait au souvenir de l'autre blond et Sasuke lui en était tout ce qu'il y a de plus reconnaissant pour cela. Alors oui, peut-être avait-elle commencé à faire ça pour se rapprocher de son éternel coup de cœur, mais ils avaient tous beaucoup grandi ces six dernières années, et à présent, l'honnêteté primait.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Ino lui sourit, faisant basculer sa chaise vers l'arrière alors qu'elle s'étirait longuement et lestement.

– Hm, fredonna-t-elle. Laisse donc une jeune fille rêver en paix, Sasuke-kun. Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais la moindre chose pour alimenter mes fantasmes.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas fiancé aux dernières nouvelles ? fit-il sèchement remarquer.

Ino fit un mouvement vague de la main.

– Hé. C'est de Shikamaru qu'on parle là. Autant, j'aime être au-dessus à chaque fois, autant un changement de rythme est une bonne chose à laquelle songer.

Cela lui valut d'hérisser tous les poils de son corps. Sasuke s'était… à contrecœur attaché à Ino, mais la moindre pensée à la vie sexuelle de Shikamaru était plus que mal venue, franchement nuisible et complètement injustifiée.

– Argh. Je crois que je vais vomir.

– Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, le tapant à l'épaule. Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai des goûts exemplaires. Certaines pierres ont simplement besoin d'être plus… polies que d'autres pour en faire des joyaux que n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'avoir.

– Par 'polir', tu parles de son passage à tabac journalier ?

– C'est du pareil au même, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, reprenant sa contemplation de ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre à leur gauche qui donnait sur la porte principale. Bon sang. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'intéressant souhaitant visiter Konoha aujourd'hui ? Le poste pour Jônin de 'Gardien de la Porte' paraît bien sur le papier, mais je risque de mourir d'ennui d'ici moins d'une heure si rien ne se passe.

– Et la dernière fois que nous avons eu la visite de quelqu'un d'intéressant, c'était… ?

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve que le gars avec la lance était plutôt pas mal dans le genre.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil incrédule dans sa direction.

– Celui qui prétendait que sa lance était faite à partir des os de l'Ermite Rikudô, qu'elle désintégrerait quiconque entrerait en contact avec, et c'est pourquoi nous devions lui céder immédiatement le contrôle de Konoha ?

– Allez, c'était amusant de voir Tsunade-sama l'envoyer valser par-dessus le mur dix secondes après qu'il soit entré.

Ino inclina la tête, scannant le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours avant de le jeter rejoindre les autres. Il y avait déjà une bonne pile de rejetés, et étant la fille de l'ancien capitaine de l'Unité de Renseignement, Sasuke avait assez confiance en son jugement pour laisser ceux qu'elle avait jeté là où ils étaient. Ino savait ce qu'elle cherchait après tout.

– Bon sang, Sasuke-kun. Si j'étais de nature suspicieuse, je pourrais croire que tous ces soi-disants informateurs t'utilisent pour leur seul bénéfice et qu'ils ne remplissent pas leur part du marché.

Avec une énième grimace, elle en rejeta un autre.

– J'ai moi-même quelques soupçons.

Sasuke fit attention à ne pas ajouter ' _mais je pense toujours que ça en vaut à peine'._ Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, car, au vu du regard que lui lança Ino, au vu de ses lèvres tordues en un sourire désabusé, elle l'avait parfaitement compris

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, néanmoins, leurs micros s'activèrent dans un bourdonnement qui les fit tous les deux sortir d'un bond de leurs sièges et attraper leurs armes.

– Quelqu'un en approche, murmura Kotetsu, à peine assez fort pour être entendu, et Sasuke dû se retenir de courir jusqu'à la porte principale. Non pas par crainte pour les deux Chûnin - Kotetsu et Izumo étaient capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes la plupart du temps, et la présence de Sasuke et d'Ino ne relevait que de l'éventuel scénario d'une invasion par une armée ennemie -, mais bien parce qu'ils étaient assis dans cette fichue pièce depuis au moins _six bonnes heures_ sans la moindre petite pause pour faire un tour à l'extérieur. Ils étaient tous les deux quelque peu désespérés.

– Moi aussi je les vois, lui accorda Izumo. Ils sont trois… non, quatre. L'homme de devant porte…

– Ça a l'air suspect, l'interrompit Kotetsu, l'air tendu, et Ino sortit aussitôt l'une de ses longues dagues avec un petit sourire sanguinaire.

– Quoi ? grinça finalement Sasuke, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu où chacun retint sa respiration, puis, Izumo dit, bien trop joyeusement :

– Oups, désolé, fausse alerte. C'est une chèvre.

Dans un crissement de ballon crevé, l'expression d'Ino se ternie et elle s'affaissa de nouveau dans son siège.

– _Vous deux !_ siffla-t-elle. Bande de _crétins_!

La seule chose qui leur parvint depuis l'autre bout de la ligne fut le rire de Kotetsu et le ricanement d'Izumo.

Sasuke grogna et se jeta sur son siège.

– Merde, souffla-t-il. On verra si je suis encore poli avec des Chûnin après ça.

– Tu es poli avec les Chûnin ? répéta Ino, sceptique, arquant un sourcil délicatement épilé. Pour l'amour des petites pommes vertes, _pourquoi ?_

Cela lui prit une seconde avant de comprendre sa phrase, et Sasuke se sentit un peu mal de lui donner raison lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à trouver dans ses souvenirs un seul véritable acte de bonté de sa part par le passé.

– Disons que, si je prévoyais de l'être, je viens tout juste de changer d'avis.

– Bonne résolution, affirma Ino en laissant passer la tension dans ses muscles dans un soupir. Elle fit tourner la dague entre ses doigts et la replaça dans son fourreau si vite qu'elle disparut pratiquement d'un seul coup.

Sasuke lui offrit un hochement de tête.

– Tu t'es améliorée.

– Asuma-sensei s'est entraîné avec moi dernièrement, expliqua-t-elle allègrement, s'étirant une nouvelle fois avant de placer ses doigts entrelacés sur son ventre nu, ses jambes étendues et croisées au niveau des chevilles.

– Lee m'a battu la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, même si j'utilisais le ninjutsu et le genjutsu _et_ mes couteaux, et vu que Sakura nous regardait à ce moment-là, je ne vais jamais en entendre la fin. Mais je gagnerai la prochaine fois, tu peux parier là-dessus.

– Lee est un monstre, dit platement Sasuke, se souvenant - non sans une grimace intérieure - de son dernier affrontement avec le plus âgé.

Ino laissa échapper un rire.

– Vrai, mais Sakura m'a aussi battu la dernière fois, et avec sa promotion, elle a été plutôt insupportable ces derniers temps. Ça n'aide pas que Lee soit aussi ridiculement romantique et qu'elle en rajoute _continuellement_ vu que je suis coincé avec le Mollasson le plus Fainéant de Konoha.

Sasuke était tellement _indescriptiblement_ soulagé que la plupart des membres de son fan-club aient évolué vers de plus verts pâturages - peut-être même un peu trop littéralement en ce qui concernait Sakura. Ino et Sakura plus encore que toutes les autres combinées, parce qu'elles avaient toujours été celles qui lui posaient le plus problème. Heureusement pour lui, cela faisait déjà quatre bonnes années depuis que leur obsession s'était dissipée. Ino avait sauté sur Shikamaru lorsque Sasuke était parti en voyage avec Jiraiya et ils étaient déjà fiancés quand il était revenu.

Pour ce qui était de Sakura, ils s'étaient tous les deux pris la tête et engagés dans un affrontement sans merci six semaines plus tard lorsque Sasuke avait refusé d'abandonner ses recherches. Des choses avaient été dites, des crises avaient éclatés, et en fin de compte, Sakura l'avait envoyé voler contre un mur, qu'il avait percé au passage, et avait tourné les talons pour ne réapparaître que le jour suivant, l'air bien plus détendue et plus ébouriffée qu'à son habitude avec Lee sur les talons perdu dans un nuage d'extase et de romance absolue. Leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis lors, néanmoins, Sasuke avait conscience que Naruto était toujours un sujet douloureux entre eux. Sakura l'avait plus d'une fois accusé d'être obsédé par le blond, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter.

– C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue Tokubetsu Jônin la première, ressentit-il le besoin de faire remarquer, pour la défense de son ancienne coéquipière.

Ino écarta l'argument d'un mouvement, l'air tout de même légèrement vexée.

– Des formalités. Les ninjas-médecins occupent une catégorie unique dans la hiérarchie, étant donné leur éventail de compétences et de spécifications, et leur présence obligatoire dans les situations à haut risque tels les combats ouverts là où les ninjas de rangs inférieurs seraient une gêne à la mission. Ce qui signifie que, dès qu'ils sont promus, la plupart d'entre-eux se qualifient pas défaut au rang de Tokubetsu Jônin.

Sasuke jeta un regard amusé à la blonde.

– Tu as mémorisé ça dans le Livret pour le citer mot pour mot à Sakura plus tard, c'est ça ?

Le sourire qu'il reçut en guise de réponse fut presque aveuglant.

– Il faudra me montrer des preuves avant que je ne réponde à la moindre accusation, Sasuke-kun, merci bien.

Le silence s'allongea tandis qu'ils feuilletaient sans grande conviction les dossiers suivants, puis, comme ça, Ino reprit :

– Je suis… heureuse que tu ne sois plus le salaud que tu étais avant, Sasuke-kun.

– Je pensais que ça faisait partie de mon charme, rétorqua Sasuke en faisant bien attention de ne pas lever les yeux. C'était vrai, il le savait bien. Il était un salaud de première catégorie, et une part de lui (une part douloureusement et terriblement grande) se demandait toujours si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Naruto était parti en premier lieu.

Presque inconsciemment, il pressa sa main contre la marque scellé et dormante sur son cou que, jusqu'ici, personne n'avait été à même de retirer. C'était… un symbole maintenant, plus que tout autre chose. Un symbole de ce qu'il avait presque laissé arriver, de ce qu'il était presque devenu - de ce qu'il aurait certainement fait si Naruto ne lui avait pas donner une distraction suffisante au moment exact où il en avait le plus besoin.

Seulement, Naruto la lui avait donnée en disparaissant dans la nature, et cela avait pris à Sasuke deux ans sur la route, à bouger constamment, en compagnie du lubrique Ermite des Crapauds pour arriver à une réalisation. Deux ans à scanner les foules qu'ils croisaient à la recherche d'un ensemble avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un sourire lumineux, à étudier chaque champ de bataille, vide ou occupé qu'ils croisaient pour un signe du Fûton et du Suiton utilisés de manière combinée. Deux ans à dormir sur la terre battue, à contempler le ciel sombre et à _réfléchir_ , car il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire lorsqu'il était même trop épuisé après l'entraînement pour ne serait-ce que penser à dormir.

Deux ans avant qu'il ne réalise qu'Itachi l'avait _provoqué_ cette nuit-là pour le pousser dans une direction en particulier. Sasuke était tenace et aussi têtu qu'un rocher particulièrement obstiné, seulement la soudaine compréhension de ses actions l'avait fait se redresser vivement, exaspéré, furieux, blessé et déconcerté. Parce que le ' _pourquoi_?' se posait. Dans quel but Itachi avait-il voulu lui faire emprunter ce chemin-là ? Voulait-il d'un autre Uchiha contre lequel pouvoir mesurer sa force ?

Si c'était ça la réponse, Sasuke n'était pas prêt à lui faire ce plaisir. Il deviendrait plus puissant, bien sûr, il irait aussi loin qu'il le pourrait, mais à présent c'était avec un autre but en tête qu'il le ferait.

Oh, il assouvirait quand même sa vengeance, s'il en avait l'occasion, et avec enthousiasme en plus de ça. Mais ça ne constituait plus l'entièreté de son existence à présent, ce qui était… mieux. Plus facile et plus dur à la fois, mais toujours… gérable.

Pour la première fois depuis ses sept ans, Sasuke ne vivait que pour lui-même et il n'avait aucune intention de revenir à la manière dont les choses étaient par le passé.

Un autre bourdonnement dans leur casque tira Sasuke de ses pensées, et il cligna des yeux alors qu'il se trouva automatiquement à la recherche de ses armes.

– Oui ? dit-il, et même s'il était méfiant à l'idée que ce soit une autre de leurs vannes, il connaissait assez bien Kotetsu et Izumo pour comprendre qu'ils ne feraient pas une chose pareille deux fois d'affilée. Pas lorsque la sécurité de leur village en dépendait.

– Pardon, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan, dit Kotetsu, et par-dessous la régularité de son ton, il y avait une faible pointe de stupéfaction. Mais cette fois, je pense que vous devriez sortir venir voir.


	7. 1st Movement: Blue Ocean Overture

**RARs :**

 **Raph1978 :** Haha ! Il faut bien des cliffhanger de temps en temps, pour faire monter la pression, ne penses-tu pas ? :) Merci encore, des bisous et une très bonne lecture à toi !

 **Yuugure :** Merci beaucoup ! L'aventure ne fait que commencer, j'ai tellement hâte de poster pour ce genre de commentaire à chaque fois, et aussi parce que cette histoire est tout simplement géniale et que je me fais un plaisir de vous la traduire, vraiment. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas, et à très vite !

 **Morgane451 :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard, j'avoue. L'intrigue commence vraiment à se poser dans ce chapitre et surtout dans le suivant, alors encore un peu de patience ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous :)

 **A.F :** Hé oui, une ellipse bien méritée ^^ On parle effectivement vaguement des choses qui se sont passés pendant ces quelques années, mais, dans cette fiction, on va surtout se concentrer sur le présent (et sur le passé d'Arashi également), donc pas vraiment de flash-back (au sens littéral du terme) de cette époque, si je ne m'abuse. Mais, ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont pas utiles, vraiment. Uzushio est un petit paradis, c'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir pour savoir qu'ils y sont heureux ;) Ino et Sasuke n'ont pas fini de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, sincèrement. Surtout avec leur personnalité bien trop similaire parfois, haha ! Sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture et te fais pleins de bisous :)

 **Guest :** N'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo que je puisse te reconnaître la prochaine fois ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci encore !

 **Nosh :** Tu peux rire tant que tu veux, c'était vraiment ridicule de la part des indics XD Où qu'aille Karin, tout trépasse, haha, ils sont faits pour s'entendre (hum) ! Haha, tu n'es pas la seule à le voir venir, il fallait que ça arrive pour que notre petite intrigue se développe dans la BONNE direction :D Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es sur la bonne voie (si bonne voie il y a... ;) C'est une idée intéressante pour ce qui est d'Itachi, je ne dirais pas oui, mais je ne dirais pas non non plus, en tout cas, retiens ton idée. Tu comprendras un peu mieux cette histoire de réincarnation plus tard, promis ! Sincèrement, j'attends tes reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience, tu es vraiment adorable, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'être là (snif) Je te souhaite une agréable lecture en tout cas. Bisous !

 **Com :** Merci beaucoup :) La suite t'attend, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, des bisous et à très vite ^^

* * *

 _ **chapter 07: blue ocean overture**_

 _[Ouverture : Pièce symphonique développée, et précédant l'exécution d'un opéra, d'un oratorio, d'une cantate.]_

Sasuke et Ino eurent passé la porte avant même que le Chûnin ait terminé sa phrase, se précipitant sur le toit du poste de garde et bondissant de l'autre côté pour se retrouver directement devant les grandes portes. Kotetsu et Izumo étaient déjà debout, les pieds bien plantés sur le sol, et tandis que les deux Jônin approchaient, Izumo fit un geste de la main en face, montrant l'un des plus grands arbres bordant le chemin.

– Deux visiteurs, murmura-t-il à Sasuke, se penchant vers lui pour que leur conversation reste discrète. Ils affirment venir d'Uzushiogakure et demandent une audience auprès de notre Hokage.

– Uzushiogakure, répéta Ino, confuse. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

– Sûrement parce que ça n'a été reconstruit que très récemment, dit une voix venant d'un peu plus haut et Sasuke plissa les yeux, scrutant l'arbre et se demandant s'il devait activer son Sharingan. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, cependant, il y eut un léger bruissement et dans un discret carillon de clochettes, une silhouette sauta et atterrit avec aisance en position accroupie.

La première chose que Sasuke remarqua fut l'absence de veste de Chûnin ou de Jônin, même si, en soi, ce n'était très révélateur. Bon nombre de shinobi choisissaient simplement de ne pas les porter. En revanche, l'homme - de taille péniblement moyenne avec un corps bien bâti et une peau tannée - était vêtu d'un petit kimono bleu-ciel s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, porté au-dessus d'un legging gris tourterelle et d'une cotte de mailles. Il y avait un étui à kunai attaché à la cuisse droite et une sacoche accrochée au obi à motifs de vagues, le haut d'un rouleau de scellement à peine visible dissimulé derrière. Un masque comme celui de Kakashi, mais d'un gris pâle, couvrait le bas de son visage, et les yeux que Sasuke pouvait voir étaient vert feuille tandis que ses cheveux étaient d'un blond décoloré par le soleil. Ils étaient rassemblés dans un nœud négligé à l'arrière de sa tête, et certaines mèches qui ne restait pas en place avaient été tressées et laissées au vent.

Les yeux de Sasuke accrochèrent les cheveux blonds et la peau tannée - une combinaison qui n'avait jamais manqué de lui faire ressentir un léger pincement au cœur - mais presque immédiatement, ils furent attirés par la bandeau frontal noué autour de son biceps. C'était un symbole qui lui était familier, étrangement : une spirale étroite contenue dans un cercle. Toutes les vestes des shinobi de moyenne classe et de classe supérieure de Konoha portait la même marque, et la voir sur l'hitai-ate d'un ninja étranger était pour le moins déconcertant.

– Bien le bonjour, fit joyeusement le blond, ignorant l'analyse silencieuse de Sasuke. Nous sommes ici au nom du Quatrième Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi d'Uzushiogakure pour requérir l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin qui se déroulera le mois prochain. Si nous pouvions en discuter avec le Hokage au plus vite, nous vous en serions très reconnaissant.

Au-dessus de son masque, ses yeux étaient très _très_ verts et ne vacillaient pas, et Sasuke se retrouva dans l'incapacité à détourner le regard, lui aussi.

– Nous ? répéta Ino, ses yeux s'étrécissant tandis qu'elle scannait de nouveau le périmètre.

Le blond se tourna à moitié et fit un signe en direction du haut de l'arbre, et l'instant suivant, un autre homme apparut d'un bond à ses côtés. Les cheveux noirs cette fois-ci, portant un uniforme plus typique pour un ninja dans des tons de gris et de bleus, une visière noire sur les yeux et une queue-de-cheval impeccable.

– Nous, répéta le blond, de toute évidence peu concerné par la tension qui agitait les ninjas de Konoha. Sasuke le rangea aussitôt dans la catégorie 'idiot' ou 'très bon acteur'. Lui, c'est Yuki, et vous pouvez m'appeler Youko.

Ino le toisa, puis haussa un sourcil.

– Youko ? dit-elle sur un ton léger d'incrédulité, car elle n'avait jamais, _jamais_ , été de celles à retenir ses mots et être polie lorsqu'elle n'y était pas forcée. S'il n'avait pas la même habitude - si ce n'est de manière un peu plus taciturne - et si les membres des Forces Spéciales n'étaient pas du type à garder le silence la plupart du temps, il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle l'aurait déjà conduit à boire journellement depuis longtemps. C'est un nom plutôt féminin, je me trompe ?

Youko lui jeta un large sourire dans une torsion sournoise et nette de son masque.

– Entre autres, lui accorda-t-il sans hésitation.

Avant qu'Ino ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Sasuke fit un pas en avant et inclina la tête, lui lançant un regard en biais tandis qu'il agissait. Elle opina aussitôt, fit un pas vers l'arrière et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, partie informer le Hokage de la présence de leurs deux visiteurs.

– Uchiha Sasuke, se présenta-t-il, s'autorisant enfin à lâcher la poignée de son katana. Si le Hokage est libre, nous vous amènerons immédiatement devant elle.

– Quel… ingénieux service de porte-à-porte, déclara le blond, souriant toujours pleinement. Il tomba avec grâce sur le sol, croisant les jambes ce faisant et s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe bordant la route. Voyons, Uchiha-san. Je suis certain que tes camarades Chûnin peuvent garder les portes jusqu'au retour de ta partenaire. Tu te joindras bien à moi, j'espère ?

 _Idiot_ , décida Sasuke, douloureusement résigné et repoussant les pensées qui l'envahirent à propos d'un autre crétin à la chevelure blonde. _Encore un autre idiot… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ Il s'installa néanmoins à une distance raisonnable de l'autre homme seulement parce que celui-ci semblait être du genre à répondre facilement aux questions posées et qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à en prendre avantage.

(De plus, si l'homme était bien l'émissaire d'un Kage, il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide que ça. Aucun chef de village, particulièrement d'un village caché nouvellement formé - ou reformé, comme ça devait être le cas ici - ne prendrait le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un d'idiot comme messager pour qu'il dise quelque chose d'inapproprié et qu'il n'endommage les relations avant même qu'elles ne soient constituées.)

– Tu dis que ton Kage se nomme _Uzumaki_ Arashi ? lui demanda Sasuke, car il avait, bien sûr, retenu ce nom, et même s'il ne s'autorisait pas à espérer…

– C'est ça, confirma Youko, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait déjà savoir. Ce sont les Uzumaki qui ont fondé Uzushio à l'origine, et ils sont toujours notre clan le plus important. Votre Shodaime a épousé la fille de notre Shodaime : Uzumaki Mito, elle venait d'Uzushio.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment de la… déception qu'il ressentit. Juste de la résignation au fait que ses recherches n'étaient pas encore achevées. Et Sasuke savait, _il savait_ , que Naruto n'était pas le seul à porter ce nom de famille, mais juste l'espace d'un instant, il avait voulu y croire.

Il voulait y croire un peu trop souvent, ces jours-ci. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela.

Youko détourna le regard et le posa sur le peu de Konoha qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis les portes, et Sasuke pu noter le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien cependant, et fredonna simplement pour lui-même. Yuki, de son côté, demeura parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

Sasuke toisa le blond, repensa à des yeux bleus qui avaient la même teinte que le ciel en plein été et aux cheveux blonds plusieurs tons plus sombres que ceux de l'homme, et étouffa l'envie de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête. Il était en service et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il y avait des centaines de personnes à travers le monde avec cette combinaison de couleurs en particulier. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi… contrarié.

Mais, comme toujours, il souhaita que ce soit Naruto qui était assis à ses côtés, et à ce stade, il n'essaya même plus de combattre ce désir.

 **.**

Gaara se tenait sur les pierres chaudes des docks, les bras croisés sur le torse tandis qu'il observait deux enfants à la chevelure rouge et un garçon aux cheveux blonds courir sur la surface de l'eau. Ils riaient, bondissaient et se tournaient autour, se la jouant inutilement tandis qu'ils guidaient un navire marchand au travers des nombreux récifs en direction du littoral, et Gaara ne pu retenir le petit sourire qui courba ses lèvres. Aki et Natsu, tous deux Uzumaki, et Kin Makoto, d'un des nouveaux clans qui avaient suivi la masse - et, il ne savait comment, par quel coup de folie ou de génie (et avec Naruto, c'était difficile à différencier), mais, ces trois-là, ils étaient à lui.

Il se demandait parfois ce qui serait arrivé s'il était retourné à Suna, s'il était resté avec sa sœur et son frère et le village qui le haïssait tant. Il n'aurait pas eu de Genin à sa charge, de ça, il était certain. Il n'arrivait pas à les imaginer lui faire confiance avec une pauvre plante d'intérieur, alors il ne fallait même pas réfléchir lorsqu'il s'agissait de trois enfants influençables. Pas de position de Commandant Jônin non plus, gagné non par le biais d'ordres et la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres, mais à force d'efforts, de temps et de dévouement.

Pas de Naruto, avec ses continuels sourires lumineux, son contact spontané et l'obscurité marquant ses yeux qui faisait écho à celle assombrissant ceux de Gaara, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être absolument inondé par une joie de vivre pure et simple. Et, en fait, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment en fin de compte. Car Gaara était absolument certain qu'il suivrait Naruto partout où le vent le mènerait, peu importait les obstacles. Il le suivrait en enfer et en reviendrait à ses côtés s'il le fallait, car, pour Naruto, l'échec n'existait pas.

– Sensei, sensei ! s'exclama Aki en trébuchant sur les docks, les garçons juste derrière elle, et titubant jusqu'à là où il se trouvait. Ils étaient trempés par l'embrun, l'eau salée laissant leur cheveux rêches sous le soleil matinal et leur peau tannée plus sombre qu'avant leur sortie aux aurores. La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire, aussi éclatant que l'étaient ceux de tous les Uzumaki, et reprit : Le capitaine du port dit que notre service est terminé. Une autre équipe vient prendre la relève pour le prochain navire.

Gaara jeta un regard au port pour trouver l'endroit où se tenait l'homme montant la garde et reçu un hochement de tête et un salut. Il opina en retour avant se concentrer de nouveau sur son équipe.

– Combien de mission cela vous fait-il à présent ?

Makoto, facilement le plus calme et le plus digne des trois, hésita quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

– Dix-neuf missions de rang D et quatre de rang C, Gaara-sensei.

– Ça veut dire que vous allez nous laisser participer à l'Examen ? lui demanda Natsu, partageant un regard plein d'excitation avec sa jumelle, presque dansant sous l'émoi contenu.

Gaara ne leur indiqua pas qu'il avait proposé leurs candidatures à la minute où Naruto avait désinvoltement suggéré d'utiliser l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin pour révéler au monde la reconstruction d'Uzushio. Il se contenta à la place de hausser un sourcil vers les trois visages plein d'espoir en face de lui et garda une expression totalement neutre.

– Peut-être, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, puis il contrôla la position du soleil. Vous avez deux heures pour vous changer et pour manger. On se retrouve au terrain d'entraînement n°9 pour vos exercices quotidiens avant de faire la dernière mission de la journée.

– Oui, Gaara-sensei, dirent-ils en chœur et Aki agrippa aussitôt les mains des deux garçons et les entraîna en courant, ignorant leurs plaintes alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le labyrinthe de rues.

Gaara les observa s'en aller, légèrement amusé. Lorsque Naruto lui avait dit qu'il l'avait mis sur la liste des éventuels sensei Jônin, il avait été… horrifié. Ajustements au sceau de Shukaku ou pas, il n'en était pas moins… nuisible. Différent. Et sûrement, _sûrement_ , quelqu'un ayant toute sa tête n'infligerait pas cela à un enfant innocent, encore moins à trois.

Mais Naruto avait insisté, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Il avait ignoré les objections (parfaitement justifiées) de Gaara et avait quand même ajouté son nom à la loterie, et lui avait ensuite dit où il devait rejoindre l'Équipe 1 lorsque la sélection s'était achevée. Et parce que c'était Naruto, parce que, si Gaara avait jamais eu une dette envers quelqu'un, c'était bien envers le blond, il y était allé et avait rencontré les trois Genin rayonnants et débordants d'optimisme qu'on lui avait confié.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était… satisfait de la manière dont tout ça avait tourné.

Normalement, à cette heure de la matinée, il rejoignait Naruto pour déjeuner, ou, s'il n'apparaissait pas à l'heure escomptée, était pourchassé par le blond, le plus souvent, avec Haku à sa suite. Parfois, il se rendait simplement seul déjeuner avec Haku, si les fonctions d'Uzukage de Naruto empêchaient le blond toute sortie. Il y en avait d'autres aussi dont il appréciait la compagnie bien sûr - Fû et Utakata, Rôshi et Kabuto, quelques Tokubetsu Jônin et une poignée de Jônin qui le respectaient sans une once de terreur à son égard et qui le considérait comme leur _ami._

C'était… extraordinaire de pouvoir profiter de tant de choses. D'appartenir à un endroit où personne ne tremblait ou ne se détournait lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues. Naruto s'était assuré que quiconque voulait vivre Uzushio traiterait de manière égale civils, shinobi et jinchûriki.

 _Le passé n'importe pas ici_ , disait-il sans cesse. _Si vous cherchez refuge dans ce village, ce que vous êtes n'importe pas comparé à qui vous êtes._

Gaara avait été sceptique au début. Lorsque le premier navire rempli à ras bord de gens, de shinobi, de fermiers, d'artisans et de familles, avait jeté l'ancre sur le rivage, il s'était attendu à un tollé devant la seule présence de deux jinchûriki et de quelques déserteurs, mais…

Ce n'était pas arrivé. Ça n'était même toujours pas arrivé en fait, et Gaara était toujours dubitatif ce concernant. Haku lui avait dit que ceux qui s'étaient rendus à Uzushio étaient si désespérés de trouver un chez eux qu'ils s'en moquaient bien, qu'ils étaient tous un peu décalés de la réalité, des parias à part entière, et qu'ils pouvaient témoigner de la sympathie à l'égard de ceux se trouvant dans la même situation. Et après six années et très peu d'incidents relevés, Gaara était presque convaincu.

Les rayons du soleil chauds caressant ses épaules, il leva la tête vers le ciel dépourvu de nuages, élevant une main pour se protéger les yeux. Comme toujours, l'odeur salée était très présente dans l'air et elle lui était devenue plus que familière après une demi-douzaine d'années dans ce village. Il s'autorisa un sourire discret. Ici, il ne doutait jamais de son but dans la vie. Ici, il ne doutait jamais de ce pourquoi il était venu au monde. Il était Commandant Jônin et chef d'une équipe de trois Genin, il était second en terme d'autorité juste derrière l'Uzukage et était un membre estimé des forces shinobi. Les gens lui souriaient et riaient librement lorsqu'il était aux alentours, le saluaient, osaient le toucher et ne sursautaient pas d'horreur en sa présence. Peut-être que c'était en grande partie parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais connus avant, lorsqu'il était piégé derrière la soif de sang de Shukaku, mais c'était toujours des choses qu'il doutait avoir pu un jour obtenir s'il était resté à Suna.

Gaara expira, attentif et calme, et tourna les talons pour retourner au village. Cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis le départ de Naruto avec Haku pour que ce dernier lui évite les ennuis, et Gaara avait assez de travail en tant que chef intérimaire du village pour que ces quelques heures passés avec ses Genin lui soient reprochées s'il fuyait plus longtemps. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, une jeune femme vêtue d'une veste de Jônin ouverte sur le devant descendait la rue dans sa direction, ses cheveux rouges se hérissant et ses lunettes, comme toujours, légèrement de travers.

– Karin, la salua-t-il par-dessus la série d'obscénités qu'elle sifflait. L'ourlet de son t-shirt et l'une de ses manches étaient complètement trempés, et Gaara était prêt à parier son salaire mensuel qu'elle revenait tout juste d'une bruyante dispute avec Suigetsu.

– Gaara-san, retourna-t-elle, ses yeux envoyant des pics. Tu sais ce que cette garce de Fû a osé dire ? Que Suigetsu et moi ressemblions à un _couple marié_! Un _couple marié_ ! Argh ! On aurait dû la noyer dès la naissance cette petite…

Elle retomba vers des insultes grondées entre ses dents et Gaara s'assura que son amusement ne s'exprimait pas sur son visage. Karin était doué dans l'art d'être passive-agressive derrière toute sa fulmination et Gaara préférait ne pas être celui à se retrouver enfermé dans le bureau du Uzukage jusqu'à minuit passé à signer de la paperasse. Le repos était un luxe qu'il appréciait s'offrir maintenant que les modifications qu'avait apportées Naruto à son sceau rendaient impossible à Shukaku toute possession.

– Si nous sommes un couple marié, alors nous sommes clairement sur le point de divorcer ! cracha Karin en faisant un mouvement brusque avec ses bras. Je _le déteste_ , Gaara-san ! Ah, quel _crétin_!

– Je présume que si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a des désaccords à superviser ? lui demanda doucement Gaara, reprenant son chemin vers le village. Quelques shinobi qu'ils croisèrent lui offrirent des sourires amusés ou compatissants lorsqu'ils aperçurent la rousse déchaînée à ses côtés, puis inclinèrent légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

Karin plissa les yeux dans sa direction derrière sa paire de lunettes, mais lui autorisa tout de même le changement de sujet dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Tu devines bien. Un différend a éclaté entre deux clans du Quartier Ouest sur un morceau de terrain neutre qu'ils clament tous les deux être le leur de droit. Ine-san, de la bibliothèque, a fouillé les archives, mais nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'occupes de poser le verdict final. Il y aura moins de chance que cela tourne au bain de sang comme ça. Il y aussi trois groupes qui demandent la permission d'entrer au village. L'un est un marchand venu du Pays des Vagues, le deuxième se compose d'une poignée de shinobi qui veulent rejoindre nos rangs et le troisième est une délégation envoyée par le Pays des Sources Chaudes qui espère le renouvellement notre accord commercial. J'ai déjà mis en place un planning, donc, je t'en pris, _suis-le_. Tu ne disparais plus avec tes Genin cette fois !

Si Gaara ne roula pas les yeux, il fut bien tenté. Karin était l'assistante de l'Uzukage et elle faisait très bien son travail, mais elle était aussi très… bruyante. Et habituée à traiter avec Naruto qui avait, à son goût, un peu trop l'habitude de se laisser distraire par les villageois.

Bien entendu, Gaara savait aussi que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était tant aimé. Les gens pensaient souvent aux Kage comme à des personnages intouchables et distants dans leurs lourdes robes de cérémonie et leur grande tour, lointain et presque divin en terme de puissance. Mais Naruto était différent. Il déambulait dans les rues comme tout le monde, riait, souriait et saluait par leurs noms un nombre incroyable de personnes, comme un vieil ami, prenait les enfants dans ses bras, taquinait les Genin qu'il croisait et commentait le travail des artisans. Souvent, lorsque Gaara le regardait, il avait l'impression de contempler Uzushio sous forme physique, un village entier qui avait placé toute son essence dans un homme radieux et absolument brillant.

Il fit une pause au sommet d'une petite montée, se tournant pour observer de nouveau l'océan qui s'étirait au loin, puis pour contempler la cité qui s'étalait tout autour d'eux dans son arc-en-ciel de brun doré, de rouge et de blanc, et ne put enrayer la course du petit sourire qui courba ses lèvres à ce paysage.

Six ans maintenant, presque sept, et pas une seule fois n'avait-il regretté sa décision. Pas même l'espace d'un instant.

 **.**

– D'Uzushio, tu dis ? soupira Tsunade, avant de poser ses coudes sur son bureau, massant le haut de son nez d'un air las.

Devant elle, Ino opina avec respect.

– C'est ça, Hokage-sama. Ils sont deux et, si je ne me trompe pas, des Jônin si j'en juge par le niveau de leur chakra. Sasuke est avec eux pour le moment, mais ils ont demandé à vous voir dès que possible.

Tsunade se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était un piège, un leurre ou quelque chose de la sorte, même si, au fond, elle ne voyait pas quel pourrait être le but d'une telle manigance.

– Fais-les venir ici, ordonna-t-elle après un long moment. Sauf preuve du contraire, vous les traiterez comme des invités.

– Bien, Hokage-sama.

Après un salut et une bond rapide, la jeune femme se retrouva derrière la fenêtre, faisant le chemin inverse en direction de la porte principale aussi vite que le lui permettait ses capacités. Tsunade la fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention vers l'affaire en question.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait visitée qu'une poignée de fois, elle se rappelait encore d'Uzushio. La fois la plus mémorable, certainement, avait été l'Examen de Sélection des Jônin auquel elle avait assisté à l'invitation du Nidaime Uzukage. Tsunade ferma les yeux et repensa aux jours où elle s'était promené dans les rues pavées pleines d'éclats, son grand-oncle derrière elle et sa grand-mère juste devant, même pas encore à l'Académie et facilement impressionnable. Elle se souvint des hommes et des femmes dans leurs habits aux couleurs vives et des groupes de ninjas riant à gorge déployées tandis qu'ils prenaient les paris. Les épreuves avaient été particulièrement difficiles et les shinobi d'Uzushio avaient encouragé avec véhémence un Chûnin en particulier : un jeune homme avec des cheveux dorés, un penchant pour les sceaux et un puissant ninjutsu. Le blond avait remporté l'Examen en fin de compte, placé au-devant de la scène et aisément promu Jônin et sans la moindre surprise de la part des spectateurs, et Tsunade se rappelait avoir vu Mito lui sourire à ce moment-là, d'un sourire léger, lent et satisfait.

– Ce garçon, avait-elle dit à Tobirama, la voix basse mais imposante, c'est lui le nouvel espoir du clan Uzumaki. Un génie du Suiton et du Fûton. Ma nièce, Saehara Jin, a été son instructrice et elle raconte qu'il aurait une compréhension instinctive du chakra comme elle n'en a jamais vu auparavant. Uzukage-sama l'envisage comme son successeur.

Les yeux de Tobirama s'étaient plissés, pensifs et légèrement mécontent et il avait murmuré :

– Un enfant ?

– Un enfant brillant, avait rétorqué Mito, et il a déjà quinze ans. Certains envisagent même qu'il devienne le prochain hôte du Kyûbi, mais, même s'il est un Uzumaki, il n'est pas directement relié à la famille du Uzukage ou à la mienne.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, mais elle avait relevé le menton.

– Et, en plus de ça, il aura passé l'âge lorsque je serais prête à confier ce fardeau à la prochaine génération. J'ai encore quelques bonnes années devant moi.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le jeune homme s'était retourné, presque comme s'il avait entendu les mots de Mito et avait levé les yeux vers les tribunes où ils étaient assis. Des yeux bleus, se souvenait-elle. Aussi bleus que l'océan ou que le ciel, et portant une telle détermination en leur sein.

 _Le nouvel espoir du clan Uzumaki,_ avait-elle pensé à ce moment-là. _Un espoir._

Ça lui allait si bien.

Il y avait eu d'autres rencontres après celle-ci, même si très peu. Le blond - Uzumaki Arashi, avait-elle plus tard appris - avait déjà officié en tant qu'Uzukage depuis quatre mois avant que Sarutobi ne devienne Sandaime, et les deux hommes avaient été proches, ou du moins, autant que leurs positions respectives le leur permettait. Vu qu'elle était l'élève de Sarutobi, elle avait croisé l'homme à deux reprises lors de ces rares visites à Konoha, et il lui avait toujours paru gentil et doux, doté d'une intensité terrifiante dissimulée à l'intérieur, comme une tempête sur le point d'exploser.

Le Dieu des Shinobi et le Dieu de la Tempête. Tous deux troisième du nom à prendre les rennes de leurs villages respectifs, tous deux choisis très jeune et d'une puissance reconnue. Sarutobi avait été furieux lorsqu'ils avaient reçu les nouvelles de la chute d'Uzushio, bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait enragé, pesté et sangloté lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils ne regardaient pas, car Uzushio était presque une sœur pour Konoha ; ils étaient si proches. Une alliée inébranlable, un village de camarades qui avait été perdu en l'espace de quelques jours, conduit à la ruine à cause de la peur que la puissance de cette cité inspirait à Kiri.

Et, à présent, on disait que tout cela avait été reconstruit, si elle pouvait en croire les nouvelles. Reconstruit et repeuplé : redevenu un village ninja. Une cité assez puissante, apparemment, pour envoyer deux Jônin en mission dans un autre pays avec peu de garantie qu'il reviendrait de sitôt. Les Jônin étaient, pour la plupart, la première source de revenus des villages cachés. Les missions de rang C et de rang B avaient beau être nombreuses, c'était tout de même toujours celles de rang A et de rang S qui rapportaient le plus.

Se délaisser de deux Jônin signifiait que soit cette mission était de la plus haute importance, - ce qui était envisageable étant donné que c'était plus ou moins la première annonce officielle du retour d'Uzushio - soit qu'elle était considérée comme dangereuse - également probable, vu que tous les traités qui avaient été signés entre Konoha et Uzushio avaient été considérés nuls dès lors que la cité était tombée - ou bien encore peut-être les deux à la fois.

Son attention fut directement portée vers la porte lorsqu'on toqua et, tandis qu'elle se levait, elle déclara d'un ton ferme :

– Entrez.

Le premier aperçu qu'elle eut de leurs mystérieux visiteurs fut suffisant pour la secouer, car elle se souvenait d'un autre Jônin blond, habillé presque à l'identique que celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais tout ça, c'était il y plus de cinquante ans, un tout autre monde, et elle dût brutalement se rappeler que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là. Peu importe à quel point il lui ressemblait, jusqu'à imiter les fichues clochettes dans ses cheveux. La seule chose qui différait était les saisissants yeux d'un vert éclatant, bien loin de ceux auxquels elle s'attendait presque à voir.

Ces traits fins et chaleureux étaient exactement les mêmes, néanmoins, malgré ses dénégations intérieures, tout comme l'étaient la fermeté et la certitude avec lesquelles il croisa son regard.

– Hokage-sama, la salua-t-il poliment, mais chaudement, s'inclinant dans un salut cordial. Salutations de la part du Yondaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi. Je me nomme Youko et voici mon partenaire, Yuki.

Ce nouveau Uzukage portait le même nom que celui de son prédécesseur. Tsunade se demanda comment une telle coïncidence avait pu se produire. Mais, en même temps, pensait-elle : comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle se reprit et inclina la tête en retour.

– Youko-san, Yuki-san, nous sommes honorés de recevoir la visite de shinobi venus d'Uzushio après tout ce temps. Puis-je demander en quelle occasion cela se produit-il ?

Cela lui valut un sourire, les yeux du blond brillants au-dessus de son masque.

– Nous avons achevé la reconstruction il y a deux ans déjà, répondit-il sans hésiter. Nos première équipes de Genin ont ensuite débuté leur entraînement et la plupart d'entre eux ont aujourd'hui été déclaré apte à prendre part à l'Examen. Uzukage-sama pensait qu'il était plus sûr d'envoyer leurs candidatures maintenant étant donné que c'est Konoha qui s'occupe de l'organisation cette session-ci et que votre village a longtemps été un allié précieux.

Traditionnellement, l'Examen était un événement neutre, donc, Tsunade avait bien peu de raisons d'empêcher un pays d'entrer dans la compétition. Elle hocha la tête, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil et approchant un rouleau vierge.

– Je m'occupe de prendre les dispositions nécessaires et d'informer les examinateurs, accepta-t-elle. Combien d'équipes ?

– Quatre, répondit Youko, souriant toujours, mais cette fois, du soulagement était discernable sur son visage, et Tsunade le toisa, curieuse. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait leur refuser leur demande ? Reconstruit ou non, Uzushio avait toujours été une alliée et ils n'avaient encore rien fait qui pourrait lui prouver le contraire jusqu'ici. D'autre part, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de leur retour, et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas venus prier Konoha de les aider avec leur reconstruction ne l'incitait que plus encore à penser que ce n'était pas un piège. Les shinobi avaient une fierté sans borne, après tout, lorsque leur village était dans la ligne de mire.

Elle écrivit une note sur le côté et hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Vous comptez retourner à Uzushio avec ces nouvelles ?

– Je vais envoyer un message, dit Yuki, faisant un demi-pas vers l'avant avant d'incliner la tête. Uzukage-sama aura besoin de nous sur place pour activer les sceaux spatio-temporels, et il serait plus simple que nous restions jusqu'à ce que l'Examen débute.

Des sceaux spatio-temporels ? Tsunade avait bien conscience que pour les shinobi d'Uzushio, c'était chose commune, au vu de leurs aptitudes en scellement. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de repousser ses questions à plus tard.

– S'il te plaît, Ino, guide-les jusqu'à une auberge et fais en sorte qu'ils soient bien installés. Uchiha, il faut qu'on parle.

– Hokage-sama, la saluèrent les Jônin, l'un avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que l'autre.

Ino jeta à Sasuke un sourire suffisant même si bien déguisé, puis fit quelques pas et murmura un 'Par ici, je vous pris.' avant d'escorter les deux ninjas à l'extérieur.

Tsunade laissa le silence s'étirer pendant un moment, appréciant la vue du Jônin qu'elle préférait (torturer) se tendre et remuer nerveusement. Puis, enfin, avec son plus beau sourire, elle se pencha en avant en appui sur ses coudes, replia ses mains en dessous de son menton et ordonna :

– Trouve-moi Jiraiya.

Sasuke tressaillit comme si elle venait de le frapper, levant subitement la tête pour croiser son regard. Il tenta un regard de chien battu, probablement copié sur ceux de son équipier qui faisait des ravages avec, mais quelles que soient les améliorations dans son attitude, il avait toujours un côté bien trop vaurien pour que la copie soit parfaite.

– Mais enfin… ! protesta-t-il.

Tsunade savait parfaitement pourquoi il était aussi réticent à l'idée de lui obéir. Jiraiya n'avait toujours pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude d'espionner les femmes aux bains publics, et dès lors que Sasuke se trouvait dans les parages, l'Ermite des Crapaud avait tendance à utiliser son disciple et son éternelle manque d'enthousiasme comme appât.

(C'était sincèrement la chose la plus drôle à laquelle Tsunade avait assisté dans sa longue vie, et après une enfance commune aux côtés d'Orochimaru et de Jiraiya et de leur guerre de celui qui fera la pire pitrerie, ça voulait dire quelque chose.)

– Pas de mais, contra-t-elle impitoyablement. C'est un ordre, Uchiha. Je veux Jiraiya dans mon bureau, en _un seul morceau_ , dans l'heure. Tu peux disposer.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança n'était pas aussi meurtrier, comme il l'avait probablement voulu, qu'il était horrifié, à contrecœur résigné et profondément meurtri, et il finit tout de même par s'en aller. Tsunade ricana et s'adossa au dossier de son siège, se demandant si ce serait un peu trop mesquin d'assigner à une équipe de Genin la tâche de prendre des photos de l'altercation qui s'annonçait. Elle avait autorité absolue sur son village pour une bonne raison, après tout, pas vrai ?


	8. 1st Movement: Memories in Meter

**RARs :**

 **A.F :** Hello ! J'ai encore mis un temps fou (de mon point de vue) pour poster, sorry . Tu as raison, il était un peu plus long, mais ne t'attend pas à les voir drastiquement augmenter en nombre de mots comme on peut le voir généralement dans l'évolution d'une fiction. La compte reste entre 3500 et 6000 pour la version anglaise, donc tu augmentes un peu le compte pour ma traduction, mais c'est tout (sachant qu'en ce moment je suis toujours autour des 5000). Je suis contente en tout cas que le chapitre t'aie plus, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête (expression, expression) au chapitre 10 si Uzushio te plaît tant que ça X) Spoiler ! Ahaha, je n'oserais pas ! Merci en tout cas pour m'avoir fait réaliser que j'ai confondu les pronoms à un moment, j'ai rectifié ça vite fait ! Donc, pour l'équipe Gaara, il y a : Aki et Natsu, les jumeaux Uzumaki, et Kin Makoto. Kin et Natsu sont tous les deux des garçons et Aki est la seule fille. Pour ce qui est d'apprendre la vérité, aucun de nos ninjas de Konoha n'est prêt de le savoir, haha ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien connaître ton avis : qui, penses-tu, va l'apprendre en premier ? Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre. On revoit Ino d'ici quelques chapitres, promis ! Je te fais un gros bisou et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Yuugure :** Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai mis énormément de temps pour celui-ci (pleins de choses se passent dans ma vie en ce moment .) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, des bisous et bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** J'aime beaucoup ton "c'est logique", pourquoi, à ton avis, le serait-ce ? Je te demande ça, mais tu vas avoir le début de cette réponse dans le chapitre et la fin dans le suivant XD Enfin, bref, pour ce qui est de Youko, en effet, c'est en référence au Kyûbi, car dans la version japonaise, on l'appelle Kyuubi no Yôko, et comme l'accent circonflexe sert à dissimuler un "ou" ou une double voyelle (comme avec Fuu par exemple qu'on rétrécie à Fû dans la version française). Toi aussi, tu aimes ce Gaara là ! Totalement d'accord, il a évolué tout aussi bien. Et puis, parfois, dans le manga, je trouve qu'il a pris la place de Kage pour des raisons extérieurs et jamais pour lui comme le fait Naruto. Je pense que Karin et Suigetsu viennent toujours par paire, mdrr. Tout ce que je peux te dire par rapport au rapprochement Youko/Arashi/Naruto, c'est que Tsunade ne sera pas celle qui va tout découvrir en premier, une idée de qui ça peut-être ? :D J'adore sa relation avec Sasuke en tout cas, elle est épique ! Et puis ça fait une super relation Uchiha/Senju je trouve, par rapport à avant Konoha, parce que, ce genre de relations connues, nous n'en avons que deux autres exemples si je ne me trompe pas : Hashirama/Madara et Tobirama/Kagami, alors du neuf ne fait pas de mal ^^ (sorry pour le féminin si j'en ai mis, j'avais compris qu'il ne te convenait pas, mdrr, mais c'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose ;) Je t'embrasse, à la prochaine et une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera quand même à la hauteur ^^'_

* * *

 _ **chapter 08: memories in meter**_

 _[Mesure : Division d'un morceau de musique en parties d'égales durées.]_

Jiraiya avait par assez de reprises dû survivre aux nombreuses tentatives de ce sournois petit emmerdeur, qui essayait sans cesse de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque, pour qu'il parvienne à ne pas effectuer le moindre mouvement lorsqu'une silhouette obscure sortit d'un buisson et atterrit à moins de dix centimètres de sa personne, juste à sa gauche.

– Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix posée, relisant les derniers mots de son prochain manuscrit avant de les effacer en faveur du terme "haleter". C'était un mot vraiment étonnant, non ? Court, mais parlant, amenant une tonne d'images mentales.

Oui, c'était exactement le mot qu'il lui fallait.

– Hé, l'Ermite pas net.

Une main pâle lui faucha son manuscrit sous son nez et Jiraiya releva la tête avec indignation pour croiser deux orbes noires plissées et acérées.

 _Bon sang_ , qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se haïr pour lui avoir révélé ce surnom dans un moment d'extrême ébriété.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? commanda-t-il, mais sa demande tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd sous le regard inébranlable du Uchiha.

– Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? le questionna Sasuke, d'une voix grave et véhémente, et parfois, cela surprenait encore Jiraiya : cette intensité qui envahissait le garçon devant les buts qu'il s'étaient fixés. Peut-être que ça ne devrait pas, étant donné que le Uchiha avait toujours été déterminé au point d'en devenir presque ridicule, mais même sachant cela, ça restait troublant.

Son expression s'adoucit, aussi, car l'attention de Sasuke avait toujours été tournée sur son besoin de ramener Naruto, et c'était quelque chose avec laquelle Jiraiya pouvait compatir. Il avait été très réticent lorsque Tsunade l'avait informé qu'Itachi avait été aperçu dans les environs de Konoha et qu'elle l'envoyait épauler Sasuke pour le garder hors de danger, néanmoins, un seul mois sur les routes avec lui avait changer la donne. Lorsqu'il le regardait, au tout début, il ne voyait à travers lui qu'Orochimaru : un prodige distant avec des relations tumultueuses vis-à-vis de son coéquipier le plus turbulent. Froid, en colère et passionné. Seulement…

Seulement, cette Équipe 7 n'était pas celle de Jiraiya. Il ne pouvait faire aucun parallèle simple et direct entre elles deux, aucune réplique exacte entre les générations. Ici, Naruto était celui qui était parti et Sasuke s'était autant efforcé de le retrouver que Jiraiya l'avait fait.

Avec un soupir, Jiraiya se résigna à la perte de son manuscrit, pour le moment du moins, et s'installa de nouveau sur le sol en dessous de l'arbre.

– Des bribes ici et là, admit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Et le peu que j'ai réussi à rassembler est déjà inquiétant. En résumé, l'Akatsuki se terre pour le moment. De ceux qu'on connaît, il nous reste avec certitude deux jinchûriki, deux autres qui vagabondent au mieux ou qui ont été capturé dans le pire des cas et cinq des ninjas les plus puissants dans le monde qui ont tout simplement disparu de la surface du globe en l'espace de deux ans. Ils n'ont pas été capturés, je suis au moins sûr de ça, mais il reste encore trop de possibilités pour qu'on sache avec exactitude où ils se trouvent.

Sasuke s'appuya tranquillement sur ses talons, ses yeux se plissant, et Jiraiya put noter les pensées courir sur ses traits, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu deux ans pour apprendre à lire au-delà de son impassibilité.

– Cinq ? Vous confirmez la disparition de Rokubi et de Yonbi ?

Il surprit l'expression de Jiraiya et roula les yeux.

– Hn. La disparition d'Utakata et de Rôshi, je voulais dire, se corrigea-t-il.

Jiraiya pensa à lui faire une remarque là-dessus, mais ça ne servirait pas vraiment à grand chose. Le gamin savait que Naruto était l'hôte de Kyûbi - ce genre de chose était pratiquement impossible à garder secrète alors qu'ils traquaient les moindres faits et gestes des membres de l'Akatsuki et que l'Akatsuki traquait les bijû - et puis, il avait bien conscience que le réceptacle n'était pas la même entité que ne l'était la bête à l'intérieur. Au final, c'était juste un gosse qui se moquait bien d'utiliser le vrai nom des gens s'il n'y était pas forcé.

– Absolument, dit-il après un battement, juste pour s'assurer que Sasuke savait qu'en ce moment même, il le jugeait intérieurement. Les Forces Spéciales d'Iwa racontent que Rôshi a quitté sa planque il y a de ça quatre ans et qu'il s'est rendu à l'est pour retrouver un groupe de ninjas non-identifiés près de Taki avant de disparaître tout simplement. Et pour ce qui est de Kiri, ils sont encore trop occupés à faire appliquer les réformes de la démone qu'ils ont nommé Mizukage et n'ont donc pas eu le temps de remarquer que l'un de leur déserteur est introuvable, ce qui rend Utakata particulière difficile à localiser. En tout cas, d'après ce que je sais, il a plié bagages avec sa disciple il y a environ cinq ans. Fû s'est évaporé dans la nature peu après Naruto, et il y a de fortes chances pour que Gaara l'ait accompagné, vu que leur disparation est survenue dans la même période de temps. Ça fait donc cinq. (Jiraiya expira profondément et secoua la tête.) Cinq bijû ridiculement puissants et leurs réceptacles humains, et pas une seule bonne idée de ce qu'il a pu leur arriver.

La bouche de Sasuke se pinça en une fine ligne frustrée tandis qu'il se balançait sur ses talons.

– Vous dîtes que Rôshi a pris contact avec un groupe. Ce serait le même groupe de shinobi non-identifiés qui a été engagé pour remplir des missions le long de la côte ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Jiraiya acquiesça, ne réussissant pas à cacher le sourire qui tentait ses lèvres.

– Si tu parles de celui qui rend fou Kiri et Kumo en leur volant tous leurs clients, alors oui. Ils sont plutôt doués d'après ce que les rumeurs que j'ai réussi à récolter racontent, mais la plupart du temps, les gens n'en parlent pas. Lorsqu'on essaie de les trouver, on tombe toujours sur des en-fait-c'est-l'ami-de-l'ami-de-la-belle-sœur-de-mon-cousin-qui-m'en-a-parlé.

Il haussa les épaules, zyeutant le manuscrit que tenait toujours Sasuke et se demandant s'il était prêt à risquer une attaque frontale. Ce gosse était bon avec les techniques de type Katon, malheureusement, et jubilait bien trop à l'idée de les tester sur des romances aux cœurs purs.

– Cela m'inquiéterait bien, mais en fin de compte, c'est plutôt un soulagement pour Konoha. Nous n'avons jamais été capables répondre à toutes les demandes, et avec un nouveau groupe qui est prêt à se charger d'une partie d'entre elles, ça nous permet de nous préoccuper en priorité de celles de rang supérieur. C'est du gagnant-gagnant.

– Sauf s'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Naruto.

L'espace d'un battement, Jiraiya envisagea de rappeler à Sasuke qu'il n'y avait pas _que_ Naruto qui était porté disparu ; c'étaient cinq maudits _jinchûriki_ et toute la puissance qui les impliquait. Cependant, un seul regard dans sa direction et il céda, voyant que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Rien ne rentrait dans la tête de ce garçon, pas quand il avait une piste sous le nez du moins. Il se demandait même parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas conclu de pacte avec les chiens-ninjas comme Kakashi.

– Sauf si c'est ça, lui accorda-t-il. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve étrange de voir un tel nombre de personnes se diriger à l'est ces derniers temps, surtout qu'ils disparaissent complètement dès qu'ils quittent les côtes, et que quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à les traquer. C'est une autre de ces choses dont personne ne parle.

– Hn.

L'air renfrogné, Sasuke se releva, le manuscrit toujours cramponné par une saleté de main voleuse.

– Tsunade veut vous voir immédiatement. Il y a deux ninjas au village qui affirment venir d'Uzushiogakure.

– Uzushio, tu dis ?

Jiraiya se leva lentement, ressentant le poids des années dans chacun de ses os. Tsunade avait bien vieilli - _bon sang_ , même _Orochimaru_ avait bien vieilli, et là encore, Jiraiya n'avait jamais eu une la même distinction. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'Orochimaru et Tsunade étaient tous les deux de belles petites princesses et que ça avait sans aucun doute joué.

– Eh ben, on y va, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si nous la faisons patienter plus longtemps, elle risque bien de nous lancer son bureau à la figure.

– À la vôtre, vous voulez dire.

Sasuke le suivit à la trace lorsqu'il bondit dans l'arbre, puis sur le toit le plus proche et en direction du bureau du Hokage.

Jiraiya rit presque de la naïveté du garçon.

– Ah, mais, gamin, ricana-t-il, si tu penses que la colère de Tsunade va te passer à côté simplement parce que tu n'es pas la personne ciblée, tu… HÉ ! NON, GAMIN, NE T'AVISE PAS DE FAIRE ÇA !

– Hn.

Sasuke lui jeta un sourire suffisant, des flammes crépitant joyeusement dans une main et la seconde précieuse ébauche de Jiraiya dans l'autre, puis il s'élança vers l'avant, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre du Hokage a une vitesse impressionnante.

Pas que ce soit assez pour échapper à l'Ermite en colère, néanmoins. Jiraiya gronda, maudissant le jour où il avait écouté Tsunade et accepté d'emmener cette saleté de gosse en voyage avec lui, puis il s'élança à son tour.

 **.**

– Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, Jiraiya ? lui demanda Tsunade, et Sasuke avait assisté à assez de session en compagnie de Tsunade et Jiraya pour comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait dire en _réalité_ tenait plus du : 'si tu n'as pas une seule bonne excuse, ton crâne va très vite faire connaissance avec le mur, maudit soit la paperasse'.

Jiraiya avait bien compris ce qu'elle impliquait lui aussi vu qu'il leva aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition.

– Hé, je t'ai parlé des rumeurs à propos de la naissance d'un nouveau village ninja. Je t'ai même envoyé les nouvelles selon lesquelles des masses de gens migraient vers l'est en petit groupe avant de disparaître derrière une barrière que je ne pouvais pas franchir. Et je _sais_ que tu as reçu mes rapports sur ce nouveau groupe qui accomplit des missions sur la côte. Seulement… Uzushiogakure, c'est un peu gros, même pour moi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Tsunade paraissait aussi bien gère convaincu que sceptique, avec une pointe d'irritation qui surprit légèrement Sasuke. Généralement, La Princesse aux Limaces était juste au possible dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et cette frustration avait quelque chose de… différent. En particulier parce qu'elle n'était pas entièrement tournée vers la défaillance flagrante dans leur réseau de renseignements. Et, avec un subit claquement de langue impatient, elle se jeta en dehors de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau, tous les muscles de son corps tendus au possible.

– Alors, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer, cracha-t-elle, pourquoi un homme que je pensais mort depuis une _cinquantaine_ d'années vient tout juste de débarquer dans mon bureau et de m'informer que le _Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi_ souhaitait obtenir la permission de participer à l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin !

Sasuke en savait trop peu sur Uzushio - presque rien en vérité, et ce qu'il en savait relevait de tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter dans l'heure qui précédait -, alors, ce nom-là n'eut aucune résonance, mais Jiraiya, lui, pâlit légèrement en l'entendant.

– Il a survécu ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants, la voix bourrue par le choc vainement dissimulé. Je pensais que le Mizukage s'était personnellement occupé de lui.

Tsunade soupira, lasse, passa une main sur son visage en se retournant pour leur faire face, et pendant un cours instant, métamorphose ou pas, elle parut presque faire son âge.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre, admit-elle, enroulant ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine dans une posture qui était presque défensive. Youko a parlé du _Yondaime_ Uzukage, donc, il est possible que ce soit quelqu'un de différent. Mais cela peut aussi vouloir signifier qu'il compte cette prise de pouvoir comme un tout nouveau règne, et après la manière désastreuse dont son dernier s'est achevé, ce n'est pas moi qui l'en blâmerai.

Il y eut un long moment de pur silence, puis, Jiraiya soupira à son tour, résigné et l'air peu enthousiaste.

– Tsunade, moi aussi, j'aimerais croire que c'est la vérité, mais l'homme dont on parle était presque aussi âgé que le Sandaime. Il aurait dans les environs des soixante-dix ans maintenant, et même si j'aimais énormément le dynamisme de sensei, je ne crois pas qu'un homme de son âge aurait été capable de reconstruire ce village pierre par pierre après avoir assisté à sa destruction. Et je ne pense pas non plus que même le Dieu de la Tempête ait réussi à atteindre l'immortalité.

– Le Dieu de la Tempête ? répéta Sasuke, incapable de repousser sa curiosité devant l'idée qu'un village _entier_ tombe du ciel ainsi. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'Uzushio, n'avait jamais entendu une seule mention au Pays des Tourbillons, n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un clan qui porterait le nom _Uzumaki_ alors même qu'apparemment, l'un des leurs était un _Kage_. C'était… troublant de penser que si quelque chose de pareille avait pu être manqué, non pas seulement dans la vie de tous les jours mais aussi durant les années passées à l'Académie, d'autres évènements avaient pu être omis. Et pas des petits, de toute évidence.

Jiraiya lui jeta un regard en biais, comme s'il avait, l'espace d'un instant, oublié sa présence, puis hocha la tête.

– À Konoha, nous avons le Dieu des Shinobi : le Sandaime, expliqua-t-il. À Uzushio, ils ont le Dieu de la Tempête. Si j'en juge par la façon dont Sarutobi-sensei parlait de lui, il était juste derrière Senju Tobirama pour ce qui était du contrôle de l'élément eau, et le valait peut-être même, sauf que lui, il était surtout connu pour utiliser sa puissance de manière égale entre le vent et l'eau. Le plus jeune Uzukage, si ma mémoire est bonne. En fait, je dirais même qu'il était le plus jeune Kage élu, à moins que le nouveau Kazekage ne l'ait battu sur ce terrain-là.

– Il s'appelait Arashi, ajouta Tsunade, ses lèvres se courbant dans un fin sourire nostalgique. Mon grand-oncle m'a emmené assister à l'Examen de Sélection des Jônin auquel il participait à Uzushio. Youko lui ressemble beaucoup, peut-être plus encore parce qu'il n'y a eu qu'une poignée d'Uzumaki portant les cheveux blonds. Mais pour autant que j'en sache, le Sandaime Uzukage a été tué lors de l'invasion de Kiri. Bien évidemment, nous croyions que le village entier s'était éteint avec lui, mais ce n'est apparemment pas ce qui s'est passé.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, ressentant une pression douloureuse dans sa poitrine en pensant à _son_ Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds, qui avait l'attitude lumineuse et enjouée de Youko, mais pas sa réserve ou son inconsciente, insouciante et éblouissante grâce. Lui qui avait été emporté par le vent avant de pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la mère-patrie de son clan, avant d'entendre qu'il possédait bien une famille en vie, lui qui avait grandi seul.

– Vous pensez, demanda-t-il doucement, un espoir sauvage auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner voix, qu'Uzushio a quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Naruto ?

Une main large se posa sur son épaule, la serrant brièvement avant de la lâcher.

– Ou son kidnapping, lui rappela gentiment Jiraiya, la même chose que Sasuke s'était répéter, encore et encore, ces six dernières années. Nous n'en savons rien, Sasuke, et même si Uzushio n'a été rebâti que très récemment, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de commencer à les accuser d'avoir subtilisé des hôtes. Surtout s'ils ont réussi à cacher toutes informations sur leur village pendant une aussi longue période. Ils doivent avoir un sacré maître dans l'art du renseignement, et je suis sincère quand je dis ça.

(Quelque part, dans un endroit très, très reculé, au milieu d'une séance d'intimidation auprès de deux Chûnin particulièrement têtus qui refusaient de retourner dans leurs lits d'hôpital par le biais d'une manipulation émotionnelle plutôt sévère et d'un léger chantage, Kabuto éternua.)

Le silence s'allongea une nouvelle fois, de manière peu confortable pour les occupants de la pièce, et Jiraiya soupira une nouvelle fois avant reculer.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, promit-il. Mais n'en attend pas trop de ma part. Si le Uzukage est parvenu à garder tout ça sous silence (Il fit un mouvement de la main signifiant qu'il comprenait la reconstruction et le repeuplement d'un village ninja complet.), je ne doute pas que les seules informations qui sortent soient exactement celles qu'il veuille partager.

Le ronchonnement de Tsunade se fit résigné.

– Trouve-moi tout ce que tu pourras te procurer, commanda-t-elle. Et sur ces deux messagers également. J'ai envoyé plusieurs membres des Forces Spéciales les surveiller, mais s'ils cachent quelque chose qui risque de nous exploser à la figure, je préférerai en être informé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne tolérerais pas un autre incident comme celui d'Ichibi, pas sous ma responsabilité.

Sasuke quitta la pièce, réussissant tout juste à se souvenir d'opiner au Hokage en partant. Il y avait un picotement sous sa peau, une agitation qu'il savait provenir du fait d'avoir trop pensé à Naruto en l'espace d'une seule journée, et il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de s'en débarrasser, même s'il savait que c'était vain.

 _Le départ ou le kidnapping,_ songea-t-il, sillonnant les toitures dans une succession de sauts rapides et ne parvenant à ralentir que lorsqu'il se retrouva plongé dans la solitude apaisante de l'ancien terrain d'entraînement de l'Équipe 7. _À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas lequel je préférerais que ce soit. Parce qu'être kidnappé voulait dire une chose. Partir en signifiait une autre, entièrement._

 **.**

– Bon sang, c'était drôlement éprouvant.

Naruto attendit à peine avant de coller une barrière sur le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel qui empêcherait tout ce qui était dans son périmètre d'action d'être entendu ou perçu, avant de tirer son masque vers le bas et approcher ses doigts de ses paupières.

Haku attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse enlever ses lentilles de contact, cependant, et haussa un sourcil impérieux lorsque Naruto lui fit une moue.

– Notre accord, Naruto ? lui rappela-t-il ostensiblement en tirant sa visière sur son front. Tu dois au moins garder une partie de ton déguisement en permanence tant que nous sommes en mission, ou je n'hésiterais pas à te clouer dans un bloc de glace et te renvoyer à Gaara via le prochain navire.

Naruto roula les yeux, même s'il savait au fond que ce n'était pas tant une menace qu'une promesse. Haku avait été… peu enthousiaste lorsque Naruto avait proposé ce voyage, la toute première fois. Il avait aussi été celui qui avait le plus rechigné à l'idée que Naruto fasse partie du voyage, même si, avec son savoir personnel sur la manière d'agir des ninjas de Konoha et sur la configuration des lieux du village, c'était de loin lui le meilleur choix.

Mais ils avaient eu ce débat déjà à sept reprises, dont trois pendant qu'ils faisaient route en direction du village des feuilles, et Naruto avait mieux à faire que de ressasser ce genre de choses qui ne mèneraient qu'à le faire fulminer et à rendre Haku assez froid pour faire passer un glacier pour quelque chose de chaleureux et d'agréable. C'est pourquoi il laissa les lentilles où elles se trouvaient et s'affala sur le lit, se reposant entièrement sur sa perception sensorielle. Le sceau bourdonnait doucement, sa barrière obscurcissant la vue depuis l'extérieur de la chambre et assourdissant le moindre son, et, juste au-delà, il pouvait sentir quelques signatures de chakra papillonnant autour des bordures de l'hôtel. Et encore au-delà…

Konoha.

Naruto ferma les yeux, étouffant un soupir. C'était… étrange de se retrouver ici de nouveau. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le village, il avait l'ambitieux projet de revenir couvert de gloire, et, ensuite… eh bien, de faire _quelque chose de concret._ Comme traîner Sasuke jusqu'à son village pour que lui aussi puisse le voir, faire tomber Sakura à ses pieds sur le plan amoureux, ou encore, battre à plat de couture Kakashi lors d'un duel. Mais ensuite, il avait rebâti Uzushio, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'était tout simplement… stabilisé. Apaisé. Il n'y avait plus cet envie désespérée de prouver qui il était, car _il n'en avait plus besoin_. Il était Kage à présent, ou plutôt de nouveau, et son village était magnifique, paisible et prospère. Petit, c'est vrai, et secret aussi, mais il y avait une bonne raison pour que ce soit le cas. Une raison qui, avec un peu de chance, serait obsolète d'ici la fin de l'Examen.

Il enterra une grimace. Ça avait été un choc d'arriver aux portes du village et de voir Sasuke en personne se tenir _juste-là_ après presque sept ans à ne faire qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir. Et Sasuke était devenu pour le moins… attrayant. Il avait toujours été un bel enfant, mais à présent, il avait franchi ce stade pour se transformer en quelqu'un de terriblement et injustement séduisant, avec ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle, ses yeux perçants, ses pommettes saillantes et sa grâce soigneusement contenue. Il avait grandi, s'était embelli et était maintenant… absolument craquant.

 _Non, mais écoutez-moi parler. Je ressemble à un vieil homme sénile._ Naruto rit doucement, pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières. C'était difficile, parfois, d'avoir vécu deux vies différentes. Lorsqu'on lui demandait son âge, cela lui demandait toujours un effort considérable pour ne pas répondre 'quarante-cinq', l'âge auquel il était mort la première fois - ou pire encore, 'soixante-quatre', la somme du temps qu'il avait vécu dans ses deux vies. Mais, les gens d'Uzushio et ses divers immigrés - les ninjas du programme d'échange d'Orochimaru, peu importe comment ils se faisaient appeler, qui avait suivi Kabuto lorsque le Serpent Blanc avait clairement établi qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser son assistant s'en aller ainsi, parce qu'il n'était, après tout, pas complètement le salaud au cœur de pierre qu'il prétendait être - étaient assez tolérants lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa réincarnation ou de ses occasionnelles remontées de souvenirs que peu d'entre eux partageaient. Peut-être était-ce plus facile d'accepter cette idée après avoir été témoin de la reconstruction d'un village entier en l'espace de quatre ans seulement, après tout.

Ils avaient tous travaillé si dur. Que ce soient les civils, les shinobi ou les jinchûriki, ils s'étaient tous serrés les coudes pour reconstruire cet endroit perdu aux décombres des dizaines d'années auparavant et auquel la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas d'attachement ou aucun souvenir auquel se rattacher. Et ils _l'avaient fait_. Uzushio était redevenue comme elle l'était avant l'invasion, magnifique, étincelante et lumineuse, peut-être pas aussi peuplée, mais un chez-soi pour beaucoup ayant abandonnés l'idée même d'en trouver un jour. _Son foyer_ , plus que Konoha ne l'avait jamais été, et il était si vivement et aveuglement _heureux_ là-bas, que parfois, il lui arrivait de s'arrêter net, d'un seul coup, au milieu du chemin. Cette joie, tout simplement… était une chose formidable, et il n'était pas prêt de la tenir pour acquise.

Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement et Naruto cligna les yeux en direction de son ami tandis que Haku se penchait vers lui, ses traits fins froncés dans des plis d'inquiétude, même si un touche d'amusement brillait dans ses pupilles.

– Si tu continues de glousser comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait croire qu'il t'en manque une, le prévint Haku, arquant un sourcil.

Naruto en arqua un en retour.

– Ce ne serait pas le première fois, se moqua-t-il. Et je ne _gloussais_ pas, je pouffais. C'est bien plus viril.

– Bien sûr.

Haku était meilleur que n'importe qui pour exprimer ce ton particulier signifiant hé-regarde-ça-je-me-fiche-de-toi, même meilleur que Kabuto.

Il y eut un silence, puis Haku tendit la main dans un doux soupir et repoussa quelques mèches blondes de son visage, les remettant à leur place avec soin.

– Tu es sûr que ça va, Naruto ? demanda-t-il avec gentillesse. Je sais bien que tu t'étais préparé à revoir Sasuke-kun et Tsunade-sama, mais… peut-être pas d'un seul coup et aussi rapidement.

Naruto observa le plafond blanc d'un air absent l'espace d'un instant, avant de reporter son attention plus bas dans un bref sourire.

– C'est vrai, répondit-il après un battement. Je savais _bien_ ce que signifiait revenir ici, tu sais, mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Nous _devons_ trouver des preuves. Lorsque nous les aurons en notre possession, si Orochimaru témoigne comme il a prévu de le faire, on ne reverra pas ce salaud de _sitôt_. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à constamment surveiller mes arrières, en attendant qu'il manipule une nouvelle fois les événements et qu'il nous largue une autre invasion. Uzushio… elle en serait indignée.

Le sourire que lui offrit Haku en guise de réponse fut désabusé et il tira doucement sur une mèche de cheveux.

– Je ne parlais pas de ton devoir, Naruto, le réprimanda-t-il calmement. Je parlais de _toi_. Depuis que nous sommes parti, je sais que tu as souvent eu l'occasion de repensé à Sasuke. C'est tout à fait compréhensible que le rencontrer de nouveau te déstabilise.

Dans un bruit de pure frustration, Naruto pressa ses mains contre ses paupières.

– Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il. Bon sang. Il n'en a sûrement rien à faire que je sois parti. Sakura et lui ont toujours été… je ne sais pas trop, plus proches ? Leurs rapports étaient plus faciles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, et il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts pour la repousser. Nous deux… je n'ai jamais su s'il nous considérait comme des amis ou des rivaux. Je sais que pour moi, lui, il était un ami proche, mais… ça n'a pas compté pour grand chose, au final.

– Nous sommes-là pour un mois au minimum, nota Haku, se relevant avec grâce et se dirigeant vers son sac pour commencer à le défaire. Peut-être que tu arriveras à une sorte d'entente d'ici là.

– En tant que Naruto, peut-être que je pourrais. Mais en tant que Youko ? J'en doute.

Naruto se mit en position assise pour observer son partenaire organiser ses senbon, puis il poussa un soupir et attrapa les pics pourvus de clochettes dans ses cheveux et les enleva, faisait chuter ses mèches blondes tout autour de son visage. C'étaient ceux de Mio, ceux qu'elle lui avait offert ce jour-là au marché, et les retrouver enfouis sous les décombres avait été un de ces moments aussi doux-amer que triomphant - mais, voilà, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils avaient retrouvé sous les débris lors de reconstruction après tout.

Les clochettes étaient toujours un peu cabossées et la fine chaîne qui les maintenait n'était plus de couleur aussi vive qu'auparavant, mais le bout des pics était toujours aussi pointu et les gravures étaient préservées malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Il replia ses doigts autour, les serrant l'espace de quelques secondes avant de les poser sur le côté et de se recoucher, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

L'air, ici, avait une odeur ardente de feuilles et de terre humide, tellement différent du paisible air marin auquel il s'était habitué. À sa grande surprise, il ne ressentait pas même une pointe de nostalgie, et c'était ça, plus que tout autre chose, qui l'élançait dans la poitrine. Car c'était cet endroit qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa maison, et c'était aussi là où vivait une poignée des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde, mais au-delà de ça… ce village ne _lui_ appartenait plus. Uzushio, en revanche, était toute à lui et ce, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur son territoire. Peut-être même depuis qu'il avait entendu l'appel de la cité, cette nuit claire il y a six ans de cela - presque sept maintenant.

Konoha comptait toujours, mais le village des feuilles restait d'une manière plutôt distante secondaire, et ça aussi : ça faisait mal.


	9. 1st Movement: Requiem for Bells

**RARs :**

 **Raph1978 :** Hé ! Ravie de te revoir ! C'est super gentil, j'en ferais également part à l'auteure ^^ Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Yuugure :** C'est adorable, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas, un peu plus d'actions et des révélations ;) Une très bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Tu as tout à fait raison, mais en plus de ça, la raison principale apparaît enfin explicitement dans ce chapitre-ci. J'aime énooooormément Jiraiya, et il y a encore quelques scènes importantes à son compteur ;) Pour ton pari, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ce ne sera pas lui qui le découvrira le premier. Non, notre cher petit Jiraiya, nous allons l'utiliser pour une tout autre raison, et surtout, pour une tout autre personne (mes lèvres sont scellées ce concernant ^^) Ce n'est pas Sasuke non plus, même si, c'était des bonnes idées. Retente ta chance, si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Haha, je ne t'oblige à rien si tu ne veux pas être spoiler, c'est le jeu ! Sur ce, je t'embrasse et te souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 _J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, désolée pour le retard ^^'_

* * *

 _ **chapter 09: requiem for bells**_

 _[Requiem : Un hymne, un chant ou une composition musicale pour le repos de l'âme d'un défunt.]_

Comme toujours, il rêvait du passé et du présent de manière entrelacée, d'un Konoha où il n'y avait que trois visages sur la montagne, l'un d'entre eux tout juste taillé dans la pierre en l'honneur du troisième à porter le couvre-chef du Hokage. Il rêvait qu'il déambulait dans des rues pas encore affectées par les dommages causés par Kurama ou par la tentative d'invasion d'Orochimaru, son escorte habituelle abandonnée depuis un bon moment déjà et le soleil brûlant du Pays du Feu lui tapant sur la figure.

– Arashi ! s'exclama un homme, et Naruto se retourna, un sourire éclairant ses traits à l'entente de cette voix.

– Saru ! le salua-t-il en retour, tandis que le Sandaime, ce dernier ne portant aucun signe de son statut si ce n'est un hitai-ate marqué par le signe de Konoha, trottait rapidement pour le rattraper.

Hiruzen lui fit une grimace, peu soucieux de garder sa dignité intacte - mais, encore une fois, il n'était Hokage que depuis une poignée de semaines, pas assez donc pour raidir sa personnalité.

– J'apprécierais énormément que tu cesses de m'appeler comme ça, se plaignit-il.

Naruto éclata de rire et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'ils pénétraient sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement, se tortillant pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

– Ah, tu as peut-être raison, mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? demanda-t-il joyeusement. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de te transformer en l'un de ces vieux hommes rigides plantés dans leur bureau à longueur journées. Je suis ton ami, c'est dans mon devoir de te protéger d'un tel destin.

– Trop aimable, dit-il d'une voix traînante, n'arrivant pas complètement à dissimuler le roulement de ses yeux. Mais il ne protesta pas, néanmoins, lorsque Naruto prit place sous le vieux chêne luxuriant et le rejoint simplement, s'adossant contre le tronc rêche de l'arbre dans un soupir. C'était une journée paisible mais lourde. Une tempête menaçait au loin dans le ciel, encore assez loin pour ne pas s'en inquiéter dans l'immédiat, et, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de tâches urgentes dont il fallait s'occuper, rien ne requérant leur attention pour au moins les quelques heures à venir.

– Est-ce que tu restes un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci ? demanda Hiruzen après un moment. Juste pour savoir quel montant d'indemnités je dois prévoir pour le budget annuel, bien sûr.

Naruto renifla, amusé, en secouant la tête. Les deux clochettes argentées qu'il portait, retenues par des rubans rouges et maintenant ses longs cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval lâche, tintèrent légèrement dans le mouvement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à arrêter d'en porter, pas depuis que Mio lui avait offert ses parures. Ces dernières étaient réservées aux occasions spéciales, ou aux moments où il se sentait un peu plus sentimental, mais à présent, il en avait acquis bien d'autres de différentes sortes.

– Yui est aux commandes au pays, et Shunka lui… porte « assistance », répondit-il avec amusement en repensant à sa petite assistante au tempérament bien trempé et à sa paresseuse de Sous-Commandante Jônin, toujours décontractée, toujours amusée au possible, qui étaient par ailleurs certainement en train de se prendre la tête au moment même où ils parlaient. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues. Naruto aimait appeler ça de la tension sexuelle en suspens, mais ça menait toujours Yui à le traiter de porc et Shunka à sourire d'une façon menaçante dans sa direction, un kunai tournant au bout de son doigt. Ginrei, le Responsable de l'Unité médicale, lui, était d'accord avec Naruto - mais là encore, Ginrei avait toujours été fan de tout ce qui pouvait froisser Shunka. Sincèrement, je crois bien que si je reste plus d'une semaine, l'une d'entre elles risque bien de venir me trouver pour me ramener au village, ficelé et hurlant.

Hiruzen en rit, car il avait rencontré les deux kunoichi la dernière fois que Naruto lui avait rendu visite, quelques mois avant la mort de Tobirama, et donc, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il y avait bien cinquante pourcent de chance qu'Uzushio soit ravagée par les flammes d'ici à ce que Naruto rentre. Peut-être même littéralement - c'était inhabituel pour un Uzumaki, mais, apparemment, Yui était dotée de l'élément feu.

– Je te souhaite bien du courage. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place même pour tout l'or du monde, l'informa son ami, secouant la tête. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, les croisant au niveau des chevilles, puis soupira. Sandaime Hokage. Sage. Qu'est-ce que Sensei pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

Naruto l'observa un moment, notant les discrètes lignes de chagrin bien cachées, et dut lui-même dissimuler une grimace. Konoha venait tout juste de sortir d'une guerre et tout le monde avait quelqu'un à pleurer. Hiruzen plus que tous les autres, avec la perte de son mentor ainsi que celle de ses camarades. Il avait atteint la position la plus haute auquel un shinobi pouvait aspirer, mais la victoire était douce-amère. Uzushio avait été chanceuse, jusque-là - ses deux précédents Kage s'étaient retirés dans de bons termes. Konoha, d'un autre côté, commençait à avoir mauvaise réputation pour ce qui était de garder ses Kage en vie.

Mais le soleil était étincelant, les arbres verdoyants et des enfants riaient un peu plus loin. Konoha tenait toujours debout, peu importe les pertes, et la journée était trop plaisante pour s'attarder sur de trop sombres pensées.

Décidé, Naruto darda sa main dans l'air, et dans un mouvement rapide, tira un peu trop généreusement sur le bouc de Hiruzen.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage du village le plus ancien et l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde connu, couina, se débattant et s'étala presque sur le dos en tentant de se dégager.

N'étant pas de ceux à gâcher l'opportunité lorsqu'il avait un avantage certain, Naruto profita de l'occasion pour se mettre en sécurité, hors de sa portée. Seulement à ce moment-là s'autorisa-t-il à éclater de rire à la vue que présentait son ami.

– Tu veux dire Tobirama ? Il devait penser qu'avec cette barbe de vieil homme, tu avais la tête de l'emploi, sans doute, le titilla-t-il entre ses éclats de rire devant l'expression peinte sur le visage de l'autre homme.

– "Sale gamin !" siffla Hiruzen, alors qu'il se relevait dans un grondement et qu'il se jetait vers l'avant. Naruto esquiva la première salve, mais il riait bien trop pour faire du bon travail. Inévitablement, le Hokage finit par le toucher en plein torse dans une feinte et les emporta tous les deux au sol. Ils luttèrent un moment, tentant de planter le visage de l'autre dans l'herbe, avant que Hiruzen ne finisse par prendre l'avantage de la proximité et ne fauche les clochettes des cheveux du blond. Naruto bredouilla lorsque ses mèches cascadèrent sur ses yeux et sa bouche, et Hiruzen exulta un cri de triomphe devant la défaite du Uzukage, se tortillant hors de portée du blond telle une anguille et reculant de quelques pas en brandissant sa prise. "Elles sont à moi, maintenant !" dit-il à Naruto d'un air suffisant, les plaçant dans sa sacoche dans un geste théâtral absolument inutile. "Considère que c'est ce que tu me dois pour avoir agressé le Hokage en personne."

Naruto lui tira la langue et se redressa. Dans un soupir, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et repoussa les mèches qui traînaient devant ses yeux, grimaçant en sentant les feuilles et les nœuds qui s'y étaient logés.

– Crétin, marmonna-t-il sans conviction. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire avec des _clochettes_? Aussi mignon que tu sois, Hiruzen, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ta couleur.

– Tu mens, contra Hiruzen avec enthousiasme, et il finit par céder en offrant à Naruto une paire de senbon pour les remplacer. Le rouge est tout à fait ma couleur. Et je ne suis pas encore sûr. Peut-être que je vais m'en servir dans un exercice. Mh, peut-être pour évaluer la collaboration de mes Genin lorsque j'en aurais à ma charge, qui sait ?

– Avec des clochettes ? répéta Naruto, sceptique, tordant ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et passant les fines aiguilles dans la coiffure pour la maintenir en place. Quelle sorte d'exercice de collaboration tu peux bien inventer avec des _clochettes_?

– "Ne sous-estime jamais l'imagination sadique d'un sensei Jônin", lui sourit Hiruzen avant de se tourner en direction du village. "Allez, viens," dit-il par-dessus son épaule. "Un nouveau restaurant de ramen vient d'ouvrir près de l'Administration et je veux absolument l'essayer. C'est ta tournée, pas vrai ?"

Roulant les yeux, Naruto le suivit.

– _Ma_ tournée ? Hiruzen, si tu crois que tu peux être exempté de payer à _chaque fois_ simplement parce que j'ai raté ta cérémonie de nomination…

– C'était un jour très important pour moi, dit Hiruzen, l'air solennel, alors même qu'une étincelle dansait dans ses yeux noirs. Du genre qui change une vie. Et ça m'a vraiment brisé le cœur de constater que l'un de mes meilleurs amis n'a même pas pris la peine de faire une apparition. Tu l'as réduit en miettes, je ne rigole pas, et tu dois prendre la responsabilité de tes actes, Arashi.

– Est-ce que Konoha sait qu'ils ont un gros _profiteur_ en guise de Hokage ? rétorqua Naruto, mais sans résister, cependant, lorsque Hiruzen les conduit au stand de ramen. Je me sens socialement obligé d'informer quelqu'un de la situation. Ça pourrait être un vrai _désastre_ au niveau de votre économie, et, ensuite, il n'y aurait plus qu'Uzushio pour récupérer les morceaux après la fatale destruction de Konoha par leur _énorme_ profiteur de leader.

– Et ça sort de la bouche d'un homme qui laisse des _ennemies mortelles_ en charge de son village lorsqu'il s'absente ? Et pas que des ennemies mortelles, mais aussi une utilisatrice de feu ridiculement puissante avec un tempérament instable et un assassin tellement doué dans l'art des attaques silencieuses qu'elle donne des cauchemars aux _Chasseurs de Déserteurs de Kiri_?

– Je n'irais pas jusqu'à les appeler des _ennemies mortelles…_

– Ah, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, dis-moi, comment nommerais-tu leur relation ?

– … euh. Elles sont… rivales ?

– En général, la rivalité n'inclut pas une volonté d'égorger l'autre à mains nues. Et je _sais_ parfaitement que c'est ce que Yui-san a menacé de faire la dernière fois que tu l'as laissée seule en présence d'Ookami-san.

– Oh, tais-toi, _Saru_.

 **.**

(Jiraiya alla voir son vieux sensei, la première fois qu'on lui assigna une équipe de Genin, et demanda si ça ne dérangeait pas Sarutobi qu'il utilise le Test des clochettes que sa propre équipe avait dû passer lors de leur premier jour.

Sarutobi le regarda simplement pendant un long moment, assis derrière son bureau, sa pipe dans une main, puis avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , de soin, il plongea son autre main dans le pan de ses robes et en retira une paire de clochettes argentées enfilées sur des rubans cramoisis. Il les pesa dans sa main durant quelques instants, puis il demanda :

– Te souviens-tu avoir un jour rencontré Uzumaki Arashi, Jiraiya ?

Jiraiya cligna des yeux devant la question inattendue, se balançant sur place et mordant le bout de sa lèvre.

– Je… me souviens, affirma-t-il après un moment, car il était difficile d' _oublier_ un homme comme Arashi, toujours souriant, riant, mais pas moins dangereux pour autant, telle la mer en plein été, amicale mais dissimulant sous les apparences la plus terrible des tempêtes à l'horizon. Jiraiya avait contemplé les suites de l'invasion sur Uzushio, et malgré la cité en ruine, la première chose qui avait retenu son attention avait été le cimetière de navires de Kiri échoué sur la côte, mis en pièce par les éléments vent et eau maniés par un homme qui faisait plus qu'honneur à son titre.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir rendu visite à son sensei au terrain d'entraînement un matin clair et lumineux - longtemps après qu'ils soient tous devenus Jônin et une poignée de semaines après que la mort de Mito ne laisse derrière elle Kushina en tant que nouvel hôte de Kyûbi - simplement pour trouver l'endroit dans un état de destruction totale, ne laissant qu'un tas de décombres, des cratères et un incendie, et Sarutobi au milieu de tout ça, l'expression fixe et une lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Tsunade avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas répondu, et ce ne fut que plus tard qu'ils apprirent qu'Uzushio avait été détruite il y a deux semaines de ça, avant même qu'ils ne puissent demander de l'aide.

Sarutobi soupira, rappelant sur lui l'attention de Jiraiya, et tendit la main. Prudemment, comme on l'aurait fait lors d'une cérémonie, il attrapa le poignet de Jiraiya et plaça les clochettes dans le creux de sa paume, puis referma doucement ses doigts dessus.

– C'étaient les siennes, dit-il calmement, se retirant trois pas plus loin pour se tenir près de la fenêtre, son visage à contre-jour impossible à lire. Il me les a laissés après que je les lui aie fauchées lors d'un affrontement, et je m'en sers pour le Test des clochettes pour faire honneur à la loyauté qu'il accordait à ses amis et à son dévouement envers les siens. Je te les offre avec grand plaisir, Jiraiya, mais… si tu as un jour l'occasion, toi aussi, de les transmettre, te souviendras-tu ?

La gorge nouée, Jiraiya opina simplement, portant soigneusement les clochettes à sa sacoche, puis il s'inclina devant son sensei.

– Je n'oublierai pas, promit-il, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Minato entendu cette histoire à son tour, lorsqu'il eut sa propre équipe de Genin.

Kakashi l'entendu, lui aussi, néanmoins, ça avait déjà moins de signification à son époque, car Uzushio se fondait dans les mémoires collectives desquelles on ne discutait presque jamais. Mais il l'entendu, se rappela, et Sarutobi observa le temps passer et se souvint d'un rire lors d'une journée ensoleillée et du tintement clair et doux des clochettes.)

 **.**

Ils étaient arrivés à Konoha juste au bon moment - il n'y a pas de lune, et les nuages couvraient une bonne partie des étoiles, laissant le village dans une ambiance obscure et étrange, les ombres prenant le dessus dans une vague presque ininterrompue. Naruto se déplaçait rapidement et silencieusement en travers de leur route, et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que Haku le suivait à la trace.

Ici et là, éparpillés aux quatre coins du village, il y avait, rassemblés en petits groupes, des traces de chakra, non pas celles venant de personnes, mais plutôt celles émises par des _sceaux_. Des petites parcelles d'obscurité, des fragments que personne si ce n'est un maître dans l'art du scellement familier avec l'organisation en question ne pourrait remarquer, mais Naruto, lui, pouvait les sentir comme si elles étaient chacune épinglées à sa peau. Chacun de ces petits parasites.

Il fit halte aux limites de la barrière, grande, imposante et bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne pouvait le paraître au premier coup d'œil, et sentit Haku plus qu'il ne l'aperçut se glisser en travers des branches du chêne au coin. Une pause, et Naruto compta les battements de son cœur pour dompter son impatience - il s'était amélioré dans ce genre de missions, il avait assez de souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'Arashi et de l'époque où il était encore Genin pour se contenir, mais ce n'était toujours pas _lui_. Ce n'était pas naturel et il le faisait avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

En fin de compte, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant que quatre formes glacées n'apparaissent juste sous ses pieds, dans un rang parfaitement organisé.

Quatre gardes, donc. Tous appartenant à la Racine, mais il se doutait que ça serait le cas. Naruto donna le signal d'avancer et bondit par-dessus la clôture tel un éclair, à peine visible à l'œil nu, puis retomba de l'autre côté dans un jardin superbement arrangé et s'agenouilla derrière un buisson, tous les sens en alerte à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Si ce n'est pour le murmure discret de la brise qu'il savait être naturelle, il n'en trouva pas un seul. Il poussa une lente et silencieuse expiration de soulagement.

Un obstacle de passé. Il ne lui en restait qu'une bonne centaine de plus.

Sage, Danzo était vraiment un enfoiré paranoïaque.

Pourtant, à son plus grand malheur et vu le nombre de personnes qui se feraient un plaisir de lui trancher la gorge - et pas seulement parmi les ennemis du village des feuilles - peut-être que, dans un sens, c'était parfaitement justifié.

Une autre trentaine de secondes de silence, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés, puis Haku le rejoignit avec rapidité dans un vacillement des ombres. Sa visière avait disparu, tout comme le masque du blond - les deux accessoires étaient trop identifiables, et ils savaient que s'ils se faisaient prendre ici, ils auraient bien plus de choses desquelles se préoccuper que leur identité mise à nue.

Un garde passa, se dirigeant vers la gauche, et, l'instant d'après, un autre prit la direction opposée. Naruto sentit leurs sceaux disparaître au loin et il leva une main, ses doigts se tordant alors qu'il signait « _prendre la direction inverse des aiguilles d'une montre_ », « _présence de sceaux tous les dix mètres_ », ' _une fenêtre de trois minutes pour se rejoindre au point de rendez-vous_ ».

Haku opina pour montrer qu'il avait saisi l'idée, sortant déjà de sa sacoche une pile de papiers rectangulaires tandis qu'il glissait dans l'ombre. Naruto ne se laissa pas perturber par le départ de son ami - il avait le niveau d'un Kage, Haku était un Jônin expérimenté et jouait régulièrement son garde du corps ; ils étaient parfaitement capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

De son côté, il sortit son propre matériel de scellement et déposa un des papiers au mur, juste à l'endroit où il rejoignait la terre et il le fixa avec une pointe de chakra. Tant qu'il attendait que les gardes soient passés avant de les activer, ils ne devraient pas être repérés.

Les sceaux étaient des dispositifs d'enregistrements d'une simplicité folle, franchement parlant, néanmoins cela avait tout de même pris au blond des semaines pour les fignoler afin qu'elles fonctionnent pour quelque chose de ce genre. Cet endroit était la forteresse de Danzo, son repère, et lorsque Haku et lui auraient fini de le barder de sceaux conçus pour consigner toutes les signatures de chakra, l'ensemble les barrières en activités autour du domaine et toutes les rotations des gardes, ils auraient un point d'entrée libre dans sa demeure.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une chance pour que Danzo dissimule toutes les informations qu'il détenait et ses archives dans un autre endroit, mais Naruto ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Après tout, cet homme était de nature méfiante et obsédée, et ne voulait donc sûrement pas risquer que quelqu'un tombe sur ses dossiers dans l'hypothèse où ce même quelqu'un tombe d'abord sur une de ses autres cachettes. En suivant cette logique, c'était probablement ici, chez lui, qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Naruto n'allait pas lui laisser s'accrocher à ce sentiment pour encore très longtemps. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après ce qu'il risquait de faire à l'avenir s'il n'était pas immédiatement stoppé.

Il épingla le dernier sceau à la bonne place et, au même moment, Haku se glissa indemne et les mains vides hors des buissons. Le brun hocha la tête pour signaler que tout s'était passé comme prévu, puis bondit au-dessus du mur d'un mouvement vif. Lorsqu'il n'y eut aucun tollé et pas un seul sifflement d'une alarme quelconque, Naruto prit sa suite, retombant avec légèreté dans les rues du village.

Il était… furieux, et, sincèrement, ce n'était pas un sentiment avec lequel il était très familier. Plus maintenant, du moins, car en dépit de la destruction qu'avait subie Uzushio, tout allait bien, à présent ; elle avait été reconstruite et restaurée, et était aussi puissante qu'auparavant, mais…

Mais ça ne durerait certainement pas, si Danzo avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Uzumaki Reisi était un enfant sage et absolument adorable, Naruto le savait, toujours chuchotant et facile à vivre, l'exact opposé de son exalté de tante. La dernière vision qu'il avait eue de lui - horrifié, hanté et _en colère_ \- avait dérangé Naruto dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ce garçon n'était qu'un Chûnin, mais il faisait partie de l'élite et il était particulièrement intelligent. Il était parti à Konoha quelques mois avant l'invasion pour aller y étudier des techniques Katon que peu au Pays des Tourbillons pouvaient lui enseigner et lorsqu'il était revenu, rien ne semblait avoir changé chez lui. Mai, de toute évidence, quelque chose s'était passé, et associé ces souvenirs avec les histoires comptées par Orochimaru et Kabuto sur la Racine, ainsi que toutes les machinations de Danzo durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja avait permis au tableau de considérablement s'éclaircir.

Naruto n'avait aucun corps pour vérifier la présence d'un sceau, aucun moyen de savoir si ses soupçons s'avéraient corrects, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de fouiller les archives de Danzo de fond en comble pour dénicher la vérité sans ressentir la moindre honte ce faisant. C'était pour Reisi, pour Yui, pour tout Uzushio, et pour trouver ce que manigançait vraiment Danzo, il le ferait.

Pour eux, il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'arrêter.

 **.**

Sakura retrouva Sasuke dans un bar juste après minuit, de la même façon qu'elle le faisait lorsque ses fins de soirée arrosées s'allongeaient un peu trop jusqu'au moment où elle considérait l'heure excessive. C'était rarement le même bar, et jamais le même deux fois d'affilée étant donné que Sasuke n'avait aucun attachement à ce genre d'endroits si ce n'est pour son envie de rester dans l'obscurité, seul, et pour la diversité en alcools forts, ce qui représentait le niveau standard de tous les bars ninjas, en fin de compte. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, dès lors que minuit était passé, s'il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui, elle se glissait inévitablement sur le tabouret à côté du sien quelques minutes plus tard.

S'il était de nature un peu plus méfiante, il pourrait penser que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une conspiration contre lui.

– Longue journée ? lui demanda-t-elle, signalant au barman de lui ramener la même chose que Sasuke avait commandé. Ce dernier ingurgita les dernières gouttes de son propre verre et pensa vaguement qu'elle allait sérieusement le regretter, qu'elle soit dotée de la tolérance de Tsunade pour l'alcool ou pas.

Lui, de son côté, boirait bien pour le goût, dans d'autres circonstances, mais pas dans des moments comme ceux-là. Pas lorsque l'entièreté de sa journée avait été remplie par des pensées à l'égard de leur coéquipier égaré. Il savait qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'essayer de noyer dans l'alcool ses souvenirs, savait d'expérience que l'alcool ne faisait jamais disparaître les yeux bleus et la voix douloureusement familière, mais… ça aidait. Ça émoussait l'extrémité coupante et pointue de ses pensées, et le tranquillisait assez pour qu'il puisse dormir par la suite. Même dans des moments comme ceux-là, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que Naruto avait toujours une _famille_ là dehors, _et_ _s'il était allé avec eux ?_ _Et s'il avait quitté Konoha parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici_ (parce que Sasuke n'était pas _assez_.) _et qu'il était allé vivre avec cet autre Uzumaki qui est Kage, lui, qui a reconstruit son village et qui est un parent du blond, chose que Sasuke ne serait jamais…_

– Hé !

Un poing cogna le haut de son crâne - de manière douce, pour Sakura, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Sasuke ne glapit pas vraiment, mais ça n'en fut pas loin. Il se dégagea, se tourna brusquement vers elle et jeta un regard noir à la kunoichi qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil peu impressionné en retour.

– Longue journée ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que j'aurais _parié_ qu'Ino et toi compatissiez ensemble à propos de votre assignation au poste de gardien la nuit dernière, et, pour tout ce que j'en sais, il n'y a pas eu d'invasion majeure aujourd'hui. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi essaies-tu de te noyer dans la boisson, Sasuke ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sombre et faucha le verre que le barman tentait de lui donner. Il l'avala d'une traite, puis ordonna : « Contentez-vous d'apporter la bouteille » et de le congédier d'un mouvement de main.

Il n'avait fait ça que pour repousser l'échéance, et au vu de son regard, Sakura en était parfaitement consciente.

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots - « terriblement mauvais » était plus proche de la vérité, en réalité - c'est pourquoi il ne tenta même pas de prendre des gants lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur son visage et dit :

– Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Uzushiogakure ?

– Oui, répondit aussitôt Sakura, et il… s'y attendait, au fond. Sasuke se considérait comme plutôt cultivé, mais il n'avait, jusque-là, jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi avide de connaissances que Sakura qui aimait savoir des choses justes pour le plaisir de les connaître. C'est un ancien village ninja qui se trouvait au Pays des Tourbillons et qui partageait une alliance avec Konoha. Il a été détruit par Kiri lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre. Les gilets de protections que nous portons exhibent tous la spirale d'Uzushio en signe de l'amitié de longue date qu'il y avait entre nos deux villages.

– Reconstruis, maintenant, l'informa-t-il, ses lèvres se pinçant lorsqu'il se souvint du duo qui avait débarqué à la porte principale. Deux de leurs émissaires viennent d'arriver. Et l'un d'entre eux soutient que leur Kage est un Uzumaki.

Sakura comprit de quoi il s'agissait en l'espace d'un battement, et lorsque le barman leur amena leur saké, elle s'en empara, fit voler le bouchon et prit une longue gorgée à même la bouteille. Les implications étaient assez claires. Ils avaient cherché la moindre trace de la présence de Naruto pendant des années, Sakura aussi au début, même si elle avait abandonné tout espoir à présent. Et en sept ans, il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre signe, pas un seul mot plus ou moins fiable sur le sujet.

La famille, c'est la famille après tout, et si la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient rien trouvé était la même pour laquelle personne n'avait entendu parler de la reconstruction d'Uzushio avant ce jour - des sceaux, des barrières de protections et un bon système de renseignement avec un maître dans l'art aux commandes, avait dit Jiraiya - alors, peut-être, _peut-être…_

Peut-être qu'il y avait finalement une chance.


	10. 1st Movement: Hope in Harmony

**RARs :**

 **Yuugure :** Hé ! Super contente que tu aies aimé, en plus, de nouvelles révélations super importantes ! L'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps dans ce chapitre ;) Une très bonne lecture ! 'zou !

 **Guest :** Haha ! Oui, Sasuke est adorable sous ses airs de rebelle (tsundere XD) Encore du Sasuke dans ce chapitre-ci en tout cas ! Et Naruto n'est pas encore prêt à révéler sa véritable identité, il y a plus important sur quoi se concentrer pour le moment pour lui ;) Une très bonne lecture et des bisous ! À la prochaine !

 **Nosh :** Eh oui, tellement de tristesse dans ce chapitre ! Mais quelles nouvelles ! C'est ça le plus triste en soi. Pauvre Hiruzen, c'est d'autant plus frustrant qu'on sait maintenant à quel point ils étaient proches, quant à Reisi, effectivement, il a été manipulé de A à Z, mon pov' chou… Faut pas s'inquiéter pour Sasuke, il a la peau dure ;) Pour ce qui est de ton hypothèse, elle s'avère fausse, sorry sorry ;) Mais c'était encore une bonne idée ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit doute quant à qui le découvre vraiment en premier, alors il y aura deux réponses qui seront bonnes, OK ? Parce qu'il y a un personnage qui le découvre directement et l'autre indirectement (si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai beau l'avoir lu trois fois, le doute reste quand même… ^^'') Comme ça, ça te fait 2 fois plus de chances de tomber sur une bonne réponse. J'ai essayé de retrouvé une preuve pour celui sur lequel j'ai un doute, mais difficile à dire avec plus de 30 chapitres, donc, je vais considérer que c'est avéré. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment de relire toute l'histoire une nouvelle fois pour en être sûr, même si en temps normal ça ne me dérangerait pas. Voilà voilà, on voit un peu plus de Sasuke là-dedans. Bonne crise cardiaque ^^ Des bisous, une très bonne lecture à toi !

 **Raph1978 :** La voici, là voilà, l'interaction que tu attendais tant ^^ Toutes les questions auront leurs réponses le temps venu (du moins je pense, personnellement, je n'ai pas été frustrée à la fin, donc c'est que s'il y en a, elles ne m'ont pas dérangées. Je m'arrête là, j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction vis-à-vis de ce chapitre. Petit coup de stress à l'horizon, je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une très bonne lecture. ;)

 **A.F :** Hé ! Super ! Haha, pour ce qui est des réactions, il te faudra attendre quelques chapitres ^-^ Pour ce qui est Danzo, il en a fait déjà bien trop, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Reisi, Uzushio et Arashi n'ont pas été ses seules victimes dans l'histoire (wink wink)... Pour ce qui est de ta question, en fait, il n'est jamais dit qu'ils resteront à Uzushio une seule semaine ou bien deux. Ce qui est dit, c'est que Kabuto et Utakata ne savent pas trop si Gaara va supporter de tenir une semaine au commandement avant de tout lâcher, et doute encore plus qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit rentré ^^ Je te remercie encore une fois (on n'en a jamais assez) pour ton soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Des bisous, une très bonne crise, car… lecture ! Une bonne lecture, c'est cela !

* * *

 _ **chapter 10: hope in harmony**_

 _[Harmonie : Agréable ensemble de deux ou trois notes jouées simultanément en arrière-plan durant l'exécution d'une mélodie : se réfère aussi à l'étude de la progression des accords.]_

– Un navire de la flotte de Kiri rôde autour de l'île, dit Utakata, la voix étonnamment douce et les mains enfouies dans les manches de son kimono. Je pense qu'il cherche un moyen de pénétrer la barrière de protection.

Gaara leva les yeux de la pile de paperasse encombrant son bureau et haussa silencieusement un sourcil. Il savait mieux que personne qu'Utakata n'avait plus aucune sympathie pour son ancien village, et encore moins vis-à-vis de quiconque envisageant de prendre d'assaut son nouveau foyer. Compte tenu de son attitude charmante et insouciante, il était très facile d'oublier ce qu'il était au fond, ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Mais Saiken était un formidable adversaire et Utakata avait toujours eu une relation assez étroite avec son démon depuis que Killer B avait enseigné aux jinchûriki d'Uzushio comment communiquer avec leur bijû.

– Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il après un battement, car ils étaient tous un peu tendus étant donné l'absence de leur Kage et Gaara ne voulait en aucun cas que Naruto revienne et leur rie au nez pour s'être affolé pour rien. Mais, évidemment, il ne voulait pas non plus passer à côté de quelque chose d'important non plus et que le blond revienne chez lui pour ne contempler qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

Utakata acquiesça, solennel et pensif.

– Absolument. Ils le cachent bien, et si je n'y avais pas jeté un deuxième coup d'œil, j'aurais certainement pensé que ce n'était qu'un simple bateau de pêche. Mais on m'a entraîné sur ce genre de navire et je sais reconnaître les signes quand je les vois. Il y a des ninjas à bord, et je parierais mon souffleur que la moitié de l'équipage en sont.

La situation n'était pas… idéale. Il laissa un regard sombre effleurer la surface de son bureau, songeant à ce qu'ils devraient faire. Ils pouvaient parfaitement le couler, bien sûr - même ses Genin seraient capables d'un tel exploit au vu des directives de Naruto à l'égard de l'entraînement des plus jeunes -, mais ce serait faire le premier pas vers une inéluctable guerre. Et Uzushio, pour toute sa puissance, n'était pas prête à s'y engager. Pas tant que Danzo restait une menace certaine.

– Il faut que nous agissions, lui rappela Utakata, presque doucement. Il y a encore des ninjas qui se souviennent de la dernière fois où Kiri a violé nos frontières et de ce qui est arrivé juste après. Même si nous ne faisons qu'en informer le Uzukage, cela les rassurera un peu. Peut-être pas autant que si nous le mettions en pièces, mais ce sera suffisant pour le moment.

Gaara se souvenait encore du spectacle désolant auquel il avait assisté lorsqu'il était arrivé aux côtés de Haku et de Naruto à la frontière de la cité ravagée. Il se souvenait aussi des squelettes qu'ils avaient empilés, des centaines de vies perdues et pratiquement oubliées avec le temps qui avait tourné. Il se souvenait des sanglots d'un vieil homme, ses cheveux blancs avec un reste de sa couleur rouge initiale, lorsqu'il avait posé le pied sur les docks et avait vu la cité s'élevant de nouveau devant lui, fière et imposante.

Juste pour cela, Gaara songea que, lui aussi, n'aurait aucun regret à mettre en morceaux le bateau en question.

– Je vais lui faire envoyer les nouvelles par faucon messager, accepta-t-il en relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard ambre et inébranlable d'Utakata. Est-ce que Fû et Rôshi sont toujours au village ?

Le Sous-Commandant opina.

– Rôshi revient d'un entretien auprès du Daimyo et Fû est actuellement en plein entraînement avec ses Genin. Dois-je les faire appeler ?

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais informe-les de la situation et fait en sorte qu'ils soient près en cas d'attaque, ordonna Gaara, se relevant. Je vais personnellement m'occuper d'avertir tous les ninjas de rang supérieurs et je vais m'assurer que Karin fasse un point sur la barrière. À moins que nous ne voulions leur déclarer la guerre, ce sont les seules manœuvres que nous pouvons nous permettre pour le moment.

Il tourna les talons tandis qu'Utakata s'inclina avant de prendre congé, et il laissa son attention se perdre sur l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le village s'étendant jusqu'à la mer d'azur. Il y avait du monde en bas se baladant, civils comme shinobi, et Gaara se demanda si c'était lui où s'il ne rêvait pas en ayant l'impression qu'ils avaient l'air un peu plus sur les nerfs que lorsqu'il s'était tenu parmi eux sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté au retour.

– Reviens vite à la maison, Naruto, murmura-t-il dans le bureau vide dans lequel la force de volonté de son occupant habituel émanait toujours. C'était réconfortant, dans ces moments-là, mais ce n'était pas assez. Même pas un peu. Uzushio était le village de Naruto, de bout en bout. Nous avons besoin de toi, ici.

 **.**

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'élancement aigu palpitant dans son crâne. Puis, ensuite, sa gorge desséchée, le goût immonde qu'il avait dans la bouche et la sensation familière d'un chakra aux extrémités tranchantes qui pesait sur lui.

– Eh ben, souffla une voix tout aussi familière. Alors, c'est à ça que l'élite de Konoha passe ses jeudis soirs. Je ne sais pas si je suis plutôt déçu de tes choix de vie ou déçu que tu n'aies même pas pensé à m'inviter.

– Ino, espèce de cruelle harpie, grogna Sakura. _Ouille_. Et d'abord, c'était un conseil de guerre improvisé et une session de brainstorming. Qu'aurais-tu pu y apporter exactement ?

– Je vais te mettre en rondelles, dit gaiement Ino en se posant en tailleur sur le sol à côté du lit dans lequel Sasuke et Sakura avaient réussi à se traîner la veille. Lentement. Douloureusement. Lee en aura le cœur brisé, à n'en pas douter.

Sasuke parvint à ouvrir une paupière en dépit des protestations véhémentes du reste de son corps. Lorsque rien n'implosa ou ne prit feu, il tenta l'autre et fut vaguement triomphant vis-à-vis du résultat. L'élancement dans son crâne était plus ou moins gérable, tout comme l'était son estomac. Il avait toujours était plutôt résistant, et voyager avec Jiraiya requérait assez de courage liquide pour que sa tolérance soit au moins respectable.

– Nous pensons que Naruto est allé à Uzushio, dit-il lorsqu'il se fut redressé suffisamment pour feindre un peu de cohérence dans ses propos. Peut-être qu'il a croisé un membre de sa famille et qu'on lui a dit qu'ils reconstruisaient le village, ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont tout simplement emmené avec eux, mais vu qu'il a complètement disparu de la carte, c'est le mieux que nous avons.

Ino lui sourit, d'un sourire lumineux et malicieux qui lui donnait un air _bien_ _trop_ réveillé pour cette heure de la matinée. Elle était également parfaitement vêtue dans son uniforme propre et sans plis, et même ses cheveux avaient un aspect radieux. D'une certaine manière, entre autres, Sasuke la détestait pour ça, étant donné qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde de gnous la nuit dernière.

– Oh, non, mais quelle déception ! Moi qui voulais le voir dans son costume de danseuse ! se plaignit-elle avant de se calmer un peu. Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas organiser un kidnapping et faire déballer à notre adorable petit blond toute son histoire ?

Sasuke grogna. Ils y avaient songé, au bout de deux bouteilles, certes. Mais…

– Tsunade me ferait la peau, dit-il, prétendant qu'il n'était pas abattu. Je crois bien qu'elle est chatouilleuse avec tout ce qui a un rapport à Uzushio.

– La mienne aussi, surenchérit Sakura, manifestement déçue, alors qu'elle se redressait sur son coude, l'air de n'avoir presque pas été affectée par leur nuit. Apparemment, avoir une poivrote amoureuse de saké pour maître était utile sur ce point-là. Même s'ils _ont_ des informations sur Naruto, officiellement, il n'est qu'un déserteur de rang inférieur, et causer un incident diplomatique pour lui avec un village ninja nouvellement réétabli, qui se trouve également être l'un des anciens alliés de Konoha, ferait exploser son crâne au vu de toutes les répercussions politiques qui s'en suivraient.

C'était, en quelques mots, la raison exacte pour laquelle Sasuke était solidaire à la détermination de Jiraiya de rester aussi loin de la place de Hokage que possible. Tsunade était douée pour ça. Si Sasuke se trouvait dans sa situation, il se serait certainement bien moqué des conséquences. Il n'avait aucun talent pour ce genre de choses, ça avait toujours été le cas.

– Un interrogatoire courtois, dans ce cas ? demanda Ino. Enfin, la version courtoise de Sasuke-kun, du moins.

Sasuke soupçonna qu'il aurait dû se sentir offensé, mais son besoin de caféine lui fit passer outre, et il se poussa en-dehors du lit, démêlant ses membres de ceux de Sakura et prit un moment pour remercier fort _, très fort,_ le ciel que ça n'ait pas été Lee qui les avait trouvés là. Il pouvait seulement supporter un nombre limité de défis au nom de l'honneur de Sakura, après tout, et il avait déjà atteint son quota mensuel.

– Sasuke, café, ordonna Sakura en lançant un regard en biais vers Ino qui sourit et opina. Deux. Et ensuite, je ne veux plus te voir ici. Trouve les ninjas d'Uzushio et les réponses qui vont avec.

– C'est chez _moi_ , ici ! protesta Sasuke, même s'il se dirigeait déjà en direction de la cuisine. Tu ne peux pas me virer !

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut deux ricanements semblables et il roula les yeux, traînant les pieds pour aller ajouter de l'eau dans la cafetière. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Naruto avait reçu le poing de Sakura à la figure, aussi peu entraînés qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque, et la manière dont il laissait toujours passer comme si ce n'était rien, et, sincèrement, ça l'épatait toujours autant. Il préférait encore souffrir du moindre de ses ordres et de les suivre tout simplement plutôt que de risquer qu'elle ne le fasse valser dans un énième mur.

– J'aurais dû me tirer en même temps que Naruto, marmonna-t-il en regardant sa machine se remplir de café, le parfum seul redonnant déjà vie à ses membres. Si j'avais su que restait voulait dire devenir votre _singe savant_...

– Arrête donc de te plaindre, lui conseilla Ino en pénétrant dans la pièce et en sortant trois mugs. Sasuke plissa les yeux vers elle ; en dépit des apparences et de leurs idées erronées, c'était toujours _chez lui, bon sang._ Tu sais bien que tu nous aimes et que tu serais vide et perdu sans nous.

Sasuke n'avait aucun savoir ce concernant, et il lui envoya un regard noir qu'il espérait exprimer exactement ce qu'il en pensait, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il avait conscience de dépeindre lui-même une image imposante, de celle qui arrivait à intimider des apprentis ANBUs et les envoyer trembler auprès de la moins-terrifiante-en-apparence Ino pour qu'elle réponde à leurs questions. Bien entendu, après ça, ils apprenaient rapidement qu'il y avait une _raison_ pour laquelle Ino portait le masque du tigre, et ce n'était certainement pas pour un quelconque sens excessif de l'amour-propre.

Ino l'ignora, comme elle le faisait toujours et l' _avait_ toujours fait, et commanda d'un air enjoué « Le sucre, Sasuke-kun » avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui passer le sel, montrant les dents dans son geste.

Sakura, qui se faufilait tout juste dans la cuisine, attrapa la main d'Ino une demi-seconde avant que la blonde n'en verse dans sa tasse, remit la cuillerée de sel dans le pot et s'empara du sucre qui se trouvait sur la plus haute étagère. Elle jeta à son coéquipier un regard acerbe et dit à Ino :

– Sasuke déteste tout ce qui est sucré, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en garde jamais à portée de main. Si tu peux l'atteindre facilement, alors ce n'est pas du sucre.

Cela valut à Sasuke un haussement de sourcils de la blonde, mais celle-ci ne fit en fin de compte que murmurer un « C'est noté » avant de disparaître avec son mug. Sasuke l'entendit s'étaler sur le canapé et grimaça en voyant déjà d'ici les taches brunes sur le tissu.

– Sois gentil, Sasuke, l'avertit Sakura en prenant sa propre tasse et en y ajoutant du lait jusqu'à ce que la mixture tourne au beige pâle. Sasuke grimaça une nouvelle fois en la voyant faire. Rajouter quoi que ce soit à du café noir représentait pour lui le plus grand des sacrilèges. Elle prit une longue gorgée en fredonnant de satisfaction, par pure mesquinerie, puis elle baissa la tasse dans un soupir et reprit : Tu vas aller leur parler, aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin de demander de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

– Évidemment. Si Naruto se trouve bien à Uzushio, ils n'ont pas pu le manquer. Ils sauront forcément de qui je parle.

De ça, au moins, Sasuke n'avait aucun doute. Personne ne pouvait simplement _oublier_ Uzumaki Naruto. Même s'ils s'y essayaient. Sasuke le savait d'expérience, pas qu'il s'y soit tenté pendant une très longue période ou qu'il ait essayé avec beaucoup de conviction. Tout ce que ça donnait, c'était encore plus de… frustration. De désespoir.

Mais, ça, c'était un espoir. Une _chance_.

Il avala son café d'une seule traite, notant à peine la chaleur de la boisson, puis se dirigea vers la chambre pour changer de vêtements. Même s'il n'avait jamais été de ceux suivants de près les conventions sociales, apparaître devant deux hommes connaissants Naruto - qui serait _peut-être en mesure de lui faire passer un mot_ \- dans des habits qui avaient l'odeur du bar de la veille et une tête de déterré n'était pas acceptable. En plus de ça, c'était certainement le genre de choses que _Jiraiya_ ferait, et Sasuke préférait encore se jeter d'une falaise juste pour être contradictoire si jamais Jiraiya lui disait un jour de ne pas le faire.

– Ne flinguait pas la maison, grogna-t-il en direction des deux jeunes femmes avachies dans son salon lorsqu'il y passa. Ino trinqua dans sa direction avec son mug tandis que Sakura roula des yeux et fit une grimace.

– Vis un peu, Sasuke, rétorqua-t-elle. Que serait un canapé sans quelques taches de café ?

– _Le mien_ , contra aussitôt Sasuke. Je te ferais vivre un cauchemar dans lequel Shikamaru est ton mari si tu fais tomber une seule petite goutte. Et Ino, je ferais pareil avec Lee.

Cela lui valut des hurlements de protestation scandalisés, mais Sasuke avait déjà passé la porte.

 **.**

Ce fut pour le moins facile de trouver l'auberge dans laquelle logeaient les deux ninjas d'Uzushio - c'était la seule dans tout Konoha autour de laquelle un groupe des Forces Spéciales campait. Sasuke s'arrêta sur le toit de l'établissement, observant discrètement les gardes. Il reconnut de suite l'escouade en question et sut immédiatement qui en serait inévitablement à la tête. Il donna un signal furtif et retomba dans une allée étroite entre un atelier de couture et une épicerie.

Cinq secondes plus tard, une autre silhouette se dessina sur ses pas, familière malgré le masque de moineau qu'elle portait. Neji atterrit silencieusement, soulevant à peine la poussière sous ses pieds, et hocha la tête.

– Uchiha.

– Hyûga, retourna Sasuke, sentant une partie de la tension quitter ses épaules. Neji n'était pas… un ami, pas exactement, plutôt un allié. Ils étaient tous les deux partis sur les traces de Naruto, tous deux bien conscient du vide éprouvant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et de sa véritable valeur, même si peu d'autres le voyaient, et même si Neji n'était pas aussi fervent vis-à-vis des recherches que ne l'était Sasuke, eh bien… au final, peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre l'être.

Des prodiges, de parfaits imbéciles. Et cela avait pris Naruto pour le leur faire réaliser.

– Nos invités ? demanda Sasuke, croisant les bras sur son torse et s'appuyant contre le mur.

Neji bougonna, l'air plus ou moins offensé.

– La première chose qu'ils ont faite a été de lever une barrière, dit-il sombrement. Une que même le Byakugan ne peut pas percer. Elle a bloqué la vue et le son depuis la chambre durant la première heure, mais depuis, la vue est revenue. Nous sommes en service depuis hier après-midi et rien d'autre n'est arrivé depuis.

Il toisa un moment Sasuke, puis ajouta doucement :

– Ils n'arrêtent pas de mentionner leur Kage. Un Uzumaki, apparemment.

Sasuke hocha la tête, mais n'explicita pas sa réaction ; Neji était plus que capable de lire entre les lignes, et il savait aussi que Naruto était sa priorité depuis presque une dizaine d'années maintenant.

– Je vais aller leur parler, dit-il, défiant pratiquement Neji de l'en empêcher, puis disparut dans un excès de vitesse, bondissant sur le toit, puis sur le balcon jouxtant la chambre qu'Ino lui avait affirmé être celle des deux shinobi.

À sa grande surprise, celui aux cheveux noirs - Yuki - était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, nettoyant ses senbon, les cheveux détachés et sa visière toujours bien en place. Alors que Sasuke se redressait, celui-ci déposa le chiffon à polir sur le côté et releva les yeux, puis coupa Sasuke avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– Il te faudra poser tes questions directement à Youko, offrit-il, un léger sourire narquois aux bords de ses lèvres. C'est le seul en position et avec l'autorisation d'y répondre. Si je suis là, c'est seulement pour m'assurer qu'il ne se tue pas en faisait quelque chose de tout à fait noble et de complètement idiot.

Sasuke renifla, amusé.

– Et la probabilité que ça arrive ?

Puis, il se rappela de la confiance facile et inébranlable de Youko aux portes la veille et ajouta après coup :

– Aucune importance. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Yuki secoua la tête et pointa vers le sud avec un senbon.

– Il est parti explorer le marché un peu plus tôt. Et, étant donné que je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera à causer trop de problèmes avec un peloton entier d'ANBUs à ses trousses, j'ai préférais rester ici. Il devrait être facile à trouver… tu n'auras qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le tintement de son rire.

Ravalant de justesse un grommellement amusé à l'image qu'il lui donnait, Sasuke opina en guise de remerciements et grimpa de nouveau sur le toit, inclina la tête en direction de Neji, puis se mit en direction du marché à pas rapides.

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas aussi facile de trouver Youko que Yuki l'avait prédit. Le marché était vaste, animé et agité, cependant Sasuke était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de retrouver la signature d'un chakra qu'il avait déjà perçu auparavant, et celle de Youko lui était apparue comme la brise marine passant sur son visage, assez facile à repérer parmi l'ardeur du feu et la chaleur de la terre qu'on trouvait en majorité à Konoha. Il se demanda, en sondant la foule, si Youko était lui aussi un Uzumaki, vu qu'il n'avait pas donné de nom clanique, mais, en fin de compte, ça n'importait pas tant que ça. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait certainement posséder les informations que recherchait Sasuke.

Après quelques secondes, il finit enfin par situer le murmure de son chakra, calme et lumineux, presque comme l'était celui de Naruto, mais de façon plus vague, pas aussi pleinement. _Des réserves faibles,_ supposa Sasuke, ou alors Youko était meilleur pour dissimuler son chakra qu'il n'y paraissait. Le blond était perché sur un toit à sa gauche, observant les gens qui passaient en contrebas, l'air aisément diverti par ce spectacle. Il releva les yeux lorsque Sasuke approcha, gardant une allure simple pour ne pas surprendre le ninja d'Uzushio, et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire à peine visible sous son masque.

– Uchiha-san, le salua-t-il gaiement en appuyant ses mains derrière lui. Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke acquiesça, résistant à peine à l'envie d'ensevelir le blond sous ses questions, et prit calmement place à côté de lui. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant quelle serait la meilleure approche, puis décida qu'étant donné que son tact était pour le moins inexistant, de toute façon, d'être le plus direct possible, comme il l'était toujours.

– Uzumaki Naruto, dit-il, espérant que sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi désespérée que l'état dans lequel il était. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Youko ne se tendit pas. Tous ses muscles restèrent détendus et son allure toujours aussi calme, mais Sasuke l'observait de près et put voir les lignes autour de ses yeux s'obscurcir, le vert de ses yeux s'assombrissant quelque peu. Une réaction, cela voulait dire que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

– Il y a beaucoup d'Uzumaki au Pays des Tourbillons, fut tout ce que l'homme répondit, le ton léger et jovial. Puis-je demander pourquoi tu souhaites savoir ça, Uchiha-san ?

Ça avait tout d'une réponse qui n'en était pas une comme Sasuke en avait souvent entendu et il pouvait déjà sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. _Enfin._

– Naruto était mon coéquipier lorsque nous étions Genin, dit-il calmement, ne laissant pas paraître sa soudaine euphorie. Il a disparu il y a environ sept ans, et je suis à sa recherche depuis. Tu as dit qu'Uzushio était le foyer du clan Uzumaki, alors j'ai pensé...

Il laissa ses mots se perdre au silence, et Youko ne reprit pas la conversation. Il scruta simplement le marché, l'expression dissimulée tandis qu'il tournait la tête, mais Sasuke avait appris la patience au fil des ans et ne le pressa donc pas.

Pour Naruto, pour le moindre _indice_ le concernant, il pouvait attendre dix ans s'il le fallait.

– Les gens d'Uzushio se sont éparpillés après l'invasion, dit Youko en espaçant bien ses mots, secouant la tête. Les clochettes coincées sur les pics dans ses cheveux tintèrent joyeusement, tournant à la dérision de ton de la conversation. Uzukage-sama les a rappelés pour aider à la reconstruction. Il y a… quelques déserteurs parmi les nôtres. Des déserteurs, des dissidents et des shinobi qui n'avaient jamais trouvé de foyer. C'est un village d'exclus et de rebuts, et nous venons tous d'horizons différents. Je suis sûr que tu peux… comprendre pourquoi je pourrais être réticent à l'idée de donner des informations sur un éventuel shinobi d'Uzushio.

Sasuke comprenait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait en être satisfait ou même l'accepter. Il serra les dents alors que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête - _un village d'exclus et de rebuts,_ et s'il devait bien reconnaître ce qu'était Naruto pour Konoha, c'était bien ça. C'était une preuve suffisante pour affirmer que Naruto se trouvait dans ce nouveau village, avec d'autres comme lui…

Les pièces s'assemblèrent.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Les jinchûriki, voulait-il dire à voix haute en se souvenant des pistes de Jiraiya en ce qui concernait Utakata, Rôshi, Fû, et se souvenant de Gaara et de sa folie solitaire. Des déserteurs et des exclus, c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous, et sûrement, _sûrement,_ Uzushio ne serait pas aussi sur la défensive s'ils n'avaient rien à protéger, rien à cacher.

Lorsque Sasuke mit de côté ses pensées et jeta un regard en biais, il rencontra un regard vert solennel encadré par deux mèches blondes décolorées par le soleil, une expression grave, un air déterminé, farouche, virulent et protecteur, le tout rattaché ensemble.

Youko n'était pas prêt de lui en dire plus, et il y avait un avertissement au creux de ses pupilles, conseillant Sasuke de garder ce qu'il lui avait confié pour lui-même. C'était une vraie preuve de confiance alors qu'une telle chose n'avait jamais été demandée, une faveur qui disait, plus que tout, que l'espoir du brun n'était pas mal fondé. Car Uzushio était un village pour ceux qui seraient perdus en chemin, pour les réfugiés, les vagabonds, les déshérités, peuplé de jinchûriki, d'Uzumaki et de ninjas sans but, et Naruto se trouvait _sûrement_ parmi eux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et le sentiment remontant dans sa poitrine était trop amer pour être de la victoire, trop tranchant, ardent et douloureux pour ressembler à du triomphe, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Après presque une décennie de néant, ce quelque chose était quand même en soi une sorte de petite victoire.


	11. 1st Movement: Fugue for False Firsts

**RARs :**

 **Raph1978 :** Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, les interactions avec Ino et Sakura me fascinent toujours autant ^^ Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, il est observateur, c'est juste Naruto qui est bien caché derrière des évidences beaucoup trop explicites pour être prises au sérieux par son entourage ;) Dans ce chapitre, deux nouveaux (anciens ?) personnages ! Merci encore pour tes super compliments, je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **A.F :** Tu seras contente d'apprendre que ce chapitre lui est plus ou moins réservé dans ce cas ! Sasuke se trouve déjà en terrain conquis avec Sakura et Ino XD Le pauvre, comme tu dis ! J'adore aussi leurs interactions. Il y en aura plus un peu plus tard ;) Je ne dis rien pour Tsunade (elle a un rôle assez embarrassant pour certains personnages, Sasuke le premier, mais les autres viendront s'ajouter tôt ou tard X), je t'embrasse et te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Yuugure :** C'est sûr que la dernière fois avec mes deux semaines d'attente, ça fait court en comparaison, mais je reprends simplement mon rythme d'avant avec plus de régularité cette fois (tous les vendredis pour l'instant). Il y a encore pas mal de surprises à venir, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ;) Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Sasuke n'est pas au bout de ses peines, mais il s'accroche ! Ahah, je t'avais prévenu, Kiri ne t'a pas plu ! C'est que Shikamaru peut être une idée intéressante, mais ce n'est pas lui. Il arrive plus tard cependant. Quant à Neji, on ne le voit pas énormément dans cette fiction, mais il a quand même ses petits moments de gloire, donc pas lui non plus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver ;D Je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une très bonne lecture (et bonne chance pour les prochains noms, un à la fois cette fois, mais, attention, le temps imparti est presque écoulé ;)

* * *

 _ **chapter 11: fugue for false firsts**_

 _[Fugue : Composition écrite pour trois à six voix. Commençant avec l'exposition, chaque voix entre à un moment différent, créant un contrepoint les unes avec les autres.]_

Leur véritable première rencontre en tête-à-tête - et non des yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, une voix menaçante et une silhouette ténébreuse dans l'égout lugubre de son esprit - se passa trois mois après que le premier groupe de réfugiés revenant au pays ait accosté à Uzushio.

Il y avait de la vie au village à présent, un bon nombre de personnes, et Naruto déambulait parmi eux et les _connaissait._ Il se _souvenait_ d'eux. Une fille qui, autrefois, vendait des fleurs près de la fontaine devant le Centre Administratif, maintenant possédant plus de cheveux blancs que de mèches brunes. Un vieil homme, à peine capable de se déplacer tout seul avec l'esprit vif et la langue acérée qui avait un jour travaillé pour le Bureau des Affectations, et qui regardait Arashi - Naruto, il était Naruto dans cette vie-là, plus ou moins - avec des yeux presque désespérés. Un petit garçon qu'il avait un beau jour porté sur ses épaules, qui était à présent adulte et parent de plusieurs enfants. Une femme courbée en deux par les années, qui était autrefois une petite fille se cachant dans les jupes de ses parents lors de son inauguration.

Et ils le _connaissaient lui_ , le connaissaient déjà à peine le pied reposé sur les terres d'Uzushio, et Naruto ne l'oublierait jamais, ce vieil homme qui avait jadis eu les cheveux bleus tournés au blanc par le temps, un Suoh qui lui avait appris le lancer de senbon étant enfant, qui était descendu lentement, mais sûrement de la rampe du bateau en direction des docks nouvellement reconstruits. Il avait fait un arrêt une fois arrivé là - Suoh Tomi, qui avait toujours un avis sévère sur tout et toujours du temps à perdre pour répondre à la moindre petite question - ses deux pieds solidement posés sur le sol, et Naruto avait fait un pas vers lui, la gorge serrée.

– Je vous ai vu, avait déclaré Tomi, sa voix se cassant à cause de l'âge, mais le regard inébranlable, s'appuyant sur un pilier comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Il y avait eu du déchirement dans ses yeux, du déchirement, de l'espoir et un profond et douloureux désir de vouloir _croire_ que tout ça était vrai. Je jurerais devant les Dieux vous avoir vu tomber, Arashi-kun.

Naruto avait fait un autre pas dans sa direction, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour poser une main - ferme, jeune, _trop_ jeune pour l'affliction qui lui tiraillait la poitrine et le chagrin qui lui déchirait le cœur - sur l'épaule qui n'avait pas été arrondie par le passage des années.

– Pas éternellement, avait-il murmuré en rencontrant les yeux de l'homme. N'était-ce que vous disiez toujours ? Uzushio ne tombera jamais, pas tant qu'une seule âme sera encore présente pour la faire tenir.

Et Tomi avait souri, tel un solide rocher épargné par le temps. Il avait tapé Naruto sur l'épaule en retour et répondu :

– Précisément, et une âme telle que la vôtre est plus qu'acharnée, cela va sans dire, Uzukage-sama.

(Il n'y eut aucune acclamation de la part de ceux se trouvant derrière lui, pas une seule vague d'exclamations, mais… il y eut un murmure. Une lueur brève et puissante d'espoir juste en dessous de la surface, tel le retrait de la mer avant le tsunami.

 _Vraiment chez nous,_ les gens s'étaient-ils chuchotés entre eux _. Uzushio. Uzukage. Notre foyer._

Ils étaient venus en nombre, des plus vieux aux plus jeunes, et lorsque Naruto marchait à leurs côtés, ils murmuraient « _Arashi-sama »_ et « _Yondaime_ _»_ , et lui souriaient, les yeux pleins d'affection. Et… cela faisait du bien, car Uzushio se reformait tout autour de lui, s'élevant depuis les gravats avec l'aide de multiples mains, et ça soulageait une douleur dans sa poitrine qu'il se souvenait toujours avoir été présente.

Mais il n'était plus _seulement_ Arashi. Il avait eu une autre vie pour se forger, et il n'avait qu'à jeter un regard à Gaara - résolu, dévoué, son bras droit tandis que Haku tenait la place à sa gauche - pour se souvenir de tout cela. Il n'avait qu'à malaxer un peu de chakra et contempler le sceau en spirale, si simple, mais à la fois tellement complexe, prendre vie pour se souvenait de ce qui le mettait en marge à présent. Pas le statut du petit prodige orphelin du village, le plus grand des Uzumaki de sa génération, pas non plus le soutien inébranlable d'une cité entière à son égard, mais le Kyûbi.

Un démon.

 _L'enfant du démon_ , chuchotaient-ils parfois, à Konoha. Personne n'avait jamais été vraiment abusif à son encontre, jamais une main n'était tombée sur lui, mais des fois, c'était même… pire. Pire parce que les murmures n'avaient jamais cessé, alors qu'un coup y aurait peut-être mis un terme à tout ça.

Naruto comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il était. Il se souvenait de Mito et d'une poignée d'autres, neuf sacrifices pour neuf bijû et la puissance de leur chakra, mais aussi celle de leur cœur. Et il se fixait, puis regardait Gaara et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner. Le sceau de Gaara était instable, menant inévitablement à ce qu'Ichibi rôde trop près de la surface et celui de Naruto avait coûté à Konoha son Quatrième Hokage, mais cela restait des choses complètement hors de leur contrôle. Être haïs pour ça… c'était tout comme si on le détestait pour la couleur de ses cheveux ou celle de sa peau.

 _Encore sept autres,_ songea-t-il en sortant par la porte d'Uzushio à l'aube. Gaara se tenait derrière lui, sinistre et flagrant sous les rayons de la lumière naissante, vêtu de sa tenue de ninja, même si, dernièrement, il l'avait rangé pour aider avec la reconstruction. Haku se trouvait juste à la porte, l'air contrarié, mais Naruto ne le laisserait pas venir avec eux pour accomplir cela. Pas en sachant le nombre de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Pas avec le degré de puissance auquel ils allaient certainement avoir recours.

 _Il y en a sept autres comme nous, et je ne doute pas une seconde que nos situations ont au moins une base similaire._

Naruto avait ses défauts, mais la lâcheté n'en avait jamais, _jamais,_ fait partie. Et à présent, avec autant de choses pesant sur ses épaules, avec autant de personnes dépendant de lui, comment pouvait-il détourner les yeux d'une telle chose ? Ça pourrait tourner mal, mais ça pourrait également leur être d'une grande aide, car Naruto n'avait aucun doute quant à la menace toujours présente de Kiri et au fait que les autres villages prendraient Uzushio pour une proie facile.

Le village était encore de petite taille, toujours vulnérable. Mais Naruto n'allait pas laisser Uzushio tomber une seconde fois.

Vers la côte au nord-est du Pays des Tourbillons se trouvait un endroit aride et rocheux, presque inhabité si ce n'est pour quelques pêcheurs obstinés et une poignée d'âmes éparses. Ce fut à cet endroit que Naruto emmena Gaara, se faisant un chemin entre les rochers érodés et le bois flotté ballotté par les tempêtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'extrémité du plateau, là où celui-ci laissait place à l'océan. La brise était toujours un peu fraîche sur la surface de l'eau et quelques nuages s'obstinaient dans le ciel s'illuminant à l'horizon, mais depuis la falaise jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Naruto prit une profonde et lente inspiration et s'installa en tailleur au-dessus du rocher le plus proche.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il à Gaara qui effleura le bord de sa gourde avant de hocher une fois la tête. Naruto lui offrit un sourire, aussi lumineux et confiant qu'il le put, et ferma les yeux, laissant le monde extérieur s'estomper.

Ce fut un tunnel, comme ceux menant au cœur d'Uzushio, qui l'accueillit, large et sombre, mais couvert par des ténèbres de nature paisible, avec des sceaux qui vacillaient et s'illuminaient sur les murs. Il perdit quelques secondes à les étudier - genjutsu mineurs, pour la plupart, ancrés à l'endroit par le biais du fuinjutsu afin de leur procurer une longue durée de vie et les rendre plus puissants, tous dirigés vers une tranquillité d'esprit et la sérénité de son âme. Des agents d'altération des tendances, c'est ainsi que Saehara-sensei les appelait. Ils influençaient indirectement l'esprit plutôt que frontalement. Et il y en avait un bon nombre, tous un peu différents, mais suivant un même modèle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un bon signe : l'apparence de cet endroit. Naruto sourit et passa ses doigts sur le sceau le plus à sa portée, puis il remonta le couloir en direction des larges portes à doubles battants en amont. Cet endroit ressemblait au cœur d'Uzushio - un secret, mais un bon secret. Quelque chose à protéger. Quelque chose qui avait permis de sauver son village.

Il poussa les battants pour ouvrir et avança dans la lumière blanche et légère de la pièce circulaire, et rit doucement, car il n'avait pas l'apparence du garçon de douze ans qu'il devrait être en ce moment même. Ses mains étaient les _siennes_ , celles dont il se souvenait de sa première vie, jusqu'à retracer la même cicatrice sur sa paume que Fuyu lui avait administrée lors d'un entraînement et qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Les mèches de ses cheveux étaient un poids familier sur ses épaules, d'un blond vif blanchi par le soleil, et son hitai-ate était noué tout contre son front. Naruto savait, sans même avoir à regarder, quel symbole il y trouverait - le _bon_ , et il aimait Konoha aussi bien sûr, mais ce village n'était pas le _sien_ de la même manière que pouvait l'être Uzushio.

Il y eut un bruit dans l'obscurité et lorsqu'il releva la tête après avoir examiné ses mains, il croisa des yeux acérés dirigés sur lui, une silhouette immense recroquevillée parmi les ombres. Naruto put à peine percevoir le murmure du balancement de neuf queues contre la pierre lorsque Kyûbi se redressa sur ses pattes.

– Tu n'es pas ce gamin, gronda-t-il, ses yeux se plissant. Qui es-tu ?

– Mais c'est moi, le corrigea Naruto, le cœur battant une folle danse. Je suis davantage celui que je suis en réalité que je ne l'ai été en douze ans d'existence. Et tu es Kyûbi. Mito-sama ne parlait que très peu de toi.

Cela lui valut un rire mauvais et grondant, et le Kyûbi s'avança hors des ténèbres. Naruto resta là où il se trouvait, les pieds plantés sur le sol et les yeux fixés sur le bijû, le plus grand des neuf.

– Évidemment qu'elle n'en parlait pas, railla le renard, tournant autour de Naruto dans un cercle étroit, mais sans s'approcher plus qu'à la limite du dernier cercle de pierres. Pourquoi s'exprimerait-elle au sujet d'un fardeau, d'un prisonnier ? Pourquoi parlerait-elle de celui qu'elle a _enchaîné_?

Naruto croisa les yeux du Kyûbi aussi directement qu'il le put étant donné leur différence de taille. Il connaissait l'histoire aussi bien que tout le monde. Tous à Uzushio la connaissaient, car Mito était l'une d'entre _eux_.

– Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Madara aurait fait perdurer son asservissement, dit-il calmement, mais fermement. Il t'aurait utilisé pour détruire Konoha, et, ensuite, il aurait certainement fait de même avec les autres villages cachés.

– Tu crois vraiment que vos histoires m'intéressent ? rugit le renard, bondissant vers lui seulement pour trouver sa route être coupée lorsque le sol se mit à luire en gris pâle, le retenant d'avancer plus loin. Naruto ne bougea pas.

– Je pense que ça devrait, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton. Ça n'aurait fait que créer plus de haine, plus de troubles.

Le renard renifla de dédain, reprenant ses cercles.

– Tu dis ça comme si je ressentais autre chose que de la répulsion pour vous, minables êtres humains, grogna-t-il. L'humanité est un parasite. Si je le pouvais, je vous anéantirais tous un par un.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, ferma de nouveau les yeux et expira lentement.

– Je haïssais les gens de Konoha, avant, murmura-t-il, une confession qu'il n'avait jamais faite à personne. Mais la haine est un sentiment tellement _sombre_. Si je les déteste et qu'ils me haïssent en retour, il n'y a aucune chance de sortir du cercle. La seule chose qui en naîtra, ce sera encore plus de haine. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ça pour quiconque, et je ne veux pas non plus te haïr _toi_. Tu es le plus puissant de tous les bijû, et le plus âgé aussi, je présume. Tu dois être très avisé, et… ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis juste humain. Mais je veux protéger ceux qui me sont chers et je pense que si tu me viens en aide, nous pouvons tous les deux mettre un terme à cet engrenage de haine.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les releva prudemment en direction du renard silencieux et sourit. _D'un large sourire,_ puisqu'il pouvait l'imaginer : ce futur où régneraient paix et espoir dans son _foyer_ , et que Kyûbi l'aide ou non, ce serait toujours ce vers quoi il tendrait.

– Moi, c'est Naruto, dit-il en gage de réconciliation, une main tendue dans le vaste gouffre qui les séparait Uzumaki Naruto. Ou Arashi, si tu préfères m'appeler comme ça.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant qu'il ne soit brisé par un hochement bref de tête.

– Tempête ou pâté de poisson, franchement ? Pas de troisième option ?

Et Naruto rigola, un point lumineux parmi les ténèbres, et fit un pas vers son démon à lui - son espoir pour l'avenir, pour celui des siens - avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **.**

Youko était intelligent, curieux et en dissimulait beaucoup, de toute évidence, mais ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était honnête alors qu'ils flânaient dans le marché. Sasuke n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait toujours là, vue qu'il avait déjà obtenu l'information pour laquelle il était venu, plus ou moins, et que Youko avait vraiment toute une escouade d'ANBUs le suivant de près. Mais, en même temps, il n'était que trop conscient que Youko était une connexion à Naruto, directe et réelle, alors que pendant des années, Sasuke avait chassé des fantômes et des murmures dans le vent.

– Ah, soupira le blond lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée et animée, et ils s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre un mur. C'est tellement différent d'Uzushio. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était de se trouver ailleurs que là-bas avec le temps.

Sasuke balaya la foule des yeux, tentant de voir ce que voyait Youko sans vraiment y parvenir.

– Différent ? l'interrogea-t-il après un battement, car juste là se trouvait un autre lien à Naruto. Ce nouveau village devait être… facile à aimer, s'il n'était pas revenu à la maison après presque sept ans.

Dans un faible bourdonnement pensif, Youko pencha la tête vers l'arrière, ses clochettes tintant légèrement.

– C'est… magnifique, dit-il en espaçant ses mots, et la courbure de ses lèvres était nette malgré le masque. Notre Shodaime a dressé les terres sur lesquelles repose Uzushio depuis les fonds marins et s'est servi de la plupart des pierres à même le sol pour ériger les bâtiments. Lui et une poignée d'autres ont édifié la cité avec du chakra seulement, imbriqué en l'espace d'un unique mois, et lorsqu'on la voit, c'est... facile à dire. Uzushio a plus été bâtie avec un œil pour l'esthétisme que la plupart des villages ninjas. Il y a beaucoup de colonnes, de chemins en courbe et différents plateaux surplombant la baie. C'est… somptueux.

Il rit doucement et Sasuke pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix : l'émerveillement, la révérence, l'extrême pointe d'adoration pour une série de bâtiments. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il pouvait les percevoir clair comme le jour.

Youko balaya une main devant eux, couvrant le marché et les rues au-delà, et dit :

– Konoha est… agité. Il y a tellement de _vie_ ici, et Uzushio lui ressemble sur ce point. Mais d'une manière différente, aussi. Plus petite, définitivement, et l'air est étrange en comparaison.

Son sourire était chaleureux, même si ses gestes étaient hésitants, clairement à court de mots.

– C'est juste que… Konoha est peint en tons de verts et de marrons, des teintes naturelles. Uzushio, c'est du bleu, du rouge, du doré, la mer, le ciel et le coucher de soleil à l'horizon.

Sasuke… ne comprenait toujours pas là où il voulait en venir. Ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait parler d'un endroit avec tant de dévotion à peine dissimulée dans la voix. Il aimait Konoha, il y était attaché, l'appréciait en tant qu'endroit où vivre et grandir, et bien sûr, il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour ce village, mais c'était surtout pour les _gens_ qui y habitaient. Youko décrivait Uzushio comme si le village était en lui-même une personne à défendre et à chérir.

Il avait pensé à s'en aller, auparavant. Il s'était simplement levé et avait passé les portes, ignorant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient ici et partant à la recherche de Naruto - ou de son frère dans ses moments les plus sombres - de son côté. Il n'avait plus aucune attache permanente à Konoha, aucun lien indéniable l'y retenant. C'était son village, son foyer, et il y avait un certain degré de fierté qui venait avec cette affirmation, mais pas au même niveau que ce qu'exprimait Youko en l'espace de quelques mots.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, le murmure d'un chakra familier entra dans son champ de perception, et il jeta un regard au bourg animé pour apercevoir son sensei se soustraire à la masse. À côté de lui, Youko se figea et se tendit imperceptiblement, mais Sasuke supposa que c'était compréhensible. Après tout, la plupart des shinobi étrangers faisaient des cauchemars à l'idée même que Kakashi au Sharingan s'approche un peu trop près de leur personne. Et Youko avait lui-même dit qu'Uzushio était composée de réfugiés cherchant l'asile, que c'était une cité composée de dizaines d'autres, donc il était tout à fait probable que Youko ait déjà croisé le fer avec Kakashi par le passé.

Kakashi fit semblant de les chercher aux alentours du regard avant de finalement les trouver, mais Sasuke n'était plus un stupide gosse de douze ans à présent et il n'y crut pas un seul instant. Hatake Kakashi était un maître dans l'art de jouer à l'imbécile, mais en dessous de ça, il était tout ce qu'il a de plus observateur, futé, et assez puissant pour être considéré comme l'une des armes de destruction de masse de Konoha. Avoir eu la chance qu'il lui enseigne tout ce qu'il savait à propos du Sharingan - et dans le même temps, lui révélant que cet homme pervers et éternellement en retard possédait le _Mangekyô Sharingan_ \- avait ouvert les yeux de Sasuke assez brutalement sur ce fait.

– Yo, fit allègrement le Ninja Copieur en approchant, levant la main dans un signe nonchalant. Tu divertis notre invité, Sasuke ?

– Hn.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa les yeux à l'ex-instructeur Jônin, discernant avec facilité les raisons de sa présence. Kakashi avait été presque aussi obsédé à l'idée de retrouver Naruto que lui, après tout. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait manqué la connexion à Uzushio.

Kakashi lui offrit un long regard lourd de sens, puis tourna un œil courbé dans un pli accueillant, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas, vers le jeune ninja blond.

– Hatake Kakashi, dit-il gaiement. Bienvenue à Konoha.

Il y eut une demi-seconde d'hésitation, juste assez pour être remarquée, puis l'autre shinobi inclina la tête en retour.

– … Uzumaki Youko, répondit-il doucement. Vous êtes… le fils de Sakumo.

Kakashi devint raide et vraiment très, _très_ , silencieux. Il ne dit rien, et même le faux sourire s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'une étincelle de méfiance dans son unique œil visible. Sasuke, de son côté, était aussi circonspect qu'impressionné. Six mots avaient été suffisants pour déstabiliser l'un des meilleurs de Konoha, six mots et une demi-seconde d'hésitation. C'était une tactique… particulièrement efficace.

Youko croisa les bras, rentrant ses mains dans les manches du haut de son kimono vert foncé comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre souci à l'horizon, mais il n'en restait pas moins un ninja. Il était plus que probable qu'il porte des armes à cet endroit, et qu'il sache exactement sur quel terrain dangereux il venait de s'aventurer.

– Ce n'est pas, commença nonchalamment Kakashi, la première chose que les gens disent habituellement.

Les yeux de Youko brillèrent légèrement et il inclina la tête, les clochettes tintant doucement dans le mouvement.

– Je suis plus âgé que je n'en ai l'air, fut sa réponse. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises, et malgré tout ce qu'on a pu dire de lui, c'était un homme bien. Très puissant. Notre Sandaime l'aimait beaucoup.

Cela atténua une petite portion de la tension des épaules de Kakashi, mais pas complètement.

– Uzumaki Arashi… mon père m'en avait parlé, accepta le Ninja Copieur dans un léger hochement de tête. Une pause, un battement, puis il se détendit nettement, se forçant clairement à se relaxer et le stupide œil rieur revint à la charge. Maa. J'aime beaucoup le masque.

Le visage de Sasuke rencontra sa main et il dut étouffer un grognement.

Heureusement, Youko parut faire avec le changement de sujet incroyablement peu subtil, même si un sourire amusé courbait définitivement ses lèvres.

– Le vôtre n'est pas mal non plus. J'ai considéré des bandages, mais ça n'avait pas exactement la même… classe.

Kakashi lui fit un large sourire en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

– J'allais prendre le déjeuner, dit-il, l'air enjoué. Vous vous joindrez bien à moi ?

L'estomac de Sasuke choisit ce moment exact pour lui rappeler qu'il avait sauté le dîner au profit de son tour des bars la veille, et le petit-déjeuner de ce matin pour échapper aux griffes d'Ino et de Sakura. Cela fit un gargouillement sourd, mais Sasuke refusa de se sentir embarrassé et passa devant Kakashi et ses stupides ricanements la tête haute.

– Vous régalez, menaça-t-il en bondissant sur un toit dans un saut rapide.

Le tintement des clochettes suivit tandis que Youko prit sa suite, et Sasuke se demanda comment l'homme pouvait bien gagner ses combats avec ce genre de choses trahissant le moindre de ses mouvements. Peut-être qu'il était assez rapide pour que cela ne compte pas, mais ça paraissait tout de même une prise de risque inconsidéré.

Il y avait toujours plus rapide que soi, après tout.

– Ramen ? suggéra Kakashi en les rejoignant sur les tuiles et en en prenant la direction sans même attendre leur réponse. Sasuke roula les yeux, conscient que ce n'était en rien une suggestion, mais plutôt une décision délibérée de trouver l'endroit le moins cher possible, et il emprunta le même chemin. Après un moment, Youko leur emboîta le pas, silencieux et attentif, avec ses yeux fixés sur le dos de Kakashi, et Sasuke était curieux de connaître l'histoire qu'il y avait entre eux. Il y avait certainement quelque chose, vu la réaction de Kakashi ; il n'avait jamais entendu personne mentionner le père de son sensei de manière aussi directe. _Hatake_ n'était pas un nom de famille commun, et le seul autre à le porter qui lui venait en tête était Hatake Sakumo, le Croc Blanc de Konoha, mais Sasuke n'avait que des connaissances basiques à son propos et rien concernant sa famille.

Bien sûr, jusqu'hier encore, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un village caché au Pays des Tourbillons, donc il supposait qu'il était possible que son éducation ait quelques manqués.

Néanmoins, il n'irait pas fouiner. Kakashi était quelqu'un de… compliqué.

(Il se souvenait du jour où, un mois et demi après la disparition de Naruto, il avait joué un tour pour la toute première fois. Ç'avait été soudain, une folle idée, mais la femme qu'il avait prise pour cible avait toujours été particulièrement rude à l'égard de Naruto lorsqu'ils désherbaient son jardin pour elle ; elle amenait toujours des cookies et de la limonade à Sasuke et Sakura et prenait chaque fois soin d'oublier le blond, l'ignorait et reniflait de mépris dans sa direction quand elle pensait que Kakashi ne regardait pas. Cela avait toujours brusquement noué quelque chose au creux de ses entrailles, quelque chose comme de l'indignation ou de la colère, ou peut-être même du dégoût. Alors, quand elle passa à côté de lui dans la rue et qu'elle lui sourit, qu'elle sourit alors qu'il n'y avait rien à propos de quoi se réjouir, parce que Naruto était _parti_ , il lui joua ce tour. Il le fit et se mit à courir ensuite, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'il fuyait, s'attendant presque à regarder en arrière et à voir une flopée d'ANBUs à ses trousses à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il termina sa course dans un arbre aux abords du village, recroquevillé parmi les branches et tremblant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait en mission. Tremblant et en même temps résistant à l'envie d'éclater de rire, parce que, franchement, _qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, bon sang ?_ Lui, Uchiha Sasuke, le plus jeune fils du Chef du clan Uchiha et autoproclamé vengeur, avait _joué un tour._

Et il avait _aimé ça_.

Ça avait été _satisfaisant._

Quelque chose avait bougé juste au-dessus de lui, mais il n'avait pas réagi si ce n'est pour le relèvement de sa tête. Kakashi ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, n'avait pas du tout détourné les yeux de son livre, mais il avait dit :

– Tu te souviens du jour où je vous ai dit que le nom de mon meilleur ami se trouvait sur la pierre du mémorial ?

Certain que ça allait tourner au sermon, ou à un autre avant-goût de compassion, Sasuke s'était détourné sans même répondre.

Kakashi avait simplement fredonné en guise de réponse. Lorsqu'il avait repris la parole, sa voix était amicale, affectueuse et exprimait toutes les choses auxquelles Sasuke n'était pas habitué de sa part.

– Il s'appelait Uchiha Obito et il était absolument… ridicule. Toujours en retard, toujours à donner les pires excuses comme si nous ne pouvions pas voir immédiatement au travers. Toujours enjoué, quelle que soit la situation.

Cela avait fait relever les yeux de Sasuke sur lui, la gorge une nouvelle fois serrée, et il avait tenté de déglutir suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre la parole. Il n'y était pas parvenu, mais… ça allait quand même. Ça allait même très bien, car il ne pouvait de toute façon pas trouver les mots.

– Uchiha ? avait-il fini par demander, et le fait que Kakashi ait un Sharingan avait enfin eu plus de sens, d'une façon aussi tragique qu'épouvantable.

Kakashi avait opiné. Il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé, mais il avait répondu avec un sourire clair, même derrière son masque.

– C'est ça. Obito.

Et peut-être, qu'en soi, ça n'améliorait pas les choses. Peut-être que ça ne changeait rien. Mais c'était… assez, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Un souvenir et un rappel, et tout juste…

Assez.)

* * *

Idée : Voulez-vous que j'essaie de mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre à chaque fin de chapitre, ou souhaitez-vous que la surprise reste complète ?


	12. 1st Movement: Lost Son Dissonance

_J'étais censée poster ce chapitre lundi au plus tard, j'en suis désolé… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la relecture cette fois-ci, car je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat. Je m'arrête là parce que sinon je n'étais pas prête de le poster ^^'_

 _Je parle du restaurant Ichiraku dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver une certaine phrase (vous verrez laquelle en lisant) et je n'avais pas le temps de re-regarder tous les épisodes, alors j'ai emprunté une phrase banale qui pourrait très bien être la leur (cette note n'a aucun sens sans avoir lu la partie en question x) Soyez indulgent !_

 _Dans cette histoire, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me décider si autrui devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer Naruto. Alors, je fais vraiment au ressenti. À Uzushio, les siens n'appartenant pas à son cercle personnel le vouvoient en signe de respect même s'ils sont plus âgés. Mais avec Kakashi, je me suis dit qu'étant donné qu'il n'a aucune idée de son véritable âge - l'âge de Youko, j'entends - et qu'il a du mal avec les règles de politesse/du social, qu'il ne s'embêterait pas à le vouvoyer._

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ _Étant donné les circonstances, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps un délai d'une fois par semaine. J'en saurais plus la semaine prochaine et je vous direz ce qu'il en est. Merci à vous d'être toujours présents/adorables !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **makiang :** Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^ Merci pour ton compliment et ton soutien, je fais passer à l'auteure originale ;) Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Raph1978 :** Effectivement, c'était volontaire, j'aurais pu le mettre, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire. Dans ce chapitre, quelques révélations qui feront plus de sens ensuite, mais qui sont très importantes, sauras-tu les repérer ? :D Je prends en compte ton vote, des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Ha ! Et il n'a pas fini d'en jeter notre Naruto/Arashi favori ! C'est sûr qu'il est quand même entouré de gens assez perceptifs, et cela va se montrer d'ici les prochains chapitres, alors comme je te dis "tic-tac" ;) Ce n'est malheureusement pas Ino non plus, même si elle a une sacré classe dans cette fiction ^^ D'ailleurs, je connais d'abord l'auteure de cette histoire pour sa façon d'écrire, mais aussi pour sa façon de penser. Quand elle écrit sur un personnage, elle va chercher en profondeur les raisons du pourquoi et du comment. Toujours. Et c'est pour moi la raison pour laquelle Ino à ce caractère. Le fait que Naruto soit parti et que Sasuke soit resté à vraiment changé sa personnalité d'une manière particulière par rapport au canon, même si elle n'est pas complètement OOC non plus. Elle est juste comme il faut pour aider Sasuke dans sa quête ;) Je te fais un gros bisou et te souhaite une bonne lecture (sauras-tu déceler les informations importantes transmises dans ce chapitre ? ;)

 **Guest :** Moi ? Sadique ? … absolument ! Ahah, je ne retarde rien du tout . Il y a simplement beaucoup d'informations à introduire ;) Et ce n'est pas encore terminé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto à le temps d'être badass (34 chapitres, 34) ! Un grand merci pour tes mots d'encouragement et de soutien ! Je t'embrasse fort et je te laisse avec encore plus d'informations éparses ;) Bonne lecture !

 **Yuugure :** *sob* Je venais de sortir du cinéma (Hail Lord of the Rings XD) lorsque j'ai reçu ton message et tu ne peux pas savoir le sourire que ça a fait fleurir sur mon visage ! Je ne suis que la traductrice, mais je suis absolument ravie que mon choix de traduction te plaise autant et pour ce qui est des fautes, je ne suis pas habituée à ne pas prendre de bêtas (j'en ai toujours deux habituellement), mais je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre les corrections… alors je fais attention à ça du mieux que je le peux. Je ne sais pas exactement s'il y n'y aucune faute dans le texte, mais c'est agréable d'entendre dire qu'on ne les voit pas s'il y en a ^^ Je te remercie encore, tu es vraiment adorable, je ferais également passer tes mots à l'auteure originale, de gros bisous (/câlin) et une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **chapter 12: lost son dissonance**_

 _[Dissonance :_ _Discordance d'un ensemble de sons produisant une impression d'instabilité, de contrariété entre les notes et de tension_ _. Aussi un accord qui sonne de manière incomplète jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrange de lui-même autour d'un autre accord.]_

Du point de vue de Naruto, Kakashi n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Il était éternellement décontracté et nonchalamment attentif, et son œil visible était toujours aussi perçant derrière sa paupière à moitié close, lui donnant cet air généralement distant. Sakumo n'avait jamais été comme ça, pas la poignée de fois où Naruto l'avait croisé en tant qu'Arashi en tout cas. Le plus vieux des deux Hatake était passionné, farouche et savait ce qu'il voulait, et plus que tout cela, il ne tentait pas de le dissimuler. C'était le cas de son fils, pourtant - il cachait, enterrait et masquait, jusqu'au point où Naruto se demandait si Kakashi lui-même savait ce qui était une couverture et ce qui n'en était pas.

Aussi, il… regrettait d'avoir amené Sakumo dans la conversation, parce qu'il avait parcouru les compte-rendus, avait appris ce qui était arrivé et la manière dont ça avait de toute évidence affecté Kakashi. Mais de toutes les personnes à Konoha, Kakashi était celui qui avait le plus de chances de découvrir qui était vraiment Youko - qui était Arashi, même. En dépit de tout ses jeux de dissimulation visant à se faire passer pour un bon à rien d'obsedé (et une fois de plus, savoir quelle était l'étendue de la vérité vraie là-dessous était encore discutable ; Naruto avait bien envie de dire que l'ensemble n'était qu'un masque, mais…), Kakashi était sincèrement légèrement terrifiant. Il n'avait rien à envier à Sakumo lorsqu'il se mettait à prendre les choses vraiment sérieux. Et il était méfiant à l'encontre d'absolument tout le monde, attentif au moindre petit faux pas, même envers ceux ne l'ayant pas mérités. Toujours à s'attendre à une traîtrise ou à un mauvais coup de la part de quiconque n'étant pas classé dans la catégorie 'amis'. Naruto ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Pas avec Sasuke…

Naruto interrompit cette pensée et jeta un regard à son ami - et vraiment, son _ami_ , de ça, il était sûr à présent. _Il a disparu il y a environ sept ans, et je suis à sa recherche depuis._ Sasuke était partie sur ses traces, il avait tenté de le retrouver, était allé jusqu'à risquer d'offenser un émissaire d'une puissance étrangère pour obtenir des réponses - parce que Naruto avait perçu ce moment de violence à peine contenu lorsqu'il avait refuser de répondre la première fois. Juste une demi seconde de tension, une étincelle de fureur, mais…

Mais c'était _là_. Mais Sasuke _en avait quelque chose à faire_ , et cela faisait se tortiller et tourbillonner quelque chose dans sa poitrine dans des boucles extatiques et éclatantes.

Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait pensé qu'il ne leur manquerait pas le moins du monde. Pas qu'il soit aussi absorbé par le remord et l'apitoiement de sa propre personne pour croire qu'ils ne _remarqueraient_ pas son absence, mais il s'était attendu… à ce que ça leur tienne moins à cœur, comme lorsqu'on devait reconstruire après une destruction ou qu'on nommait un nouvel Hokage, quelque chose de la sorte. Iruka lui était précieux, mais il était également très occupé ; le Sandaime était mort ; Kakashi était tout au plus amical à son encontre, mais toujours si distant ; Sakura avait toujours paru s'en moquer, même s'il avait toujours souhaité qu'il en soit autrement ; et Sasuke…

Eh bien… Sasuke était Sasuke, et toutes les rencontres nocturnes, les missions et les monstres auxquels ils avaient fait face côte à côte n'avaient pas été suffisants pour percer sa carapace.

Mais, apparemment, le fait qu'il soit _parti_ l'avait été.

(Et ça avait une certaine logique au fond, pas vrai ? Pour se rapprocher de son coéquipier, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était de se réfugier à l'autre bout du continent avec nulle intention de revenir un jour.)

Cela lui prit un effort considérable pour ne pas saluer Teuchi lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, un autre effort pour ne pas offrir un large sourire à Ayame qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, souriante. Mais la seule pensée de ce que Haku lui ferait subir s'il laissait tomber sa couverture le retint dans une légère grimace et il garda sa simple façade tandis qu'il saluait d'un hochement de tête père et fille.

– Bonjour, les salua Teuchi, l'air enjoué. Ce sera quoi ?

Ichiraku était tellement automatique que c'en était effrayant. Naruto referma ses lèvres sur la commande du bol de nouilles au porc qui voulait sortir, pas parce qu'il pensait que cela leur indiquerait immédiatement qui il était en réalité - ce n'était pas comme si Naruto était le seul client à commander du porc - mais parce que de petits indices menaient souvent à de grandes révélations et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer quoi que ce soit, pas à ce stade dans leur jeu.

– Un miso, s'il vous plaît, commanda gaiement Kakashi, mais Naruto pouvait toujours sentir ses regards en coin sur lui comme du papier de verre sur sa couverture.

– La même chose que d'habitude, ajouta Sasuke dans un hochement de tête et il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto. Ce dernier refoula le flottement de nervosité au creux de ses entrailles, le réprimant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus à penser aux perçants yeux noirs de Sasuke sur lui, et fit comme s'il découvrait le menu.

– Un shoyû ramen pour moi, merci.

Il sourit à Teuchi sous son masque et ne put s'empêcher de regretter le subterfuge derrière lequel Haku et lui se dissimulaient. Qu'est-ce que ç'aurait été de revenir sous sa propre identité ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke en aurait dit, aurait fait, si ça avait été Naruto qui s'était présenté aux grandes portes au lieu de Youko ? Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Neji, n'importe qui et chacun d'entre eux, qu'en auraient-ils dits ? Car le Naruto qui revenait n'était plus celui qui s'en était allé. Il se souvenait de sa vie en tant qu'Arashi dans son entièreté, se rappelait d'Uzushio, avait maintenant son actuel statut de Kage, son entente avec Kurama, ses nouveaux amis, sa communauté… toutes ces relations l'avaient transformés et il aimait à penser que c'était en quelque chose de meilleur.

La sensation d'un regard - d'un œil, en fait - sur sa personne le tira hors de ses pensées et il cligna des yeux en voyant Kakashi le scruter.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il poliment, roulant intérieurement des yeux. Kakashi était doué pour ce qui était de jouer la carte de celui nullement subtil, et pour cela, il restait un sournois salaud à ses yeux.

Kakashi lui sourit, d'un sourire lumineux et enjoué ne détenant probablement pas la moindre once d'honnêteté, et il dit :

– Si tu connais mon père, alors, tu dois aussi connaître les Sannin. Et le Yondaime.

Naruto avait rencontré les élèves du Sandaime à deux reprises lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des Genin, puis à d'autres lorsqu'ils avaient un peu mûris, et il rit brièvement en se souvenant de la toute toute première fois. Trois enfants aux yeux ronds, Orochimaru, solennel, Tsunade, enthousiaste et Jiraiya, exubérant, se tenant dans l'ombre de leur sensei tandis que les deux Kage discutaient. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps pour une équipe de Genin, lorsqu'il était Arashi, et c'était un autre regret qu'il attribuait à la tension écrasante de l'époque. Trop de guerres, trop d'affrontements et de minables différends et pas assez de paix, _jamais_ assez. Mais peut-être que maintenant, avec le retour d'Uzushio et finalement assez de puissance de frappe pour rivaliser avec au moins deux des grandes nations - ou même plus, qui sait ? -, peut-être que ce temps de paix là avait une chance de durer.

– C'est vrai, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer les légendaires Sannin, confirma-t-il en détournant les yeux pour les replonger dans ceux de Kakashi. Mais pas Namikaze. Il était encore un peu jeune lorsque Uzushio est tombée, sûrement encore à l'Académie, si je ne me trompe pas sur son âge, et après ça, je n'en ai tout simplement jamais eu la chance avant son décès.

C'était entièrement vrai, avec le petit bonus d'être également complètement trompeur. Naruto n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer son père, pas avant que Kurama et lui ne fasse appel à assez de puissance pour activer le dispositif de sécurité intégré dans le sceau. Mais c'était doux-amer, et pas quelque chose que Naruto souhaitait ressasser, donc il repoussa aussi cette pensée et offrit un sourire à Kakashi.

– Ah, ça me rappelle ! Est-ce que vous auriez une stèle en la mémoire de ceux morts au champ d'honneur ? Il y a plusieurs vieux amis auxquels j'aimerais présenter mes respects.

Kakashi l'étudia un long moment, et il y avait une charge dans ce regard, quelque chose de lourd, de froid et dur comme l'acier. Il ne répondit pas et ce fut finalement Sasuke qui acquiesça.

– Je peux te montrer où après manger, proposa le brun en jetant à son ancien sensei un regard pointu avant de tourner son attention vers le bol qui venait d'être déposé devant lui. Après un grognement en guise de remerciement, il s'empara de ses baguettes et les y plongèrent.

– Voilà pour vous, fit jovialement Ayame en plaçant un autre bol devant Naruto dans un sourire. Bon appétit.

– Merci, murmura Naruto en retour, mais la seule pensée au mémorial pesait lourd dans sa poitrine et c'était difficile de retrouver son habituelle enthousiasme. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, néanmoins, vu que Kakashi l'épiait _toujours_. En biais, peut-être, et en douce, mais Naruto était un shinobi depuis deux fois plus longtemps que le Ninja Copieur, en tout et pour tout, et ce dernier n'était vraiment pas aussi fourbe qu'il pensait l'être. Naruto lui lança un regard, un sourcil se soulevant légèrement, et retourna à son plat. Manger avec un masque était difficile, mais pas impossible, même s'il était déjà quelque peu distrait par ce qu'il devait encore accomplir.

Il avait fait une promesse à Kagami, après tout.

 **.**

(– Ils veulent me marier, dit Kagami d'une voix monocorde, appuyé contre le mur pas plus haut que son buste qui balustrait le haut de la tour de garde.

Assis à ses côtés, les jambes se balançant dans le vide et les yeux fixés sur l'océan en contrebas, Naruto poussa une légère expiration résignée, pas vraiment surpris.

– Et tu vas me dire que tu ne t'y attendais pas, honnêtement ? demanda-t-il doucement, sans détourner le regard de l'endroit où le ciel laissait place à la mer. Vu ton don héréditaire…

Kagami renifla de dédain, sa bouche se pinçant en une fine ligne de mécontentement. Il n'était pas du genre à ruminer, habituellement, toujours vif, joyeux et enthousiaste au possible, mais lorsque ça arrivait, c'était alors plus facile de voir la ressemblance familiale qu'il masquait si bien en général.

– Mon don héréditaire, souffla-t-il, se détachant du mur pour faire les cent pas en travers du toit. L'endroit était trop étroit pour effectuer de larges mouvements, simplement quelques allers et retours dans toutes les direction, et il en prit avantage en l'arpentant du mieux qu'il le put, jetant les mains en l'air pour faire bonne mesure. Mon don héréditaire ? Tu parles de ce que ces vieux ridées ne comprennent pas, de ce qu'ils ne comprendront _jamais_! Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait plus d'une infime chance que je le transmette, même si je me plie à leur demande et que je me "reproduis pour le bien du clan".

Il fit un claquement de langue écœuré et se pencha de nouveau sur le mur, glissant jusqu'au sol jusqu'à être assis les bras croisés sur le toit, avec un air d'enfant en train de bouder.

Naruto voudrait bien compatir et se sentir outragé pour son ami, mais il était aussi Kage, et il savait très bien comment les politiques tendaient à se jouer. Et le clan Uchiha n'était rien si ce n'est le berceau des machinations politiques et des abus de pouvoir. Ce clan n'était pas plus une famille qu'un feuilleton télévisée à lui seul, à vrai dire. Et même s'il essayait d'aider son ami, il n'en restait pas moins le chef d'une puissance étrangère, peu importe à quel point celle-ci était amicale envers Konoha. Même s'il était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de négocier des accords commerciaux et des traités de paix, il se retrouvait démuni de tout pouvoir devant la situation familiale de son meilleur ami. C'était _agaçant_ , mais Kagami et lui avait déjà sillonné ce terrain-là par le passé pour essayer de libérer le Uchiha de la coupe de son père, et Naruto savait _exactement_ comment _cela_ fonctionnait.

Dans un lourd grognement, Kagami approcha ses paumes de son visage et poussa une expiration en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches lisses lui arrivant au menton. Il avait une plus forte carrure que le Uchiha moyen, tendant plus vers des muscles de gymnaste que la stature d'un danseur, et il était aussi plus petit que ce qu'on trouvait normalement au sein de son clan, même s'il avait toujours bien sept centimètres sur Naruto. C'étaient encore de ces autres choses qui le mettait à part, au-delà de son héritage qui était unique même considérant les différentes variations du Sharingan existantes et connues.

– Je ne la _connais_ même pas, se plaignit-il, et Naruto sourit tristement. Kagami était un grand romantique, peu importe à combien de reprises son père avait essayé de le faire changer ou à quel point il avait tenté de lui faire voir la 'réalité des shinobi'. Il était friand des romances interdites et de l'amour au premier regard, des amours prédestinés, de ceux contre toutes attentes et des fins heureuses.

– Et ce n'est pas Azami, termina-t-il, parce que cela avait besoin d'être exprimé, même si Kagami n'était pas prêt à le faire.

Kagami ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre les pierres chauffées par le soleil dans un soupir.

– Non, accepta-t-il. Ce n'est pas Azami.

– Kagami, tenta Naruto, mais son ami le coupa en secouant la tête.

– Arrête, Arashi, souffla-t-il. Je sais. Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à dire, je me le suis probablement déjà répété une bonne vingtaine de fois, compris ? Je _sais_ que nos familles sont ennemies. Je _sais_ que nous n'avons aucune chance. Mais elle…

– N'est pas une Uchiha, murmura Naruto, gardant un ton léger. Il était complètement imperméable à la situation étant donné qu'il vivait à Uzushio, et savait seulement ce qu'il en entendait par Kagami entre ses voyages diplomatiques à Konoha. Mais Kagami n'avait jamais eu que des bonnes choses à raconter à propos d'Azami, même avant qu'ils se soient vus assignés la même mission de rang S et qu'il soit revenu des étincelles pleins les yeux à réciter le fameux mantra _Je suis amoureux_ à longueur de journée avec lequel il arrivait si souvent à distraire Naruto.

Ça sonnait comme une mauvaise fiction avec des familles rivales dont les enfants étaient tombés l'un pour l'autre, mais la réalité était moins pompeuse. Ils se languissaient l'un de l'autre plus souvent qu'autre chose, honnêtement, et il y avait des discussions prudemment mesurées en public, des regards lourds échangés et de sérieux sermons de la part des anciens du clan. Naruto compatissait, mais à moins que Kagami et Azami se décident à s'enfuir ensemble et à trouver refuge à Uzushio, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Et même dans ce cas-là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'engager une guerre et d'impliquer les siens dans un conflit entre deux ex-alliés pour son ami d'enfance. Être Uzukage signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de tels risques. Pas avec la vie de ceux qui dépendaient de lui.

– Non, confirma Kagami dans un soupir, puis il secoua la tête et détourna le regard, en direction des toitures rougeoyantes qui faisaient étalage au pied de la colline avoisinante. C'est juste que… Hisae est charmante, de ce que j'en ai entendu. Elle serait d'une gentillesse. Elle est Jônin aussi et elle a le Sharingan. Mais… je veux être avec quelqu'un qui me _corresponde_ , Arashi, pas avec une femme aimable et docile. Est-ce que tu sais qu'Azami est incapable en cuisine ? La dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de me faire à manger, elle a mis le feu à mon appartement. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses arrivaient autre part que dans des shojô mielleux. Et elle me crie dessus et me frappe d'un coup sur la tête lorsque j'agis comme un idiot, et je veux juste… (Il écarta ses mains, l'air impuissant.) Elle est la seule chose que j'ai jamais voulue pour moi seul, Arashi. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien se mesurer à ça ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais tout abandonner ?

Naruto n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner, mais il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kagami et la serra fermement, une pauvre tentative pour lui apporter du confort.

Kagami laissa lui échapper une respiration longue et lente, et Il leva la main pour la poser au-dessus de celle de Naruto, ses doigts se refermant désespérément autour de ceux du Uzukage.

– Je ne le ferais pas, chuchota-t-il, bruyamment dans le silence ambiant qui planait entre eux. Je n'abandonnerais pas.

Et Naruto clôt ses paupières et tourna la tête en direction de la mer d'azur calme, là où il pouvait voir des nuages se rassembler à l'horizon.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer cette histoire se terminer autrement qu'en tragédie.)

 **.**

Le nom de Kagami se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où il s'en rappelait, légèrement estompé par le temps et les intempéries, mais toujours lisible. Il s'accroupit devant la stèle, levant le bras pour tracer de ses doigts les gravures. Il y avait un autre Uchiha Kagami, écrit avec le signe qui voulait dire 'miroir', mais le nom de son Kagami à lui usait d'un autre kanji et c'était donc assez facile de les différencier.

Sasuke se trouvait trois pas derrière lui, silencieux et immobile, et Naruto se demanda s'il payait ses respects à ses propres amis et aux membres de sa famille tombés au combat, mais encore fallait-il qu'un des noms sur la pierre lui soit familier. Il y en avait trop que Naruto reconnaissait, bien trop à son goût, et Sarutobi Hiruzen était seulement le dernier d'une longue liste.

Le nom de Senju Azami se trouvait un peu plus haut au-dessus de celui de Kagami, brut et en caractère gras. Cela signifiait 'fleur de chardon', et de ce que Kagami avait bien pu lui en dire, cela allait bien avec sa personnalité. Il se souvenait du chagrin de Kagami, lorsqu'elle était décédé, se rappelait du regard accablé et hanté sur son visage les mois qui suivirent l'événement - jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Uzushio pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Il y avait eu un enfant, Naruto le savait bien. Un fils. Kagami l'avait nommé son parrain et l'avait inondé de photos jusqu'à ce que la seul menace d'en recevoir une de plus fîmes grimacer l'intrépide Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio. Le fils d'Azami, pas celui d'Hisae, et Naruto se demandait quelle genre de vie l'enfant avait vécu, à grandir en tant que rejeton de deux familles en conflit l'une avec l'autre. Parce qu'Azami avait trépassé à peine un mois après la naissance, lorsqu'on lui avait assigné une mission diplomatique loin du village qui devait être portée à bien par un des derniers membres de son clan, seulement pour la voir mal tourner à mi chemin. Et Kagami, avec son propre devoir à accomplir, n'avait été capable de voir le garçon qu'à très peu de reprises.

Naruto reconnut le nom du garçon, gravé sur cette fichue stèle. Une autre perte pour la famille de Kagami, un autre drame dans la vie de Naruto. Pas qu'il s'attendait vraiment à autre chose, étant donné la situation du clan Uchiha. Et particulièrement lorsqu'on voyait la situation propre au garçon.

Un enfant né en-dehors d'un mariage arrangé, d'une mère considérée ennemie du clan, et qui avait été laissé à une épouse trahie pour être élevé comme un pur Uchiha... Naruto ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point le garçon avait dû souffrir. Il aimait Kagami, l'aimait toujours encore aujourd'hui, mais certains de ses choix laissaient vraiment à désirer.

Pas que cela compte encore pour quelque chose à présent, supposa Naruto. Uchiha Itachi s'en était assuré. Même si le garçon avait survécu à l'enfance, était devenu un membre invétéré de son clan - et peut-être que ça avait été le cas, peut-être que Hisae avait réellement réussi jusqu'à sa mort à étendre suffisamment sa gentillesse pour élever un enfant qui n'était pas le sien - il aurait probablement été tué lors du massacre. Seul Sasuke y avait échappé cette nuit-là, après tout.

– Un Uchiha ? demanda Sasuke comme s'il avait été encouragé par ses pensées.

Naruto hocha la tête, se redressant et déposa les lys qu'il avait apporté avec lui devant la pierre.

– Le meilleur, dit-il en s'autorisant un bref sourire. Kagami avait pris de mauvaises décisions, c'était certain, mais Naruto savait comme tout le monde que les Uchiha devenaient littéralement insensé lorsque s'agissait d'amour. Tout le refoulement émotionnel du monde - ce en quoi, évidemment, Kagami n'avait jamais cru - ne pouvait les tenir très loin de leur malédiction, étant donné à quel point elle était liée à leur don héréditaire. Et Kagami avait toujours été enjoué, toujours à vouloir se mettre en quatre pour aider les autres. Obstiné, courageux et étrangement perspicace, un ami en or et un adversaire pénible. En tant qu'Arashi, Naruto avait rencontré bon nombre d'Uchiha, mais il avait toujours pensé que Kagami était le meilleur d'entre eux, même en comparaison des prodiges tels qu'Itachi et le premier Kagami, l'assistant du Nidaime.

Il recula dans un léger soupir, se souvenant du sourire de Kagami, de sa sagesse, de sa franche amitié au travers des années, des batailles et des désastres naturels, des décès et des naissances, de la menace d'une guerre prochaine. Et d'une certaine façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les forces de Suna avaient réussi à s'infiltrer si loin derrière les lignes de Konoha, avaient réussi à guetter l'arrivée d'un simple messager, se déplaçant rapidement et dans le secret, et avait réussi à le faucher malgré son don héréditaire, malgré sa puissance, malgré le caractère unique de son Sharingan. Malgré le fait que, lors d'un réel combat, _personne_ n'était jamais parvenu à toucher Kagami.

Il ne savait pas comment, Kagami avait été tué alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être en danger, abattu par une escouade de shinobi se trouvant presque à une distance d'un pays de là où ils auraient dû se trouver, et Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était de la paranoïa d'en accuser Danzo, une fois de plus. Parce qu'Uzushio avait tenu bon pendant la quinzaine comme convenu, même encore davantage, et Arashi avait été certain que Kagami avait simplement été retenu par les politiques, et ce n'avait été qu'après, lorsque vingt-cinq jours s'étaient finalement écoulés, d'un siège auquel Uzushio n'avait pas été préparé, qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose avait dû arriver. Que Kagami avait échoué et que Konoha ne venait pas, qu'Uzushio se retrouvait seule contre la puissance d'un village deux fois plus important et mieux équipé pour la guerre. Mieux équipé pour une guerre contre Uzushio en particulier, avec leur connaissance du nombre de forces disséminable de la cité que personne si ce n'est un ninja d'Uzushio n'aurait dû avoir, et un shinobi de haut-rang, qui plus est.

Ou un très bien placé, comme l'avait été Reisi, étant le neveu favori de l'assistante de confiance du Uzukage.

 _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Naruto silencieusement en fixant le mémorial, pas certain s'il dirigeait sa question à Danzo ou aux Dieux eux-mêmes. _Pourquoi nous faire ça ? Nous n'étions pas une menace pour Konoha. Nous ne l'avions jamais été. Nous partagions tout : secrets, sceaux et techniques. Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous détruire alors que nous n'avions jamais offert qu'une franche amitié ? Combien de personnes sont mortes, à cause d'une seule ordure de parano_ _belliciste_ _? Combien des miens ? Et pourquoi personne n'a jamais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans toute l'histoire ? Pas même Saru…_

Mais, ce n'était pas nouveau, Saru avait toujours fait trop confiance aux siens et à Danzo tout particulièrement.

Mais il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Pas pour une minute de plus.

Naruto effleura une nouvelle fois le nom de Kagami, juste au-dessus du nom de son filleul, puis il tourna les talons. Il sourit à Sasuke, radieux et enjoué, même s'il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser à l'intérieur, et la seule chose qui le fit continuer d'avancer, ce fut sa détermination en béton armé.

Sasuke le fixa, grand, fier et différent en tout point de Kagami, mais en même temps, portant en lui la même veine d'entêtement, de farouche puissance. Ses yeux sombres n'exprimaient pas vraiment de la compassion, car ils étaient à peine amicaux l'un envers l'autre, après tout - du moins, Sasuke et Youko n'étaient pas amis -, mais il y avait une sorte de compréhension en leur sein, une réticente fraternité d'esprit à peine admise. Les pertes, la solitude et une famille trouvée au bout du chemin, et Naruto laissa ses doigts reposer juste brièvement sur l'épaule de Sasuke alors qu'il le dépassait.

– Merci, murmura-t-il et il s'en alla en direction de l'auberge où il logeait avec Haku. En direction du but qu'il s'était fixé en venant ici.

Vers les préparations qu'il avait encore à mettre en place, et vers le projet qui, à terme, mettrait fin au règne de Danzo.

Très haut, la silhouette d'un gerfaut à plumes blanches dans le ciel bleu et clair de l'été se détacha et l'animal émit un vif cri, battant des ailes pour rejoindre son maître. La cartouche dans laquelle le message était rangé attaché à sa patte refléta les rayons du soleil lors de sa descente et le regard de Naruto fut immédiatement attiré, une main levée pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière.

Aucun nuage dans le ciel, pas encore, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il avait l'impression que ç'aurait déjà dû être le cas.


	13. 2nd Movement: Stormwinds Rising, Reprise

_Je ne peux exprimer à quel point je suis désolée pour l'attente..._

* * *

 _Place au second mouvement… !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Yuugure :** Mille merci à toi ! J'espère que cette seconde partie sera toujours égale à tes attentes ^^ Je t'embrasse, une très bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Pas d'inquiétude, ça va arriver à un moment ou à un autre - cette grande révélation (haha, je te suis d'une grande aide !). Personnellement, la plupart du temps, je déteste Danzo, mais j'ai aussi appris en lisant les fictions de l'auteure originale de Stormborn que les actions de presque tous les personnages peuvent être expliqués et « pardonnés ». Je n'aime pas Danzo, mais je suis consciente de ses intentions, qui ne sont pas mauvaises au départ. Il y a un autre personnage dans cette fiction qui a le droit à cette rédemption, et je l'aime énormément, pour ses défauts comme pour tout le reste. Mais, d'accord, dans cette histoire-co, on a tous envie de flinguer Danzo XD Je le conçois ! Alors, pour ce qui est du personnage que tu as choisi pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas Danzo non plus ^^ Heureusement Naruto a réussi à lui échapper sur ce point-là cette fois-ci ! Mais c'était intelligent étant donné qu'il est assez vieux pour avoir connu Arashi ! Du côté de Kakashi, eh bien… c'est le personnage sur lequel je te disais avoir des doutes ;) Mais comme tu ne l'as pas proposé, pas de point ! Des bisous. Tic-tac Boum, tic-tac…

 **Raph1978 :** Merci beaucoup ! Désolé pour le retard ^^' Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous !

* * *

 _ **chapter 13: storm-winds rising, reprise**_

 _[Reprise : Portion d'une partition que le musicien doit jouer deux fois ou plus.]_

Naruto était en colère.

Et puis non en fait, parce que la colère était un frémissement, la lueur d'un feu de camp au loin, une étincelle de chaleur sous la peau, et ce qu'il ressentait n'avait _rien à voir_ avec tout ça. Parce que Naruto était _furieux, hors de lui_ , et c'était une éruption, une flamme remontant le tronc de l'arbre et incendiant la forêt entière, une brûlure lancinante consumant son noyau et le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il avait le souffle court, il était sans voix, brisé, et raccommodé par la fureur qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Haku était trop silencieux, ses yeux sombres ne lâchant pas le blond qui faisait les cent pas entre leurs deux chambres. Recroquevillé sur le lit avec ses jambes repliées sous lui, il ressemblait à un enfant, telle une chose délicate, une sculpture découpée dans la glace la plus fragile laissée à la merci des rayons du soleil. Telle une chose aux extrémités si fines qu'on ne pouvait plus les distinguer, prête à trancher, même si elle ne savait pas encore _ce_ qu'elle devrait trancher. Même s'il l'ennemi en question n'était pas ici, mais à des lieues et à des jours entiers de leur foyer.

Un foyer qui était _menacé_.

Un foyer qui avait _besoin_ d'eux, besoin d'eux là-bas et besoin d'eux ici, et qui avait besoin d'eux à deux endroits différents en même temps pour terrasser la menace.

Kiri. Encore. Et lorsque Naruto fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le soleil levant pourpre, les portes abattues et les murs s'écroulant sous le courroux de l'envahisseur. Il y avait un couteau contre sa jugulaire, du sang rouge cerise encore chaud sur sa peau, et les corps des siens, ceux de _son village_ , éparpillés tout autour de lui. Yui, avec du sang provenant d'une blessure à la tête transformant son visage en un masque de fureur sanguinolent. Shunka, montrant les dents, une étincelle meurtrière dans les yeux, de courtes dagues en mains et du sang peignant ses vêtements. Haru montant la garde près du corps sans vie de son père, ne prêtant même pas attention au kunai lui transperçant profondément la chaire. Fuyu, courant à toute allure vers le mur, simplement pour tomber sous les coups d'un jutsu qui avait été destiné à son Kage.

C'était la guerre, une guerre brutale et sanglante qui était également _sans intérêt_ , car Uzushio s'était assurée que même si Kiri remportait la victoire ce jour-là, ils en paieraient le prix fort, avec du sang, des corps et des cadavres sur le sable. Uzushio était détruite, Kiri avait perdu une bonne partie de sa force de frappe et un pays entier s'était éparpillé aux quatre coins du globe, incapables de retrouver un foyer.

Naruto ne laisserait pas cela arriver deux fois. Uzushio avait cinq hôtes auxquels elle pouvait faire appel cette fois-ci, un bon nombre de Jônin et de Chûnin durement entraînés et une cité qui n'allait pas laisser les siens lui être pris une seconde fois, pour rien au monde. Ils avaient aussi d'autres alliés que Konoha, des marchés échangés avec l'un des Sannin et l'amitié du frère du Raikage et d'une des meilleures kunoichi de Kumo. Ils avaient Naruto, qui était aussi Arashi, qui était _Naruto_ , et qui ne laisserait jamais, _jamais_ , le passé se répéter. Qui était revenu d'entre les morts pour accomplir ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire la dernière fois, et pour sauver les siens.

Il ne voulait pas d'une guerre, ne voulait pas la risquer, mais par tous les cieux, si Kiri en commençait une, Naruto ferait en sorte que ce soit Uzushio qui la termine. Et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Une respiration, puis une autre, lente, régulière et contrôlée, et il fut rappelé à lui, il canalisa tout ce qui avait par deux fois fait de lui un Kage, repoussant tout ce qui n'était pas essentiel dans l'immédiat dans un coin de son esprit. De lentes inspirations, prudentes, mesurées à chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce que le nœud dans sa gorge se disperse et qu'il puisse de nouveau reprendre la parole. Sa colère avait toujours été une éruption, un geyser, jaillissant brûlante puis disparaissant tout aussi rapidement, et Naruto en était reconnaissant. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fixant l'insipide mur blanc devant lui. Il humidifia ses lèvres, puis reprit fermement :

– Tu dois y retourner, Haku.

Haku se redressa telle une vipère, ses yeux se plissant, le mauvais augure clairement lisible sur son visage.

– Naruto, commença-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

– Non, le coupa le blond, tranchant et ferme, tentant de couvrir ses tremblements et la pointe d'incertitude vis-à-vis de sa décision. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour choisir entre deux options, toujours à croire en l'idée que rien n'était impossible, qu'il pouvait absolument tout accomplir s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Mais même avec le Multiclonage, il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, pas avec une distance telle que celle qu'il y avait entre Uzushio et Konoha. Non, Haku, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Danzo _doit_ payer pour ce qu'il a commis avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une nouvelle opportunité de tout ficher en l'air. C'est déjà assez pénible qu'il sache qu'Uzushio a été reconstruite. Nous allons avoir deux jinchûriki de plus très bientôt ici, en plus de la moitié de nos Genin, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils passent leur temps sur le qui-vive de peur qu'on ne vienne à tout moment leur trancher la gorge. Pour un affrontement contre la Racine, je suis la meilleure option et pour s'occuper de Kiri, tu l'es. Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils viennent chercher des problèmes et en tant qu'enfant au don héréditaire ayant échappé aux purges, tu auras au moins la chance d'avoir la sympathie des partisans de Terumi. En plus, après avoir autant voyagé avec Zabuza, tu en sais plus sur la situation que quiconque à l'exception de Suigetsu, et il est vraiment incapable dès qu'il s'agit de politique.

– Tu me demandes d'abandonner mon Uzukage, dit Haku d'une voix modérée, mais Naruto n'était pas dupe. Un Haku modéré était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux. Tu me demandes de laisser mon Uzukage au milieu d'une situation périlleuse sans alliés ni renforts, pour faire face à un maître et un génie des jeux d'échecs qui n'a plus toute sa tête et qui a orchestré _ta_ mort la dernière fois. Je t'aime, Naruto, et je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre et la source première de mon bonheur, mais je t'en prie, ne me demande pas ça.

Naruto poussa un grognement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts se coincèrent dans une de ses fines tresses et il tira d'un coup sec en grimaçant avant de reprendre.

– Haku, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Tu es mon bras gauche. Si quelqu'un peut gérer ce problème et le faire assez bien pour qu'une guerre insensée soit évitée, c'est bien toi. S'il te plaît.

Il toisa l'air obstiné de Haku, la ligne bornée de ses lèvres et la détermination vacillante dans ses yeux et dit d'une voix plus douce :

– Haku. S'il te plaît. Je ne t'en donnerais pas l'ordre, mais… je t'en supplie.

De longues, _longues_ , minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Haku sembla avoir un combat intérieur avec lui-même. Puis, dans un lourd soupir, il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

– Gaara va me faire la peau, dit-il, résigné. Il va brutalement m'achever et lorsqu'il s'en ira raser Kirigakure de la carte, il utilisera mon corps mutilé comme bannière de son triomphe.

– Tu, commença Naruto d'une voix sèche, en fais tout un drame.

– Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, contra Haku avec douceur, et un Haku s'exprimant ainsi était encore plus dangereux qu'un Haku modéré. Mais soit. J'informerais les autres de la situation pour qu'ils sachent où chercher lorsque Danzo aura abandonné ton corps quelque part dans un fossé.

– Haku…

Un regard acéré et Naruto ferma la bouche, fuyant la ligne de tir et laissant le brun faire son sac en paix.

– Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû devenir pêcheur, se lamenta-t-il à voix basse. On me ferait preuve de plus de respect, c'est _sûr_.

Il y eut un soupir, un soufflement et Haku se posa à ses côtés sur le lit, cognant leurs épaules ensemble.

– Jamais, promit-il, mais cette fois, il souriait. Tu ferais un terrible pêcheur, Naruto.

Naruto céda et lui sourit, bref et lumineux, et se pencha sur le côté pour faire légèrement se heurter leur crâne.

– Probablement, accepta-t-il paresseusement. Tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça, tu sais ?

Haku embrassa son front, comme toujours coincé entre le rôle de la mère, du frère et de la grande sœur, puis il murmura :

– Tu seras prudent ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Naruto et ils prétendirent tous les deux que ce n'était pas le flagrant mensonge que c'était en réalité.

 **.**

Il accompagna Haku jusqu'aux portes du village, toujours surveillés de près par leurs gardes attitrés, et endura une nouvelle série d'avertissements en murmures pour qu'il se comporte correctement et qu'il soit aussi prudent qu'il lui était humainement possible de l'être avant que Haku ne se décide enfin à partir, se déplaçant si rapidement qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une forme fondue. Et Naruto se retrouva de nouveau seul, laissé à Konoha là où se trouvait tous ses souvenirs et les personnes qu'il avait un jour toutes abandonnées pour répondre à l'appel du passé. Laissé avec Sasuke qui était à sa recherche, Kakashi qui ne s'en fichait pas, Iruka qui avait été le dernier à l'avoir vu et Tsunade qui pleurait son absence. Laissé avec Danzo qui était indirectement responsable de sa mort.

Il se sentit un peu perdu, légèrement abandonné, parce qu'au cours des sept dernières années, il avait oublié ce que c'était de se retrouver seul avec soi-même, même s'il avait passé toute son enfance à apprendre. Mais il avait une mission à accomplir, une chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer, et Naruto tourna toute son attention vers elle. Il ignora les Forces Spéciales dans l'obscurité, se servit de sa perception pour trouver les membres de la Racine se cachant parmi la foule, les identifiant grâce au sceau qui les maintenait au silence tandis qu'il se baladait dans les rues de Konoha.

Là, sortant du magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka.

Là, devant l'armurerie.

Un autre et un autre, et encore un autre, et Naruto avait peu de doute quant à la manière dont Danzo trouvait de nouvelles « recrues ». Des orphelins, probablement, des enfants qui ne manqueraient à personne. Il se souvenait de Reisi, du désespoir dans ses yeux, et fut heureux que son masque lui permette de ne pas avoir à garder un sourire qu'il saurait faux.

 _Protecteur_ , murmura Uzushio dans son oreille, la brise d'un vent marin dans le tourbillon d'activité humide des rues de Konoha. _Tu vas le trouver, mon enfant._

Naruto fit un pas de côté, sortant du tumulte de la rue et s'appuya contre un mur, pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux. Uzushio ne lui parlait pas souvent - elle était trop grande, trop vaste, et il y avait très peu de son entité qu'on pouvait considérer comme « humaine », alors elle avait du mal à comprendre sa propre communauté, peu importe à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer. Mais lorsqu'elle s'exprimait, il l'écoutait. Il répondait, parce qu'elle était tout, elle était sienne de la même façon qu'il était sien, de la même manière que chaque être vivant dans la cité était sous sa responsabilité. Elle était toutes les personnes intra-muros et toutes celles qui avaient un jour vécu à l'intérieur de son territoire, et Naruto était submergé d'adoration à son encontre à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration.

 _Je vais y arriver. Tu sais bien que je vais y arriver,_ promit-il silencieusement, de la même façon qu'il avait un jour promis de lui revenir, lorsqu'elle l'appellerait. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses, pas vrai ? Il tentait toujours de tenir celle qu'il avait faite à Mito, mais…

Bientôt. Bientôt, il en serait enfin capable. Deux semaines, peut-être, ou trois, mais bientôt.

Dès leur première heure à l'intérieur de la cité, Uzumaki Anzu et son époux Ken lui avaient rapporté une poignée de dossiers au papier usé par le temps. Ils avaient été marchands ambulants au Pays de la Terre, auparavant, avant que l'appel d'Uzushio les atteigne, et ils étaient tous les deux endurcis et rongés, mais loin d'être rudes. Néanmoins, les mains d'Anzu s'étaient mises à trembler légèrement, lorsqu'elle avait déposé les papiers sur son bureau, et peut-être que l'image avait pu sembler être ridicule à quelqu'un extérieur à la scène de voir deux voyageurs expérimentés et mortellement entraînés dans les arts ninjas s'incliner devant un garçon d'à peine treize ans.

– Uzumaki Yui était ma cousine au troisième degré, avait dit Anzu avec calme. Elle n'a pas eu la chance quitter Uzushio avant que la cité ne tombe, mais ma famille a trouvé son neveu errant sur la côte au Pays des Vagues lorsqu'ils se sont mis à chercher des survivants. Il s'était… (Elle avait fléchi et Naruto avait eu envie de détourner les yeux, mais il se l'était interdit. Anzu avait secoué la tête, sévère et insatisfaite, et avait repris.) Il s'était coupé la langue.

Elle avait croisé les yeux de Naruto, grave et pâle, mais solide et avait désigné la paperasse.

– Il y avait un sceau dessus. Ma mère n'a jamais eu beaucoup de talent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en créer, mais elle se débrouillait pour ce qui était de les recopier. Reisi ne leur a jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé, mais ils ont réussi à en tirer leurs propres conclusions et ils ont gardé ces documents juste au cas où. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux vous les faire parvenir.

Kabuto avait reconnu le sceau en question, un jour où il était entré dans le bureau de Naruto alors que ce dernier était en train de l'étudier. Orochimaru avait tout de suite su, lui aussi, lorsque Naruto avait réussi à rassembler assez de courage et à tempérer suffisamment sa colère pour approcher le Sannin. _Danzo_ , avaient-ils tous les deux dit, sans la moindre hésitation, sans vaciller, même sans contexte. _Traître_ , avaient-ils ajoutés, ensemble comme individuellement, et Naruto n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant, n'avait jamais considéré ce qui pouvait bien mener un Jônin incroyablement puissant et un espion particulièrement doué à quitter le village qui les avait élevés, mais…

Il y avait peu - vraiment, _vraiment_ très peu - de choses que Naruto détestait plus que la manipulation. Corrompre l'esprit de quelqu'un et le retourner contre ses amis, l'utiliser, le pousser et l'enfoncer jusqu'à ce que la psyché soit irrévocablement brisée… c'était une chose horrible, déshonorante et il _haïssait_ ça. Orochimaru était leur allié à présent, Kabuto, un véritable ami en qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance, et même si Naruto avait quelques… réserves quant à plusieurs des actions passées d'Orochimaru, il savait aussi sans faire preuve de la moindre arrogance qu'Uzushio était un allié précieux, et le Serpent Blanc respectait suffisamment cela - respectait ce qu'Uzushio, ses sceaux et sa force pouvaient faire pour lui - pour qu'il soit prêt à faire quelques concessions au nom de la moralité et à celui de l'apaisement mental du Uzukage. Et pour l'amitié avec Oto, pour Suigetsu, Kimimaro, Kidomaru et la manière dont Kabuto aimait Orochimaru comme une des rares constantes dans sa vie… pour tout ça, Naruto était près à lui tendre la main, aussi bien en tant qu'Uzukage qu'en tant que personne.

Pour Kabuto et Orochimaru, également, Naruto était prêt à tout pour faire tomber Danzo.

Un corps se posa contre le mur à côté de lui, avec une discrétion qui criait « shinobi » et une légère odeur de papier, d'herbe fraîche et d'huile. Et avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une voix basse murmura :

– Tu sais, j'ai retourné cette dernière conversation tellement de fois que je peux même te la réciter pendant que je dors. Tu… tu allais dire « Je veux être accepté. Je veux l'être bien plus que je ne rêve de devenir _Uzukage_ ». Pas _Hokage_.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, tous ses muscles détendus, mais prêt à se mettre en mouvement même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d' _où_ il pourrait aller s'ils en venaient à ça. Parce que si c'était le cas, si sa couverture avait été percée à jour...

Il croisa le regard inébranlable d'Iruka, prit une brève inspiration et murmura :

– Je suis… désolé, Iruka-sensei.

Parce que ces yeux-là étaient si discrètement blessés, peinés, même s'il le cachait bien, et pourtant Naruto ne regrettait pas d'être parti. Uzushio avait besoin de lui, son peuple avait besoin de lui et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas parti. Il… regrettait, mais pas assez pour avoir de véritables _regrets_.

Quelque chose ressemblant à de la satisfaction passa dans les yeux d'Iruka, de la satisfaction, une faible tristesse et une joyeuse certitude, mais il sourit jovialement et continua un peu plus fort :

– J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez intéressé par l'Histoire de Konoha, Youko-san. J'enseigne à l'Académie, donc si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon appartement, je répondrais à toutes vos questions.

Malgré le temps passé dans les salles de classe, Iruka était avant tout un ninja, entraîné et expérimenté. Il savait comment feindre quand il le fallait. Avec un sourire caché derrière son masque, Naruto baissa légèrement la tête et se détacha de la surface du mur, se rappelant au dernier moment de ne pas croiser les bras derrière la tête et les plongea à la place dans ses manches.

– Ce serait formidable, Umino-san, répondit-il poliment et, entre la nervosité, l'anticipation et le pur _bonheur_ de voir qu'il avait manqué à Iruka, il dut faire un gros effort pour garder une constance dans sa voix. Il n'en avait pas exactement douté, mais une confirmation était toujours… appréciée. Touchante même.

Le chemin fut silencieux si ce n'est pour quelques insignifiantes secondes de bavardage, tous deux pleinement conscient des ANBUs les observant depuis les ombres tout autour d'eux. Naruto gardait un œil sur ce qui les entourait, même lorsque Iruka l'escorta en haut des escaliers jusqu'à son appartement et le laissa entrer avec un sourire, puis qu'il claqua la porte derrière eux.

Le silence, une nouvelle fois, alors que Naruto se retournait pour faire face à son ancien professeur. Prenant une inspiration, il jeta un œil aux fenêtres - couvertes - et aux murs - épais, car l'immeuble était vieux et solide - et laissa la tension quitter ses épaules. Tout allait bien. C'était Iruka, c'était la première personne qui avait jamais compté, et tout allait bien.

Il leva une main, baissa son masque pour que celui-ci se retrouve au niveau de son cou, et sourit au Chûnin avec toute l'effervescence qui explosait dans sa poitrine.

– Hé, Iruka-sensei, dit-il joyeusement.

Il y eut une longue pause, puis Iruka se mit à rire. Il rit et fit un pas vers l'avant, tirant Naruto dans une étreinte étroite et ferme à lui en broyer les côtes tandis que les clochettes dans les cheveux du blond sonnaient frénétiquement dans le mouvement soudain, et il expira.

– Naruto, tu m'as _tellement_ manqué.

Il se détacha légèrement, juste assez pour lever le bras et ébouriffer les cheveux blonds avec un sourire affectueux, puis il ajouta :

– Non, mais ! Choisir de te faire appeler Youko… ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que tu n'étais pas le démon renard ?

Naruto sentit Kurama remuer à l'intérieur, indigné, mais il écarta la sensation et sourit à son professeur.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment un démon, fit-il remarquer. Et une personne avait pris le contrôle sur lui lorsqu'il a attaqué Konoha. Kurama n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Cela lui valut un énième grommellement pointu, l'équivalent d'un « je l'suis », mais Naruto ignora son bijû avec une facilité venant de l'habitude qu'il en avait.

Iruka hésita, mais avant que Naruto ne puisse commencer à s'inquiéter, il sourit de nouveau et secoua la tête en murmurant :

– Bien sûr que tu es devenu ami avec lui, Naruto. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais d'autre de ta part ?

Il s'écarta assez pour traîner Naruto jusqu'au canapé et l'y faire s'y asseoir.

– Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-il. À quoi est-ce que tu as _passé_ ces sept dernières années, Naruto ?

Ce fut au tour du blond d'hésiter et avec un bref soupir, il leva une main et dégagea les parures de ses cheveux pour donner à ses doigts de quoi s'occuper. Parce que, si Iruka avait deviné… Mais, au moins, il savait qu'il avait fait part de circonstances que la plupart ne connecteraient pas à qui il était vraiment.

Cela lui valut un sifflement offensé de la part de son professeur et Iruka croisa les bras sur son torse.

– Même si je n'ai jamais été un soldat de premières lignes, dit-il, la dignité légèrement blessée, j'ai mérité mon rang, Naruto. Je suis un bon espion. Lorsque Haku et toi êtes partis, tu as dérapé en mentionnant Uzushio avant de t'en aller, et maintenant, quelques années après, un blond et un brun arrivent au village en parlant de leur cité nouvellement reconstruite qu'on nommerait Uzushio, l'un d'entre eux se faisant appeler _Youko_ et portant un masque qui dissimule une bonne partie de son visage. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas fait le rapprochement, mais je te _connais_ , Naruto. Tu imites Kakashi avec cet accoutrement, je me trompe ? C'est une bonne blague, mais…

– Ce n'est pas une blague, l'interrompit Naruto la voix inflexible, mais douce. Iruka-sensei, vous pensez vraiment que j'abuserais autant la confiance des personnes qui me sont chères pour une simple _blague_? C'est du sérieux. C'est à propos de la raison pour laquelle Uzushio est tombée il y a presque trente ans… C'est pour faire tout mon possible pour que ça ne se reproduise pas une deuxième fois. C'est très dangereux, Iruka-sensei, et vous ne pouvez en parler à _personne_. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous n'y _réfléchissiez_ pas trop non plus.

Iruka croisa son regard. Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise, tendu et nerveux, et ça devait se voir au moins un peu, car les yeux de son professeur s'adoucirent, s'attendrirent légèrement et il tendit le bras pour tirer Naruto dans une étreinte plus légère.

– Tu as grandi, murmura-t-il, triste, triomphant, plein de regrets et encore beaucoup d'autres choses que Naruto ne pouvait pas nommer. Il ferma simplement les paupières et plongea la tête dans le cou d'Iruka, respirant l'odeur familière de Konoha, des salles de classe et l'odeur qu'avait l'idée d'une _famille_. Je suis simplement navré de ne pas avoir pu être là pour voir ça.

Une inspiration, une autre, une troisième, et Naruto retrouva son sang-froid et s'y rattacha comme à une armure, reculant pour sourire à Iruka. Peut-être que c'était un peu larmoyant, mais c'était radieux et enjoué, et il se _sentait_ radieux et enjoué, la douleur dans sa poitrine avait disparu et avait été remplacée par une émotion qui ressemblait fortement à ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait pu de nouveau contempler Uzushio dans son entièreté.

– Alors, il faudra que vous nous rendiez visite souvent, offrit-il. Uzushio est de nouveau debout et c'est _magnifique_ , Iruka-sensei, à tel point que vous ne pouvez pas vous l'imaginer ! J'aime monter tout en haut des collines lorsque le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, parce que cela donne à l'océan des notes de rouge et de doré, et la cité _brille_! Gaara est le Commandant en chef des Jônin et Haku est mon garde du corps, mais Utakata et Kabuto disent qu'il a plus un rôle de nourrice. Et…

– "Respire, Naruto !" rit Iruka, tendant la main pour pincer son nez comme il n'avait plus vu personne le faire depuis des _années_. Haku, Gaara, Kabuto, Fû et tous les autres… ils prenaient des libertés, le taquinaient, le poussaient et le tiraient à leur façon, mais aucun n'avaient jamais réussi à remplir le vide laissé par Iruka en tant que grand-frère légèrement trop envahissant. Mais ça allait quand même, parce que Naruto n'avait jamais souhaité qu'ils le remplacent. Un seul Iruka était suffisant. Naruto lui sourit, son cœur paraissant trop gros pour être contenu dans sa poitrine, et Iruka sourit en retour, chaleureux, affectueux et soulagé, et il passa de nouveau une main dans les longues mèches blondes. "Je suis content," dit-il tendrement. "Je suis vraiment content que tu sois heureux, Naruto."

Naruto se souvenait des mots de cette nuit-là, n'avait jamais réussi à se les sortir de la tête, peu importe le nombre d'années ayant passées. _Tu devrais faire ce qui te rend heureux, Naruto. Car même si les villageois t'acceptent, si tu n'es pas heureux, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Et, plus que tout, je souhaite que tu deviennes fort, que tu vives heureux et que tu sois sain et sauf, peu importe le chemin que tu emprunteras._

Il avait choisi sa voie, avait posé le pied fermement dans une direction et ne s'en était jamais détourné, parce qu'il avait fait des promesses. Et même si de nombreuses choses avaient changé au cours de ces sept dernières années, son nindo n'était pas différent. _Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée. C'est ma voie du ninja._

Il y avait davantage de promesses maintenant que jamais avant ; ses serments en tant qu'Uzukage, son serment à Mito, ses promesses à Uzushio, comment il avait promis de rendre justice aux morts. Sa parole, donnée à tellement de reprises, et Naruto était prêt à toutes les honorer. Jusqu'à la dernière, parce que c'est ce que les personnes qui lui étaient chères lui avaient enseigné. C'était sa voie et peu importe ce qui changerait à l'avenir, car, cela, ça resterait toujours gravé.


	14. 2nd Movement: Sonatina for the Sleepless

_Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est un plaisir de traduire cette fiction pour vous. C'est une vraie bouffée d'air frais. D'abord parce que c'est une histoire géniale, que la traduction me vient facilement malgré la difficulté des phrases à rallonge (mais c'est aussi ce qui lui donne son charme) et que cela va étrangement vite à traduire bien qu'il y a quand même 5000 mots au moins par chapitre (je me mets toujours devant mon ordinateur avec enthousiasme). Puis, également parce que vous êtes géniaux, vraiment. Vous me donnez du courage. Je vous remercie pour ça. Je vous embrasse tous très fort…_

 _Je n'ai relu qu'une seule fois ce chapitre donc il est possible qu'il reste encore plusieurs tournures étranges, désolée d'avance !_

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **AngelCry0o :** Déjà, un gros merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien ! Je suis super contente que mon choix de traduction et la traduction en elle-même te plaise. On parle très rarement d'Uzushio, et encore moins dans le fandom français, donc, c'était l'occasion, surtout avec une perle pareille ! Je mise beaucoup sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant, je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** La menace plane, vont-ils réussir à la faire reculer ? Seuls ? Ou vont-ils devoir attendre le retour de Naruto ? Telles sont les questions (tout d'un coup au pluriel, ça le fait beaucoup moins X) Et oui ! Iruka, le fameux ! Alors, tu n'y avais pas pensé, hein ?! Pourtant c'était d'une évidence plutôt énervante (pour ceux qui ne s'en rendent compte qu'au moment où s'est dévoilé, moi entre autres, haha !). Vu ton opinion sur Danzo, j'ai un peu peur pour la suite, mais nous verrons bien ^^ Nous verrons si mes arguments seront assez convaincants ! Le jeu prend donc fin, les deux grands gagnants étant Iruka en principal et Kakashi en bonus ! Je t'embrasse fort (joyeux Noël en avance ? XD), et j'espère que ce chapitre t'inspirera !

 **Yuugure :** Et oui, notre très cher Iruka ! Je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé moi non plus lors de ma première lecture, et c'est ce que j'aime dans cette fiction, il y a pleins de choses dites à moitié, mais, en fin de compte, toutes les questions trouvent leurs réponses avant la fin de l'histoire ! C'est une promesse ! Ce chapitre compte beaucoup pour moi, j'espère qu'il te plaira, des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Raph1978 :** On reverra Haku très bientôt, un peu de patience ;) De nouvelles interactions plutôt intéressantes dans ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'attends ta réaction avec impatience ! Bisous.

 **GaiaCross :** En effet le 13 était un peu plus court que les deux précédents, mais cela tourne toujours autour des 5000 en fin de compte. À part l'épilogue, ça va toujours rester dans ces eaux-là. Je suis super contente de voir que l'idée que ce soit Iruka qui le découvre vous plaise à tous ! Parce qu'on a tendance à oublier les grandes qualités de certains personnages (garde ça en tête pour le reste de cette fiction, l'auteure originale à tendance à en faire mon maître-mot !). Aussi, au sujet des thèmes musicaux, je trouve les définitions sur le net, mais il m'arrive de devoir les traduire au mot près parce qu'aucune définition ne me plaît. Alors, si tu vois une incohérence, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Je ne suis pas trop versée là-dedans, mais j'adore également lire les débuts de chapitres de cette auteure qui fait souvent ce genre de rappel (j'apprends plein de choses, tu ne peux pas savoir !), alors je peux te comprendre sur ce point ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais te laisser à ta lecture, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre en particulier ! Des bisous !

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Des larmes de joie j'espère ? Des gros bisous, et une super lecture à toi ! J'attends de voir ce que tu en as pensé avec impatience !

* * *

 _ **chapter 14: sonatina for the sleepless, stretto**_

 _[Sonatina :_ _Petite sonate de caractère facile_ _._

 _Stretto :_ _Partie d'une fugue qui précède la conclusion et dans laquelle le sujet et la réponse se poursuivent avec des entrées de plus en plus rapprochées._ _]_

 _Tu es sur le point de faire quelque chose de complètement irresponsable, je me trompe ?_ souffla Kurama, et malgré la formulation, ça n'avait rien d'une question.

Naruto roula les yeux, ajoutant une dernière série au sceau inscrit sur le tronc de l'arbre devant lui. Il y avait six autres sceaux, six arbres de plus choisis de façon circulaire sur lesquels ses sceaux étaient gravés à même leur tronc et orientés vers l'extérieur. Après toutes les heures à ressasser cela dans sa tête - chose qu'il avait cachée à Haku, Gaara, Utakata et à toutes les personnes qui risqueraient de lui faire remarquer les risques qu'il prenait malgré le fait que Naruto les ait déjà pris en compte - ce fut un travail de dix minutes seulement pour lever une barrière. C'était surtout une des séries d'agents d'altération des tendances dont Saehara-sensei raffolait, combiné avec des sceaux permettant de toucher l'esprit et de rediriger l'attention ailleurs. _Ne regarde pas par là_ , était le message donné. _Ne regarde pas, ne t'arrête pas, il n'y a rien à voir par ici._

– Ce serait irresponsable si je n'avais pas considéré toutes les éventualités au préalable, nota-t-il, reconnaissant envers l'absence de compagnie qui lui permettait de répondre à voix haute sans avoir l'impression de passer pour un schizophrène. Ça va, j'ai même convaincu Orochimaru de distraire Ero-Sennin pour moi ! J'ai tout prévu, tu vois ?

 _Non, l'irresponsabilité dont je parle implique que ton plan stupide a bien trop de variables et de risques idiots à compter,_ contra Kurama. _Et le Serpent est et restera toujours un sale type._

– Est-ce que Haku et toi vous vous êtes concertés pour savoir qui joue la nourrice ? grogna Naruto en se glissant à travers la barrière avant d'attraper un rouleau de scellement qu'il gardait dans sa manche gauche. Une seule goutte de sang, puis soudain une lourde tige en bois apparue dans sa main, une extrémité couverte de fer et l'autre bout arborant une lame parfaitement aiguisée d'une quarantaine de centimètres, le métal brillant d'une lueur bleutée sous le clair de lune. Le naginata d'Arashi, Sâji, déterré parmi les décombres lors de la reconstruction, et Naruto l'accueillit dans sa main comme si c'était une extension de son propre bras, balayant l'air dans un large cercle avec et s'autorisant un dernier tourniquet flamboyant au-dessus de sa tête avant de réaffirmer sa prise dans un sourire.

Le naginata était considéré comme une arme faite pour la gente féminine, mais Naruto - tout comme Arashi - n'était pas l'exemple même du spécimen masculin tout en force et en stature. Honnêtement, il était plutôt petit et il n'aurait jamais la portée de Kakashi ou de Sasuke. Sa rapidité, son astuce et son imprévisibilité étaient ses plus grands atouts, et Sâji amplifiait les trois. Il convenait parfaitement à sa main, collait avec sa façon de se battre, lui permettait une marge de sécurité pour qu'il puisse prendre avantage de ses réserves de chakra et puisse marteler son adversaire avec ses jutsu, mais lui permettait aussi de s'approcher suffisamment pour utiliser des sceaux, qui pouvaient être apposés directement sur la peau.

Quatre longs balancements du bout métallisé et un motif se métamorphosa sur la terre compact et dénuée de toute feuille pour cette raison précise. C'était large, presque de deux mètres de diamètre, mais simple au possible. Une fois que Naruto l'aurait activé, le sceau laissera échapper un type de chakra bien spécifique dans l'air - un chakra qui _lui_ était lié, mais en doses suffisamment insignifiantes pour que même le clan Hyûga ne le remarque pas. Il restait dix jours avant le premier du mois, dix jours avant l'examen des Chûnin, et ça voulait dire qu'il avait sept jours avant qu'il soit temps pour lui d'activer les sceaux spatio-temporels qu'il avait amené avec lui pour permettre aux quatre équipes de se rendre à Konoha par ce biais.

Sept jours - dix tout au plus - pour dénicher des preuves de ce que cachait Danzo et les faire parvenir à Tsunade, scellées par un gros nœud rouge.

Sept jours. Bien sûr qu'il allait faire preuve de témérité. Mais il n'avait plus à compter Haku dans la ligne de tir, et toutes les autres personnes qui pourrait être vulnérable se tenaient encore en sécurité derrière une barrière presque inviolable. Il avait de quoi être téméraire sans trop avoir à s'inquiéter, à présent, même s'il ne l'avait plus été depuis sa toute première intronisation en tant qu'Uzukage.

Un pas vers l'arrière lui permit d'observer le motif dans son entièreté, le contour extérieur enfin achevé. C'était inscrit en larges traits et en épaisses lignes incurvées creusées dans la terre, et avec un hochement de tête satisfait, Naruto retourna Sâji pour utiliser la longue lame pour les détails complexes nécessaires à l'intérieur.

 _Ce n'est pas que je sous-estime le vieil homme, mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu… excessif ?_ questionna Kurama d'une voix bourrue mais intéressée. Il y eut une brève éruption de chakra signifiant qu'il regardait le monde extérieur depuis les yeux de Naruto, étudiant le motif que prenait le sceau.

– Il vaut toujours mieux en avoir trop que pas assez, répliqua joyeusement Naruto, passant un coup d'œil d'un relief à un autre sur les arabesques formant le modèle de sortie, avant de se mettre à la matrice de conversion. Il n'y avait pas une seule hésitation dans ses gestes, pas une seule pause - il avait tout en tête depuis quelques bonnes semaines déjà. En plus, Danzo a toute la Racine. Tout ce que j'ai, moi, c'est un démon renard grincheux, quelques jutsu et divers sceaux. C'est toujours bien d'avoir des atouts dans sa manche.

 _Tu formules ça comme si tu réfléchissais vraiment à un plan d'action au-delà d'attaquer sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la menace soit terrassée. Enfin, ça, c'est seulement quand tu ne parles pas jusqu'à ce ton adversaire commence à regretter tous les choix qu'il a fait dans sa vie et qu'il se repente._

– Ne parle pas comme si tu ne prenais pas part à la prise de décision, Kurama. Si tu n'aimes pas mes idées, tu es parfaitement libre de te prononcer. Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, c'est bien toi qui me guidait la dernière fois que nous étions en mission, je me trompe ?

Kurama ronchonna d'un air hautain.

 _Je suis un puissant esprit de noblesse et de sagesse, éduqué par le Sage des Six Chemins en personne. J'ai bien mieux à faire de mon temps que critiquer tes prétendus plans, Pâté de poisson._

– Ne m'appelle pas Pâté de poisson, teme ! Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas peur d'une _fille_!

 _Je suis navré de devoir te l'annoncer, gamin, mais ta mère est une vraie terreur. Le fait même que tu n'aies pas peur d'elle, ou même de sa forme spirituelle, veut tout simplement dire que c'est génétique. Ou que c'est infectieux._

– Kurama ! Arrête de faire comme si ma mère était une sorte de maladie !

 **.**

La sensation de ce chakra, même étroitement contenu et réprimé, lui était pour le moins nostalgique, aussi familier que l'étaient ses souvenirs d'enfance. Jiraiya la suivit, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, la traqua par-delà le Monument des Hokage jusqu'à l'intérieur du bois calme en cette douce nuit. Il y avait une fluctuation non loin devant lui, des vêtements crèmes à moitié couvert par une longue chevelure noire, une peau pâle sous le clair de lune, et Jiraiya accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque en train de courir entre les arbres obscurs.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas nécessaire. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la clairière, sur le point de faire appel à un crapaud et se préparant pour l'affrontement qui allait suivre, il trouva Orochimaru, l'attendant. Le Serpent Blanc était assis sur un rocher dans la pénombre, sans la moindre arme ou la moindre invocation en vue, et il avait l'air presque… en paix.

Jiraiya ne lui avait plus vu cet air depuis de très, _très_ longues années. Dérangé, fourbe, furieux ou meurtrier, oui, mais jamais comme ça, pas depuis un temps précédant sa défection. Jamais aussi calme que ça. C'était plutôt… stupéfiant.

– Jiraiya, le salua doucement Orochimaru, inclinant la tête comme si c'était absolument normal pour eux de se croiser à peine un kilomètre des murs de Konoha.

– Tu es bien loin du Pays des Rizières, Orochimaru, fit Jiraiya en pesant ses mots.

Orochimaru ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne se leva pas, même s'il savait sûrement qu'il serait certainement désavantagé si Jiraiya se décidait à l'attaquer.

– J'ai certaines informations que j'aimerais te faire partager, et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi de me croire si je venais te les remettre en personne.

Jiraiya se sentit totalement en droit de lancer à son ancien coéquipier un regard nettement sceptique.

En réponse, Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel dans ce mouvement hautain et arrogant qui parvenait toujours à rendre Jiraiya fou lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il soupira, se sentant absolument persécuté et offrit :

– Jiraiya, tu traques l'Akatsuki depuis que je suis parti, mais tu n'as jamais réussi à aller nulle part dans tes recherches. Tu ne sais même pas qui est leur leader ou où ils sont basés. Mais il se trouve que, de mon côté, on m'a… convaincu que partager ce que je sais pourrait être bénéfique.

C'était amusant de voir que, pour quelqu'un d'aussi silencieux qu'Orochimaru, Jiraiya ne l'avait jamais entendu user de cinq mots lorsque vingt fonctionnaient tout aussi bien. Avec un roulement de ses yeux, il fit quatre pas de plus vers lui et dit, suspicieux :

– Ah, vraiment ?

Orochimaru l'observa pendant un long moment, ses yeux dorés calculateurs, puis il siffla pompeusement, tel le salaud dramatique qu'il avait toujours été, relevant l'une de ses longues manches, et offrit à Jiraiya sa main, la paume vers le ciel. Jiraiya lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais exécuta tout de même deux pas supplémentaires dans sa direction.

C'était juste une main, mince avec de longs doigts élégants, avec des calles comme sur celles de tous les shinobi valant leur kunai. Le clair de lune était assez lumineux pour que Jiraiya puisse déceler les légères décolorations causées par les cicatrices, et une cicatrice en particulier - une longue et fine entaille au centre de la paume d'Orochimaru qui remontait jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras, ratant de près les veines principales de son poignet. Ça aussi, ça lui était particulièrement familier : un souvenir de l'une de leur première mission en tant que Chûnin, mais Jiraiya ne l'avait plus aperçue depuis un bon paquet d'années maintenant. Il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux, puis il releva les yeux vers Orochimaru avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'incrédulité bouillonnant dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être…

– Mon corps d'origine, c'est cela, dit Orochimaru, parce que c'était un vrai salaud et qu'il avait fait d'un jeu l'idée de défier les attentes de Jiraiya, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Il y a eu… un manque d'hôtes appropriés, la dernière fois que le besoin s'en est fait sentir, et notre très cher Uzukage a réussi à tirer d'un de mes serviteurs que j'avais préservé celui-là. Il m'y a fiché de nouveau, avant d'y sceller mon âme et… m'a informé des erreurs que j'avais commise. (Il retira sa main dans une grimace.) Cette homme est absolument ridicule… tout autant qu'il l'était lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, du moins.

Les genoux de Jiraiya lui semblèrent tout d'un coup curieusement instables. Il prit une profonde respiration et se laissa glisser au sol, se mettant en tailleur et portant une main à son visage.

– … Arashi ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Orochimaru arqua l'un de ses élégants sourcils vers lui.

– Il ne s'est pas donné beaucoup de peine pour le cacher, j'imagine. Mais, c'est ça, le Arashi dont tu te souviens est bien celui actuellement en charge d'Uzushio. (Il hésita, et ce fut d'autant plus perceptible en sachant qu'il n'hésitait jamais, puis il reprit prudemment.) On m'a… rappelé que mes intentions d'origines étaient toujours à ma portée, et bien plus… plausibles que je m'étais pris à le croire.

Tenir une conversation avec Orochimaru est et avait toujours été un exercice dans l'art d'entendre les non-dits et lire entre les lignes. Jiraiya fronça les sourcils en évaluant ces propos. Il connaissait bien sûr les intentions premières d'Orochimaru - il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour voir ses parents être réincarnés. Il les avait abandonnés il y a plusieurs années déjà, cependant, ses espoirs de pouvoir prédire et identifier les réincarnations perdus face au manque de preuves concrètes, et pourtant…

Pourtant, Uzumaki Arashi était toujours en charge de son village, même si le monde entier le pensait mort. Et Orochimaru croyait de nouveau en la réincarnation, y croyait vraiment si cette paix intérieure voulait dire quelque chose, et il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion que Jiraiya pouvait tirer de tout cela.

Il expira, longuement et lentement, et résista à l'envie de se pincer. C'était tout simplement… irréaliste.

– Je t'accuserais bien de me faire marcher, mais je ne pense pas que même toi tu aies assez d'imagination pour quelque chose de la sorte. _Sage_.

Orochimaru inclina la tête, et si Jiriaya ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il dirait qu'il y avait un discret sourire désabusé courbant le bout de ses lèvres - encore un rappel à leur enfance, à des temps où tout était simple. Et peut-être que Jiraiya devrait douter davantage, peut-être qu'il devrait reculer et fuir, mais le Orochimaru qui se tenait devant lui maintenant avait perdu cette pointe de folie qu'il abritait depuis plusieurs décennies. Il n'y avait plus cet extrême de rage frénétique, aucune touche d'aliénation dans ces yeux dorés, et même si ce n'était pas exactement parfait, même si ça ne s'en rapprochait pas le moins du monde - _Sarutobi-sensei_ , songea-t-il avec un élancement et la morsure d'une fureur montante, d'une douleur hostile - c'était… mieux. Mieux que ça ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment déjà.

Jiraiya pouvait travailler avec une amélioration..

– Bien, dit-il d'une voix régulière, laissant tomber ses pensées et se concentrant sur l'homme en face de lui. Tu dis que tu as des informations sur l'Akatsuki ?

Les yeux d'Orochimaru parurent briller dans l'obscurité alors qu'il descendait du rocher, se posant sur le sol non loin de Jiraiya. Le clair de lune happa les lignes de son visage, la courbe sur une oreille, une lueur sur la boucle en forme de tomoe qui glissa comme de l'argent liquide dans ses cheveux à la teinte ténébreuse ininterrompue.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit-il, et ça, c'était le Orochimaru dont Jiraiya se souvenait de l'époque où ils n'étaient que des enfants en mission, puis de celle de leur adolescence, d'avant la mort de Dan et celle de Nawaki, celle précédant le départ de Tsunade, et celle avant que le choix de Sarutobi se portant sur Minato pour lui succéder ne brise le voile de bon sens en lui. Alangui et mortelle telle une vipère, toujours sur ses gardes même s'il le dissimulait derrière un sourire en coin et un regard oblique. Dis-moi, Jiraiya, qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet d'Uchiha Madara ?

 **.**

Sasuke se réveilla sous un ciel déjà chargé de nuages, bas et épais, gagnant du terrain sur le bleu du ciel, et la senteur de la pluie comme du mercure au fond de sa gorge. L'air ambiant était toujours lourd, assez humide pour le rendre irritable et misérable. Pendant de longues minutes, il débattit les mérites de tout simplement rester au lit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, son jour de garde au Bureau des Affectation soit maudit, puis, ensuite, il se rappela que la garde en question se passait avec Ino et qu'elle ne le laisserait _jamais_ sauter le travail. Non seulement cela, mais elle le traquerait, le traînerait dans la rue en boxer et procéderait à joyeusement l'humilier jusqu'à ce qu'il se repente du grave péché que représentait son abandon pendant un tour de garde entier de mortel ennui.

Parfois, les jours où son principal but dans la vie était de lui plaire manquait à Sasuke.

Avec un soupir et une grimace, Sasuke céda devant l'inévitable et se sortit de ses draps humides de transpiration en les jetant sur le côté et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains pour une courte douche froide.

Le jaillissement de l'eau fut un bref soulagement qui prit fin bien trop tôt à son goût et il renonça à son uniforme habituel pour un débardeur bleu foncé en dessous du gilet marquant son rang de Jônin et son pantalon le plus clair.

Bon sang. Il détestait l'humidité.

Même le café était plus chaud qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et il tourna en rond dans sa cuisine pendant un moment, à court de choses à faire durant les vingt minutes que le fait de ne pas en boire lui libéraient. Lorsque Sasuke se surprit à mettre la tête dans le congélateur pour la troisième fois, cependant, il se tira à contrecœur à l'extérieur de son appartement, rejoignant la foule matinale dans les rues du village. Son tatouage des Forces Spéciales mis à nue lui valut quelques regards en biais, tout comme le débardeur, mais Sasuke ignora les indiscrets avec une facilité due à une longue pratique tandis qu'il se mit en direction du magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka.

Il était à mi-chemin lorsque le tintement d'un rire déchirant de familiarité le figea sur place.

Sasuke chancela presque en entendant ce son. C'était comme si ses jambes avaient été coupées, comme si la gravité avait complètement changé sous ses pieds et que tout ce qui restait était une reconnaissance douloureuse et aiguë qui résonnait profondément dans son âme et qui remontait bouillonnante vers son cœur. Parce qu'en presque sept ans, il avait cherché cet exact rire absolument _partout_ , pendant chaque mission et dans tous les endroits qu'il avait visité. Ce son l'avait plus hanté la nuit que ne l'avaient faits les derniers mots d'Itachi, plus que l'ombre de son frère dans le village. Plus que se tenir au temple Naka ne l'avait jamais fait, parce que c'était _Naruto_ , alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

Il se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il scannait la rue pour une chevelure blonde ébouriffée, une peau tannée et…

Là, une touche de doré, mais elle était trois tons trop pâles, la peau, trois teintes trop foncées, et par tout ce qui étaient sacrés, comment se faisait-il que _Youko_ ait le _rire de Naruto_?

 _Un rêve,_ se dit Sasuke sèchement. _Tu es en train de rêver. Ou tu perds la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas…_

Mais le son se fit de nouveau connaître, vif, bruyant et plus libre que tout le reste ne pourrait jamais l'être, exactement comme Sasuke s'en rappelait, sauf qu'il venait de Youko et que c'était impossible. Absolument impossible, parce que Youko se comportait différemment, ne balançait pas au quart de tour la moindre de ses pensées, ne fonçait pas inconsciemment dans le tas et ne souriait pas naïvement devant tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne se frottait pas l'arrière du crâne sous l'embarras lorsque Sasuke arquait un sourcil dans sa direction et son indignation n'enflait pas sous les yeux scrutateurs de Tsunade, il ne passait pas son bras sur les épaules de Sasuke en signe d'amitié de cette façon que _personne d'autre_ …

Ce n'était pas Naruto. Mais…

Mais il était en train de discuter avec Iruka. Il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient de bons vieux amis, se tenant sur le côté de la rue et coincés entre les étalages de deux boutiques différentes. Iruka était en uniforme, comme toujours, et Youko était vêtu d'un autre kimono court, cette fois d'un bleu marine vif, mais le blond le portait… différement. Juste légèrement, et ce n'était rien que Sasuke aurait remarqué sans rien d'autres pour attirer son attention, mais… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la fois où Sakura l'avait traîné à un festival auquel Naruto les avait suivis. Ils avaient joué à des jeux et s'étaient détendus - autant que Sasuke se l'autorisait du moins, à l'époque - et durant l'espace d'une très courte période de temps, ils avaient été des gosses avant d'être des ninjas.

Naruto avait porté un kimono, clairement de seconde main et encore plus clairement emprunté à Kiba si les poils de chien le recouvrant voulaient dire quelque chose, et il avait eu l'air… à l'aise. Pas comme Sasuke se serait attendu à le voir, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il portait des habits formels. La façon dont il s'était déplacé, la manière dont il s'était tenu avait évoqué une élégance naturelle qu'on ne voyait pas souvent. Une économie des gestes et une compréhension de son corps qu'aucun Genin ne possédait.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au village, Youko se tenait plutôt comme le faisait Kakashi, alangui, à l'aise et insouciant, mais seulement en surface. En dessous de cette façade, il y avait eu de la tension, de l'hésitation et de la méfiance, exactement ce à quoi Sasuke se serait attendu de la part d'un ninja étranger approchant une puissance dont le bon accueil à son égard était incertain. À présent, néanmoins…

À présent, Youko bougeait comme l'avait fait Naruto cette nuit-là. Il pouvait le voir dans la gestuelle de ses mains alors qu'il parlait, l'inclinaison de sa tête lorsqu'il souriait ostensiblement au Chunin. Il le nota dans sa manière de prendre chaque pas, la façon dont il balayait occasionnellement ses longues mèches blondes - le _soleil_ , pensa Sasuke, et il sentit comme le plus grand des crétins pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. _Le soleil et la lumière se reflétant à la surface de l'eau, et combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour rendre la peau de quelqu'un aussi sombre ? Combien pour blanchir les cheveux d'une personne et lui faire perdre trois tons de couleur ? Qu'est-ce que sept ans de constante exposition pourraient bien y changer ?_ \- pour les tirer hors de son champ de vision et la manière dont il touchait l'arrière de sa tête, l'ombre d'un geste familier que Sasuke avait tant cherché parmi les masses.

Quel pourcentage de l'aisance diplomatique de Youko faisait en réalité partie du rôle qu'il s'était donné ? Quelle portion de sa personne avait bien pu être si affecté pour qu'il soit aussi éloigné de l'exubérante tête blonde qui avait disparu ? Celle qui avait disparu avec _Haku_ , et qui, ensuite, était revenue avec _Yuki_ , et bon sang, Sasuke faisait parti des Forces Spéciales. Il était censé être plus intelligent que ça.

Un autre rire, une nouvelle inclinaison de la tête de la part de Youko, et…

 _Youko_ , songea Sasuke, et les pièces s'assemblèrent enfin - plus que s'assembler, elle s'encastrèrent les unes avec les autres tel un kunai lancer sur une cible. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà, lorsque Ino lui avait demandé son nom ? "Youko est plutôt un nom féminin, entre autres". Youko. L'esprit du renard. Kitsune._ Le Kyûbi _no Kitsune. Bordel, l'unique moyen d'être encore plus flagrant aurait été de se faire directement appeler 'Renard'._

Il n'avait même pas admis être un Uzumaki avant que sa personnalité ait bien été ancrée dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Et Sasuke était tombé dans le panneau, avait cru ces yeux verts parce qu'il avait été trop obsédé à en chercher des bleus, si fixé sur le fait de retrouver Naruto qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que le blond en question avait paradé dans tout Konoha _littéralement sous son nez_.

(Ça, au moins, ça lui permit un instant de fatuité. Sasuke était toujours plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Enfantin, peut-être, mais ça n'en restait pas moins satisfaisant en fin de compte. Sasuke n'avait jamais admis être des plus matures.)

Le monde se mit à tourner, puis se stabilisa, et Sasuke prit une bouffée d'air.

Youko était Naruto. Et toutes ses prudentes esquives et tous ses détours dans leur conversation la dernière fois au-dessus du marché, le voile omniprésent de ses émotions… c'était parce que _Youko_ était en réalité _Naruto_.

Son cœur était prêt à exploser. Il semblait aussi rapide que les mouvements d'ailes d'un colibri, mais Sasuke était solidement ancré à la réalité, la gravité étant retournée à la normale, ancré au soudain bouleversant sentiment _d'allégresse_ qui le submergeait. De la joie, une vaste satisfaction et une jubilation suffisante pour l'étrangler, tout cela attaché et noué ensemble avec le savoir que _cette personne était Naruto_.

Naruto qui avait passé ces sept dernières années à construire un village que cinq hôtes au moins appelaient leur foyer. Qui avait un autre foyer qui n'était pas Konoha, mais cela comptait si peu maintenant que Sasuke avait dû mal à se le rappelait.

 _Parce que Naruto était là._

Il avait envie de marcher jusqu'à eux, d'interrompre leur discussion et de se placer au centre même de l'attention de Naruto. Il avait envie d'attraper Naruto par le col de son kimono si trompeusement soigné et de lui coller son poing dans la figure, sauf qu'il était bien trop heureux pour avoir une telle réaction. Il avait juste envie de l'attraper par le col, de le tirer jusqu'à lui et de…

De l'embrasser. Sasuke avait envie de l'embrasser, avait envie de l'attraper et de ne plus jamais le laisser repartir, avait envie de le secouer, de l'étreindre, de le frapper et de juste le _toucher_. Parce que tout ce que Sasuke avait toujours voulu depuis cette terrible et hideuse matinée où il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital pour simplement constater que Naruto n'était plus là, c'était qu'il revienne, et il…

Il était revenu.

 _Il était revenu._

Inconscient de la foule autour de lui, de l'humidité, de tout si ce n'était pas d'un blond flamboyant, éclatant de vie et d'enthousiasme, et qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres seulement, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel et ferma étroitement les paupières, juste pour un instant. Juste l'espace d'une seconde pendant laquelle il ne savait pas s'il préférait sourire, rire, pleurer ou fulminer, Sasuke détourna les yeux.

Puis il les reposa sur lui, parce qu'une fois, déjà, il avait détourné le regard et son monde s'était écroulé.

Jamais.

 _Jamais plus._


	15. 2nd Movement: Reminiscence, Rubato

**Raph1978 :** On dit merci à Sasuke pour avoir eu l'illumination du siècle, merci merci, applaudissement. Maintenant, on veut la suiteuh ! Leur relation va ENFIN pouvoir avancer, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis vraiment super contente que l'interaction entre Orochimaru et Jiraiya t'ait plu. Je dois te dire que je n'étais pas fan d'Orochimaru avant de découvrir les écrits de cette auteure, mais, au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés ! J'espère que la suite te plaira dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu le verras (c'est un des chouchous de cette auteure après tout et elle a fait changé l'opinion d'énormément de gens à son propos !). Merci encore pour ton soutien, je ne me lasse pas de tes review, des bisous ! Une agréable lecture ;)

 **Yuugure :** Attend-toi à de grands retournements de situation pour la suite ^^ On verra à la fin lequel sera ton préféré, j'ai hâte ! Des bisous et une très bonne lecture à toi !

 **Nosh :** Je suis trop contente qu'Orochimaru te plaise ! Comme tu dis, c'est un personnage hyper intéressant et qui a une histoire derrière ses actes. Ta curiosité est peut-être guérie, mais il reste encore plusieurs rebondissements qui risque de te plaire/te surprendre, je n'en doute pas ^^ Je t'embrasse fort fort fort, des bisous encore et une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je ne ferais plus jamais de promesses quant aux délais... argh_

* * *

 _ **chapter 15: reminiscence, rubato**_

 _[Rutabo :_ _Une importante caractéristique de la période romantique. C'est un style où le tempo strict est en principe oublié pour un ton plus émotionnel._ _]_

Sasuke n'était peut-être pas le genre de petit génie à pouvoir inventer un nouveau type de clone à l'âge de douze ans, mais il était au moins au-dessus de la moyenne avec son Multiclonage. Ce fut donc assez simple pour lui de laisser un clone avec Naruto - dont les moindres mouvements étaient déjà traqués par une escouade entière de l'ANBU, et qui ne remarquerait sûrement pas une personne de plus dans la masse ou n'en prendrait pas compte s'il le découvrait - et s'en sépara pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le village.

Il titubait, mais dans le même temps, il… ne titubait pas. En fait, une bonne partie de sa personne était plus stable qu'elle ne l'avait été en presque sept ans. _Terminées_ , songea-t-il, _mes recherches sont terminées_ , et même s'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute quant à sa résolution, c'était quand même surprenant de constater qu'il avait _réussi_. Qu'il avait _trouvé Naruto_.

Ou, Naruto était revenu de son propre gré et sans la moindre influence de la part de Sasuke à son encontre, peu importe à quel point ça _pinçait_ , mais ça revenait au même en fin de compte, non ?

Ça allait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'y penser davantage, mais il avait plutôt mille et une raisons de songer au _pourquoi_. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il décidé de revenir de cette manière, dans le secret, dans la clandestinité et caché au nez de tous alors que le gamin si plein de vie de onze ans, lui, avait toujours été prêt à tout pour qu'on le remarque, prêt à tout pour le peu de reconnaissance qui aurait dû être sien en tant qu' _humain_ à part entière, en plus d'être un shinobi de Konoha. Alors, oui, Sasuke arrivait toujours à être plein d'amertume vis-à-vis de ça, parce que…

Parce qu'il se souvenait de son père, se rappelait d'Itachi qui était l'incarnation du parfait Uchiha, le frère rêvé. Et Sasuke, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être intelligent ou doué pour son âge, avait toujours été loin de suffire. Jamais assez bon pour rivaliser, pour gagner l'attention de leur père ou plus que quelques mots dédaigneux. Personne dans la famille de Sasuke n'avait été absolument parfait, pas vraiment, et bien que cela avait pris beaucoup d'introspection, une touche d'agonie et l'avait forcé à faire face à ses réels souvenirs et plutôt qu'à leurs versions idéalisées, Sasuke avait appris à l'accepter. Même si Itachi…

 _Respire_ , se rappela Sasuke en s'arrêtant subitement sur le toit de l'entrée d'un immeuble. _Réfléchie. Naruto est là. Il prépare quelque chose, une chose qu'il ne veut pas qu'on apprenne. Ou peut-être qu'il dissimule sa présence à quelqu'un en particulier. Pas d'Uzushio, puisque personne ne serait capable de feindre à tel point un attachement de la sorte pour une simple couverture. Donc…_

Donc il se dissimulait aux yeux de quelqu'un se trouvant plus probablement à Konoha. Ce n'était pas une blague ou un tour, pas en voyant les efforts fournis dans le déguisement, la comédie, la distance prudemment instaurée, l'affirmation selon laquelle il serait assez âgé pour connaître le père de Kakashi.

Même si Uzushio était, comme Sakura l'en avait heureusement informé durant leur beuverie, le village de la longévité, c'était quand même une affirmation des plus incongrues et Sasuke mit l'information de côté pour y réfléchir un peu plus tard. La chose importante pour le moment était la personne dont Naruto se méfiait autant - et c'était Naruto qui avait chargé les Frères Démons sans la moindre hésitation, qui avait fait face à Momochi Zabuza lors de leur première mission en dehors du village, qui était téméraire au-delà du sens commun - et quelle menace cette personne représentait pour lui.

Qu'il soit de Konoha ou pas, Sasuke ne laisserait rien ni personne faire du mal à Naruto. Il était le seul à en avoir le droit, et il était encore incertain quant à ce qui avait le plus d'attrait : lui ficher son poing dans la figure ou embrasser cet idiot.

Il était également possible que la raison pour laquelle il cache son identité soit la stupidité collective des habitants de Konoha à son égard et parce qu'il se trouvait être l'hôte de Kyûbi, mais Sasuke ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Après tout, Naruto n'avait jamais cédé devant leurs préjudices auparavant. Ses années passées loin du village n'avaient sans doute pas pu lui donner une raison d'agir de la sorte pour une telle raison, surtout s'il vivait maintenant en cohabitation avec quatre autres jinchûriki. Il était aussi peu probable que la menace soit _personnelle_ , parce que Sasuke connaissait Naruto - cela ne ferait que l'inviter à charger la tête la première, quelque part entre une confrontation épique, une distraction propice et l'idée révolutionnaire de jouer les appâts. Ce qui lui _manquait_ , c'était la connaissance du climat politique qui régnait à Uzushio, des détails de son Histoire et des menaces possibles auxquelles la cité faisait face.

Il était donc revenu à la case départ. Sasuke retint un soupir de frustration et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bien, au moins, il savait quelles questions il lui poserait s'il se décidait finalement à le confronter.

Un flash de couleur en contrebas attira son attention et il fit un bond avec l'aide d'une pointe de chakra pour atterrir en face de son ancienne coéquipière.

– Sakura, la salua-t-il, se redressant et la scrutant avec sa meilleure imitation du mortel regard de chien battu d'Ino. (Pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça fonctionne, honnêtement. Les réactions vis-à-vis de cette expression de sa part variaient souvent entre l'hilarité - Ino -, l'horreur - Jiraiya - et une monotone incrédulité - Shikamaru, et c'était un total _accident_ : il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui jeter un tel regard en premier lieu, peu importe ce qu'en disait Ino.) Tu es libre ? J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Contrairement à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des Genin, lorsqu'elle se serait jeté sur l'occasion de pouvoir être lui être utile - ou, possiblement, en tirer profit pour obtenir un rendez-vous galant, car Sakura avait toujours été étonnamment sournoise - cette dernière parut des moins convaincues. Elle lui lança un regard égal, croisant les bras sur la poitrine et arquant un sourcil dans toute son incrédulité, ce qu'elle avait sûrement appris aux côtés de son maître.

– Ah oui ? dit-elle platement.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le ton de voix le plus encourageant qu'elle aurait pu emprunter. Toutefois, Sasuke n'était pas un shinobi de Konoha pour rien et il ne fuyait pas, même devant les pires obstacles. Il acquiesça et continua :

– Tu peux me dépanner aux Bureaux des Affectations pour la journée ? Il faut que je creuse quelque chose.

Une semaine plus tôt, Sakura lui aurait refusé d'emblée, prenant cela pour un énième signe de l'obsession qu'avait Sasuke à l'idée de retrouver Naruto. À présent, avec la vérité indéniable sur Uzushio et une piste sérieuse sous la forme de leurs ambassadeurs - Sage, maintenant, Sasuke pouvait se rappeler de leur conversation au marché et en rire, parce que _sérieusement ?!_ \- elle lui lança un regard prudent, considérant la demande, et elle plissa les yeux.

– Sasuke, dit-elle en guise d'avertissement, si c'est pareil que la fois dans la maison close au Pays des Sources Chaudes…

– _Non_ , cracha Sasuke, horrifié par la simple suggestion que ç'ait pu l'être. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu _ramènes cette vieille histoire_ ? Je pensais qu'on s'était promis de ne plus…

– Décréter. Décréter, c'est le mot que tu cherches, Sasuke. Tu as décrété que nous n'en parlerons plus jamais, et je ne me souviens _pas_ avoir accepté le marché lors de notre conversation…

– C'est _pas ça l'important..._

– Oh, mais ça a une réelle importance si je dois encore une fois te tirer d'affaire, Sasuke. Neji risque de ne plus pouvoir me faire face sans ricaner pendant au moins _trois mois_ si c'est de nouveau le cas. Et je te parle de Neji, le _prince des glaces_. Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience d'à quel point cela peut être _humiliant_? Je te jure que Kiba ricane encore dès que quelqu'un ne fait même que _mentionner_ de la cire d'abeille, et si je vais devoir une nouvelle fois être traumatisée psychologiquement pour que tu puisses "creuser", il me semble qu'il est tout à fait juste que je sache au préalable dans quoi je m'embarque.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait peut-être une bonne raison pour que Sakura, plus que tous les autres, soit fatiguée de pourchasser l'ombre de Naruto. Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse - _pas du tout_ de manière défensive, bon sang ! - et rencontra ses yeux aussi posément que possible tout en se préparant à la joute verbale qui allait suivre. Sakura avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, et son expression promettait un châtiment divin s'il osait lui dire autre chose que l'entière vérité.

– C'est à l'intérieur du village, promit-il, parce qu'il était plutôt certain que Naruto n'allait pas en sortir prochainement, pas alors qu'Haku était parti. C'est juste pour récolter quelques informations.

– C'est aussi ce que tu avais dit avec la maîtresse du Daimyo du Pays des Oiseaux, marmonna Sakura, mais Sasuke prétendit une surdité momentanée dans sa direction. C'était généralement une plutôt bonne tactique.

– Je dois y rejoindre Ino, en principe, indiqua-t-il, dans une dernière tentative pour l'en persuader.

Sakura tint le coup pour sept secondes supplémentaires avant de céder dans un soupir et un roulement d'yeux.

– Formidable, grommela-t-elle. C'est génial. On va pouvoir râler ensemble sur ton dos, et sur son absence de vie et ton manque de sociabilité.

Sasuke grimaça. Bon, c'était aussi ce à quoi il s'était attendu, plus ou moins. Et si leur dévouement aveugle de fangirl lui manquait bien, c'était évidemment à cause de…

Mais Sakura fit un pas vers lui, tapota ses phalanges contre sa tempe en souriant affectueusement et murmura :

– Ben alors ? T'y vas pas, crétin ?

Et Sasuke se rappela immédiatement pourquoi ça ne lui manquait pas. Parce que, ce en quoi elles s'étaient transformées…

Oui. C'était… presque parfait, peu importe à quel point il pouvait s'en plaindre.

D'un vif "Hn" pour couvrir les mièvreries qui avaient fait surface sur son visage, Sasuke se détacha, tourna les talons et bondit de nouveau sur les toits, ignorant le tintement du rire de son amie tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

 **.**

Tsunade observait les enfants jouer dans le parc, appuyée contre le large carreau de son bureau, la tête penchée pressée contre le verre froid et lisse. Il y avait un groupe jouant à chat et un autre réunit autour d'une silhouette familière dans un gilet de Chûnin. Sarutobi Konohamaru et son habituelle tripotée de partisans dévoués, et Tsunade ne put retenir un sourire devant cette vue, se rappelant son voyage de retour à Konoha avec Naruto, de ses sourires lumineux et de sa manière de se vanter d'avoir pris sous son aile un gosse qui l'appelait "boss". En presque sept ans, Konohamaru avait honoré sa mémoire, les blagues, et tout ce qui allait avec.

(Toutefois, Tsunade suspectait, étant donné l'éternel agacement de ses ANBUs à l'idée de ne pas encore avoir réussi à attraper le coupable, que Konohamaru n'était pas le seul dans le coup. Pas qu'elle allait leur faire part du moindre de ses doutes. C'était toujours bon de les voir sur le qui-vive.)

Tsunade aimait Konoha de tout son cœur, l'aimait avec la même intensité qu'elle le détestait. C'était chez elle, mais c'était également un rappel de toutes les pertes dont elle avait souffert, de ses parents à Nawaki jusqu'à Naruto, juste au moment où elle pensait la malédiction brisée une fois pour toutes. Et peut-être que Naruto n'était pas passé dans l'autre monde, peut-être qu'il était simplement _parti_ comme le pensait Sasuke avec tant de ferveur, mais Tsunade… pleurait son absence. Elle pleurait le petit garçon qui avait réussi à maîtriser le Rasengan en l'espace d'une poignée de jours, qui l'avait maîtrisé et avait été au-delà à tel point qu'il avait pu faire face au Serpent Blanc Orochimaru en personne et le faire reculer. Elle pleurait son optimisme, son sourire et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de la même manière que Nawaki, de la manière que les enfants qu'elle aurait eus avec Dan l'aurait regardée, elle en était certaine, si elle avait eu cette chance.

Et pour tout le cynisme qu'elle affichait et ses tentatives de rester dans le réel, Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que Naruto se trouvait quelque part… de bien, là dehors. Dans un endroit où il était aimé, apprécié comme Konoha n'avait jamais réussi à le faire à son égard, si ce n'est pour quelques exceptions. Elle imaginait une famille l'entourant, des amis, un foyer, et cela la faisait sourire. C'était… une bonne chose.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua à la porte et elle leva les yeux avec curiosité.

– Entrez.

Il était déjà bien tard, le soleil terminait sa course derrière le voile nuageux et elle _savait_ qu'elle n'avait plus aucune réunion de prévue. Il n'y avait plus de paperasse à remplir, en partie grâce à Shizune qui l'avait assistée avec les dernières piles de dossiers. Elles avaient toutes les deux hâtes que la soirée se termine après tout.

Il y eut une pause, une hésitation, et, enfin, Jiraiya entra dans la pièce. Cela suffit pour faire arquer un sourcil à Tsunade et lui faire poser son verre, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où Jiraiya avait utilisé la porte plutôt que la fenêtre. Il avait l'air épuisé, aussi, fatigué, mais également tendu, les membres bandés par l'agitation alors qu'il approchait du bureau, ses geta claquant bruyamment sur le sol de la pièce silencieuse. Elle ne voyait aucune blessure, aucun problème pour bouger qui exprimerait une douleur quelconque, néanmoins...

Néanmoins.

– Jiraiya ? fit-elle et sa voix avait l'intonation d'un Hokage, parce qu'il était clair que cet homme devant elle était son meilleur Jônin, son maître dans l'art de l'espionnage, plus qu'il n'était son coéquipier ou son ami d'enfance.

Jiraiya lui offrit un bref sourire blafard, mais il ne se détendit pas, ne se relaxa pas bien qu'en principe, il serait déjà affalé dans le siège.

– Tsunade, retourna-t-il. Je… vais quitter le village pour quelques jours.

Le jour de l'ouverture du premier Examen de Sélection des Chûnin depuis la dernière désastreuse tentative d'invasion d'il y a sept ans approchait pour Konoha. Le village était puissant, c'est vrai, mais les autres nations l'étaient également, et avec l'état pacifié du monde aujourd'hui, la moindre faiblesse serait dénotée durant l'évènement. C'était la manière la plus innocente de cerner quelques rivalités, après tout, et un parfait tremplin pour la démagogie des Kage, aussi. Tsunade avait besoin de la présence de tous ses Jônin, et elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour le rappeler à Jiraiya lorsqu'il leva une main pour la stopper, secouant la tête.

– C'est à propos de l'Akatsuki, dit-il et elle resta silencieuse. Ce matin, je me suis entretenu avec l'un de mes contacts qui a réussi à infiltrer leur base. Avec les informations qu'il m'a fournies, nous pouvons attaquer les premiers, et vu que leur attention est ailleurs pour le moment, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Dans un léger soupir, Tsunade retourna à sa chaise, s'enfonçant dans le siège confortable qui ne l'était pas assez et accordant toute son attention à l'Ermite des Crapauds en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple, objecta-t-elle. Jiraiya, nous utilisons déjà toutes nos ressources entre les préparations pour l'Examen et les missions de routine. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer un autre Jônin avec toi et ce serait signer son arrêt de mort de demander à un Chûnin d'y aller, même pour l'élite. Et je ne te laisserais _pas_ y aller seul, ce serait du suicide.

Ce ne fut pas… surprenant de constater que Jiraiya ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé à cette idée. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses et il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ bien accueilli l'idée de renforts. Il fit un simple geste de la main, écartant l'affirmation et lui offrit un sourire qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi insouciant qu'il l'était présentement.

– Ne te fais pas de bile, hime, mon informateur m'y accompagne.

En tant que shinobi, en tant que _Kage,_ Tsunade avait parfaitement conscience du genre de personnes qui vendaient des informations - particulièrement des informations aussi confidentielles, dangereuses et importantes que celles-ci - aux villages cachés, et ils étaient toujours soient désespérés pour un peu d'argent ou à la recherche de quelque chose en retour. En plus de ça, il y avait toujours un pourcentage de chance pour que l'information soit fausse, ou qu'elle soit manipulée par son sujet pour tendre un piège à Konoha. Mais si Tsunade, elle, le savait, il n'y avait pas de doute que Jiraiya en ait davantage conscience, et elle pouvait voir la détermination s'inscrire sur toutes les lignes de son visage.

Elle se demandait, parfois, à quel point sa vie serait différente si Jiraiya avait un degré d'entêtement dans la moyenne au lieu de la quantité surnaturelle avec laquelle il était né.

– Tu lui fais confiance ? lui demanda Tsunade la voix sûre, et c'était la question à un million de ryô, pas vrai ? C'était aussi ce genre de questions auxquelles, dans le monde des shinobi, on pouvait rarement répondre par _oui_. Jiraiya, tu vas _te frotter à l'Akatsuki_. Est-ce que tu fais confiance à ton informateur pour protéger tes arrières dans cette situation ?

Jiraiya resta silencieux, tournant et retournant l'idée dans sa tête. Une partie de Tsunade était heureuse de voir qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, mais une autre était aussi très inquiète de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse immédiate.

Au bout d'un moment, Jiraiya lui sourit, et elle voyait bien qu'il retenait quelque chose derrière cette expression, mais… il sourit. C'était chaleureux, joyeux et enthousiaste, et Tsunade ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis des années. Pas depuis que Naruto avait maîtrisé et perfectionné le Rasengan, puis s'était envolé.

– Oui, dit-il, croisant ses yeux avec franchise. Je peux lui faire confiance. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne voudrais personne d'autre pour cette mission, hime. La discrétion va nous permettre d'avancer bien plus vite que d'enfoncer la porte d'entrée. Même moi je ne suis pas assez téméraire pour foncer tête baissée après une telle organisation. Nous nous faufilerons par la porte cachée qu'il connaît tant qu'ils se trouvent encore tous dans la base, nous en ferons tomber autant que nous le pourrons avant qu'ils ne sonnent l'alarme, et ensuite nous filerons avant qu'ils puissent riposter. Ce sont tous des déserteurs de rang S, mais ensemble et avec un plan assez solide, je crois bien que nous pouvons réussir à prendre le dessus.

Un informateur qui a réussi à infiltrer le quartier général de l'Akatsuki, qui était assez puissant pour que Jiraiya se sente confiant à l'idée de courir après huit impitoyables et redoutables shinobi avec lui, auquel Jiraiya faisait confiance, mais ne la lui accordait pas entièrement, dont il ne voulait pas lui révéler le nom… sincèrement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui pouvaient correspondre à la description, et Tsunade mordit sa lèvre sous une inquiétude étroitement contenue. Mais pour tous les démons d'Orochimaru, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Tsunade avait toujours su lire en lui. Leur affrontement, il y a sept ans, lorsqu'il avait offert de ramener Dan et Nawaki à la vie, c'était honnête. Et chez lui, Tsunade avait revu l'ombre du petit garçon terrifié et furieux devant les pertes qu'il devait supporter, qui souhaitaient rendre immortels tous ceux autour de lui pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à en passer par là.

Les gens - et elle également - oubliaient toujours que sous le monstre, il y avait un homme. Un shinobi qui avait combattu lors de deux guerres et qui avait un jour été l'une des armes les plus efficaces de Konoha. Ils le traitaient comme tel, aussi, traitaient tous les Sanin de la même façon, et alors que Tsunade avait eu Dan pour l'en distraire, alors que Jiraiya avait eu les orphelins d'Ame, puis l'équipe avec Minato, Orochimaru - lui, si distant et réservé, si intelligent qu'il se trouvait à un niveau complètement différent des autres - Orochimaru n'avait eu personne. En partie parce qu'il l'avait choisi, c'était certain, mais aussi parce qu'il était terrifiant, si froid et lié si étroitement aux serpents que personne n'osait s'approcher. Et donc, personne ne le faisait.

Elle le détestait, oui. Il avait tué Sarutobi et avait tenté de détruire Konoha. Il menait des expériences sur des êtres humains et mettait fin à la vie de nombreux innocents en tentant de jouer les dieux. Mais elle l'aimait également, aimait le garçon qu'il était par le passé et l'homme qu'il était devenu, l'ami, le confident et le "frère" qu'elle avait perdu il y a longtemps.

Mais… peut-être qu'il n'était pas complètement perdu, ou du moins qu'il ne l'était plus.

Il y avait une part de Tsunade - celle sauvage, téméraire, têtue, celle qui lui avait permis de survivre au sein d'une équipe avec deux des meilleurs ninjas que Konoha ait jamais produits, qui lui avait permis de prospérer, de s'épanouir et de se construire à leurs côtés - qui l'incitait à se lever et partir avec Jiraiya, à se rendre jusqu'à la cachette de l'Akastuki, Jiraiya et Orochimaru de chaque côté, exactement où elle était supposée être. À laisser toutes ses responsabilités, ses devoirs et le couteau remuant dans la plaie qui venait avec sa présence à Konoha derrière elle et simplement… s'en aller. Reforger son équipe, sa _famille,_ depuis les cendres en lesquelles elle s'était muée. Sûrement qu'en face de trois Sanin, même l'Akatsuki n'avait aucune chance. Sûrement qu'ensemble - comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être -, il n'y avait pas un seul obstacle qui pouvait se dresser sur leur chemin.

Elle était le Hokage, néanmoins. Son visage était gravé dans la roche, veillant sur le village qu'elle avait promis de protéger, et si elle avait un jour incarné quelque chose, c'était la loyauté. Toute sa vie, elle avait été loyale à ses idéaux, à la paix, la justice et la rédemption, même si elle devait se battre et tuer pour eux. Pendant trente ans, elle avait été loyale à la mémoire de Dan, à l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Pendant sept ans, elle avait été loyale à son village, comme seul un Kage pouvait l'être et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ça.

En plus, Shizune et Sakura la pourchasseraient très certainement pour la traîner par les cheveux au village si elle osait ne serait-ce qui penser.

Avec un doux soupir aussi amusé que résigné , Tsunade fouilla dans un tiroir pour dénicher un formulaire de mission, remplit machinalement les détails importants et le tendit à Jiraiya. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de s'en emparer, elle affermit sa prise dessus et le fit la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Juste… soyez prudent, plaida-t-elle. Tous les deux.

La surprise fleurit sur son visage marqué l'espace d'un bref instant avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par une compréhension affectueuse et chaleureuse de ses sentiments.

– Évidemment, répondit-il dans un sourire. Nous serons de retour avant même que tu ne t'aperçoives de notre absence, hime.

C'était aussi ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Lui et Orochimaru, tous les deux, apaisant ses inquiétudes avec des sourires et des promesses faciles, revenant à la maison la peau parsemée de bleus, et la quittant aussitôt avant même d'être complètement rétablis. Franchement… et on se demandait encore pourquoi elle était un aussi bon médecin. C'était seulement dû au fait qu'elle avait eu à de nombreuses reprises l'occasion de pratiquer en grandissant.

Soupirant, Tsunade lâcha le papier, observant Jiraiya noter le reste, puis l'accepta lorsqu'il le lui rendit et le rangea.

– Bonne chance, dit-elle, tentant un sourire. Elle n'en avait plus l'habitude, cette teinte de je-suis-inquiète-et-résignée-mais-j'ai-espoir, comme ses pensées 'Orochimaru-et-Jiraiya' ne lui venaient plus aussi facilement qu'avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore muscles et cerveau, toupet et ruse, une équipe, plutôt que deux ennemis mortels.

Jiraiya lui lança un salut et un clin d'œil espiègle avant de partir à grandes foulées vers la porte et par-delà, dans la lumière décroissant rapidement.


	16. 2nd Movement: Two-Tone Rendezvous

**RARs :**

 **Cosmo :** Hello ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, vraiment ! J'ai longtemps été à la recherche de fictions à propos d'Uzushio et j'avais d'ores et déjà oublié la communauté française dès lors que je les ai entamées… ^^', mais le problème avec celles qu'on trouve, c'est qu'elles ne sont généralement pas terminées. Pourtant, il y a tellement de potentiel que la frustration me monte à la gorge à chaque fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors, lorsque je suis tombée sur celle-ci, ça a été le coup de cœur :) C'est pour ça que je veux vous la faire partager, et je continuerai à poster, c'est une vraie promesse, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, pas celle-là. Et ça, c'est dû à une chose : peu importe le nombre de fois que je relie des écrits de cette auteure, je suis chaque fois fasciné par son imagination et je ne m'ennuie jamais. Je vois que c'est votre cas aussi, et cela me pousse à continuer. Alors, c'est à toi, à vous que je dois des remerciements. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre va te plaire. Je te fais de gros bisous et une bonne lecture à toi ^^

 **Yuugure :** Tu es toujours aussi adorable… merci beaucoup pour ton message encourageant, je me suis bien reposé, mais il est temps pour moi de m'y remettre, surtout si je dois jongler entre trois traductions à la fois ! C'est moi qui me suis mis dans ce trou après tout, haha, mais je n'ai pas de regrets, surtout chaque fois que je reçois vos messages ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, nouveau chapitre, enfin, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'embrasse fort fort, et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Avec des coéquipiers comme Jiraiya et Orochimaru, il vaut mieux avoir un bon instinct, en effet ! Et puis, n'oublions pas qui est son grand-oncle : Tobirama, il y a des liens partout dis-donc XD Pour ce qui est de détruire les ennemis de Naruto, je pense que Kabuto s'en charge déjà (*larme à l'œil*) X) Je ne dirais rien par rapport à la manière dont ils vont s'arranger, si arrangement il y a . , la réponse à cette question viendra tôt ou tard (tard, TARD) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en tout cas, et encore désolé pour le retard… Des bisous et une bonne lecture à toi !

 **Raph1978 :** Je dois t'avouer que, même si l'auteure ne les développe pas - les histoires graveleuses de Sasuke -, il y a encore de quoi se moquer de Sasuke à venir X) Surtout avec Naruto ! Haha, j'adore Tsunade dans cette fiction, et comment l'auteure l'a décrit en général dans ses histoires, elle est juste incroyablement puissante ! Dans le sens où elle m'étonne toujours ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements également, je t'embrasse fort, une bonne lecture et encore désolé pour le retard !

 **AngelCry0o :** Je réponds à tes questions (même si tu es parti lire la VO entre deux, ce que je comprendrais vu mon retard). Dans le ch.2, Sasuke pense effectivement au baiser qu'ils ont "partager" dans la salle de classe (trop mignon)... Pour ce qui est de la cartographie, je ne pense pas que l'auteure ait modifié quoi que ce soit. Après tout, que savons-nous de la localisation exacte d'Uzushio ? Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait des informations précise là-dessus. Pour moi, elle se trouve effectivement par-delà le Pays des Sources Chaudes, quelque part au milieu de l'océan un peu avant le Pays de l'Eau, du moins, c'est comme ça que je me le suis toujours imaginé, mais peut-être que je me trompe. Dis-moi en plus sur ta théorie ? certitude ? Pour ce qui est de Danzo, l'auteure originale aime creuser loin dans la personnalité des personnages et trouver leurs réelles motivations afin de s'en servir pour écrire, et moi-même, je détestais Danzo et Orochimaru avant de lire ses histoires, sauf qu'elle n'a pas tort, les actions de Danzo et d'Orochimaru sont à demi pardonnables, car il y a une RAISON ou plusieurs derrière tout ce _bordel_. A présent, Orochimaru est l'un des personnages qui me fascine le plus (je rigole comme une idiote lorsqu'il apparaît ^^') et lire des fictions à propos de Danzo ne me dérange plus, même si je ne le fais presque jamais délibérément, notons le _presque_ …. ;) J'ai VRAIMENT hâte que tu me dises que que tu penses de leur expédition lorsque je publierai les chapitres en question, car personnellement, je ne m'en lasse jamais, ils sont juste excellents XD Mais, pour le moment, je te fais plein de bisous et je te laisse à ta lecture, à bientôt !

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Tu n'imagines MÊME PAS les retournements de situation qui t'attendent ! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite, je pense que ça ne va pas manquer de rebondissements pour toi ! Je te laisse donc à ta lecture, plein de bisous et encore désolé pour le retard ^^'

* * *

 _Une bonne année à tous... !_

* * *

 ** _chapter 16: twin-tone rendezvous_**

 _[Ton : L'intonation, la tonalité, la modulation de la composition exprimant la signification, le sentiment ou l'attitude que prend la musique.]_

– Airi, reprend-toi ! J'ai beau ne pas être une experte en kenjutsu, même moi je peux dire que tu te relâches ! Yuriko, ne te dégonfle pas à la moitié du chemin et prend ton courage à deux mains ! N'hésite pas, surtout ! Kenshin, tu es un ninja ou une poule mouillée ? Arrête de rêver, viens par ici et va aider tes coéquipiers !

Gaara se souvenait, si ce n'est que vaguement, d'un temps où le volume sonore de Fû n'était pas activé en mode 'rugissement'. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, amenée à Uzushio par un Naruto quelque peu réticent, il l'avait vu comme une personne brillante, un esprit libre et enthousiaste tout en prudence, mais toujours… gérable. La plupart du temps.

(En toute honnêteté, elle s'était acclimatée à la liberté qu'offrait Uzushio comme un poisson dans l'eau. Gaara était de ceux qui pensait qu'elle l'avait même pris trop bien. Après tout, Naruto et elle s'entendaient comme larrons en foire - laissant derrière eux des dégâts considérables, un bon nombre de spectateurs traumatisés et une égale chance de goûter soit à une mort douloureuse, soit à la gloire éternelle.

Ils étaient encore à ce jour banni de _reprendre_ une mission en duo.)

Puis Naruto avait présenté Fû à son équipe de Genin, et la partie 'gérable' était passée à la trappe après les premières vingt secondes de présentations. Fû s'était adaptée, une bonne année après avoir ouvert la bouche pour accueillir ces trois gamins et avoir été perdue aux mains de trois gosses de onze ans, exubérant et bavard au possible. Désormais, donc, au lieu de monter doucement dans les tons, elle beuglait directement.

La kunoichi de Gaara, Aki, lui passa devant dans un tourbillon, suivit de près par l'experte en kenjutsu de Fû, Airi. Les deux jeunes filles criaient des insultes, et alors qu'Airi plongeait vers l'avant avec son long tachi peint en noir, Aki s'écarta de son chemin et se prit presque dans les jambes de Gaara avant d'avoir pu mettre assez de distance pour s'assurer une marge de sécurité. Gaara, habitué aux problèmes de concentration de son élève lors d'un combat, roula simplement les yeux, recula et dit d'une voix un peu plus haute que son ton habituel :

– Aki, fais attention à ton environnement.

– Pardon, sensei ! lui renvoya-t-elle, toutefois son sourire fut absolument impénitent lorsqu'elle se précipita en direction d'un énorme rocher sur leur gauche.

Les autres Genin de Fû faisaient face aux garçons de Gaara, les deux pairs démontrant un respectable esprit d'équipe, et Gaara ressentit que la situation était suffisamment sous contrôle pour qu'il se pose sur un morceau de bois flotté abîmé perdu dans le sable. Fû se joignit à lui dans la seconde, s'affalant sur le sol et croisant les jambes. Elle souriait, d'un sourire vif et plein de chaleur, et Gaara l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

– Ils s'en sortent bien, dit-elle, et il y avait un adorable contentement dans sa voix. Tu sais, je… Lorsque Naruto m'a informé que j'allais devenir sensei, il faut avouer que je pensais qu'il était devenu dingue. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ils s'en sortent bien. C'est plutôt agréable, tu ne trouves pas ?

Fû était autant un hôte que l'était Gaara. Leur passé se ressemblait, leur fardeau était le même. Jamais avant de venir ici, avant de rencontrer Naruto, n'aurait-il pu dire cela pour une autre personne avec le moindre soupçon de vérité. Mais maintenant… maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans. Ne pouvait pas s'imaginer revenir À sa vie d'avant, redevenir celui qu'il était.

– Naruto a toujours réussi à être... surprenant, fit-il après un battement. Mais en général… il est aussi rare qu'il se trompe.

Elle éclata de rire, lisant entre les lignes le "Je pense la même chose" que Gaara n'exprimait pas explicitement.

– C'est sûr, consentit-elle, levant la tête au mouvement du vent et prenant une profonde inspiration dans la brise marine. Il est cinglé, compliqué et c'est un fourbe, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle expira et s'appuya contre le rondin de bois, étendant ses jambes devant elle et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Bon sang, j'ai hâte qu'on puisse y aller. Six jours, c'est trop long. Naruto est probablement en train de bien s'amuser à mettre de l'huile sur le feu là-bas.

Intérieurement, Gaara était tout à fait d'accord avec elle et se demandait sans cesse ce qui resterait de Konoha lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

– OÏ, KENSHIN, ARRÊTE DE LOUCHER SUR CE PAPILLON ET GARDE TES YEUX SUR TON ADVERSAIRE ! CE SERAIT TROP DEMANDER QUE TU TE CONCENTRES ?!

Gaara s'autorisa le plus bref des sourires lorsque Fû se releva d'un coup, furax, et fonça sur ses Genin qui s'étaient mis à palir comme s'il faisait face à une terrible tempête et non à une kunoichi d'une taille très moyenne. Même les membres de l'équipe de Gaara reculèrent, et il les laissa volontiers à la tendre merci de Fû, détournant le regard pour le plonger sur l'océan dont le vagues venaient s'écraser sur la côte. La marée commençait à monter et un peu plus loin, juste à la limite du périmètre de la barrière d'Uzushio, deux bateaux de pêche était sous la garde d'une équipe de Chûnin. En dépit de la puissance des sceaux protégeant la cité, personne ne prenait de risques avec le navire de la flotte de Kiri qui continuait de faire des tours de patrouille.

Il y avait une étincelle dans le ciel, un éclat luminescent, et ce qui ressemblait à une bulle de savon descendit en direction de la plage, éclatant à quelques centimètres du sol pour libérer Utakata. L'homme atterrit sans effort, déplaçant à peine les grains de sable, et s'approcha de Gaara. L'habituelle sérénité dans son expression était voilée d'une ombre, ce qui n'avait rien de normal pour lui, et Gaara fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

– Utakata, le salua-t-il dans l'expectative.

Utakata inclina la tête, puis sortit un rouleau de la manche de son yukata.

– Le faucon que tu as envoyé à Naruto est revenu, commença-t-il. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux t'en informer immédiatement.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicion et Gaara accepta le rouleau avant de le dérouler, pas très rassuré de voir l'écriture précise et nette d'Haku au lieu du gribouillage distrait de Naruto. Les mots y étant inscrits ne firent rien pour le rassurer non plus, accentuant son froncement et sa poigne sur le parchemin. Cela n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon...

– Naruto nous renvoie Haku, dit-il platement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Utakata le scrutait toujours de près. Le " _tout seul_ " était seulement sous-entendu, mais il ne faisait pas moins mal. Il arrivera avant dix heures au sceau spatio-temporel à la frontière et il nous demande d'être prêts à le recevoir.

Une rapide vérification de la position du soleil lui indiqua qu'il était tout juste l'heure - l'entraînement avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Ou peut-être pas finalement, en comptant la présence de Fû. Elle était… déconcertante.

Mais ça - Naruto, à Konoha, faisant face à Danzo, _sans le moindre soutien_ \- c'était encore pire.

Gaara avait un grand respect pour la force de Naruto. Le blond n'avait pas encore dix-neuf ans et avait déjà reconstruit un village caché entier, avait acquis un titre que la plupart des ninjas convoitaient toute leur vie sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre, avait gagné l'alliance de quatre des shinobi les plus puissants au monde, avait créé des liens avec le petit-frère du Raikage, leur plus puissante kunoichi et le Sannin Orochimaru, avait rappelé à lui un peuple éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde et avait réussi à maîtriser son propre pouvoir, force non-négligeable. Indépendamment de sa précédente vie, de ses souvenirs, ce qu'il avait déjà accompli durant sa courte existence méritait plus que de simples louanges.

Pourtant, Naruto pouvait être véritablement stupide une fois confronté aux menaces planant sur ceux qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, et Konoha, pour tous ses défauts, rassemblait tous ceux avec qui Naruto avait grandi, avait combattu durant les douze premières années de sa vie. Il se souciait d'eux et ça le rendrait imprudent.

Danzo était un ennemi très dangereux. Si Naruto ne faisait pas vraiment très attention, il creuserait sa propre tombe.

Le délicat grain du papier se déchira sous ses doigts recourbés et Gaara prit une lente et régulière inspiration, sentant le sable s'agiter nerveusement autour de lui. Dès qu'il sut qu'il en avait retrouvé pleinement le contrôle, il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Utakata et hocha une fois la tête.

– Juste après Naruto, c'est Fû la meilleure en Fuinjutsu, déclara-t-il. Je vais l'y accompagner. Pourrais-tu ramener les plus jeunes au village ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesça Utakata en retour avant de s'éloigner en direction de Fû qui faisait faire aux plus jeunes plusieurs exercices, le pas gracieux et habile sur le sol irrégulier. Son visage se fendit dans un sourire lorsqu'il inclina la tête pour lui parler, puis elle le salua joyeusement avant de sautiller vers Gaara.

– Tu peux amorcer la connexion ? lui demanda Gaara tandis qu'il faisait appel à son sable et le laissa tourbillonner et durcir sous leurs pieds.

Fû renifla, levant le nez comme si elle se sentait offensée par sa question, cependant Gaara pouvait percevoir le sourire qu'elle dissimulait.

– Tu te fiches de moi ? Ça fait trois mois que je suis coincée au village à causes des morveux et de ces malades qui nous tournent autour. J'ai tellement de chakra en réserve que ça me surprend qu'il n'y en ait pas un peu qui m'en coule par les oreilles, et puis Chomei est super agitée. Nous y arriverons sans problème.

Gaara ne questionna pas sa certitude, parce qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Naruto là-dessus. Ou plutôt, elle était un mélange de Naruto et de lui-même, avec de l'énergie à revendre, ses interactions avec les autres pleines de gaieté, mais tempérées par une attitude cynique et la cruauté d'une âme habituée à être seul face au reste de l'humanité.

– Naruto souhaite que l'on reste à distance de l'Akatsuki pour le moment, fut tout ce qu'il dit. Il faut qu'on soit à l'origine de toutes les batailles que nous allons mener contre eux.

Fû fit une grimace, se laissant tomber sur le sable en tailleur aux pieds de Gaara sur le plateau mouvant.

– J'étais là pendant la leçon aussi, tu sais, lui rappela-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux vert clair. Celle de Naruto comme celle de _Rôshi_.

Rôshi avait été… vraiment furieux d'apprendre le triste sort de Han, celui dont-il avait souffert quelques semaines à peine avant que Naruto et Haku ne viennent le chercher. Han et Yagura étaient, pour le moment, les seuls hôtes que l'Akatsuki avait réussi à se procurer grâce aux avertissements d'Orochimaru et la connaissance qu'avait Kabuto de leurs déplacements, néanmoins, l'organisation était très loin d'être sur le point d'abandonner la chasse. Ils continuaient de les traquer, et même si les jinchûriki d'Uzushio accomplissaient toujours des missions, agissaient toujours comme les banales shinobi qu'Uzushio leur permettait d'être, ils restaient sur leur garde. Aucuns d'entres eux n'avaient envie de mourir. Pas comme ça, pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un endroit qu'ils pourraient appeler sans la moindre hésitation leur foyer.

Ça pourrait être bien pire, cependant. Gaara, Naruto et Haku étaient partis tous les trois chercher Fû et l'avaient trouvée prenant la fuite, deux membres de l'Akatsuki à ses trousses. _Kakuzu et Hidan_ , se rappela Gaara. Contre trois hôtes furieux avec un contrôle plus ou moins correct de leurs capacités et un utilisateur de Hyoton surprotecteur, ils avaient tenu à peine une demi-heure. Clairement, leur immortalité était surfaite.

Les shinobi gardant le mur les saluèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent et Fû les leur rendit gaiement, puis elle s'appuya sur ses mains et se mit à sourire, balayant du regard la cité sous leurs pieds. Sous le soleil de midi, les toitures rouges et les rues ambrées paraissaient étinceler, faisant un superbe contraste avec l'écume des pierres des bâtiments. Il y avait du monde partout, des civils dans leurs robes aux couleurs vives et des shinobi se mélangeant à eux, chacun de ces derniers portant l'emblème d'Uzushio sur leur hitai-ate. L'air du milieu de la période estivale était chaud, la brise de l'océan permettant tout juste qu'ils n'étouffent pas, et l'odeur de la nourriture leur parvenait depuis les étals et les maisons. Gaara observa ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, se gorgea de la vue et se sentit… satisfait.

C'était chez eux.

Le Centre Administratif s'élevait devant eux, le plus grand bâtiment de tout Uzushio à l'exception des tours de garde sur le mur, et Gaara les firent descendre, son plateau de sable se posant sur le sol et se dispersant, les grains revenant se glisser dans sa gourde. Fû bondit en s'étirant souplement et se fit immédiatement un chemin jusqu'au sceau obscur dessiné au centre de la cour tandis que Gaara la suivait à distance. Le sceau en question était incroyablement complexe ; le travail de Naruto qu'il avait développé en l'espace de deux vies. Il était large aussi avec ses trois mètres de diamètre, chaque centimètre couvert de détails. Il fallait tellement de chakra pour l'activer que seul un hôte pouvait le faire sans souffrir de mortelles conséquences.

Mais Uzushio, contrairement à d'autres nations, avait des jinchûriki en excès et ne ressentait pas le besoin de se contraindre aux limites du reste du monde.

Laissant une lente expiration lui échapper, Fû ferma les yeux et appela à elle son chakra, en abreuvant l'air comme le bourdonnement des ailes d'une libellule au crépuscule. Un kunai transperça sa main, faisant jaillir un liquide rouge, et elle la frappa contre la couronne extérieure du sceau, faisant ainsi s'illuminer les lignes les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que l'entièreté de la matrice soit luminescent. Gaara plissa les yeux, tentant de voir quelque chose à travers la lumière éblouissant, et réussit tout juste à percevoir une silhouette en plein centre. Après une seconde à peine, Haku apparut au milieu du sceau, la visière relevée dans ses cheveux et l'expression forcée dans des traits les plus lisses possible, mais il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux, quelque chose ressemblant à la frustration d'un impuissant.

Garra connaissait très bien ce sentiment, surtout lorsque Naruto était concerné.

Gaara, salua Haku poliment.

– Je tiens à signaler que ce n'était pas mon idée.

Malgré lui, Gaara renifla. Il ne l'avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

Un petit sourire hésitant fleurit sur les lèvres de Haku alors que la tension quittait ses épaules. Il tourna son attention ailleurs, offrant à Fû un hochement de tête polie et sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'ignora dans un reniflement de dédain, se redressant et lissant hautainement sa jupe.

– C'est bon de voir que tu es revenu en un seul morceau, Frosty, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Il faisait bon et chaud sans toi pour faire descendre la température, tu sais. Il faisait tellement chaud que Kiri a décidé d'en prendre avantage pour nous payer une petite visite.

Haku roula les yeux dans sa direction.

– Fû, retourna-t-il, d'une patience à toute épreuve, puis son regard se porta sur Gaara. Je présume que le navire de Kiri est toujours dans les parages ?

– Oui.

Gaara croisa les bras sur son torse, luttant contre un froncement de sourcils. Les shinobi à bord n'avaient pas encore pris d'initiatives pour le moment, pas même pour essayer de briser la barrière de protection. S'il était enclin à douter de l'allégation d'Utakata, il aurait plus d'une certitude tournées vers l'idée que l'ancien ninja de Kiri se trompait.

Mais Utakata était quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'observateur, et, on notera, entraîné à Kiri, et Gaara lui faisait pleinement confiance.

– Il faut que tu partes immédiatement avec une équipe de diplomates pour les confronter, informa-t-il Haku, sachant très bien que peu importe l'équipe que rassemblait Haku, celle-ci serait bien moins équipée en mots de diplomatie qu'en démonstrations de force. La population est… agitée. Il vaudrait mieux mobiliser nos forces le plus vite possible.

La bouche de Haku se pinça à ces mots, son mécontentement très clair quant à la tournure des événements.

– J'espérais, dit-il sur un ton à la légèreté trompeuse tout en vérifiant le compte de ses senbon dans sa sacoche, que Terumi Mei ne serait pas faite du même bois que Yagura, surtout sans l'influence de Tobi. Comme ça peut être décevant.

Gaara considéra lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient encore aucune idée des motivations de Kiri pour l'instant. Mais devoir laisser Naruto seul dans un dangereux village ennemi étranger avait attisé la colère de Haku - pas que Gaara en soit davantage ravie - et ses mots tomberaient sans le moindre doute dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et comme Gaara n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps avec des mots qu'ils pourraient mieux utiliser ailleurs, il inclina simplement la tête, lui concédant la remarque.

– Est-ce que tu as encore suffisamment de chakra pour intégrer l'escouade ? demanda Haku à Fû en l'étudiant de près, à la recherche du moindre signe d'épuisement.

La jeune fille bougonna et roula les yeux devant cet once de maternité. Malgré tout, son sourire était presque sanguinaire.

– Pour qui tu me prends, Frosty ? _Essaie_ donc de me laisser derrière.

Haku opina, la satisfaction tordant son visage juste derrière son masque de gentillesse et de placidité, celui que tous, à Uzushio, avait appris à ne pas prendre à cœur. Haku était quelqu'un de poli, prudent et de bienveillant jusqu'au jour où il plantait une aiguille dans la gorge de l'ennemi, et des fois, même après ça encore. Il ne laissait rien paraître, sauf si c'était nécessaire, se mouvait comme un fantôme et ne cherchait jamais aucune gloire lors d'un affrontement. Gaara était… méfiant à son encontre, même si vaguement seulement, puisqu'au vu de la manière dont il a été élevé, Haku n'avait qu'un concept très abstrait de ce qu'était un village. Naruto était son seul foyer. Il leur était loyal à tous, à chaque personne vivant à Uzushio, mais même si Naruto ne le lui demanderait jamais, le blond était la seule personne pour qui il tuerait sans la moindre hésitation.

Et tout ça - protéger le village, garder les habitants d'Uzushio à l'abri du danger - c'était la tâche de Naruto.

Gaara comprenait entièrement ce sentiment.

.

Danzo était un petit merdeux complètement parano.

Naruto jura entre ses dents, se plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre, caché par l'obscurité, tandis qu'une escouade entière de la Racine lui passait derrière. Une vingtaine de fausses pistes, une trentaine de tentatives de diversion pour le mener à en arriver à la mauvaise conclusion, deux douzaines de gardes dans une petite station de recherche tout à fait anodine à quatre bons kilomètres de Konoha, mais il avait réussi à tous les passer. Il l'avait fait et les documents dont il avait besoin, les preuves que Danzo avait traité avec tout le monde, depuis Hanzo, en passant par Orochimaru, jusqu'au mystérieux leader de l'Akatsuki, étaient rangées en sécurité dans l'un des sceaux de Naruto. Des années d'expérimentation, des douzaines de shinobi conditionnés pour ne servir que Danzo, d'obscures missions, que ce soit des assassinats ou des exfiltrations… tout était là.

Un merdeux consciencieux aussi, au moins. Méticuleux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la tenue des registres, et c'était un soulagement comme peu de choses l'étaient. Naruto avait eu peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'archives du tout, qu'il y n'aurait que quelques dossiers louches qui ne voudraient pas dire grand chose, en dépit de l'insistance d'Orochimaru quant au contraire. Mais Danzo pensait être le plus grand défenseur du village, croyait qu'il faisait la bonne chose, la meilleure chose pour Konoha, et malgré le fait qu'il agissait dans l'ombre, il y avait une part de lui - celle qui considérait Sarutobi comme son rival, celui qui avait tenté pendant des années d'obtenir la place du Hokage - qui se voyait lui-même comme un héros.

Tout était archivé. Tout depuis le début, toutes les missions de la Racine, tous leurs agissements, même les tentatives d'assassinats contre le Sandaime et la tentative pour pousser Ame à une guerre contre Iwa.

Tous les crimes de Danzo avec Kiri, les informations sur les effectifs d'Uzushio et ses moyens de défenses contre l'annihilation totale de la cité.

Cela rendait Naruto malade, il avait l'impression que des petites bêtes pleines de poison grouillaient dans son estomac, à lui en faire mal. Tellement de morts, tellement de vies ruinées, et pour quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? Pour faire en sorte que Konoha reste puissant ? Mais ça avait toujours été le village le plus fort des cinq, il n'avait jamais perdu une seule guerre ou même une seule bataille majeure. Pour s'assurer de la sécurité de ses habitants ? Mais combien de ses habitants Danzo était-il prêt à sacrifier en son nom ? Serait-il satisfait, contenté de régner sur un village fantôme ?

Serrant les dents et dominant le furieux chakra pourpre qui tentait de lui échapper, Naruto jeta un regard aux alentours et sortit de sa cachette, se déplaçant aussi vite que possible tout en gardant un certain degré de discrétion. Il était entré dans la base sans encombres, était parvenu à rassembler tous les dossiers dont il avait besoin et à laisser des copies qui disparaîtraient d'ici quelques heures à leurs places, mais sur le chemin inverse, il avait été repéré. Un garde qui n'avait pas respecté le roulement habituel, une seconde d'attention là où il n'y aurait jamais dû en avoir, et tout le travail qu'il avait fait avait été réduit à néant.

Mais ça importait peu. Il n'allait pas se faire attraper. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça, alors qu'il était si proche de la victoire finale.

Il était le Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio, avait eu deux vies pour apprendre à maîtriser tout ce qu'il savait et perfectionné sa puissance. S'il le voulait, Naruto ne doutait pas qu'il puisse entrer à visage découvert dans la demeure de Danzo et en finir avec lui, juste comme ça. Peu importait le nombre de gardes dont l'homme s'entourait, Naruto était rapide et fort, et il avait tant de colère et de rage enfouies que ce serait presque _facile_.

Mais ce n'était pas une revanche, c'était une vengeance. Ce que voulait Naruto, c'était que justice soit faite. Il voulait qu'on sache qui avait détruit son village et _pourquoi_. Il voulait que l'on regarde Danzo et que l'on voie les vies de centaines de civils, celles de centaines de shinobi soufflées à cause d'un seul et unique homme. Un homme et sa quête de pouvoir, pour lui et lui seul, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien en dire. Des innocents morts dont le sang coulait sur ses mains, des gens pervertis, brisés, rongés pour qu'il puisse parvenir à ses fins malsaines. Naruto voulait que tout le monde sache.

Après ça, Tsunade pouvait bien tuer Danzo si elle le voulait. Après ça, Naruto s'en ficherait complètement. _Un tel gâchis_ , pensa-t-il avec quelques regrets, car Danzo aurait pu être quelqu'un de _grand_ , mais ce n'était… pas suffisant.

Il y avait certaines limites qu'on ne pouvait pas franchir et Danzo les avait toutes ignorées, encore et encore.

Peu importait à quel point il pouvait être miséricordieux, car, à cet homme-là, Naruto ne pouvait pas pardonner.

Il y eut un cri derrière lui, quelqu'un donnait l'alerte, et Naruto jura entre ses dents, se retournant brusquement pendant un saut pour attraper au vol un kunai lancé dans son dos et le retourner à l'envoyeur avec les intérêts. L'un de ses poursuivants s'effondra, mais Naruto ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers pour autant, tâtant les senbon et envoyant voler ses projectiles. Les longues aiguilles percèrent nettement la chair, ne faisant même pas couler de sang tandis que deux des shinobi perdirent connaissance comme si leurs ficelles s'étaient rompues, et Naruto bondit dans l'autre direction, reprenant son chemin dans les arbres. Il en sentait de plus en plus autour de lui, le bourdonnement distrayant des sceaux qui leur imposait le silence comme de multiples chardons contre sa peau, mais il ne l'avaient pas encore vu, ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvé, et…

Une main sortit des ténèbres, empoigna son épaule et le tira avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Naruto s'écrasa contre le tronc d'un arbre suffisamment brusquement pour lui faire grincer des dents, et il s'apprêta à s'élancer pour cribler son attaquant de ses aiguilles lorsque celui-ci attrapa ses poignets de ses deux mains et força ses doigts à s'écarter, le plaquant de son corps avec pour avantage la taille et le poids. Dans un grondement, Naruto fut sur le point de faire appel à son chakra, peu importait à quel point il s'était empêché de le faire jusqu'ici - car le vent et l'eau n'étaient pas des éléments communs à Konoha et qu'il serait trop facile pour certains de rassembler les pièces du puzzle s'il commençait à donner de tels indices - lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement l'identité de la personne l'ayant immobilisé, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Sasuke.

Sasuke, ses yeux noirs encore plus sombre dans l'obscurité, son visage couvert d'un masque de pale fureur tandis qu'il grondait en retour à son intention et qu'il aplatissait Naruto contre l'épais tronc d'un arbre. Une autre secousse et des mèches blondes vinrent cascader en-dehors de son capuchon de camouflage et chutèrent sur le visage de Naruto, laissant peu de doutes que Sasuke ne réalise pas qu'il était en fait Youko, s'il ne le savait pas déjà en amont, et cette journée entière pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, parce que Naruto en avait plus qu'assez…

– _Une seule bonne raison_ , grogna Sasuke, et peut-être que c'était l'imagination de Naruto qui faisait des siennes, mais il avait l'impression de voir des étincelles d'électricité autour des doigts de Sasuke là où ils maintenaient ses poignets. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas les appeler et les laisser t'emmener, sale petit rat d'espion.

La respiration de Naruto se coinça dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu que les choses se passent Ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait lorsqu'il s'imaginait la manière dont Sasuke découvrirait sa véritable identité. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il n'allait pas faire de mal à Sasuke - _ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas_ , ils étaient amis autrefois, Sasuke était _parti à sa recherche_ , et pour Naruto, cela voulait dire _quelque chose_ \- il n'allait pas le blesser, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Sasuke donner suite à sa menace et qu'il prévienne la Racine.

– C'est bon, dit-il calmement, même si sa voix devint légèrement rauque et enrouée. C'est bon. Tu as gagné. Juste… laisse-moi faire ?

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent, mais il libéra tout de même la main gauche de Naruto. Doucement, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses gestes ne puissent être considérés comme menaçants, Naruto leva la main jusqu'à ses yeux et retira maladroitement ses lentilles de contact de couleur, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire partir la sensation de ne plus les avoir tandis qu'il les laissait négligemment tomber. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, de toute manière.

Une expiration, puis il releva les yeux vers Sasuke, qui s'était complètement figé, le regard vissé sur son visage. Une autre, et il plia un doigt à l'intérieur de son masque et le retira lentement, révélant les six marques en forme de moustaches que personne à part lui dans le reste des nations ne portait.

Le souffle de Sasuke lui manqua, mais ses yeux étincelèrent d'un éclat semblable à une féroce et sauvage satisfaction. La poigne sur ses poignets s'accentua jusqu'à lui en laisser des bleus, puis devint lâche. Il émit une sorte de son, quelque chose d'aigu, de peiné, d'euphorique, tout à la fois, puis il plongea sur lui. Naruto tenta de reculer, en vain, s'attendant à un coup-de-poing, de tête, une boule de feu en plein visage - n'importe quoi, puisque Sasuke l'avait cherché pendant presque sept ans, et sûrement, _sûrement_ y avait-il de quoi être _furieux_.

Ce qu'il reçut à la place fut ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue, ses dents, et sa chaleur, un baiser si passionné que s'il l'était juste un peu plus, l'un d'entre eux risquait bien d'y laisser un peu de son sang. C'était du désir, de la satisfaction, de la rage et un _Tu m'as manqué, où est-ce que tu étais, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seul_ , le tout mélangé et entortillé ensemble jusqu'à ce que Naruto les accepte et ne puisse plus les départager.

 _Sasuke est en train de m'embrasser,_ pensa Naruto, hébété, alors que ses jambes lâchaient sous son poids, alors que Sasuke le plaquait contre le tronc et qu'il mêlaient leurs lèvres dans une chaude danse à couper le souffle et prenait _tout à sa portée_ , et Naruto s'appuya contre le tronc et lui _donna_ absolument tout ce qu'il avait. Il s'agrippa au cou de Sasuke et le fit se rapprocher davantage, et franchement, il n'avait jamais _pensé_ à ça avant, ne s'était jamais imaginé faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre même lorsqu'il était complètement obsédé par Sakura et les rendez-vous galants.

Mais il en avait _envie_ , et ça le surprenait plus que tout autre chose. _Il avait envie de Sasuke_. Il avait tellement envie de lui que c'était comme si on lui compressait les poumons, comme une douleur prenante à la poitrine. Comme du métal, de la soie et des éclairs submergeant ses sens d'un seul coup jusqu'à ce que plus rien autour de lui n'existe, si ce n'est pour l'odeur de la pluie printanière et la plus faible senteur d'ozone, rien si ce n'est pour la bouche brûlante et dévastatrice de Sasuke sur la sienne, leurs corps parfaitement enchevêtrés.

Il voulait, et il prenait, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune inquiétude sur laquelle se pencher dans le monde. Et Sasuke l'embrassait et pénétrait sous sa peau comme un homme en train de se noyer alors que ses mains se promenaient sur toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre, abandonnait tout et prenait en retour, puisque c'est comme ça que ça avait toujours été entre eux.

Naruto glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux souples de Sasuke, pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'alignent parfaitement, et, juste comme ça, le baiser s'adoucit, s'apaisa. Un effleurement de leurs lèvres, un glissement de leurs langues qui envoyait de petite étincelles virevolter le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, aspira une longue et tremblante bouffée d'air tandis que Sasuke se détachait à contrecœur de lui. Il n'alla pas loin, juste assez pour poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et rendre son regard à Naruto, les yeux sombres et insondables.

Mais juste pour cette fois, ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, Naruto était certain de pouvoir quand même lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

– _Teme_ , souffla-t-il, et si cela sortit de manière haletante et légèrement étourdie, il pensait pouvoir en être pardonné. Tu le savais déjà.

Et Sasuke grogna un simple "Hn", perçant et nonchalant, mais ses yeux étaient rieurs et sa bouche était courbée aux extrémités dans un sourire qui était sans le moindre doute aux dépens de Naruto.

La seule option qu'il lui restait, évidemment, était de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que cet air suffisant disparaisse, et Naruto se pencha vers lui pour faire exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.


	17. 2nd Movement: Leitmotif for the Storm's

**RARs :**

 **Nosh :** Je ne nie pas l'être un peu - sadique -, mais tout auteur.e ne l' pas un peu ? Je suis contente que tu les aimes bien, ces petits genin, puisqu'on va les revoir à l'occasion ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as à dire sur ladite confrontation, puisque confrontation il y a dans ce chapitre (oups, spoil x) Je t'embrasse fort fort, encore une gros MERCI pour tout tes encouragements, que ferai-je sans toi ? Je te souhaite toujours une bonne lecture et à très vite j'espère !

 **Cosmo :** C'est certain que dans cette histoire, ils s'embrassent assez rapidement par rapport à leurs retrouvailles, mais rappelons-le : Sasuke en avait envie depuis bien longtemps ! Haha, la frustration a pris le dessus ! Et puis, tant que Naruto est pour, y a pas de problème :p Hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ! Je t'embrasse fort et une très bonne lecture à toi !

 **Raph1978 :** Hé ! Merci pour avoir noté les petites fautes, quand j'aurais le temps, je ferais passer tous mes chapitres sous un logiciel de correction que j'ai acquis tout récemment (je suis déjà en train de le faire pour mes autres fictions) ! Les choses commencent effectivement à bouger et maintenant que c'est enclenché, plus rien ne peut arrêter cette roue ! Hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre (*grand sourire*), je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _J'espère que la reprise n'a pas été trop difficile pour vous, je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite encore du courage !_

* * *

 _ **chapter 17: leitmotif for the storm's left hand**_

 _[Leitmotiv :_ _Motif musical répété dans une œuvre, caractérisant un personnage, une situation, etc._ _]_

Le dos de Naruto était toujours pressé tout contre le large tronc ancestral derrière lui, mais il était à présent assis sur la branche, les bras enroulés autour des épaules de Sasuke alors que celui-ci s'était agenouillé aussi près de lui que possible, à en avoir presque Naruto sur les genoux. D'aussi près, Sasuke pouvait savourer la chaleur des expirations de Naruto remuant ses mèches, et à l'endroit où son front était calé contre la naissance du cou du blond, il pouvait sentir les pulsations du sang coulant dans ses veines.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, ils l'avaient été lors de leurs face-à-face pour l'entraînement ou lors de leurs affrontements à l'Académie, ou encore lors des missions où ils étaient collés ensemble, intentionnellement ou pas d'ailleurs, mais il était fort possible que Sasuke n'ait jamais pris le temps d'apprécier ces moments auparavant. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un seul instant où il avait été _aussi_ proche de quelqu'un dans sa vie, à l'exception de quelques coups d'un soir… peu satisfaisants lors de missions. Sasuke les avait tous tolérés, mais jamais avec enthousiasme, et quelle que soit l'attirance physique qu'il avait alors ressentie, elle était très vite retombée.

Mais comme ça, pressé tout contre Naruto et ses longs doigts si familiers - avec de nouvelles cales et d'autres, plus importantes que ce dont il se souvenait, mais toujours aussi intimement connues - qui glissait dans ses cheveux, Sasuke songea que c'était peut-être ce qui lui avait manqué dans ces moments-là. Une connexion émotionnelle, peu importe qu'il ait pu rire à cette simple mention il y a quelques années de cela. Il n'y avait très peu de personnes que Sasuke s'était laissé apprécier, et encore moins avec lesquelles il pouvait affirmer avoir un véritable lien - et parmi ceux-là, Naruto était le seul avec qui il _voulait_ une liaison. Il en avait plus envie que jamais jusqu'alors, quelque chose d'indestructible et d'immuable, quelque chose qui n'allait pas s'essouffler, qui n'allait pas se briser, qui n'allait pas s'user, pour les lier l'un à l'autre de manière irrévocable.

Pendant sept ans, il avait cherché à le retrouver, depuis le premier jour où il avait repris connaissance dans un Konoha qui pouvait alors être tout aussi bien vide à ses yeux. Sept ans, et il y avait un monde entre le garçon renfrogné, obsédé par la vengeance, qu'il était, mais cette fois-ci…

Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas laisser Naruto repartir.

Le blond remua légèrement contre lui, changeant ses membres de position et se mettant à nouveau à l'aise, et le bras autour de l'épaule de Sasuke le serra un peu plus fort, les doigts dans sa crinière lissant les mèches hérissées une dernière fois avant de glisser sur la courbure de sa nuque. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, malgré le signe évident que ce moment arrivait bientôt à sa fin. Au contraire, il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, laissa Naruto supporter un peu de son poids pour le plaquer sur place et resserra son étreinte là où ses bras enserraient déjà le torse du blond.

– Teme, souffla Naruto après un moment, d'une voix douce, mais claire, et Sasuke pouvait sentir ce mot faire écho dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'évaporait dans l'air. C'est super tout ça, mais il y a toujours une minie armée à nos trousses, là. Nous devrions partir avant qu'ils nous trouvent.

– Après toi, tu veux dire, le corrigea Sasuke, simplement pour être contradictoire - et parce qu'il nierait toujours le sentiment de chaleur qui avait explosé dans sa poitrine lorsque Naruto avait admis apprécier leur position actuelle (même s'il se servait encore de mots enfantins comme "super", ce qui n'était même pas proche de pouvoir la décrire, et Sasuke était plus qu'offensé qu'il ose résumer ça avec _n'importe quel_ mot). Il ne fit pas un geste, pourtant. Et tout va bien. Un… ami a accepté de les occuper.

Il grimaça légèrement en utilisant ce titre, mais l'épine-dans-le-pied-envers-laquelle-je-suis-obligé-d'être-courtois était un nom à coucher dehors qui pouvait être facilement mal interprété.

– Sasuke !

Naruto paraissait presque alarmé.

– Toute cette affaire était censée rester _secrète_!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et ça devait l'être avant ou après qu'ils aient envoyé ces brigades à tes trousses ? demanda-t-il sèchement, et il grogna lorsque Naruto envoya un coup sur son épaule. Hn. Dobe. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je lui ai juste demandé de les éloigner. Il était dans la Racine avant, il sait comment les tenir occupés.

Naruto se raidit à ces mots, mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et après un moment, il força son corps à se relaxer de nouveau. Une main passa dans les cheveux de Sasuke alors que le blond soupirait, l'ombre d'une aggravation dans son souffle.

– Teme, murmura-t-il à nouveau, mais ses doigts étaient tendres. Ah, bon sang. Haku va me tuer. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à voir au travers des _deux_ couches de mon déguisement ?

– Deux ?

Sasuke leva enfin la tête, arquant un sourcil pour signifier son incompréhension. Tu veux dire, le masque et les lentilles ?

Naruto roula les yeux.

– _Non_. Je veux dire…

Il hésita, puis il souffla une brève, mais nette expiration.

– Youko était la première couche. Tous ceux qui essayaient de creuser un peu plus loin étaient supposés en venir à la conclusion que Youko était en réalité Uzumaki Arashi et ne _pas_ chercher plus loin. Mais tu as toujours été un emmerdeur borné au possible, je suppose.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant enfin. Quelque part, ce n'étaient pas vraiment les révélations auxquelles il s'attendait. Naruto avait toujours crié à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait Kage plus tard, et il les avait simplement laissés penser qu'il parlait de la place du _Hokage_.

– Je n'ai rien deviné, admit-il après quelques battements. Je t'ai juste… vu. Avec Iruka. Tu ne peux pas tout dissimuler, surtout quand tu es avec quelqu'un que tu aimes.

– Je l'ai plutôt bien caché lorsque j'étais avec _toi_ , grommela Naruto, et Sasuke ressentit une autre de ces vagues de chaleur dans la poitrine devant l'admission déguisée qu'il était bien quelqu'un de précieux aux yeux de Naruto. Il le savait déjà, mais… il ne l'avait tout simplement pas encore _compris_ jusque-là.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas révéler ça à voix haute, donc il couvrit l'éclat de l'émotion qui l'avait traversé avec un reniflement moqueur…

– Hn.

… et avec un petit coup de son poing contre la tête du blond.

– _Ça_ , commença-t-il, ses propos passant au-dessus des protestations de Naruto, c'est pour cette stupide conversation au marché, usuratonkachi.

– Je suis _Kage_ , objecta Naruto, se frottant le crâne en jetant à Sasuke un regard furibond. C'aurait certainement été plus efficace s'il ne luttait pas contre un sourire et si Sasuke n'était pas distrait par ses yeux stupidement bleus. Tu ne peux plus m'appeler comme ça maintenant, teme !

Sasuke lui lança un regard plein d'incrédulité, parce qu'il le _pouvait,_ tout simplement.

– Hn, fut son seul accusé de réception, mais il se mut légèrement, se remettant sur ses genoux tout en gardant ses mains étroitement enroulées autour de Naruto. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que Naruto puisse s'enfuir en plein milieu de la discussion ; il voulait des réponses. Plus que ça, il n'autoriserait _jamais_ plus Naruto à le fuir. Pas une seconde fois.

– Explique, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il pouvait presque voir Naruto débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il jouerait à celui qui ne comprenait pas ou qui n'avait pas bien interprété la question, mais heureusement pour la patience de Sasuke, il finit par céder dans un autre soupir et dit platement :

– Danzo est corrompu.

Sasuke considéra l'idée, considéra ce qu'il savait par Sai des actions passées de Danzo, jusqu'à en arriver à forcer l'inclusion de Sai à l'équipe 7 pour retrouver et soumettre Naruto à sa volonté, ou s'en débarrasser si cela s'avérait impossible. Puis, oui, finalement, il arrivait à y croire. Mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, et il arqua un sourcil pour faire cracher le reste à Naruto.

Le blond marque une hésitation. Il mordit sa lèvre et Sasuke sentit quelque chose de froid lui enserrer la poitrine, faisant disparaître toute la chaleur que la proximité avec Naruto faisait naître en lui.

– Naruto ? l'appela-t-il, parce que même lorsqu'il cachait son identité, Naruto avait toujours été franc. Même lorsqu'il esquivait un problème - son enfance, sa solitude, son fardeau en tant qu'hôte de Konoha - il n'avait jamais évité une question comme il le faisait _maintenant_. Et, c'était… inquiétant.

Une autre seconde de silence, puis Naruto replanta ses yeux dans les siens, quelque chose comme une prise de décision affligée brillant dans ses yeux.

– Il y a _tellement_ de choses à dire, Sasuke, finit-il par sortir, la voix peinée, épuisée et démunie. C'est… c'est lui la raison de la destruction d'Uzushio la première fois. Si Danzo n'avait pas trouvé la faiblesse d'Uzushio et n'avait pas donné à Kiri un moyen de contourner les barrières, les miens seraient encore en vie. Il a détruit l'organisation initiale de l'Akatsuki, qui était supposé apporter la _paix_ , et… et…

Il laissa sa voix se perdre, fermant les yeux et passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, les doigts se coinçant sur le chemin des fines tresses et dans les nœuds lâches qui s'y trouvaient, et faisant tomber plusieurs mèches claires devant ses yeux. Un autre long moment et il posa une fois de plus les yeux sur lui, rencontrant immédiatement ceux de Sasuke.

– Je… Sasuke…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, l'impuissance retournant à pleine force, un sentiment que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Naruto jusque-là, même lors des pires situations.

Tendant la main devant lui, Sasuke posa brièvement ses doigts sur la joue du blond, puis les fit glisser sous sa douce chevelure pour aller gentiment pincer l'arrière de son cou et le fit se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et que leurs souffles se mêlent.

– Dobe, murmura-t-il et l'habituelle insulte portait plus de tendresse que ne le pourraient jamais n'importe quel mot doux. Je t'écoute. Dis-le.

Un poids s'était déjà installé dans son estomac. Ça… allait être mauvais, quoi que ça puisse être.

Naruto expira, inspira à nouveau et reprit très doucement :

– Il y a douze ans, le clan Uchiha se sentait complètement ostracisé par le reste du village et préparait un coup d'État pour reprendre le pouvoir à Konoha. Le Sandaime et Danzo en eurent vent. Sarutobi voulait que cela se règle dans la diplomatie, mais ce n'était… pas le cas de Danzo. Il a fini par prendre les choses en mains derrière le dos du Hokage et…

– Il s'est servi d'Itachi, termina Sasuke lorsque Naruto n'eut plus les mots, parce qu'il pouvait voir là où ça les menait. Plus encore, il _savait_ où cela les menait. Il se souvenait du sang, des corps et de son frère se tenant devant lui, le visage complètement impassible si ce n'est pour ses yeux hagards. En y repensant, Sasuke avait toujours cru que la folie qu'il y voyait était ce qui avait engendré ce massacre. Mais… se pourrait-il que ce soit le contraire ?

Il ferma les yeux, déchirés entre le chagrin et la rage, sentiments tous deux aussi brûlants l'un que l'autre tandis qu'ils se confondaient au sein même de ses entrailles, et une sorte d'étrange et vertigineux _soulagement_ le submergea. En toute logique, il ne devrait pas ressentir cela, ne devrait même pas y _penser_ , car en dépit de la cause, Itachi avait quand même commis le crime en question. Il les avait quand même tous fauchés, même la vie de leurs _parents_ , il avait massacré un clan entier en l'espace d'une seule nuit, mais…

Mais ce n'avait pas été sa décision. Il obéissait à des ordres, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Des ordres donnés par la mauvaise personne, peut-être, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour ça, quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi Itachi, qui détestait la violence, comploterait avec Danzo au lieu de Sarutobi, lui qui n'appréciait en rien les meurtres gratuits. Une raison pour laquelle Sasuke avait été le seul à en réchapper cette nuit-là, et une appréhension naissante se fit une place au cœur de son ventre lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux avaient certainement un lien.

 _Chantage_ , songea-t-il, malade, et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien d'un innocent, étant devenu shinobi à l'âge d'onze ans et membre de l'ANBU depuis qu'il avait atteint la quinzaine, mais ça… c'était un clan dans son entièreté. Un clan de Konoha, depuis les aînées jusqu'au dernier nouveau-né, et…

Sasuke expira un souffle tremblotant, la douleur dans sa poitrine lui indiquant qu'il avait oublié de le faire l'espace de quelques battements. Un faible bruit passa ses lèvres sans l'approbation de son cerveau étourdi, un son bref et meurtri, presque bestiale, et ses mains agrippant fermement Naruto étaient endolories, mais le blond ne protestait pas.

– Désolé, souffla Naruto dans l'espace les séparant, et Sasuke sut au ton qu'il emprunta qu'il l'était vraiment - désolé d'être porteur de si terribles nouvelles, désolé de la perte que Sasuke avait subie, désolé de lui infliger un tel désarroi émotionnel à l'aide d'une simple poignée de mots. Désolé, Sasuke. Je suis tellement désolé.

De nouveau, il passa ses bras autour de lui et le tira dans son étreinte tandis qu'il appuyait son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, laissant Sasuke s'affaisser contre son torse. Ça faisait… du bien. Ainsi, Sasuke pouvait prétendre, même à lui-même, qu'il était retenu contre son gré. Que Naruto avait initié ce… cette _étreinte_ , et qu'il n'avait aucune part là-dedans. Qu'il ne rêvait pas du réconfort que lui apportait cette proximité, de la chaleur d'un autre être humain, des battements de cœur qui s'imprimait doucement contre sa joue.

Il pouvait prétendre, enfiler un masque, mais dans l'obscurité de la forêt en cette nuit, Sasuke retournait l'embrassade avec autant de fermeté, se cramponnait à lui et pressait son visage contre la poitrine de Naruto et humait son parfum de brise marine et des rayons du soleil au gré du vent, et il pleurait enfin son grand-frère comme il ne se l'était jamais permis jusqu'à maintenant.

 **.**

– Tu vois quelque chose ?

Ao grogna, désespérément contrarié, n'essayant même pas de réactiver son Byakugan. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que la vue n'ait pas changé, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait ces cinq derniers jours.

– _Non_ , Chôjûrô, je ne vois rien, craqua-t-il, souhaitant en son for intérieur être n'importe où ailleurs, avec n'importe qui d'autre. Le mieux serait à Kiri, tenant son rôle de garde auprès du Mizukage comme il était _censé_ le faire, au lieu d'être bloqué sur un bateau au beau milieu de l'océan, à la poursuite de ragots, et incapable d'échapper à la compagnie d'un des hommes - si l'on pouvait même le traiter de tel - les plus agaçants qui existent.

Fouettant l'air de la main, il scruta la brume qui s'étendait à tribord comme une sorte de mur, obscurcissant complètement ce qu'il y avait derrière. Le Pays des Tourbillons, si on en croyait la carte, pas qu'on puisse le deviner en ne faisant que regarder.

– Mes yeux discernent le _chakra_ , ils ne peuvent pas voir _à travers_ et lorsque je regarde dans cette direction, tout ce que je peux voir, ce sont... des taches de lumière.

Il grimaça aux derniers mots, aussi dégoûté par sa performance que par cette barrière.

Chôjûrô remonta ses lunettes, assis en tailleur sur une caisse remplie du fruit de leur pêche, seule chose productive de la mission jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, Ao avait le vague sentiment que Mei ne serait pas très impressionnée lorsqu'on lui présenterait les plusieurs kilos de poissons sous scellé plutôt que la réponse des Tourbillons pour laquelle elle les avait envoyés ici.

– Je vois… je suppose, dit-il nerveusement, et Ao leva les yeux au ciel et ravala la semonce qui voulait lui échapper. Après presque douze ans à avoir été exposé aux multiples menaces de mort de Terumi Mei, maîtriser la moindre de ses paroles était devenu une habitude, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas présente, mais il est vrai que parfois, ça le prenait encore.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui avait assigné cette mission en premier lieu, mais Ao aimait penser que le Mizukage n'était pas aussi mesquine que ça. Elle _savait_ ce qu'il pensait de Chôjûrô, quand même !.

Et là, Chôjûrô ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre, et son souffle sortit sous la forme d'un petit nuage de fumée blanche.

Ao se tendit, bondissant sur ses pieds, kunai au poing, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il y eut soudain un tourbillon d'air encore plus glacial, une montée subite de chakra, et l'eau sous le navire s'éleva en se transformant en glace pour les y piéger. Le bois craqua dangereusement au brusque changement de température, et Ao eut une pensée pour la solidité de la coque alors même qu'il se jetait sur la silhouette sombre qui venait de se poser sur le pont. L'attaquant ne fit pas le moindre geste, néanmoins, et Ao reconnut la distraction pour ce que c'était vraiment une demi-seconde avant que quelque chose de lumineux et pailleté vienne aveugler complètement l'espace l'entourant. Jurant, il reprit ses positions aux côtés de Chôjûrô, immobile et méfiant, mais prêt, et cligna rapidement des yeux pour tenter d'ajuster ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de voir correctement, la première chose qui entra dans son champ fut la silhouette d'une personne brune se tenant devant la rambarde, ses expirations sortant par bouffées blanches, avec quatre autres compagnons ninjas groupés tout autour d'elle. Dans l'air au-dessus de leur tête, volant à l'aide d'ailes de coléoptère battant si rapidement qu'on ne les voyait pratiquement pas, se tenait un autre shinobi, sûrement celle qui leur avait jeté de la poudre à la figure.

– Ils portent des bandeaux frontaux, souffla Chôjûrô, l'air abasourdi même s'il avait déjà Hiramekarei en main et prête, et Ao leur jeta un autre coup d'œil. C'étaient bien des hitai-ate et la spirale qui s'entortillait dessus lui était familière, même si cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en vrai. Ce n'était pas des dissidents, donc, ni des déserteurs.

– Douze de plus sous le pont les informa une kunoichi aux cheveux rouges appartenant à leur groupe, le regard dans le vague d'une manière qui n'était pas inconnu à Ao. Un ninja sensoriel, donc. Plus, ces deux-là et l'idiot qui se cache derrière cette caisse là-bas et qui se prépare à faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Ao risqua un coup d'œil et, effectivement, l'un de leur Jônin le plus impétueux croisa ses yeux et grimaça. Il s'arrêta tout juste avant de rouler des yeux. À _son_ époque…

– "Toujours aussi fourbes," fit celui ? celle ? enfin, la personne se trouvant tout devant, dans un bref sourire, un de ceux qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux marrons. L'attention du shinobi se tourna ailleurs, et elle (il ?) la porta sur Ao, l'identifiant clairement comme leur leader. "Kirigakure devrait savoir que ces eaux appartiennent au Pays des Tourbillons," reprit-il (certainement ?) le plus poliment du monde, confirmant par là les soupçons d'Ao ; il ne s'agissait donc bien pas d'un groupe de voyous clamant leur une partie du territoire. Pas s'il défendait le Pays des Tourbillons dans son entièreté. Veuillez préciser vos intentions ou nous serons obligés de vous faire disparaître. Par la force, si nécessaire.

– Haku…

L'homme immense aux cheveux oranges derrière le brun (la brune ?) interrompit son mouvement vers l'avant, et le shinobi aux cheveux sombres se figea. Une inspiration, puis il (elle ?) hocha faiblement de la tête.

– Oui, Jûgo, je suis au courant de nos ordres.

Le regard perçant se releva sur eux, se braqua dans celui d'Ao, et le shinobi haussa un sourcil élégant.

– Votre explication ?

– Votre identité ? répliqua Ao. Qui êtes-vous ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je doive m'expliquer à vous.

Les yeux du leader se plissèrent légèrement, mais la réponse vint immédiatement.

– Je suis Haku, garde du corps en chef du Yondaime Uzukage. Voici Uzumaki Karin, à la tête de l'Unité des Traqueurs… (La fille aux cheveux rouges renifla en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.) … Jûgo d'Otogakure… (Un hochement de tête poli de la part de celui aux mèches orangées.) … et Uzumaki Anzu et son mari, Ken, deux de nos Jônin d'élites.

Les deux à sa gauche, une femme aux cheveux rouges si sombres qu'ils étaient presque noirs et un homme blond à la même peau foncée qu'on retrouvait souvent à Kumo, inclinèrent la tête sans le lâcher une seule seconde du regard et en gardant leurs mains solidement accrochées à leurs armes.

Toutefois, le cerveau d'Ao s'était arrêté entre le mot 'Uzukage' et la gravité avec laquelle il avait été prononcé. Ce n'était pas un imposteur, pas un usurpateur, mais un _Kage_ , un Kage même très respecté par son peuple, de toute évidence, le chef d'un village assez large pour posséder une Unité de Traqueurs et des Jônin d'élites, même.

Alors, c'était ça la cause de la subite baisse d'affectation de missions pour Kiri de la part des îles alentours. _C_ 'était ça la raison pour laquelle les Tourbillons étaient couverts d'une barrière assez puissante pour faire obstacle à une armée entière, et pour laquelle le Pays s'était soudain isolé, à l'exception de quelques voies commerciales clandestines qu'ils empruntaient toujours pour marchander avec les plus petits pays. Après tout, un village était toujours plus faible durant sa construction - ou sa reconstruction, dans le cas présent - et son Kage devait certainement vouloir éviter toutes fuites pour devancer ceux qui voudraient en prendre avantage. Et, étant donné que c'était Kiri qui avait détruit Uzushiogakure la dernière fois… Ao retint une grimace en réalisant que ce n'était _pas_ une approche absolument antagoniste envers une simple observation totalement pacifique, mais plutôt une réaction totalement compréhensible après la dernière fois où Kiri avait violé les eaux des Tourbillons.

– Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, dit Chôjûrô en avançant, les mains se levant dans un signe de paix. Mizukage-sama était inquiète à propos de la situation du Pays des Tourbillons après qu'il se soit complètement retiré du réseau des autres nations. Elle se sent responsable de son état, sachant...

Il laissa un blanc, l'air mal à l'aise, évidemment incertain quant à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

– Sachant que l'un de ses prédécesseurs est la cause principale de la perte de la première ligne de défense d'Uzushio le jour où elle a été rasée ? finit la femme la plus âgée pour lui, la bouche serrée en une fine ligne. Ao l'étudia du regard, et au vu de son âge, elle devait n'avoir été qu'une enfant lorsque Uzushio était tombée - peut-être même Genin ou nouvellement admise au rang de Chûnin. Il ravala le douloureux pincement de regret et se força à opiner de la tête.

– Oui, confirma-t-il. Mizukage-sama aimerait corriger les torts de Kiri, peu importe à quel point ils peuvent être anciens. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle nous a envoyées. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Dans le bourdonnement des ailes d'un insecte et un bruit sourd, la kunoichi aux cheveux verts - la seule qui n'avait pas été présentée, nota Ao, ses yeux se plissant de suspicion - se posa sur la rambarde, gardant facilement l'équilibre en dépit de l'angle prononcé du basculement du navire.

– Ils disent la vérité, au cas où vous vous demandez, fit-elle joyeusement, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi perçants, voguant d'un shinobi de Kiri à l'autre.

Elle seule, réalisa Ao, portait une hitai-ate légèrement différent de celui de ses compagnons. Il arborait toujours la spirale d'Uzushio, mais il y avait six ailerons et une ligne ressemblant à une queue recourbée qui s'échappait du cercle externe, bien espacés et dessinés avec soin ; pas quelque chose fait au kunai dans un élan de créativité. Cela avait une signification, c'était évident, mais Ao suspectait que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour demander.

Haku la regarda un moment, puis détourna les yeux, mais la tension sembla disparaître quelque peu de ses épaules et il recula d'un pas.

– Le Pays des Tourbillons se porte bien, dit-il en levant le menton, et il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à du défi dans ses yeux, bien que ses mots restaient toujours aussi polis. Tout comme l'aurait appris votre Kage d'ici quelques semaines si elle participe bien à l'Examen des Chûnin. Je vous prie, la prochaine fois que vous venez en mission diplomatique, veuillez nous en informer à l'avance, que l'on puisse vous accueillir correctement.

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide de la main, la glace maintenant le navire sur place se brisa dans une fissure nette. La kunoichi aux cheveux verts se laissa tomber par-delà la rambarde puis les autres sautèrent de l'autre côté, et en moins de dix secondes, ils s'étaient tous les six retirés derrière la barrière, laissant les shinobi de Kiri retrouver leur équilibre avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Autant, songea Ao avec amertume, sur le navire qui tanguait et dans un sens plus général.

Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la tête que tirerait Mei lorsqu'elle apprendrait _ça_.


	18. 2nd Movement: Stray Stars Serenade

**RARs :**

 **Cosmo :** C'est sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas être sûr pour Kiri, mais l'espoir a vaincu ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est de Mei. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Tsunade, mais une Tsunade de Kiri un peu plus sanglante, et je ne vois pas Tsunade en méchante de l'histoire, donc aucune chance non plus pour Mei. Je suis certaine que si elle le savait, elle s'en voudrait pour ce qui est arrivé à Rin ! Je t'embrase très fort et je te souhaite un excellent chapitre !

 **Raph1978 :** J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction vis-à-vis de ce chapitre-ci si tu as aimé le dernier dans ce cas ! Surtout sur la fin, j'avoue, j'ai toujours un petit faible ! C'est une de mes parties préférées de l'histoire (même s'il est difficile d'en choisir seulement quelques-unes ! Tu m'inspires une question que je mettrais en fin de chapitre du coup ! Pour ce qui est du logiciel, je ne me fie pas entièrement à ça, je fais plusieurs relectures (2 parfois 3) et je corrige avec deux logiciels différents. Bien évidemment, il reste certaines coquilles, surtout dans les chapitres que j'ai publiés avant l'obtention du logiciel en question (car il nettoie quand même bien). Puis, ne t'inquiète pas, je vérifie chacune des corrections qu'il me propose et comme tu vois, je ne me repose pas entièrement dessus. Je suis contente que les fautes ne te dérangent pas tant que ça, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible pour rendre la lecture agréable ^^ Je t'embrasse fort en tout cas et je te souhaite un excellent chapitre !

 **Nosh :** Il fallait qu'il l'apprenne, c'est essentiel pour l'histoire. Et puis, c'est vraiment adorable de le voir en gentil qui apprend que son méchant frère a toujours été gentil (je simplifie grandement Naruto là X) Haha, beaucoup d'entre vous aiment Haku ! Faut dire qu'il est badass c'est vrai, et on va le revoir, mais peut-être un peu moins qu'avant, je pense ? On va avoir d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer ;) Je t'embrasse fort et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre, bon j'avoue surtout sur la deuxième partie . je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Bref ! Une agréable lecture à toi !

* * *

 _Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je publie de manière très irrégulière dernièrement. Avec la reprise des cours et du boulot, j'ai un peu de mal à tenir mes délais et cela restera certainement ainsi pour quelque temps. Toutefois, je n'abandonne certainement pas cette traduction pour autant ! Merci de votre compréhension ^^_

* * *

 _ **chapter 18: stray stars serenade**_

 _[Serenade :_ _Morceau enjoué écrit en plusieurs mouvements, habituellement destiné à un fond sonore._ _]_

En toute logique, Sasuke savait qu'il devrait partir. Il se devait de s'éloigner, de s'en aller, de laisser Naruto retourner dans sa chambre à l'auberge et faire en sorte de garder exactement la même relation qu'ils avaient en tant que Youko et Sasuke depuis l'arrivée du ninja d'Uzushio - polie, distante, prudente, avec une touche de soupçons et de méfiance. Ce serait plus sûr pour eux comme ça, meilleur aussi pour leurs plans ; ceux consistant à attirer l'attention de Tsunade sur les méfaits de Danzo.

Mais de toutes les choses que Sasuke était prêt à concéder, celle-ci n'était même pas sur sa liste. Il n'allait _pas_ autoriser le moindre fossé à s'installer entre Naruto et lui, pour rien au monde. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps.

De toute manière, Naruto ne protesta pas vraiment lorsque Sasuke ne fit pas le moindre pas pour s'écarter et leur permettre d'entrer dans le village séparément. Le silence régnait alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin au travers du sombre bois, approchant Konoha depuis la position opposée à celle de la base de Danzo pour éviter tous soupçons. Ils étaient restés là-bas si longtemps que l'heure tardive avait laissé place à l'aube et sa pâle lueur éclairait déjà peu à peu le ciel. La lourde nuée d'orage qui s'était agglomérée ces derniers jours était toujours bien présente en basse suspension, ignorant complètement la fraîche brise qui commençait à se lever. Sasuke fixa le ciel, se demandant s'il allait pleuvoir, avant d'écarter vivement le sujet et de se concentrer à nouveau sur son compagnon.

Grâce à une autre paire de lentilles qu'il avait sur lui, le bleu de ses yeux avait une nouvelle fois laissé place aux pupilles vertes, et Sasuke ressentit un manque disproportionné à la vue de ce simple déguisement.

Le masque était de nouveau en place, également, mais Sasuke connaissait assez bien le visage de Naruto, l'avait assez dépeint intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le voir directement. Pour ce qui était de ses yeux, néanmoins…

Ses yeux étaient une perte pour lui, une peine, et Sasuke se fichait bien de ce que cela pouvait signifier sur lui ou son état mental lorsque son fugueur de coéquipier était concerné. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond, il songeait à la détermination, l'humour, l'enthousiasme et l'inlassable bonne humeur, le tout brûlant dans ce bleu couleur du ciel. Peut-être que c'était parce que, de toutes les choses dont il s'était souvenu à propos du blond ces sept dernières années, il n'avait jamais pu se souvenir de la teinte exacte de ce regard accueillant. Peut-être que c'était parce que, même lorsque Naruto cachait un monde derrière un sourire, ses yeux exprimaient toujours nettement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Peut-être que c'était tout simplement parce que Sasuke était inexplicablement attaché à cette couleur.

La porte était à portée de vue désormais, et ça aussi, ça ressemblait à une perte, comme si, lorsqu'ils quitteraient la paix de la forêt, il n'y aurait plus qu'un vide entre eux, disparue cette proximité et disparus ces baisers. Il ne resterait que Naruto, marchant à quelques pas devant lui et Sasuke traquant son ombre, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait ces sept dernières années. Il se tendit légèrement, se préparant presque à ce que le blond s'élance et s'enfuit, mais à la place de ça, ce dernier se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés dans un sourire que Sasuke ne pouvait que deviner malgré le masque.

– Juste à temps pour le petit-déjeuner, dit-il gaiement en mettant presque ses mains derrière sa tête avant de s'interrompre dans son geste. Il poussa un soupir presque affligé et préféra les ranger à l'intérieur des manches du kimono bleu foncé qui dissimulait parfaitement la tenue noire moulante qu'il portait en dessous. Sasuke n'avouerait jamais à quel point il avait été impressionné par la planification de l'ancien cancre, puisqu'il suspectait qu'Haku avait eu son mot - un ou deux - à dire là dedans, mais il acceptait à contrecœur l'idée que Naruto soit parvenu à passer tous les points de contrôle sans se faire voir. Il avait été sur le point de leur échapper, même bien avant que Sasuke n'intervienne.

– On ne va certainement pas aller manger des ramens, dobe, répliqua-t-il, puisqu'il voyait déjà là où ça allait les mener. _Peut-être_ que Sasuke en avait mangé au petit-déjeuner une ou deux fois - et personne ne saurait jamais si c'était plutôt la nostalgie ou la paresse qui l'avait conduit à en arriver à cet extrême puisque Sasuke emporterait ce secret dans la _tombe_ \- mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il allait laisser Naruto l'emporter cette fois-ci. Pas après autant de temps passé privé de leur stupide rivalité.

Heureusement, le blond ne fit pas de commentaires quant à la mention implicite qu'il ne comptait pas le quitter des yeux de sitôt. Au contraire, ses yeux étincelèrent davantage, comme si l'idée lui plaisait, et ce qu'il dit ensuite sur un ton indigné fut la chose suivante :

– Teme ! Je n'allais même pas le suggérer ! J'ai bien conscience que je ne dois pas agir comme je le fais habituellement, tu sais !

Sasuke se retint de mettre des mots à son extrême scepticisme, parce que _franchement_ , ça ne lui avait pris qu'une poignée de jours pour découvrir sa véritable identité, et même s'il était considéré comme un génie à Konoha, il n'avait rien d'un génie avec les _gens_ , il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Un roulement de ses yeux lui échappa néanmoins, et cela suffit bien à exprimer ce qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute. Mais ils se trouvaient à portée de voix de la porte à présent, et donc Naruto se contenta de grogner à voix basse avant de réajuster sa gestuelle pour avoir l'air absolument indifférent.

Encore une fois, Sasuke n'admettrait jamais être impressionné, même s'il l'était. _Juste un peu._

Un roulement était sur le point d'être effectué lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, et Kiba et Akamaru se dirigeaient tous deux vers Kotetsu et Izumo en bâillant. Kiba salua rapidement Sasuke d'un geste de la main et le gros chien blanc aboya en guise de salut de manière bien plus polie que ne l'avait fait son maître.

– Kiba, s'autorisa à murmurer Sasuke après hochement de tête, puisque Naruto marchait à ses côtés et il se sentait bien plus serein qu'il ne l'était en général, même après les révélations dans la forêt. Akamaru.

– Hé, répondit commodément le tokujo, ses yeux suivants Naruto de très près. Un peu tôt pour une promenade, Uchiha.

– Uchiha-san a été assez courtois pour me faire visiter les coins les plus intéressants de la forêt, dit Naruto et Sasuke détermina facilement l'usage de la voix de Youko, un peu plus cultivée et bien plus diplomatique que sa voix habituelle. Et bon c'est vrai, _d'accord_ , peut-être que ce n'était pas une _complète_ surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore était démasqué. Nous n'avons pas ce type de végétation aux Tourbillons.

Kiba parvint à se donner un air indolent bien que ses yeux restèrent perçants - quelque chose qu'il avait en commun avec Shikamaru, mais ce n'était certainement pas Sasuke qui allait exprimer cette ressemblance à voix haute. Il renifla l'air avec subtilité, et Sasuke s'accorda un moment pour prier que l'odeur de Naruto ait toujours la même senteur de brise marine qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé et que leur petite escapade dans les bois n'avait pas retournée sur lui l'odeur de vent et d'eau fraîche qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours. Le nez des Inuzuka était vraiment redoutable.

– Vous avez des _arbres_? demanda-t-il avant de réaliser un peu tardivement que ça pouvait être mal pris. Hinata avait réussi à lui inculquer quelques manières, au moins. Euh, sans vouloir te vexer.

Naruto se mit simplement à rire - le rire de Youko, Sasuke fut heureux de noter, plus mesuré et avec une nuance de politesse.

Il se sentait presque… avare, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'indices quant à la véritable identité de Naruto. Possessif. Et peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, mais il aimait à penser qu'il l'avait quand même.

– Nous en avons, mais ils sont bien plus petits et le vent marin est si fort qu'ils grandissent rarement aussi droit que les vôtres. Même sur les collines au-dessus du village, c'est surtout des arbustes et de l'herbe.

Même avec toutes les missions qu'il effectuait dans d'autres contrées, grandir à Konoha avait laissé Sasuke dans l'incapacité d'imaginer un tel tableau, avec si peu d'arbres, une telle canopée et un manque sidérant de broussailles. Bien sûr, Konoha regorgeait de clairières et d'espaces ouverts, mais ils étaient toujours cerclés par les arbres, ou alors, il y en avait toujours à portée de vue, il y avait toujours _quelque chose_. D'après son expression, Kiba n'arrivait pas mieux que lui à se le dessiner.

– Aha, fit-il, puisqu'après tout, Akamaru resterait toujours celui le plus sociable des deux et c'était vraiment triste lorsqu'on y pensait, et il tourna son attention sur Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Uchiha, on s'est tous donné rendez-vous au Kunai Tordu ce soir, tu comptes venir ?

Sasuke hésita, tiraillé.

C'était presque devenu un rituel pour les Douze de Konoha - onze, après le départ de Naruto, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais autorisés à changer de nom - de fréquemment choisir un bar et de picoler jusqu'à plus soif, de se plaindre de leur quotidien, de célébrer leurs réussites et pleurer leurs échecs. Dès la première semaine de son retour après son voyage avec Jiraiya, Ino l'avait introduit à leur tradition. Alors, Sasuke ne pouvait pas… ne pas y aller, pas comme ça. En général, il se disait que c'était parce qu'il appréciait, comme tout ANBU, l'opportunité de pouvoir se détendre et mettre un peu de peps à sa routine habituelle.

Mais ce soir…

Il jeta un regard à Naruto, qui l'observait avec un sourcil légèrement soulevé. Cette soirée, il avait prévu de la passer avec Naruto… et il la _passerait_ avec lui, parce qu'il l'avait cherché pendant une bonne partie de ces dix dernières années et qu'il l'avait _enfin_ trouvé. Puis, aussi parce qu'il était dans une situation très périlleuse et que Sasuke était plus ou moins obligé de le sortir de là. Ou plutôt, il était forcé de sauter à pieds joints dans les problèmes avec lui et prier pour qu'ils ne soient pas submergés. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser affronter seul l'homme qui était à l'origine du massacre de _tout son clan_.

Apparemment, Kiba mal interpréta leur échange de regard, puisqu'une étincelle de compréhension horrifiée traversa son visage et il tenta immédiatement de rectifier le tir, levant les mains en l'air comme pour tenter de contenir leurs éventuelles répliques.

– Oh, euh… je veux dire, on peut tout à fait faire ça un autre jour, ou tout simplement survivre sans toi si tu as de meilleures personnes… CHOSES, des choses je voulais dire, à faire, _Sage_ , je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit au sujet de ta vie sexuelle, même indirectement, euh, _salut_!

Sasuke ne savait pas que Kiba était si doué à l'exécution du Déplacement Instantané.

Impressionnant.

(Kotetsu et Izumo, pas très discrets près de la porte, s'étranglaient presque de rire et n'essayaient même pas de s'en cacher. Et peut-être que c'étaient des soupçons sans fondements, mais Sasuke avait bien l'impression que cette histoire aurait fait le tour du village avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Ils n'étaient que deux inventifs petits salauds opportunistes lorsque des ragots étaient dans la balance, et cela expliquait en grande partie pourquoi Sasuke était tout bonnement, et à juste titre, méfiant des petits Chûnin aux intentions malfaisantes comme eux.)

Il y eut un battement suite au départ de Kiba. Puis, avec une étincelle familière et malicieuse dans les yeux, Naruto se tourna vers lui, et dit, son langage corporel exprimant une parfaite innocence :

– Le Kunai Tordu ? C'est un bar, je me trompe ?

Sasuke sourit à pleines dents dans ce que même un aveugle pourrait deviner comme un sourire.

– Neuf heures, accepta-t-il, toujours ravi de pouvoir contribuer à torturer Kiba, surtout maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que Naruto ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Tu as des choses de prévues pour cette après-midi ?

Il y avait un large sourire sous ce masque, tranchant et rusé, et cette fois-ci, lorsque Naruto se mit à rire, c'était son _vrai_ rire. La satisfaction que ressentit Sasuke à cette constatation lui descendit jusque dans les _orteils_.

– Si c'est une invitation, alors, maintenant oui, répondit Naruto, puis il offrit aux Chûnin sur le point de s'asphyxier un salut poli et se remit en marche. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, plongea ses mains dans ses poches, et ne tourna pas à l'intersection menant à l'auberge de Naruto. Au lieu de ça, il guida le blond jusqu'à son propre appartement dans l'un des districts shinobi les plus côtés.

Il tentait toujours d'avaler la pilule, essayait toujours de faire face aux révélations qu'on lui avait jetées en plein visage - chercher à ajuster ses pensées sur Itachi-le-shinobi-loyal-jusqu'au-point-de-folie plutôt qu'Itachi-le-traître-assassin. Tentait toujours d'accepter que Naruto lui avait _retourné_ son baiser, et même si ça avait été tout bonnement fantastique, Sasuke mentirait s'il affirmait s'y être attendu. Sa vie n'avait jamais pris les tournants auxquels il s'attendait, donc peut-être que désormais, il pourrait être en mesure de se laisser aller au gré du vent, après avoir vu ses préconceptions être toutes, les unes après les autres, invalidées.

Naruto lui jeta un regard lorsqu'ils gagnèrent finalement la porte et Sasuke savait que ce n'était que son imagination, mais il jurerait avoir perçu une étincelle bleue comme la mer en été en dessous de tout ce vert.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il, juste un ton trop bas pour ne pas être surpris par d'autres oreilles.

Sasuke braqua ses yeux sur lui et ne détourna pas une seule seconde le regard. (Plus jamais, pas s'il avait son mot à dire là-dessus, et il _l'aurait_.) Il le glissa sur la cascade de cheveux blonds, trop longs pour se hérisser comme avant, mais essayant quand même, la peau dorée, lisse et dégageant une chaleur qu'il ressentait même avec les quelques centimètres qui les séparait. La vigueur de ce regard, même si la teinte était la mauvaise. Le dos droit et les épaules carrés, la tête levée, sans le poids du rejet, de l'exclusion qui le tirait autrefois vers le bas.

Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit auparavant : il aimait Konoha, l'adorait même, mais il aimait les gens qui y habitaient plus que le village en lui-même - surtout si l'exclusion des Uchiha était l'une des choses qui avait engendré l'idée d'un coup d'État et qui les avait mené au massacre, et Sasuke n'avait que trop vu comment Naruto avait été traité, enfant, pour avoir le moindre doute là-dessus - et de ces personnes, Naruto était une des plus précieuses à son cœur. Haut la main, sans le moindre doute, et Sasuke le ressentait comme quelque chose qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, mais c'était… accueillant. Chaleureux, même, pas vraiment une douleur, puisque cela lui faisait tant de _bien_ , ce sentiment de liberté qui venait avec l'acceptation de ce qu'était vraiment Naruto à ses yeux.

Tout, sans exception, et Sasuke l'avait soupçonné par le passé, mais dorénavant, il _savait_.

Il regarda Naruto, songea à l'endroit qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un village ninja en ruines qu'il avait sorti des décombres et avait reconstruit en une vraie puissance, et comprit que lorsque Naruto partirait comme il le ferait sûrement, Sasuke le suivrait. Même s'il devait commettre une traîtrise pour cela, Sasuke ne serait pas une seconde fois laissé derrière.

Une inspiration, une expiration et il offrit à Naruto un petit et mince sourire. Pas contraint, pas indécis, parce qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision et il s'y tiendrait, à travers feux et marées, et même l'Enfer aussi, s'il le fallait.

Si Sasuke avait bien quelque chose pour lui, c'était son entêtement buté, après tout.

– Oui, répondit-il, et sa voix ne tressaillit pas. Je vais bien.

La vérité, pure et simple.

 **.**

La pluie se mettait très sérieusement à tomber juste après la frontière.

Seul et non averti, Jiraiya aurait chargé directement et se serait dirigé la tête la première vers Amegakure sans y penser à deux fois, essayant d'en terminer au plus vite avec cette triste mission. Néanmoins, Orochimaru était une présence constante et silencieuse à ses côtés, le capuchon relevé pour le protéger de la bruine qui parvenait jusqu'à eux depuis le côté du Pays du Feu. Il savait que le chakra de Pain était mélangé à ce déluge, avait connaissance de beaucoup de choses se passent à Ame et avait au moins prévenu Jiraiya à ce propos. Il était toujours le sombre salaud taciturne qu'il connaissait, bien trop friand de secrets pour que Jiraiya se sente serein avec lui, mais c'était comme ça que ça avait toujours été, et Jiraiya y avait eu affaire à suffisamment de reprises pour parvenir à s'adapter et faire avec.

– Le plan ? demanda-t-il doucement, accroupi dans le sous-bois et scrutant la grise obscurité qui entamait sa course à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux. Si nous ne pouvons pas faire un seul pas au-delà de la frontière sans se faire remarquer, comment exactement est-on censé parvenir jusqu'à leur base en passant inaperçu ?

Un temps d'hésitation, puis Orochimaru s'agenouilla avec grâce à côté de lui, fouillant l'une de ses poches. Sa main en émergea avec un épais rouleau, le papier faisant à peine une quinzaine de centimètres de longueur.

– Un artifice, répondit-il et le déroula rapidement, révélant presque vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin couvert de sceaux complexes que même Jiraiya, avec toutes ses années d'apprentissage de l'art en question, n'avait jamais vus. Le souffle court, il tendit la main pour tracer de son doigt une spirale particulièrement compliquée, tentant de comprendre à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. _Quelque chose à voir avec l'espace et le temps_ , songea-t-il, mais il ne pouvait rien deviner de plus sans plus ample inspection.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, parce que tous les Sannin étaient bons pour ce qui était du scellement, brillants même, mais Jiraiya avait, au moins à défaut d'autre chose, toujours été meilleur que ses coéquipiers dans ce domaine-là. Si c'était bien Orochimaru qui avait fait ça néanmoins, s'il avait dessiné cette magnifique toile de sceaux, élégante et fonctionnelle, le tout ficelé dans un flux de vibrante et puissante énergie, Jiraiya allait bien être obligé de devenir moine ou quelque chose dans les mêmes termes par pure honte.

 _Bon sang._

Bien heureusement pour le futur de la série des Icha Icha, Orochimaru se mit à rire doucement, se remettant sur ses pieds et indiqua à Jiraiya d'en faire de même.

– C'est un cadeau, expliqua-t-il, son doigt glissant sur le papier juste à côté de celui de Jiraiya. Assez près pour qu'ils se touchent, et pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas à la gorge de l'autre. De la part du Uzukage en personne, puisqu'il soupçonnait qu'il valait mieux me laisser enquêter sur l'Akatsuki par moi-même, étant donné mes connexions. J'ai placé un sceau d'ancrage dans une pièce vide à l'intérieur de leur base lors de ma dernière visite, et il va nous permettre d'y parvenir directement. Il a été chargé en chakra, vu qu'il en faut davantage que je ne suis en mesure de gaspiller sans qu'il y ait de conséquences pour l'utiliser, mais cela devrait nous permettre au moins deux voyages, même accompagnés.

Orochimaru était puissant. L'un des plus forts ninjas à travers le monde en fait - c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était toujours en vie et en service, qu'il avait été apte à établir son _propre_ village, même s'il était également, dans le monde shinobi, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un monstre sous le lit. (Ou du moins, il l'était _jadis_.) Et savoir qu'après presque cinquante ans d'expérimentation, d'apprentissage, à repousser ses limites toujours plus loin, il n'était toujours pas assez puissant pour user librement de ce sceau était… hallucinant. Cela posait aussi pour Jiraiya la question de savoir quelle sorte de monstre de chakra avait bien pu _l'avoir chargé_. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

– Vont-ils nous sentir arriver ? l'interrogea-t-il, puisque, certainement, une quantité aussi importante de chakra devrait attirer l'attention de _quelqu'un_ , et s'ils avaient à tout de suite se jeter dans la bataille, il voulait le savoir avant de se lancer là dedans.

Le regard que ça lui valut fut cinglant et légèrement dédaigneux.

– Sincèrement, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Jiraiya ?

Orochimaru donna un avant-goût de son pied au côté gauche de Jiraiya, enroula le rouleau autour de ses épaules et s'approcha tout près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement collés aux côtés, puis fit faire au papier une torsade pour parvenir à une boucle les enveloppant tous les deux.

– La pièce en question est tellement protégée qu'ils ne remarqueraient même pas un Kage à plein pouvoir, même s'ils se trouvaient juste derrière la porte. Tout ira comme prévu.

Jiraiya avait d'acceptables doutes à ce propos, mais seulement parce qu'il se souvenait d'un bon nombre de missions lorsqu'ils étaient gamins commençant avec ses mots et foirant presque aussitôt après, et il ne croyait pas assez en sa chance pour penser que ça se passerait tout autrement, cette fois-ci. Ça n'empêchait qu'ils étaient plus âgés désormais, mieux préparés pour à peu près tout, et Orochimaru lui avait fourni un résumé suffisamment complet des forces et des faiblesses de chaque membre.

Il _faudrait_ que cela suffise.

Orochimaru étala une traînée de sang sur un bout du rouleau, fit un signe rapide et murmura :

– Transfert.

Dans une brusque montée frémissante et ondoyante, le rouleau prit vie, tournoyant autour d'eux en se mettant à briller, puis il y eut une explosion de lumière. Jiraiya glapit, verrouillant automatiquement sa main sur le bras d'Orochimaru. Il le tira un peu plus près de lui, tentant presque désespérément de ne pas laisser l'autre homme lui échapper tandis que le sol vacillait sous leurs pieds, et il trouva du réconfort dans la prise qu'avait la propre main d'Orochimaru sur son poignet alors que l'obscurité se refermait sur eux.

 _Ce n'est pas une perte de connaissance_ , réalisa Jiraiya une peu tardivement en clignant des yeux devant les oppressants ténèbres les entourant tandis que le rouleau se referma soigneusement et tomba à terre dans un cliquetis. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une étroite pièce, si on en jugeait par la sensation qui traînait dans l'air, et il n'y avait pas un filet de lumière aux alentours.

– Si tu veux y voir quoi que ce soit, fit Orochimaru sur un ton légèrement grave, et, comme c'était arrivé tant de fois lorsqu'ils étaient gosses, lisant de toute évidence _parfaitement_ ses pensées, tu ferais mieux de _faire quelque chose_ à ce sujet, Jiraiya. Mon Katon n'a toujours pas tendance à finir de manière moins… explosive que par le passé.

Jiraiya fit la grimace, puisque pour tout son génie, Orochimaru n'était jamais parvenu à réussir à faire quelque chose de moins destructif qu'une supernova lorsqu'il s'agissait du Katon. Secrètement, il pensait que c'était une des raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir à tout prix apprendre tous les jutsu existants - il _haïssait_ l'idée d'être incompétent dans le moindre domaine. Surtout sachant son adresse et sa subtilité pour ce qui était de toutes les autres techniques.

– Ça va, ça va, y a pas le feu, marmonna-t-il sur un ton qu'il _savait_ aussitôt passer au-delà de la bride qu'imposait Orochimaru sur son tempérament, et il ravala un large sourire devant le grave sifflement que cela lui valut.

Après un instant de concentration, une flamme s'alluma au-dessus de sa paume, et la pièce fut projetée dans un éclat oscillant, vide avec des sceaux la recouvrant du sol au plafond.

Orochimaru se pencha pour récupérer le rouleau spatio-temporel et le rangea soigneusement, puis retomba en position du lotus et déposa ses mains sur ses genoux, arquant un sourcil impatient en direction de son ancien coéquipier.

Roulant les yeux, Jiraiya le rejoignit. Il était de toute évidence temps pour le conseil de guerre. Sage seul savait qu'il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus.

Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque Orochimaru sortit une série de plans de ses volumineuses robes et étala les papiers entre eux, couchant le bout d'un long doigt sur une salle de l'étage inférieur.

– Voilà où nous nous trouvons, murmura-t-il, et il traça un chemin le long d'un couloir jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Voici le quartier général, en commençant par la chambre de Deidera et celle de Sasori. Au moins, ce devrait être assez aisé de nous occuper de Deidara, puisqu'il est entièrement humain, même en considérant son don héréditaire. Il faudra sceller Sasori avant qu'il n'accède à ses pantins et se rende gênant. La chambre d'Itachi est là, mais il a tendance à être insomniaque, donc on ne doit pas s'attendre à l'y trouver. Enfin, il y a Kisame dont le cas va être particulièrement... pénible.

– Le monstre du Pays de la Brume ? Oui, plutôt, grommela Jiraiya en plissant les yeux, se laissant aller à la réflexion. Avec son épée, les attaques basées sur le chakra seraient presque sans effet. Cela signifiait également qu'Orochimaru n'était pas la meilleure personne pour l'affronter - pour toute sa puissance, Orochimaru est et avait toujours été davantage focalisé sur le ninjutsu que sur tout autre chose.

D'après l'expression qu'il affichait, Orochimaru, lui aussi, l'avait bien compris. Le léger pli de sa bouche, pas vraiment une grimace, mais certainement pas une image de satisfaction, lui était plus que familier - Jiraiya avait pris l'habitude de le voir lorsque Sarutobi se mettait en tête de lui apprendre une technique Katon et qu'Orochimaru était forcé de s'asseoir à part et regarder de loin.

– Le Sceau des Cinq Éléments ne fera pas de mal, suggéra le Serpent Blanc après quelques secondes de considération. Étant donné les capacités de Samehada…

Ça, c'était déjà de l'idée.

Jiraiya se fendit dans un sourire. Orochimaru croisa son regard, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres, et Jiraiya se demanda s'il était vraiment si stupide de penser qu'ensemble, ils seraient capables de faire face à des _nations_ entières.

Au vu des faits passés, probablement pas.

Avec un rire bien plus optimiste qu'il ne devrait certainement l'être, Jiraiya se releva et offrit à Orochimaru sa main pour l'aider à faire de même.

– Ne perdons pas plus de temps, dans ce cas, dit-il.

Orochimaru lui sourit en retour, juste brièvement et avec une touche d'arrogante certitude, mais il accepta la main tendue et laissa Jiraiya le tirer sur ses pieds.

– Allons-y, confirma-t-il, et ils avancèrent côte à côte le long du couloir.

* * *

 _Fin de ce mouvement,_

 _merci à tous d'être toujours présents !_

* * *

 _ **Question time:**_ _Quel est le moment que vous avez préféré dans l'ensemble de la fiction ?_


	19. 3rd Movement: False Traitor's Trill

**RARs :**

 **Raph1978 :** Oh ! Merci pour cet adorable compliment ! Je comprends ta préférence pour ce moment, il est vraiment poignant. En outre, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le passage avec Jiraiya et Orochimaru, je suis toujours plus qu'impatiente d'avoir des retours sur ces deux-là ^^ Encore désolée pour le retard, je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Oui, ce moment où Naruto laisse tomber est à couper le souffle et le manière d'écrire de l'auteure rend celui où Sasuke comprend tout très poétique ^^ Deux très bons choix, il n'y a pas de doutes ! Sur ce, je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Cosmo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension ^^ Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir tous si gentils. Tu es l'un.e des seul.e à m'avoir parlé de l'enfance et des flash-back de Naruto, et franchement, ce sont de beaux passages. Personnellement, j'adore les flash-back, rien que les premiers, lorsqu'il est tout gamin et qu'une voix dans sa tête lui dit que ce que raconte l'instructeur est complètement faux ! Ça s'accorde si bien avec le canon en gardant une touche de magie que j'apprécie énormément. Sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture et je te plein de bisous !

* * *

 _J'ai vraiment, vraiment eu du mal à terminer le chapitre 20... Nous entamons le troisième mouvement, j'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre, car personnellement, il y a pleins de personnages que j'adore,_

 _Des bisous à tous._

* * *

 _ **chapter 19: false traitor's trill**_

 _[Trille : Chant, émission sonore faite d'un battement continu et très rapide sur deux tons très voisins.]_

L'épuisement rongeait Itachi jusqu'à l'os.

Il avait vécu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais prévu, plus longuement qu'il n'avait même jamais considéré être capable de tenir. Il y a douze ans de ça, lorsqu'il avait planté la graine de la destruction dans l'esprit de son petit-frère, il l'avait fait en ayant pleinement conscience de la vraie nature de Sasuke, de sa témérité, de sa ténacité et de la souche de folie leur venant de leurs ancêtres. Il avait même compté sur le fait que Sasuke grandirait seul, loin de l'influence de son clan, et y serait de ce fait moins exposé. Quelques mots, un cauchemar sanglant inoubliable, la traîtrise de celui que Sasuke aimait le plus au monde - c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour activer l'œil de la haine, la malédiction si profondément inscrite dans leurs gènes.

C'était chose amusante, cette malédiction. La source de leur pouvoir, le Sharingan, mais également, leur inévitable perte. Itachi connaissait bien cette douleur, celle de la transformation qui débloquait le Mangekyo. Parfois, encore aujourd'hui, il sentait Shisui presser son œil dégoulinant de sang dans sa main, souriant tout du long. Il pouvait encore le sentir dans chaque fibre de son être, ce chagrin et ce _est-ce que c'est de ma faute, qu'ai-je fait,_ et la perte du seul Uchiha qui l'avait toujours compris. Après ça, le blâme à l'égard de sa mort ne semblait que trop mérité, ça, et le fait d'être vu comme un meurtrier, puisqu'après tout, ne l'était-il pas ?

(Il se prenait parfois à écrire le nom de Shisui avec les signes représentant la _mort par l'eau_ , plutôt qu'avec ceux de l' _eau plate_ , et cela lui donnait envie de rire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que les regrets soient bien enfouis, même s'ils ne l'étaient jamais vraiment. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler aussi, parce que la malédiction aurait dû le submerger à ce moment-là, le noyer et lui donner le sursis de la simple folie. Mais sa loyauté envers Konoha l'avait autant sauvé que condamné, et il avait été laissé vivant et seul, un pacifiste responsable de plus de morts que la plupart des meurtriers de masse, un traître aux yeux du village pour lequel il ferait tout, un ennemi mortel pour le petit-frère qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même.)

Mais la malédiction ne s'était pas emparée de Sasuke, en fin de compte, et pour tout son génie, c'était quelque chose qui le rendait encore aujourd'hui perplexe. Durant cinq longues années, tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Sasuke l'avait haï, l'avait pourchassé, et avait paru prêt à tout pour en finir avec lui, et Itachi n'avait ressenti que du soulagement au lieu du regret qui aurait dû s'enraciner. Ainsi, il avait continué sur ce chemin-là, avait continué de travailler pour l'Akatsuki et leur plan délirant et avait observé Madara se servir d'eux depuis les ombres comme de petites poupées avides de pouvoir jouer son jeu, et il s'était contenté de la certitude que tout se passait comme il l'avait voulu.

Puis, un jour, Sasuke s'était juste… arrêté. Il n'y avait plus eu une seule question au sujet de la localisation d'Itachi et de ses plans. Au lieu de ça, Sasuke s'était mis à en poser à propos de son coéquipier disparu, le jinchûriki du Kyûbi. Il avait passé deux ans en dehors du village - avec _Jiraiya_ , et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Itachi grinçait à l'idée même du nombre de dommages que ce pervers autoproclamé avait causés chez son innocent petit-frère - pour se mettre à la recherche du Uzumaki, et encore maintenant, cinq ans après, n'avait toujours pas donné une seule indication qu'il tenait toujours à sa vengeance.

C'était…

Comment dire ?

Dans l'ensemble, Itachi ne savait pas trop s'il était plutôt contrarié ou réjoui à cette pensée. D'un côté, cela avait fichu en l'air tous ses plans. De l'autre, dans son esprit, Sasuke serait à jamais un garçon de sept ans, adorable et souriant, peu importe combien le temps pouvait bien passer, et le transformer en un meurtrier qui ne vivait que pour se venger ne lui avait jamais tant plu, bien qu'il ait été plus que résolu à procéder de la sorte.

Si Itachi souhaitait à nouveau… motiver son frère, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il doive prendre la vie d'Uzumaki Naruto. C'était peu original, sans le moindre doute, mais l'amour pouvait pervertir l'esprit et faire rebrûler la malédiction dans les yeux de Sasuke, parce qu'après tout, Itachi était sûr et certain que c'était bien l'amour de son frère pour cet Uzumaki qui l'avait fait émergé la première fois. En toute logique, la mort du Uzumaki ferait sauter ses dernières barrières. Une telle chose s'alignerait même très bien avec les plans de l'Akatsuki, et rapprocherait Itachi du cercle de confiance - aussi petite soit-elle - de Madara, du moins l'espérait-il.

Toutefois, faucher la vie du Uzumaki était un problème en soi, comme l'était celui de rassembler les démons à queues - à savoir : le fait que cinq d'entre eux se soient volatilisés et qu'ils soient si bien cachés que même Madara avec tout son pouvoir, même Pain avec son Rinnegan, même Sasori et son réseau d'espions, avaient été dans l'incapacité de trouver la moindre trace de leur existence. Deux d'entre eux avaient été capturés, c'est vrai, mais les deux derniers - très célèbres et honorés, ce qui augmentait également la difficulté à les attraper - étaient devenus très méfiants et difficiles à atteindre, toujours à deux pas devant n'importe quels poursuivants, comme s'ils étaient au courant du moindre mouvement de l'Akatsuki. Itachi soupçonnerait bien volontiers une taupe, mais il doutait sincèrement que les présents membres trahissent l'organisation. Ils étaient tous bien trop contents de pouvoir jouer les pions sur un plateau de jeu bien plus grand qu'eux.

Se tirant de la roche sur laquelle il avait pris place sur le toit de leur cachette, Itachi s'étira subtilement et expira un souffle silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune rigidité dans ces mouvements - il était bien trop entraîné comme ninja pour autoriser ses muscles à se raidir, même en l'état, si proche de ses alliés -, mais la fatigue pesait encore plus lourd que lorsqu'il était sorti observer le lever du soleil. Le sommeil était difficile à attirer dans son cas, un petit plaisir qu'il n'arrivait que trop rarement à toucher du doigt. Sa maladie se rappelait toujours à lui au creux de sa poitrine, brûlante et lancinante, et en dépit du traitement que Kabuto arrivait à régulièrement voler à Orochimaru pour le lui faire parvenir dès lors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sasori pour son rapport, il n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Subsister était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer faire pour le moment, et même cela était tâche compliquée.

Mais il ne succomberait pas, pas tant que Sasuke ne viendrait pas le faucher. C'était sa pénitence pour le massacre de leur clan, mais il était vrai que parfois, l'envie d'en finir était féroce.

Itachi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'astre solaire, déjà bien au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon et versant sa lumière matinale sur la vallée. Il s'autorisa un dernier moment à lui, imprimant la vue devant lui dans son esprit, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas de missions prévues aujourd'hui, donc il valait mieux pour lui essayer de grappiller au moins quelques heures de sommeil.

Il réussit à faire trois pas en direction de la porte avant que tout le mur de terre explose devant lui.

Itachi cligna des yeux.

Il y eut un rugissement, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé, un ouragan de lourds bruits de pas, et une silhouette élancée dans des robes grises s'envola par-delà la nouvelle béante ouverture, atterrissant accroupie sur le versant, Kisame se mettait à sa poursuite. Samehada était sortie et les bandages déroulés, mais une bonne partie de la bouche qui lui rappelait celle d'un requin manquait, et de longues et étrangement profondes balafres l'avaient réduit à une taille bien moins effrayante. Kisame rugit, de toute évidence plus furieux qu'Itachi ne l'avait jamais vu, et bondit, l'épée en avant. Sans une seule hésitation, la silhouette en gris se mit en mouvement pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin et Samehada s'écrasa contre un jian bien plus fin dans le clairon d'une clochette.

Des écailles gris-violet battirent avant de tomber au sol et l'autre shinobi sourit d'un air mesquin, ses longs cheveux noirs tourbillonnant autour de lui alors qu'il désengagea, esquiva une autre attaque et se mit hors de portée.

– Et tu oses te prétendre épéiste ? se moqua Orochimaru, faisant prétentieusement tourner Kusanagi dans une main. Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'un des derniers des sept de la Brume ne peut pas faire mieux que ça.

– Je vais très vite te mettre en pièces ! promit Kisame, et ce serait normalement à ce moment-là qu'il ferait jaillir son eau, élevant un dôme immense autour d'eux duquel son ennemi ne pourrait s'échapper, mais au lieu de ça, il s'élança de nouveau. Orochimaru éclata de rire, froid, méprisant, orgueilleux, comme si un tel acte était en soi une victoire, et reprit sa garde.

Itachi était déjà en mouvement, puisqu'en dépit de sa loyauté pour Konoha, Orochimaru n'était certainement _pas_ inclus dans le « contrat », et même si le Serpent Blanc pouvait se tenir face à Kisame en un contre un, il n'aurait aucune chance contre Kisame _et_ Itachi en même temps. Cependant, un instant avant qu'il n'atteigne les deux combattants, une boule de feu le détourna de son but, et il dut faire un rebond vers l'arrière pour éviter d'être brûlé. Lorsque le feu s'éteignit, il put apercevoir Jiraiya se tenant devant lui, ses yeux noirs, perçants et durs.

– Uchiha Itachi, murmura-t-il, et Itachi était bien trop habitué à voir l'idiot qu'il incarnait plutôt que l'homme sévèrement dangereux qu'il était en réalité, tellement dangereux qu'un seul regard l'effrayait presque de son intensité.

– … Jiraiya, des légendaires Sannin, le salua-t-il après une seconde de confusion. Son esprit tournait d'ores et déjà à cent à l'heure, parce que Jiraiya et Orochimaru étaient dos à dos, ce qui était… pour le moins inattendu. Ils étaient venus _ensemble,_ combattaient _côte à côte_ , et le fait que Deidara et Sasori n'aient pas encore émergé du tunnel signifiaient certainement qu'on s'était déjà occupé de leur cas. Le simple fait que deux des Sannin soient sur les lieux d'une des bases les plus secrètes de l'Akatsuki était suffisamment inquiétant, mais tous ces éléments réunis dépeignaient une image qui déplaisait beaucoup à Itachi…

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Kisame et échappa de peu à une grimace en voyant Kusanagi arracher un autre morceau de l'épée-requin. De toute évidence, les rumeurs selon lesquelles elle pouvait vraiment presque tout trancher étaient fondées. Dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas très étonnant de voir que Kisame avait perdu le contrôle - il aimait son épée à un degré presque malsain.

– Alors, reprit Jiraiya d'un ton léger, et Itachi retourna toute son attention sur lui, sentant déjà le chakra être canalisé et amplifié. Se tendant - parce que, qu'importe ce que Jiraiya était en train de préparer, c'était probablement énorme et capable d'une destruction des alentours pour le moins massive - Itachi se prépara à bondir hors de portée et d'attaquer le Sage avec un Genjutsu, simplement pour se retrouver complètement déstabilisé lorsque Jiraiya continua le plus normalement du monde à parler : Une idée pourquoi Nagato, Konan et Madara nous ont vus venir et ont aussitôt déguerpis ? Ils ont même laissé tête de poisson là-bas pour nous distraire.

Itachi papillonna de nouveau.

Quoi ?

– Ils sont partis ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix sortit sur un ton bien plus marqué que ce qu'il avait souhaité. Pain et Madara étaient tous les deux capables de faire face à quiconque se mettait en travers de leur chemin, y compris les deux Sage et n'importe lequel de leur renfort. Partir - surtout partir sans rassembler le reste des membres de l'organisation, sachant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace de Deidara et Sasori, et qu'il ne restait donc que Kisame et Itachi pour les affronter - sans s'arrêter pour engager le combat, ou même pour tenter de les affaiblir ?

Ils étaient sur le point de faire quelque chose, quelque chose d'épineux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de remettre. Mais Itachi n'avait rien entendu de tel pour leurs prochaines missions. Pas un seul mot, et en dépit de sa véritable allégeance, il était quand même l'un des membres le plus fort et entraîné. _Pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas été informé ?

– Tu l'as dit, confirma Jiraiya, scrutant de près la réaction d'Itachi. Réalisant cela, il lissa son visage rapidement de toute émotion, et espéra n'avoir rien vendu de ses pensées. Je trouve ça étrange, pas toi ? 'videmment, Orochi et moi avons eu la malchance d'interrompre leur petite réunion, mais honnêtement, je suis un peu déçu de voir qu'on ne mérite pas plus qu'un écran de fumée. Tu ne saurais pas quoi que ce soit à ce propos, hein, Uchiha ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Orochimaru apparut entre eux, presque trop rapidement pour que l'œil puisse suivre, et Itachi dut faire un bond vers l'arrière pour éviter de se faire écraser par son partenaire, qui était toujours en chasse, un large et particulièrement sanglant sourire au visage.

– Jiraiya, maugréa le Serpent Blanc, une tonne de sentiments et de sens exprimés à l'aide de ces trois simples syllabes, avant de glisser sur le côté comme l'une de ses invocations pour esquiver un coup qui lui arracha quelques mèches de cheveux. Alors qu'ils atterrissaient au sol, Orochimaru se mit à siffler dangereusement à l'intention de Kisame, sa rage très mal contenue, et l'envoya valser à travers deux arbres à l'aide d'un violent Fûton.

Jiraiya éclata de rire, comme si c'était bien la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait vue de toute la semaine et se pencha vers l'avant.

– On échange, princesse, proposa-t-il joyeusement, un orbe de chakra tourbillonnant déjà dans sa main, et Orochimaru se retira comme s'ils avaient pratiqué ce mouvement des centaines de fois auparavant.

– Il est tout à toi, répondit Orochimaru et sourit mauvaisement à Itachi en s'arrêtant devant lui. Ce qui, je présume, fais de toi, le mien.

Itachi ne retint pas sa grimace. À l'époque, Orochimaru s'était déjà fait bannir avant qu'il n'ait pu réellement s'y intéresser, mais il avait rencontré l'homme à quelques reprises en tant que déserteur et c'était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il n'affectionnait pas. Surtout connaissant la menace qu'il représentait pour Sasuke au vu de son désir d'obtention du Sharingan.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, cependant, Jiraiya, en enfermant Kisame dans un dôme de terre, le railla d'un :

– Arrête de parler comme un vieux tordu, teme !

Orochimaru se mit à feuler dans sa direction, bien que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Itachi une seule seconde.

– Ne crois pas que je vais oublier comme tu m'as appelé de sitôt, imbécile, l'avertit-il sévèrement, puis ses yeux semblèrent remarquer quelque chose à l'intérieur du corps d'Itachi, non loin de ses veines de chakra, et son sourire se fit encore plus large qu'auparavant. Aha. Comme c'est commode. Je vois que tu as pris ton traitement comme un grand garçon.

– Toujours aussi tordu, teme ! rit Jiraiya, un cocon d'épines se refermant sur lui alors que Kisame s'apprêtait à attaquer, mais Itachi n'avait aucune attention à gaspiller pour le petit jeu des deux Sannin. Il se tendit, la signification des mots du Serpent Blanc se faisant enfin brutalement connaître à lui. _Kabuto_. Kabuto était le traître, alors même que Sasori leur avait toujours assuré qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un pantin, et de ce fait, ces affirmations selon lesquelles il avait volé son remède à Orochimaru étaient probablement fausses. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Itachi avait ingéré un traitement donné _par Orochimaru_ , et c'était…

Son corps se raidit, aussi rigide que s'il venait d'ingurgiter une double dose de paralysant, et il tomba à genoux avant de s'écraser complètement par terre, tentant désespérément de malaxer son chakra. Il parvint à en rassembler assez, mais au même moment une main froide se poser sur son estomac et une éruption de pouvoir qui n'était définitivement pas de _son_ fait éclata à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, il n'y avait… plus rien. Plus de Sharingan, plus de jutsu, plus une seule goutte de chakra.

Itachi ne s'était plus senti aussi horriblement et douloureusement sans défense depuis qu'il avait commencé l'entraînement.

– Et une fois de plus, la ruse l'emporte sur la puissance, médita Orochimaru quelque part au-dessus de lui. Le génie et la volonté, c'est une chose, mon garçon, mais ce ne sont pas les seules choses sur lesquelles il faut compter, surtout lorsque ton adversaire est de la même trempe que toi.

Le Serpent Blanc s'éloigna, le pas léger, et un jutsu nettement sifflé fit trembler le sol. Kisame émit un cri, un grognement, et il rugit alors que le bruit de ses pas indiqua son élancement vers l'avant.

– "Orochimaru !" cria Jiraiya, puis d'un côté et de l'autre, en tandem, une vague de flammes et de vent s'éleva. Un corps tomba au sol, mollement et bien plus lourd à cause de cela, et l'odeur de la chair roussie atteignit Itachi là où il était allongé. Il fermerait bien les yeux s'il le pouvait, le pleurerait s'il en était encore capable, parce que Kisame était un ami trouvé au dernier endroit où il s'y attendait. Mais ils étaient aussi deux déserteurs, et de toutes les manières desquelles Kisame aurait pu mourir comme bon servant de l'Akatsuki, ç'aurait très certainement été celle de son choix. Un combat contre un adversaire puissant - deux, même - et une mort relativement propre. "Techniquement, c'était de la triche," dit-il après un moment.

Orochimaru renifla et il y avait une nuance de douleur sous cette raillerie qu'il n'y avait pas tout à l'heure.

– Ça a fonctionné, répondit-il sèchement. À ce titre, d'après le code des shinobi, ce n'est pas tricher. On appelle ça une intelligente stratégie.

– Droguer son traitement ? Ça ressemble à de la triche pour moi. Surtout sachant que j'ai dû affronter le costaud sans même un sabre.

– Et je t'y ai aidé, d'abord en l'affaiblissant au préalable et en le déconcentrant par la suite. D'après _ta_ propre définition du mot, j'appellerais ça de la _triche_ également.

Un léger reniflement moqueur, un son de claquement comme si Jiraiya venait de poser sa main sur son épaule et un ironique :

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas apprécié, teme. (Silence.) Alors, on commence par quoi ? Une idée d'où peuvent se trouver les autres ?

Il y eut une longue pause, puis un soupir.

– Dans quatre jours, Uzushio enverra au moins trois hôtes à Konoha, peut-être plus si Rôshi ou Utakata décide de jouer au diplomate et à l'assistant. Ce sera la première fois depuis la création du champ de force d'Uzushio qu'il y aura plus de jinchûriki à l'extérieur du village qu'à l'intérieur. Même si l'Akatsuki ne sont pour le moment pas au courant de la présence des démons à queues, ce serait une chance à ne pas manquer de pouvoir déterminer l'actuelle puissance d'Uzushio, et une fois qu'ils comprendront qui est à la tête du village…

Une autre pause, une autre inspiration peinée, puis des bruits de pas rapides.

– Orochimaru, idiot, _tu dois me le dire_ quand tu es blessé !

– En dépit de ce que tu penses de moi, Jiraiya, cracha Orochimaru, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse que tu dois secourir à chaque fois que nous combattons.

– Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Tu m'as sauvé autant de fois que je l'aie fait pour toi lorsque nous étions gosses, et tu n'es pas plus une demoiselle en détresse que Tsunade…

– _Jiraiya_ …

– Ah, oups, eum… Prisonnier ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Le silence qui s'étira était plein de dangerosité. Mais après un battement, Orochimaru finit par soupirer et dire :

– Plusieurs sceaux sont apposés sur lui pour le moment, un pour réguler son chakra et celui des Cinq Éléments pour balancer le premier en perturbant le flux de son système. Étant donné son niveau, il faudra que je les redessine une nouvelle fois dans quelques heures, mais les effets de la drogue ne devraient se dissiper que lorsque je romprais le jutsu. Ça devrait être suffisamment sans danger de l'emmener avec nous.

Itachi aurait aimé être apte à grincer des dents. Le Sceau des Cinq Éléments, évidemment. Il rencontrait si peu d'individus se servant de l'art du scellement pour se battre lors de ses voyages qu'il l'anticipait très rarement. En général, cela suffisait, vu que personne ne l'avait assez masterisé pour en user en plein affrontement, mais s'il survivait à ça, il ne ferait plus jamais cette erreur.

Et tant qu'il ne le tuait pas - et une grande partie de lui était encore abasourdie de voir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore achevé, étant donné la réputation d'Orochimaru et de la dévotion de Jiraiya envers la protection du village - tout irait bien. Il avait glané suffisamment d'informations pour faire à nouveau tourbillonner ses pensées.

Les hôtes se trouvaient à Uzushio ? Leurs barrières avaient gardé les six démons à queues à l'abri ces six dernières années ? C'était tellement logique, et Itachi se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais connecté les pièces du puzzle par le passé. Les jinchûriki qui disparaissaient, Uzumaki qui s'en allait, des shinobi désertant leur pays et prenant la direction de la côte pour s'évaporer, tout simplement : Uzushio avait été reformée, et il semblait que le village avait commencé à prendre les chiens errants sous son aile.

Un bruit de papier se bruissant atteignit ses oreilles, comme un rouleau étant déroulé, le tirant de ses pensées.

– Je peux nous faire faire la moitié du chemin dans l'autre sens, déclara Orochimaru. On devra courir pour le reste. Redresse-le et viens par là.

Une large main attrapa le biceps d'Itachi et le releva, mais son corps resta mou et bien au-delà de son contrôle. Itachi ignora la manière dont cela lui fit tourner la tête et s'occupa en réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait faire regretter Orochimaru et Jiraiya tout ça jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

 **.**

La tempête les menaçant ne leur était toujours pas tombée dessus, en dépit du fait que les nuages s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés de leurs têtes toute la journée durant, même si le soleil terminait enfin sa course et que l'air ambiant était de nouveau calme et moite.

Ino leva une main pour protéger ses yeux des rayons du soleil couchant qui passaient tout juste à travers le rideau de nuages loin dans l'horizon, et inspecta le ciel pour trouver l'ombre d'un point bleu. Il y en avait encore quelques touches plus tôt dans la journée, mais désormais, le ciel était entièrement gris et noir, et s'assombrissait encore.

À sa gauche, Shikamaru plissa lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel avant de se retourner vers l'entrée du bar en soufflant.

– Pénible. Je ne vais pas pouvoir correctement regarder les nuages avec ce temps.

Ino roula les yeux.

– Tu _pourrais_ , fit-elle remarquer. Tu ne verras que ça, des nuages. Et je te botterais les fesses pour n'être qu'un gros paresseux.

– Si ma mère ne t'appréciait pas…, grommela Shikamaru entre ses dents, et pour son bien, Ino prétendit ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait dit « oui » lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé sa main, donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Tout ce qui était arrivé depuis était classifié comme de sa faute, entièrement.

– Est-ce que tout le monde vient ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à la place, et elle offrit à Shikamaru son plus beau sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ouvrir la porte pour elle, ayant l'air de souffrir rien qu'à ce geste.

Shikamaru s'arrêta l'espace d'un battement, faisant défiler dans sa tête le registre des missions et des assignations comme seul lui en était capable. (Ino n'oubliait jamais vraiment qu'il était un vrai petit génie en réalité, mais parfois, elle se surprenait à l'apprécier davantage qu'à d'autres.)

– Neji et Tenten viendront dès qu'ils ont fini leur service, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Hinata est en permission, donc elle devrait, et Kiba… a dit qu'il serait là, mais il avait l'air distrait. Chôji devrait bientôt arriver et Shino a affirmé qu'il viendrait après l'entraînement. Lee et Sakura aussi.

– Merveilleux. Cela fait quelques semaines depuis la dernière fois où on a pu tous se réunir.

Ils étaient en avance, donc Ino ne s'attendait pas à voir quiconque installé dans leur coin à eux tandis qu'elle traînait Shikamaru entre les tables. Mais alors qu'elle tourna après une colonne, son fiancé et elle firent halte sous la surprise. Elle se trompait : la place était déjà occupée.

Sasuke les avait devancés.

Ino jeta un regard ahuri en direction de Shikamaru et il le lui rendit, les sourcils se haussant brièvement dans une stupéfaction bien dissimulée. Parce que _Sasuke les avait devancés,_ et il était actuellement assis à sa place habituelle avec une chaise en plus ramenée à côté de lui. Cette dernière était également occupée, ce qui rendait la surprise encore plus étonnante, d'autant plus que la personne en question ne leur était pas étrangère, mais n'appartenait pas au groupe des Douze. Les yeux d'Ino glissèrent sur la cascade de cheveux blonds, le masque omniprésent, le petit kimono violet foncé par dessus un legging et une cotte de mailles, et l'hitai-ate d'Uzushio enveloppant son biceps, et se demanda quand, exactement, Sasuke était devenu aussi proche de l'émissaire d'Uzushio.

Puis, Sasuke se pencha encore plus en avant, et Youko fit de même, et c'est…

C'était un baiser, pas de doute là-dessus. Ino cligna des yeux et se rejoua les dernières secondes en tête.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Un sourire fendit son visage et elle s'élança vers la table avant de se jeter dans son siège, souriant de toutes ses dents en direction de son partenaire.

– Oh, Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tous ces soupçons ne servaient qu'à dissimuler ton béguin ?

Sasuke s'étrangla.

– Évidemment, continua gaiement Ino, puisqu'elle prenait ça comme une revanche pour tous les novices qu'il lui avait fait garder, j'aurais certainement dû m'en douter, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il est totalement ton type. Je veux dire… (Elle fit un grand geste en direction de Youko, de son air stupéfait, de ses cheveux blonds, son corps svelte et musclé.) … il ne fait pas que pousser tous tes boutons, je me trompe, Sasuke-kun ? Il fait carrément un tango dessus, et une valse ensuite pour faire bonne mesure. Je suis encore surprise que tu n'aies pas bavé rien que la première fois que tu l'as vu.

Sasuke parut tiraillé entre l'envie de disparaître, celle de claquer sa tête contre la table une ou deux fois et la dernière presque irrésistible d'étrangler Ino à son tour.

– Et moi ce qui me surprend, grinça-t-il, c'est que personne ne t'ait _noyé à la naissance_.

– Oï, souffla Shikamaru en glissant dans une chaise à côté d'Ino. Il lui jeta un regard et elle lui renvoya un sourire, se prélassant tout simplement dans son siège et bien trop ravie à l'idée d'avoir réussi à enrager autant l'Uchiha.

– Tu défends mon honneur ? Adorable.

Ino se pencha et embrassa Shikamaru sur la joue, et il roula les yeux vers elle, bien qu'un fin sourire vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin, ou dois-je te le rappeler ?

Shikamaru fit une grimace.

– Tu n'arriveras plus jamais à me traîner dans un face-à-face contre toi, femme. Je ne peux toujours pas regarder Shizune dans les yeux après la fois dernière.

Si elle était d'humeur clémente, Ino le laisserait s'en tirer avec ça. Mais elle n'avait jamais été bonne joueuse, et elle inspecta ses ongles avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle reprit d'une voix traînante :

– Oh, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Shika, je lui ai déjà raconté toute l'histoire. Elle sait.

Pendant un long moment, Shikamaru la regarda impassiblement. Ino lui offrit un large sourire en retour et envoya un clin d'œil furtif à Youko qui avait explosé de rire. Ce dernier lui sourit et Sasuke se demanda s'il vaudrait mieux pour le bien du reste de la planète de les séparer tant que c'était encore possible.

– Tu en as d'autres comme celle-ci ? demanda joyeusement Youko, ses yeux verts étincelant d'espièglerie, et Ino lui sourit à nouveau tandis les deux autres protestaient bruyamment.

– De ce genre ? _Plein_! confirma-t-elle. Oh, tu veux entendre parler de celle où les cheveux de Sasuke ont pris feu ? Ou alors ! Que dirais-tu de celle où il est resté coincé dans un des pièges de Konohamaru ? Ou quand Shika a confondu la femme du Daimyo du Pays de la Foudre avec un…

– _NON_ , s'exclama Sasuke.

– _Si_ , contra Youko et Ino offrit à Sasuke son plus beau sourire. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne qu'elle allait écouter.

– Je disais donc, commença-t-elle, pleine d'allégresse, et Sasuke poussa un juron. Shikamaru grogna et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table.

– Réveillez-moi lorsque ce cauchemar sera terminé, leur dit-il sans relever les yeux.

Ino éclata simplement de rire. Parce que Sasuke _avait ramené quelqu'un_ , quelqu'un auquel il s'intéressait, une personne qui ne le connaissait pas, mais qui était de toute évidence intéressé, et c'était définitivement un pas dans la bonne direction.

Elle pouvait bosser avec ça.


	20. 3rd Movement: Nocturne for a New Dawn

**RARs :**

 **Lia9749 :** Trooooop ravie que ma traduction te plaise ! Le style de l'auteure est vraiment unique et j'essaie au mieux de ne pas l'altérer ! Je suis également d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est de ceux qui passent un peu pour des perso secondaires dans le canon : ils sont mis en avant dans cette histoire et c'est très bien fait, on voit vraiment que derrière les interactions et les relations entre nos protagonistes, il y a un véritable travail de recherches et de réflexion et ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire, j'ai mis énormément de temps à le traduire tant j'avais du mal avec ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Un nouveau tournant pour Naruto, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) Des bisous, une très bonne lecture !

 **DenebAltairVega :** Oww adorable ! Merci à toi pour tes compliments ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour publier plus souvent maintenant que je suis en vacances ^^ Je t'embrasse fort, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, une bonne lecture !

 **Shinji Inu :** Hé ! Trop désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ^^' J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire, j'ai eu quelques soucis pour le traduire, mais c'est un tournant important dans l'histoire. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je t'embrasse fort fort !

 **Raph1978 :** Je pense que ce chapitre va particulièrement te plaire ^^ Toi aussi tu aimes la complicité entre Jiraiya et Orochimaru ? Ils font une super équipe ! Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **Cosmo :** Déjà vraiment désolée pour le retard ^^' J'ai eu des exams et un stage qui m'ont pris tout le temps libre dont je disposais, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, merci d'être toujours là malgré les délais ! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on voit Itachi, donc si tu as le moindre problème avec lui ou avec un tout autre personnage, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part. Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre au mieux de mes capacités ! Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **Lerugamine :** Oui ! Enfin Itachi a compris, ce n'est pas trop tôt ^^', Mais je pense qu'il a également bien d'autres choses en tête le pauvre, alors je l'aime quand même :p Il reviendra, c'est promis, et pas que lui ;) Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Hé ! Pas d'inquiétude pour la fois où tu n'as pas laissé de review, ça arrive même aux meilleurs (toi ? bien sûr que t'es dans les meilleurs !) C'est vrai que l'auteure aime mettre Kiba en avant quand elle le peut, mais il faut avouer que je ne peux toujours pas dire que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie plus que cela, niveau loyauté, je suis plus pour le côté torturé des Hatake ^^ Et toi ? Débat : Inuzuka VS Hatake, dis-moi tout ! Olala, c'est moi qui suis grave ravie que tu aimes autant Oro et Jiraiya ! Est-ce qu'Orochimaru est un personnage que tu appréciais auparavant ? Ou est-ce que comme moi tu l'as mieux compris à travers des fictions ? Kisame est également un des petits favoris de l'auteure qui essaie toujours de lui faire faire une apparition, et disons qu'au moins ç'aura été une belle fin pour lui ! Bref, je monologue, je vais te laisser au chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) ;) Je t'embrasse fort fort !

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Si seulement elle savait… ;) ;) Attention, elle n'est pas l'héritière des Yamanaka pour rien notre chère Ino ! J'adore quand on voit ce côté d'elle, qui a mon plus grand regret n'est pas assez mis en avant dans le canon ! OWWWW Je vais te poser la même question qu'à Nosh : Est-ce qu'Orochimaru est un personnage que tu appréciais auparavant ? Ou est-ce que comme moi tu l'as mieux compris à travers des fictions ? Dis, dis ! Jiraiya/Orochimaru est l'un de mes duos préférés :D donc tu te doutes que je ne vais pas le lâcher comme ça, oups j'en ai peut-être déjà trop dit XD, c'est pas l'heure ! Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ^^

* * *

 _J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de traduire, thanks God!_

 _L'attente entre les chapitres devrait être plus régulière a priori ^^_

 _Des bisous ~_

* * *

 _ **chapter 20: nocturne for a new dawn**_

 _[Nocturne :_ _Désigne moins une forme spécifique qu'un instant poétique, un « moment musical », dont la nuit est le prétexte. À l'époque romantique, le nocturne devient une pièce d'intimité, une rêverie essentiellement destinée au piano._ _]_

Se retrouver face à des personnes qu'il connaissait auparavant, adultes et… transformés était pour le moins… déconcertant. C'est d'autant plus étrange de se retrouver parmi eux et de croiser leurs yeux sans qu'il n'y ait une seule étincelle de reconnaissance marquant leurs expressions. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y avait de pire à vivre, bien sûr, mais c'était suffisamment... étrange comme ça.

Sur certains points, ils étaient différents, et pourtant identiques sur d'autres. Hinata ne bégayait plus et ses cheveux avaient poussé, et Neji lui admettait la préséance lorsqu'ils discutaient. Kiba était toujours aussi fougueux et bruyant, mais il portait également sur sa joue droite une longue cicatrice qui coupait net la marque de son clan, et il avait pris l'habitude de faire des pauses entre les mots, des moments de silence, lorsqu'auparavant il ne s'arrêtait jamais. (Un spasme le prenait chaque fois que Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient, et oui, Naruto comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Sasuke ; c'était drôle à mourir.) Ino portait sa franchise et sa bonne humeur comme un masque, taquine, fouineuse, insistante, mais toujours attentive, saisissant toutes les nuances de la conversation que la plupart d'entre eux rataient.

Revoir Sakura avait été un réel choc, et Naruto avait remarqué à quel point Sasuke s'était tendu lorsqu'elle était apparue, la manière dont ses yeux voilés avaient glissé sur Naruto. Il n'était pas le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire les gens, n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser cette aptitude que ce soit dans une vie ou dans une autre, mais _ça_ c'était suffisamment simple à comprendre. De l'insécurité et de la méfiance, de la prudence et de la réserve. Et Naruto dut s'assurer que sa voix ne vacille pas lorsque Tenten engagea la conversation, et fit attention à ne pas laisser son regard traîner en notant tous les changements.

Un des plus gros fut de voir Sakura se percher gaiement sur les genoux de Lee, échangeant des railleries avec Ino, regardant à peine Sasuke, sauf lorsque la conversation l'exigeait, et souriant tout du long. De toute évidence, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus heureuse, et ça lui allait bien. Naruto pouvait la dévisager et ne ressentir que de la joie devant un tel tableau, et il espéra que son sourcil levé en direction de Sasuke exprimait assez clairement son sentiment.

Il fut distrait lorsque Tenten détacha l'un de ses rouleaux de scellement le plus imposant et le laissa tomber sur la table, provoquant des cris outrés de toute part lorsque tous durent bondir sauver leurs boissons menacées.

– Ce truc, commença-t-elle en pointant une partie du sceau et ignorant les protestations du reste de la tablée, finit toujours par se dégrader après quelques mois, et j'ai déjà perdu deux séries de bons kunai à cause de ça. J'ai bien tenté de demander de l'aide à l'Ermite Jiraiya, mais il voulait des _nus_ en échange. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

– Il a demandé _quoi_? firent Neji et Sasuke de concert. Neji en particulier paraissait prêt à dépecer quelqu'un, ses yeux ivoire tranchants et un muscle tressautant sur sa mâchoire tandis qu'il commençait à se relever.

Tenten haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et tint la position jusqu'à ce que Neji expire finalement et se recale au fond de son siège, puis reposa les yeux sur Naruto qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de savoir ce que tu lui as fait ensuite ? demanda-t-il tout sourire et elle lui rendit un sourire radieux.

– Disons qu'au moins, il n'a pas eu besoin d'aller rendre visite à Tsunade-sama, répondit-elle judicieusement, alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice. Et il a bien été _obligé_ de complimenter mon fuinjutsu.

Naruto explosa de rire et se pencha vers l'avant pour examiner les épaisses lignes formant le sceau. Après quelques instants, il tendit la main et en tapota une qui était complètement droite alors qu'elle aurait dû s'incurver à cet endroit.

– Là. C'est ce qui rend le sceau moins efficace, et tout le chakra qui te sert à le charger n'a nulle part où aller et se dissipe en conséquence. Si tu la reliais à celle-ci… (Il en traça une autre parfaitement parallèle.) tu doubleras ton rendement et ça résoudra ton problème.

Tenten poussa un grognement et se massa les tempes.

– Je n'y avais même pas pensé, grommela-t-elle.

– Le scellement est un peu la spécialité d'Uzushio, répondit Naruto dans un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que la plupart des gens verraient au premier coup d'œil. Et pour des sceaux ayant été dessinés par quelqu'un qui n'a reçu aucun enseignement concret et en dehors d'Uzushio en plus de ça ? Elles sont pas mal du tout.

– Mh.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, elle étudia les autres parallèles, puis soupira et réenroula le tout.

– Je suppose que ton Uzukage serait contre un programme d'échange de shinobi ?

– Fabuleuse idée ! intervint Lee avec enthousiasme de là où il se penchait pour écouter leur conversation. Moi aussi, je voudrais bien recevoir l'entraînement nécessaire pour apprendre ton fantastique style de taijutsu ! Gai-sensei répète toujours qu'il faut se saisir de toutes les opportunités avec vigueur et passion !

 _Vlan_.

– Lee ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos de ne plus me hurler dans les oreilles ?

– Mille pardons ma très chère fleur ! Je vais dès à présent faire un effort pour me contenir !

Sakura roula les yeux, mais finit par sourire et l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Ça va. Essaie juste de te souvenir de ce que doit être le volume de ta voix lorsque tu te trouves en intérieur.

C'était bien la pire combinaison entre mariage et maternage qu'il avait pu voir de toutes ses vies, et ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau sur Sasuke, s'efforçant de ne pas énoncer à voix haute une remarque qui serait loin d'être correcte. Sasuke roula simplement les yeux, se pencha vers lui et murmura :

– Au moins, ce n'est plus une fangirl maintenant qu'elle a dirigé son attention vers de plus… verts pâturages.

Naruto ne put s'en empêcher : il pouffa, libéré dans un éclat de rire véritable plutôt que le gloussement réservé de Youko, et il en resta plié en deux tant il riait. Sasuke le dévisagea simplement, l'air fier de lui et amusé tandis que Naruto continuait de pouffer et de chercher son souffle, se retenant à la chaise du Uchiha pour tenir sur la sienne. Une seconde plus tard, la main de Sasuke se referma autour de la sienne, la serrant gentiment, et Naruto tenta de se reprendre, ravalant son rire, et espérant ne pas avoir le hoquet plus tard. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de savoir quand Sasuke s'était découvert un sens de l'humour, mais ça lui plaisait bien comme ça.

Ça lui plaisait même beaucoup.

– Teme, lança-t-il lorsqu'il fut de nouveau en mesure de parler, essuyant ses larmes en se replaçant correctement sur sa chaise. Ne me surprend pas comme ça !

– Hn.

Sasuke paraissait parfaitement satisfait de lui même et il passa un pied derrière l'un de ceux de la chaise du blond pour la rapprocher un peu plus.

– Ce n'est que la vérité.

– Mais tu n'avais pas à le dire comme _ça_ , crétin. Ça se fait _pas_!

– Rire aussi.

– Voilà pourquoi cet horrible sens de l'humour devrait venir avec une étiquette de mise en garde. Et moi qui pensais que le balai que tu as dans le derrière ne laissait pas de place pour autre chose, teme.

Sasuke plissa les yeux, mais n'arriva pas à cacher l'amusement qui y brillait.

– Ce genre d'étiquette ne marche que si tu sais lire, idiot. J'ai du mal à voir comment tu pourrais en profiter.

L'air dépité, Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa les yeux.

– Je suis l'un des plus doués en scellement de tout Uzushio ! Tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as accompli exactement c'est dix-neuf dernières années, toi ?

Silencieusement, Sasuke pointa son tatouage d'ANBU à l'épaule et haussa un sourcil. Naruto lui offrit l'expression la moins impressionnée du monde, qui dura jusqu'à ce que Sasuke souffle un rire contenu, se penche vers l'avant et colle leurs lèvres les unes aux autres à travers la barrière de son masque - un mouvement qu'ils avaient répété toute la nuit durant. Ce fut rapide et nécessairement chaste, bordé par cette chaleur dans les yeux de Sasuke qui faisait écho au _désir_ qui ondulait au cœur même de la poitrine du blond, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se furent séparés que Naruto remarqua le silence qui s'était emparé de ce côté du bar.

Les dix autres shinobi rassemblés tout autour de la table les dévisageaient avec divers degrés de stupéfaction. Hinata s'empourprait lentement mais sûrement, le rouge lui montant aux joues sous ses yeux ronds, et à côté d'elle, Kiba gonflait doucement sous l'indignement, l'ahurissement et le choc profond. Sakura était pâle comme la mort et les yeux d'Ino étaient plissés, le visage fermé. Tenten et Lee échangeaient des regards, l'air de ne pas savoir où poser les yeux, et le visage de Neji était parfaitement lisse. Shino partageait son absence d'expression, tandis que Choji, lui, paraissait simplement inquiet, et Shikamaru les regardait droit dans les yeux, inflexible et inévitable.

– Que direz-vous de... , commença Ino après une longue, très longue pause, continuer cette petite réunion chez Sasuke ?

Malgré sa manière de le dire, ça n'avait rien d'une question.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, lui concéda Sakura, après une autre brève pause, et lorsqu'elle se mit sur ses pieds, il décela une véritable tempête se présageant sous sa peau. Ses émeraudes, quant à eux, étaient particulièrement dures. Allons-y.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille, et après un bref silence, Ino murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à une excuse et fit de même.

Neji fut le suivant, se relevant gracieusement et offrit sa main à Tenten pour l'aider à se relever.

– Nous allons faire la route avec vous, dit-il, implacable, et il fit un geste de tête pour inviter tout le monde à suivre. Kiba partit dans un grognement, presque sur le point de montrer les dents en s'éloignant pour sortir du bar. Shino et Hinata échangèrent un regard, puis Shino le suivit rapidement, laissant l'héritière des Hyûga faire un arrêt près de la chaise de Naruto.

– Ce serait bien si nous pouvions parler tous ensemble, dit-elle doucement, ne croisant pas vraiment ses yeux. Ça… ça fait longtemps.

La sensation que ressentit le blond lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé une grosse pierre, et il déglutit difficilement et pria que sa voix ne tremble pas lorsqu'il lui répondit.

– Je… oui. Allons-y.

– Hn. Dobe, marmonna Sasuke, se redressant également, mais ses yeux étaient tranchants alors qu'il dévisageait les autres.

Choji lui offrit un léger sourire en rejoignant HInata.

– On a vraiment l'impression que tu te rends à un enterrement, rit-il. C'est juste quelques verres chez Sasuke, Youko-san.

L'astuce fut apparemment suffisante puisque la seconde d'après, Lee se mit à crier.

– Yosh ! Avec une beuverie nous saurons qui de nous tous est le plus virile ! Si je perds, je ferais cinquante tours du village sur mes deux pouces !

Il ajouta un clin d'œil et il prit la pose du chic type pour l'effet.

Soupirant, Tenten lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser les femmes sur le banc de touche une _seconde_ fois, menaça-t-il, attrapa Neji par la main, puis Lee par le col de sa combinaison et les tira jusqu'à la porte. Je vais vous faire rouler sous la table, espèce de sales machos.

Shikamaru renifla discrètement se vautrant à côté de Naruto, les mains dans les poches, un regard perçant derrière sa nonchalance habituel.

– Allez, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête. Si nous n'y sommes pas rapidement, Sakura risque de crocheter la serrure et descendre toutes les bouteilles avant même qu'on arrive.

Naruto grimaça et dut se retenir de passer une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

– À tous les coups, elle va me faire traverser un _mur_ , grommela-t-il, accablé, anticipant déjà les os brisés. « _Hé, Kurama. Comment tu le sens ? »_

Le renard renifla méchamment.

« _Et maintenant, c'est qui qui a peur d'une fille, gamine ? »_

Sagement, Naruto ne fit pas de remarque.

– Pas seulement toi, lui rappela Sasuke en grimaçant, mais prenant quand même la direction de son appartement. Naruto lui emboîta le pas. Il savait que s'il tentait de fuir, vu la manière dont Hinata, Shikamaru et Neji scrutaient ses moindres mouvements, ils le mettraient à terre avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi… quatre pas ? Honnêtement, il avait l'impression d'être un de ces criminels qu'on emmenait sur l'échafaud. Elle va nous poursuivre _toi comme moi_.

– Eh bien, les interrompit doucement Shikamaru à environ 8 centimètres à sa gauche, tu t'en sortais plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez vos grandes bouches pour vous insulter mutuellement.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, parce que _bien sûr_ , c'était ça qui l'avait vendu.

– Te fiche pas de moi, je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais ! protesta-t-il. C'était juste une… une discussion !

Shikamaru ne parut pas plus convaincu que d'habitude.

– Sasuke ne se dispute comme ça qu'avec une seule personne, nota-t-il, les yeux scannant fébrilement les alentours. Neji lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule, son Byakugan activé, et fit un léger signe de tête. Shikamaru se détendit à nouveau. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous laisserez les chamailleries pour après le mariage, afin de ne pas griller votre couverture.

– Personne ne nous observe ou ne nous écoute, déclara platement Shino en continuant de marcher à côté d'un Kiba fulminant. Mes kikaichû l'auraient remarqué.

Naruto savait très bien que Danzo ne les faisait pas surveiller pour le moment - le sceau de la Racine le plus proche qu'il pouvait sentir était à cinq rues d'ici et en état stationnaire - et il hocha la tête, mettant ses mains dans ses manches sans savoir quoi en faire. Il était… nerveux. Ce n'était pas ainsi que la soirée était censée se passer, mais il supposait que c'était un peu trop demander de passer l'entièreté de ce rassemblement sans que _personne_ ne se doute de son identité. Franchement, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les missions d'infiltration, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interagir sous couverture avec quelqu'un qui lui était précieux. Et Sasuke...disons que… Sasuke l'était en tout point.

– Oh, _bon sang_ , soupira-t-il, passant une main sur ses yeux alors qu'une certaine pensée se plaçait devant toutes les autres. Remarquant le haussement de sourcils de Sasuke, il grimaça et dit : Haku va me _tuer_.

Sasuke renifla, l'air complètement indifférent. Ce beau salaud.

– Quelqu'un doit bien le faire, souffla Kiba en leur jetant un regard noir. Ce dernier disparut lorsque Hinata plaça une main sur son bras et il roula les yeux avant de reprendre la marche aux côtés de Shikamaru. Uzushio, hein ? C'est une longue trotte juste pour un échec à l'Examen des Chûnin, crétin.

Naruto roula aussitôt des yeux.

– Uzushio n'existait pas avant que je ne parte, le clebs, rétorqua-t-il, et Akamaru se mit à aboyer, l'air indigné. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Akamaru.

– Hé ! gronda Kiba, fusillant à la fois son compagnon et son ami. Sasuke émit un reniflement moqueur et Kiba se tourna immédiatement vers lui pour lui jeter le même regard. Et comment est-ce que _toi_ tu as découvert le pot aux roses, Uchiha ? Je suppose que c'était _avant_ que tu ne commences à enfoncer ta langue au fond de sa gorge à chaque regard.

– K… Kiba ! protesta Hinata, rougissant comme une pivoine.

Sasuke détourna volontairement le regard, mais pas avant d'avoir vu Naruto rosir.

– Hn. Je l'ai entendu rire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Neji le brisa dans un reniflement. Tenten gloussa, et Shikamaru soupira simplement et pinça son nez comme s'ils lui donnaient tous la migraine.

– Évidemment, marmonna-t-il, l'air éprouvé. À quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre d'autre de la part d'un homme qui l'a _stalké_ pendant sept années consécutives. Vous êtes vraiment _pénibles_ tous les deux.

Naruto sourit, parce qu'il appréciait toujours pouvoir provoquer cette réaction de la part du petit génie. Pas que ce soit vraiment difficile, en soi.

– Tu entends ça, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il joyeusement. On grimpe dans son estime.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, cependant, l'inclinaison de ses lèvres signifiait son amusement.

– Tu as raison. On passe d' _agaçants_ à _pénibles._ C'est du progrès.

– Hé ! Peut-être que si on l'utilise comme bouclier humain contre Sakura, on ira même jusqu'à _casse-pied_.

– Essayez donc et allez vous faire voir, menaça Shikamaru palissant d'une ou deux teintes sous son bronzage à la seule pensée.

– Mon joli bourgeon est si fort et éblouissant ! en rajouta Lee, faisant des tours sur lui-même, les mains coincées sous son menton, un regard brûlant étincelant. Elle est la lumière et l'âme de Konoha à elle seule, avec la puissance de faire s'écrouler des montagnes de ses magnifiques et délicates mains !

– Ça va, ça va, grommela Tenten, l'attrapant par le col à nouveau et le traînant par la force en direction de la porte du bâtiment dans lequel vivait Sasuke, puis en haut des escaliers. Tu l'as déjà dit, chaque jour, depuis que tu l'as rencontré.

– Oh ! Ma chère équipière pleine de fougue ! Tu ne dois ressentir aucune jalousie ! Le feu de Konoha brûle aussi vivement dans ton cœur ! Même si tu n'es pas… argh !

Neji se mit prudemment entre eux avant que sa partenaire puisse terminer d'étrangler leur équipier.

– Tenten, il est en train de tourner au violet.

– Oh, quelle tristesse. Ça risque de jurer avec sa combi.

Tenten sourit d'un air adorable, mais autorisa Neji à enlever un à un ses doigts du tissu abîmé sans protester.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne jure pas avec ? fit sèchement remarquer Kiba.

– Vous êtes tous tellement lents, les appela Ino, sortant sa tête de l'intérieur de l'appartement de Sasuke pour leur faire signe. Allez, nous sommes passés chercher quelques autres provisions.

Elle disparut à l'intérieur, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle.

Shikamaru se murmura des mots à lui même en pinçant à nouveau son nez.

– Alors, soit elles ont vidé les rayons des alcools forts, soit c'est ceux de la section interrogation et torture qu'elles ont désempli. Les chances se valent, les avertit-il avec un sourire désabusé et il prit la tête de leur petit groupe. Le reste des Douze sur ses talons, il laissa Sasuke et Naruto seuls dans le couloir.

– Il est toujours trop tard pour s'enfuir ? demanda le blond sans trop y croire.

– Sept ans trop tard, l'informa Sasuke sans une once de pitié, et le poussa à le suivre.

Dès que la porte se referma, il le lâcha, et se replaça à côté de lui, et Naruto eut à peine le temps de se préparer à l'idée avant qu'il fasse un vol plané et qu'il s'écrase contre un mur en chêne qui trembla dangereusement, mais ne céda pas. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles sifflaient et sa figure l'élançait comme s'il venait juste de se faire un affrontement en un contre un face à Kurama, mais quelque part derrière tout ça, il parvint tout de même à entendre un reniflement, un sanglot, et il se retrouva aussitôt les bras chargés d'une Sakura.

– T'es qu'un _imbécile_ , lui siffla-t-elle. Naruto, je pensais que tu étais _mort_ ! Et aujourd'hui tu reviens sous une tout autre identité ?! Comment oses-tu ?!

– Ce qu'elle a dit, lui fit écho Kiba, croisant ses bras sur son torse et plissant les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto trouve cela encore moins intimidant après que son visage ait refait connaissance avec le poing de Sakura.

– Désolé, dit-il en croisant les yeux l'observant chacun leur tour et souriant d'un air impuissant. Je suis désolé, mais je vous promets que j'avais de bonnes raisons.

D'un regard, il vérifia que les sceaux de confidentialité sur les fenêtres étaient toujours bien activés, puis leva une main et baissa son masque, le laissant pendre autour de son cou.

– Mais vu que les choses sont presque tassées, je suppose que ce n'est pas _si_ grave que vous ayez découvert mon secret. Ce n'est pas _génial_ puisque Haku va définitivement me tailler en pièces, mais tant que vous ne dîtes rien à personne, c'est bon, je suppose.

– Ce n'est pas une blague, fit Neji de façon égale, s'appuyant contre le mur, l'air pensif. Hinata leva les yeux sur lui rapidement et il fit un bref hochement de tête. Il est sérieux. Si ç'avait été une blague, elle aurait pris fin maintenant. Une fois qu'on aurait tout découvert. Mais entre le déguisement et le fait qu'il soit rentré par la porte est avec Uchiha ce matin après qu'il ait eu du grabuge dans la forêt à l'ouest, nous avons assez d'indices pour savoir que quelque chose se passe.

– Avec un peu de chance, pas pour encore bien longtemps, ajouta Naruto, allégeant par la force son ton. Comme je l'ai dit, tout est presque terminé. Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter.

 _BAM !_

– Aïe ! Sakura-chan ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?!

– Espèce _d'idiot_!

Sakura vissa ses mains à ses hanches et le fusilla du regard.

– Bien sûr que nous allons nous inquiéter ! Et si tu ne nous dis pas au moins ce qui ne va pas, ou mieux encore si tu ne nous laisses pas _t'aider_ , je veux bien te montrer tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur le corps humain depuis que tu es parti, Naruto.

Naruto leva les mains pour la calmer, faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière, et prit refuge derrière Sasuke pour esquiver Sakura.

– Ça va ! Ça va, je vais tout vous dire ! Mais Sakura, il faut que tu saches que c'est dangereux.

Il croisa son regard par tous les moyens de transmettre à quel point il était sérieux. C'est vraiment... très dangereux.

La main de Sasuke s'enroula autour de son coude, ne le serrant pas, le tenant simplement.

C'était réconfortant.

– Naruto a raison, dit-il sinistrement, n'osant tourner son regard dans la direction de qui que ce soit. L'homme que nous poursuivons a fait assassiner tout mon clan. Il faut que vous soyez sûr que vous êtes prêt à mettre en jeu votre famille entière.

Le silence se poursuivit, difficile et fragile, et assez tranchant pour faire couler le sang s'il était rompu, comme un fin morceau de glace.

Et puis, Kiba, l'effronté, l'impétueux, celui toujours prêt à sauter la tête la première dans le danger souffla un soupir offensé et secoua la tête.

– Qu'il tente donc de se mettre le clan Inuzuka à dos, gronda-t-il. J'en suis.

– Ou le clan des Hyûga, renchérit doucement Hinata, mais sa voix était comme de la soie, dissimulée derrière des nerfs d'acier alors qu'elle croisait les yeux de son cousin de l'autre côté de la pièce.

– La famille principale et la branche parallèle font front uni, affirma-t-il, inclinant la tête en signe d'approbation.

– Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce qu'on reste en-dehors de ça, Naruto, fit Choji, gentiment, mais déterminé en maintenant le regard de Naruto, et Naruto sentit un petit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, une chaleur, une once d'affection pour un garçon avec lequel il avait partagé des déjeuners lorsque seulement une poignée d'enfants acceptaient alors de ne faire ne serait-ce que discuter avec lui.

– Si c'est quelqu'un de Konoha, alors on doit s'en charger, se joignit Shino, repoussant les lunettes sur son nez. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il a déjà fait disparaître un clan entier, il reste une menace, peu importe que l'on connaisse son identité ou non. Il est toujours mieux d'être averti.

– S'il a suffisamment d'influence pour forcer un génie de la trempe d'Itachi Uchiha à massacrer sa famille, c'est que ce doit être quelqu'un de très haut placé, fit Ino, ses yeux bleu pâle se plissant alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle échangea plusieurs regards avec Shikamaru qui avait l'air particulièrement agité, et leva le menton.

– Il y a des membres du clan Yamanaka dans la section Interrogatoire et Torture. Si nous n'avons pas encore réussi à attraper ce traître, en tant que prochain chef de mon clan et de la section T&I lorsque Ibiki prendra sa retraite, je suis tenue de faire quelque chose. Shika ?

– C'est fatigant, murmura le petit génie, mais Naruto ne put dire s'il le dirigeait contre elle ou la situation. Mon père a manqué ça lui aussi. Comme Ino, c'est mon devoir en tant que prochain chef du clan Nara.

– Si l'équipe 10 et l'équipe 8 en sont, alors je présume qu'on peut dire que la 9 est dans le coup aussi, ajouta Tenten, légèrement amusé. Je suis orpheline de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'en prendre à ma famille.

– Ou à la mienne, renchérit Lee, le dos droit. Yosh ! L'équipe 9 en est !

– Et l'équipe 7, termina Sakura avec fermeté, croisant les bras, et offrant à Sasuke et Naruto un regard brûlant même s'ils n'essayèrent pas une seconde de discuter sa décision. Nous sommes onze des Jônin et des Tokubetsu Jônin les plus puissants de Konoha, et un…

Elle regarda prudemment Naruto de haut en bas pendant un moment.

– Tu as fini par être promu, non ?

– Hé ! cria Naruto, blessé. C'est quoi ce scepticisme ? Je vous surclasse _tous_ , merci bien !

– Quelqu'un, les interrompit Sasuke, l'air bien trop amusé, a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'en faire l'Uzukage.

– Teme ! cria Naruto, faussement vexé, tapant Sasuke sur l'épaule, et tentant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas sourire à la vue de dix des meilleurs de Konoha bouche bée.

 **.**

Lorsque Tsunade parvint enfin à se traîner dans son bureau après une réunion en compagnie des instructeurs de l'Académie qui s'était allongée, elle était complètement épuisée et près de voir double. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était un bon petit remontant. Malheureusement, il y avait encore des formulaires qui avaient besoin d'être remplis, des notes d'être enrichi, de nouveaux plans de cours à approuver, et plusieurs heures d'inquiétude vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de la part de Jiraiya ou même d'Orochimaru.

Tout ça à l'esprit, elle poussa le battant de la porte avec un lourd soupir, simplement pour s'arrêter brusquement la seconde suivante.

Il y avait un faucon gerfaut blanc, un oiseau natif de la côte ouest - Uzushio en particulier où ils avaient toujours été les messagers favoris de ceux des Tourbillons - perché au beau milieu de son bureau, examinant les alentours de ses yeux dorés farouches et intelligents. Il l'observa pendant un moment, la jaugeant, puis il inclina la tête et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

 _Une invocation donc_ , en conclut Tsunade, traversant rapidement la pièce pour s'emparer de ce qu'il avait amené. Généralement, on ne se servait d'invocations que pour porter d'importants messages, puisqu'ils étaient bien trop fiers pour prendre leur envol sans une bonne raison. Elle trouva donc bien sûr un rouleau de scellement traînant par dessus sa paperasse. Il se déroula facilement avec une once de son chakra et les premiers mots lui coupèrent le souffle et ravivèrent un vieux pincement au coeur.

 _Baa-chan,_ commençait-elle.

Eh bien, si quelqu'un voulait capter son attention, cette personne avait bien choisi ses mots.

 _Tu ne vas sûrement pas y croire, mais tu le dois. Tu dois te souvenir de l'époque où Uzushio a été détruite, j'en suis sûr. Aujourd'hui, tu es la seule personne qui peut faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas une seconde fois._

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Tsunade n'avait besoin d'aucun nom pour savoir de qui elle était.

Son coeur lui remontant dans la gorge, elle activa les sceaux de confidentialité de son bureau, puis mordit son pouce jusqu'à se faire saigner et l'étala sur le sceau du rouleau. Lorsque le tourbillon de fumée s'évapora, elle se retrouva devant une pile de dossiers bien ordonnée étiquetés par une plume familière.

Pas celle de Naruto, bien que la note soit de lui. Intéressant.

Quelque chose lui disait que sa nuit n'était pas près de se terminer de sitôt et que bientôt, elle aurait _bien_ besoin de ce saké. Aller aussi loin pour porter une chose à son attention, et à elle seule qui plus est…

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles.

Soupirant profondément et serrant les dents, Tsunade ouvrit le dossier en haut de la pile et commença sa lecture.

(Elle avait tort.

Ce n'était pas juste de « mauvaises nouvelles ».

C'était le genre de choses qui allait faire trembler les fondations de Konoha.)


	21. 3rd Movement: Interlude in the Morning

**RARs :**

 **aurel8611 :** Ravie qu'elle t'ait plue ! Il reste une petite quinzaine de chapitres avant la fin, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Des bisous et une très bonne lecture ^^

 **Cosmo :** WOW, cela fait-il si longtemps que je n'ai pas posté qu'on me demande comment s'est passé ce que j'ai fait en avril et en mai ? Le temps passe vraiment trop vite ! Tout s'est bien passé pour moi, si ce n'est une énorme fatigue et un stress constant sur le coup ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est un peu un interlude, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **sasu-hime :** Oh, tu es vraiment a-do-rable ! Encore une petite quinzaine de chapitres avant la fin, donc on ne se quitte pas tout de suite ^^ J'espère en tout cas en avoir terminé avec vers la fin de l'année, donc éventuellement, il me faudra reprendre une publication toute les deux semaines, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour vous ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cet interlude te plaira, plein de bisous et à bientôt !

 **Raph1978 :** Ce chapitre-ci est différent du dernier. Il s'agit d'un interlude, il en fallait bien une avec tout ce qu'il se passe ;) Mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Très peu de dialogues ici, et beaucoup de réflexion ! Une bonne lecture, à très bientôt j'espère !

 **Shinji Inu :** Ouiii une suite ! Haha, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que cet interlude va te plaire ! Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

 **Nosh :** Hééé ! Alors il me faut défendre Kakashi sur le coup ! Il a eu une enfance vraiment terrible, lui qui vient d'un clan si fier, dont les membres sont si proches les uns des autres, un petit génie au milieu du commun des motels, incompris si ce n'est par les siens et rejetés même par certains de ses pairs pour ses capacités. Il perd la personne qui compte le plus à un très jeune âge après avoir subi les conséquences des actes de son père, pour ensuite ne subir que de la pitié et cette éternelle incompréhension. Même lorsqu'il rencontre Minato, ce dernier est plutôt du genre à ne pas vouloir qu'il y ait de conflits et donc ne résout jamais rien (Minato a quelques défauts il faut l'avouer) et Rin et Obito ne font que faire monter sa charge mentale entre Rin qui éprouve des sentiments pour lui et Obito qui est tiraillé entre jalousie et admiration. Puis, il perd l'un, et c'est clairement de sa faute dans son esprit, puis il subit encore la jalousie de ses pairs à cause du Sharingan et leur dédain, puis il perd l'autre, encore de sa faute dans sa tête. La dépression est à _ça_ que le faire complètement tomber quand il rejoint un groupe de meurtriers sur demande, chose qu'il n'améliore rien, car il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ses tourments (et Danzo n'arrange rien comme d'habitude…) malgré ça il parvient à rester fidèle à son Hokage tout du long de sa vie, et ce même bien après avoir perdu Minato et Kushina. Il n'est ensuite clairement pas autorisé à approcher Naruto et je ne sais franchement pas s'il l'aurait fait vu toute la culpabilité qui l'empoisonne. Puis, lorsqu'il sort de l'ANBU, il ne voit dans la génération suivante qu'une bande de gamins qui ne connaisse rien à la vie, qui ne connaisse rien à la guerre. Lorsqu'il rencontre enfin la bonne équipe, rebelote, il revoit en eux sa propre équipe et tente de tout faire pour qu'elle ne finisse pas comme la sienne, chose qu'il ne parvient finalement pas à faire, et BAM encore de la culpabilité. Alors je pense franchement que Kakashi est un des personnages les plus à plaindre dans Naruto, mais il vraiment super intéressant, et la famille bancale qu'il se constitue est tellement proche de lui qu'elle pourrait bien le briser, encore une fois, et ça pince le cœur, mais ça le réchauffe aussi, parce qu'il est vraiment adorable derrière le masque qu'il s'impose (et je ne parle pas d'un masque physique XD) Bref ! Si tu veux me convaincre à propos des Inuzuka, je t'en pris, car Kiba entre autres est l'un des personnages que j'apprécie le moins. Je termine ici ce pavé qui nous permet d'être quitte :p Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture comme toujours !

 **Cosmo :** Tout ce que je peux te dire à propos d'Itachi, c'est qu'il reste égal à lui-même et à celui qu'on connaît dans l'histoire originale. Ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il fait une apparition, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, les réponses à questions arriveront tôt ou tard ^^ Étant donné que ce chapitre est un interlude, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes à le lire même si ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira, pas beaucoup d'interactions malheureusement… :) des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Tsurugi354 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer de traduire pour rendre vraiment justice à l'originale ^^ Encore une petite quinzaine de chapitres, nous avons encore un peu de temps à passer ensemble, donc j'espère que ce chapitre et ceux à venir te plairont ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **GaiaCross :** Merci pour les bonnes ondes, j'en ai bien besoin ! Ce chapitre est encore plus fluffy mignon, j'espère qu'il te plaira, encore merci pour tes compliments, je t'embrasse fort ! Une bonne lecture ^^

 **Lia9749 :** Cela fait vraiment tard, mais félicitations pour ton BAC ! On ne lâche pas les fanfictions même pendant cette période ? Je suis coupable également, j'ai fait la même chose. En tout cas, je suis contente que ç'ait été un cadeau pour toi et j'espère que cet interlude en sera également un ! Comme toi, j'adore la solidarité entre les 12, ça inspire tellement ! Tu n'images pas tout le travail qu'il reste à Tsunade avec ce qui arrive ! Les nuits blanches risques de suivre ! Effectivement, Neji était carrément jaloux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Jiraiya va payer ce qu'il a proposé à Tenten avant la fin de cette histoire XD bref, je te laisse à ta lecture, des bisous !

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre est classé M. Vous êtes prévenus ;)**_

* * *

 _ **chapter 21: interlude in the long morning**_

 _[Interlude : Petite pièce instrumentale jouée entre deux morceaux plus considérables.]_

La fin de soirée laissa doucement place au début de journée, et Sasuke fut plus que ravie de passer cette poignée d'heures supplémentaires, offertes par l'absence d'obligations, à rattraper le sommeil perdu. Auparavant, n'ayant rien à faire au village, il aurait d'ores et déjà tracé sa route jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade pour la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'expédie en mission aussi loin de Konoha que possible - tout cela dans le but de poursuivre son investigation sur Naruto.

Aujourd'hui, le blond se trouvant dans la pièce juste à côté, ayant adopté son canapé, Sasuke ne ressentait plus le besoin d'en faire autant. Le reste des Douze avait filé après avoir vidé la dernière réserve d'alcool de Sasuke ainsi que tout ce qu'avaient pu ramener Sakura et Ino. Pour une fois, Sasuke était parvenu à rester « légèrement pompette » au lieu de « bien éméché », et ça avait été un plaisir aussi bon que vindicatif de pouvoir imaginer les futurs maux de tête de ses camarades tandis qu'il les guidait jusqu'à la porte.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et Naruto à présent, et Sasuke se sentait encore un peu étourdi de savoir que tout ça n'était pas un simple rêve un peu fou, une hallucination que Sakura et ses menaces habituelles pour qu'il se repose auraient fait naître à l'aide d'une de ses drogues.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus un filet de démence s'étant faufilé ; les autres percevaient Naruto aussi clairement que le faisait Sasuke, interagissaient, discutaient avec lui, le frappaient et l'étreignaient aussi. Il était là, il était réel, et c'était l'aboutissement de sept ans de recherches.

Naruto était là. Naruto était _avec_ _lui_ , si littéralement que Sasuke était parfaitement libre de se pencher et de lui voler des baisers quand il lui en prenait l'envie. Ce n'était même pas du vol - ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Naruto qui retournait chacun d'entre eux avec tout le désespoir que Sasuke aurait jamais pu souhaiter lui faire ressentir à son égard, et il divaguait complètement en pensant à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si Naruto n'était pas parti, ou si Sasuke était allé avec lui. Ils auraient pu avoir sept années dotées cette même proximité, de ces mêmes baisers. Ils n'avaient jamais été doués pour tremper seulement dans l'amitié lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autre - toujours ce surplus, toujours quelque chose en trop. Rivaux, opposés, un reflet de l'autre, le tourbillon et l'orage, les deux orphelins dont la Chance se riait bien lorsqu'ils se présentaient à Elle.

 _Ce sera pour la prochaine fois_ , avait-elle dû leur dire, songea Sasuke. _Essayez encore, bande de crétins._

Il ouvrit les yeux dans la faible lumière qui passait au travers du rideau et roula sur le dos, s'étirant prudemment. Sa bouche était un peu sèche, mais à part ça, il ne ressentait pas plus d'effets d'une nuit entière à boire. Il avait fait attention après tout - Naruto lui avait avoué, après une énième apparente tentative de la part de Kiba pour remplir son verre que la capacité de régénération du Kyûbi ne permettait pas à la boisson de lui enivrer les sens, et Sasuke avait alors décidé qu'il préférait se lever le lendemain matin avec encore une petite portion de sa dignité, surtout si Naruto allait être suffisamment sobre pour se rire de lui.

Dans la pièce centrale, le faible bruissement de pas traversant le salon résonnait, s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre, puis faisant demi-tour, et Sasuke échappa un soupir, passant ses doigts sur son visage. Naruto n'arpentait pas vraiment la pièce, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il la… découvrait, bien trop agité pour dormir, rester assis ou même rester debout à un seul endroit pendant une trop longue période de temps. La même comédie se jouait depuis l'aube. C'était un murmure de fond s'accrochant à la conscience de Sasuke, l'instinct du shinobi de vouloir à tout prix traquer le moindre mouvement même lorsque l'éventualité d'une menace avait été écartée.

Naruto était nerveux et Sasuke ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Les invocations de Sasuke lui avaient fait leur rapport avant qu'ils ne partent pour aller au bar, l'assurant que Tsunade avait bien lu et accepté le rouleau, et maintenant, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était d'attendre une réaction de sa part. Sasuke s'était, secrètement, demandé pourquoi Naruto - un Kage, un maître dans l'art du fuinjutsu, l'hôte du Kyûbi no Kitsune et le second Dieu de la Tempête - ne confrontait pas tout simplement Danzo et en terminait pour de bon. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Sasuke, car c'était comme ça qu'il jouait au jeu des vengeances et des représailles, deux choses qu'il comprenait, bien qu'il ne s'autorisait plus à strictement en vivre à présent.

Pourtant, Naruto, lui, cherchait à rendre la justice, pas la vengeance, et c'était quelque chose de complètement différent et de bien plus ardu. Et dans le même temps, il avait également la tâche de renforcer les liens nouvellement reformés entre Konoha et Uzushio, et pour tous ses crimes, Danzo n'en restait pas moins un citoyen de ce premier. La plupart de ses stratagèmes avaient eu un impact direct sur les shinobi de Konoha plus que sur n'importe quel autre village, même si on comptait ce qui s'était passé à Uzushio. Les tentatives d'assassinat sur le Sandaime, l'endoctrinement d'Orochimaru au sein de la Racine qui n'avait eu que pour fin de l'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres, les dispositions prises pour ce qui était de la mort des disciples de Jiraiya et le fait de l'avoir conduit le plus loin possible du village, celui d'avoir empêché les renforts d'atteindre à temps Kato Dan et d'avoir forcé _Tsunade_ à partir, avoir empêché les Uchiha de les assister durant l'attaque du Kyûbi, avoir préconisé leur isolement dans un district à l'écart, et Itachi…

Il y avait tant à dire, et Uzushio était une tragédie, un massacre en dépit de tout ce que les citoyens là-bas aient pu faire pour se défendre. Mais ce n'était pourtant qu'une seule manipulation parmi tant d'autres, un seul tour sur l'échiquier. Danzo avait tant d'autres choses de quoi également répondre.

Rien n'était plus entre leurs mains ce concernant à présent.

Naruto fit un nouveau tour du salon, se retourna et revint sur ses pas, et Sasuke roula les yeux, susurra une insulte particulièrement créative, et se glissa hors du lit. Silencieux comme un félin, dans son bas de pyjama ample il se traîna jusqu'à la pièce centrale et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, un sourcil haussé. Naruto était déjà en tenue, si ce n'est pour le masque, les lentilles et les kanzashi aux clochettes, et le voir vêtu des habits si atypiques d'Uzushio, avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond et ses mèches blondes cascadant sur ses épaules, lui coupa presque le souffle.

C'était Naruto. Et après sept ans de son absence, ça ne lui paraîtrait plus jamais insignifiant.

Mais bien que ce ne soit toujours pas suffisant pour appeler ça « arpenter », les aller-retour de Naruto à travers la pièce ne faisaient rien de mieux que de les mettre tous les deux sur les nerfs. Sasuke soupira doucement et prit la parole.

– Oi. Dobe. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire avant que Tsunade ne se décide et tu en es parfaitement conscient.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et il leva les yeux au ciel.

– _Dobe_.

– Si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler comme ça, je vais te traîner jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement le plus proche et te faire intégrer à quel point je ne suis _pas_ un dernier de la classe, le menaça Naruto avec irritation, détournant les yeux de la fenêtre pour venir fusiller Sasuke du regard, et ça au moins, c'était familier, facile. Compréhensible. Quelle partie du mot « Uzukage » est-ce que tu ne comprends pas au juste, teme ?

– Plus de trois mots n'ayant rien à voir avec la nourriture ? Je suis im-pressionné.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil impérieux et il put presque _voir_ la tension rouler sous la peau de Naruto, la tempête de laquelle il tirait son surnom grondant une musique presque explosive, même sans l'intervention de Sasuke.

– Ou peut-être que tu as lu ça au dos d'un bol de nouilles ?

Le grognement du blond fut subvocal, rauque et menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide pour un sifflement irrité et qu'il tourne les talons, revenant vers la fenêtre les poings serrés. Sept ans, la reconstruction d'un village, et son entière gestion n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer sa patience, il semblait.

– _Sasuke_ , susurra-t-il, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'air plus que contrarié. Si tu essaies d'engager une confrontation, arrête-toi là tout de suite. Même si c'est juste un entraînement, je ne _peux pas_. Mon self-contrôle est tellement bas que j'irais jusqu'à conjurer une tornade et totalement griller ma couverture. _Encore une fois._

– Hn.

Sasuke le considéra un moment, considéra la tension paralysant les épaules de l'autre homme, l'agitation presque bestiale nouant chacun de ses muscles, et tendit la main pour attraper son poignet lorsqu'il fut assez près. Naruto réagit comme s'il s'agissait d'une attaque, mais avec le bénéfice de la surprise de son côté, Sasuke fut plus rapide. Il se retourna esquiva un coup de poing visant son crâne, bloqua Naruto contre le mur et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Physiquement parlant, il n'y avait rien de doux dans cette danse, leurs dents se rencontrant douloureusement, l'angle inconfortable et Naruto toujours rigide sous le choc. Mais ensuite, Naruto échappa un son qui se retrouva entre un soupir et un rire, pencha la tête, et écarta les lèvres, et Sasuke laissa passer un soupir de soulagement lorsque le tout s'harmonisa. Naruto était comme une gerbe de chaleur contre lui, et sa bouche était humide, chaleureuse, avide et douce, et l'ensemble avait autant le goût de désespoir que de bonheur, bien que Sasuke n'ait pas beaucoup de points de comparaison sur ce dernier. Il desserra sa prise sur le poignet de Naruto et laissa le blond retourner sa main jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entremêlent et s'agrippent, et il remonta l'autre sur sa hanche. Ce dernier gémit doucement, l'air intéressé par la tournure des choses et sa propre main vint se poser sur la courbure de l'épaule nue du brun avant de glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins, le rapprochant encore un peu plus, bien qu'il n'y ait plus tant d'espace que ça entre eux.

Sasuke suivit cette main, cependant, se mut en conséquence et avança d'une jambe entre celles de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse se rapprocher davantage, pressés qu'ils étaient depuis leurs cuisses et tout ce qui suivait. D'aussi près, Naruto était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _attirant_ , et Sasuke pouvait sentir chacune de ses courbes, les parties dures dénonçant son statut actif de shinobi et la courbure d'une musculature qu'il voulait étudier en détail, bien que la seule idée de détacher leurs lèvres était physiquement douloureux. Les doigts dans son dos l'éraflèrent et il hoqueta entre ses lèvres, et Naruto fredonna, ravi. Sasuke gronda en retour, pinçant la lèvre inférieure de Naruto avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, comme s'il essayait de le dévorer d'une seule bouchée. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, se cherchèrent, et Sasuke n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait à aimer à s'embrasser de cette manière auparavant, mais il comprenait maintenant. Parce qu'il désirait absolument tout, tout ce que Naruto avait à donner et même davantage, le voulait et le voulait _à tout jamais_.

Avant qu'il ne puisse clairement considérer ses envies, sa main se trouva déjà près de l'ourlet du petit kimono que portait Naruto, s'y glissant jusqu'à atterrir au dos de sa cuisse et cela lui valut un frémissement intrigué et un soupir. Un coin de la bouche du brun s'ourla contre celle de Naruto et il pencha la tête, ses lèvres caressant sa mâchoire, la mordillant gentiment tandis que sa main remontait de plus en plus, atteignant finalement le haut de son legging et rencontrant une peau lisse et chaude. D'un grognement rauque, Naruto resserra ses doigts sur la main gauche de Sasuke et passa le bout de ses doigts par delà l'ourlet du bas de pyjama de Sasuke, la pulpe titillant simplement son bassin. C'était le genre d'effleurements qui ne représentaient pas beaucoup, et pourtant, Sasuke ressentit un feu d'artifice crépiter sous sa peau, comme s'il était aussi à fleur de peau que lorsqu'il prenait part à une mission particulièrement dangereuse, et il siffla vivement, sa main se contractant sur le torse de Naruto.

Un autre baiser, plus profond que les précédents, avec ce petit quelque chose qui manquait aux autres, et Sasuke laissa sa main retomber. Cela lui valut une vibration sèche, non pas un gémissement, mais presque, de la part du blond, et il ne chercha même pas à étrangler un fredonnement de satisfaction, mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre de Naruto avant que l'autre ne s'écarte quelque peu, haletant un souffle chaud contre les lèvres de Sasuke avant de replonger sur lui. Des dents se refermèrent doucement sur son lobe et il frémit, encore une de ces zones nerveuses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées s'embrasant et envoyant des étincelles de plaisir descendre sa colonne vertébrale. En retour, il passa les siennes le long du cou de Naruto, le faisant larmoyer bruyamment dans le tourbillon brûlant qui s'était emparé d'eux.

L'obi aux motifs de vagues tomba, facilement denoué par des doigts désespérés, et Sasuke glissa directement sa main sur le ventre de Naruto, le griffant légèrement de ses ongles et savourant le grognement que l'autre émit. Naruto n'avait pas la carrure de Kiba, tout en muscles, ou celle de Lee, avec ses traits toujours aussi fins. Pour toute sa musculature, il restait un peu trapu, pourvu d'une puissance qui n'avait pas été acquise par un dévouement à l'entraînement, mais par un corps toujours en mouvement, toujours dans l'action. C'était pour le moins addictif, captivant, et Sasuke n'avait pas envie que la possibilité de le toucher disparaisse.

Les doigts de Naruto remontèrent le long de son dos, laissant derrière eux une traînée embrasée, et s'agrippèrent à sa nuque, le tirant à nouveau vers lui. Sasuke accepta ce simple indice et déduit que Naruto devait ressentir la même chose.

La cotte de mailles ne lui permettait pas grand-chose, et aussi fine que puisse être cette barrière, Sasuke la haïssait à un niveau bien disprotionné compte tenu du crime commis. Il passa un doigt en dessous et tira vivement, la déchirant, et Naruto rit doucement contre ses lèvres. Sasuke gronda en guise de réponse, bien trop satisfait à la vue de la peau soudainement mise à découvert pour en avoir quelque chose à faire, et il haleta en sentant des doigts calleux effleurer une boule de chair, hésitants, avant de réitérer. En représailles, il plongea vers le bas et pinça sa clavicule, pressant de ses dents pour laisser une peau écarlate sur son passage lorsqu'il remonta embrasser la courbe du cou de Naruto. Un autre froissement entre leurs deux corps, et soudain, il se rendit compte de la mesure de _l'excitation_ du blond, tout contre sa propre érection, répondant aux mêmes sentiments, et cette seule constatation lui coupa de nouveau le souffle et lui retourna l'esprit, le brouillard dans son esprit s'épaississant au-delà de ce que l'influence d'une peau dorée et d'une bouche chaude et humide avaient jusque-là pu causer.

Mais pas entièrement. Pas assez pour lui ravir sa raison. Sasuke se détacha, mit quelques centimètres entre eux, car c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter, et dit, d'un ton gorgé de désespoir :

– Naruto, tu es sûr ?

Le blond cligna des yeux, ses mèches dorées cascadant sauvagement autour de son visage, ses orbes bleus, stupéfaits. Une respiration, un battement de cœur, et il se reprit, fermant les yeux et déglutissant avant de les rouvrir sur ceux de Sasuke.

– J'en ai envie, avoua Sasuke lorsque le silence se prolongea. Un souffle haché, _inspirer, expirer_ , et il se pencha pour poser son front contre celui de Naruto, tenté par cette bouche enflée par les baisers, mais se retenant. Sa voix fut bien plus honnête que ce à quoi il s'attendait lorsqu'il ajouta : J'en ai _envie_ , et si c'est aussi ton cas, je ne m'arrêterai pas. D'une minute à l'autre, nous allons nous retrouver face à l'homme qui a fait tomber ton village et mon clan entier, et je ne veux pas risquer de ne jamais avoir goûté à ça. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, ou si tu veux attendre…

Les doigts de Naruto sur ses lèvres le coupèrent, et il cessa de parler. Le blond lui sourit, ses yeux bleus plissés reflétant une chaleur si imprenable que ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein ventre.

– Avant qu'on aille plus loin, je dois te prévenir, Sasuke, dit-il, ses lèvres ourlées dans un sourire désabusé, mais son regard toujours sérieux et inflexible. Rien chez moi n'est apte à choisir la simplicité. Jamais où que ce soit, et surtout pas ici.

Cela lui prit un moment avant que les pièces ne s'assemblent pour que Sasuke réalise ce dont parlait Naruto, et il ne put ensuite retenir un éclat de rire. Ne put rien faire pour changer la manière dont sa main empoigna, possessive et avide, son flanc et s'y cramponna.

– Dobe. Ça fait sept bonnes années que je suis à ta recherche, Naruto, répondit-il, amusé. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser que je puisse me satisfaire de seulement t'avoir trouvé ?

Naruto émit un éclat de rire qui sonna comme s'il était sorti sans son consentement, chaleureux, joyeux, doux. Il souriait toujours lorsque Sasuke se décida à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, l'embrassa comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer et que Naruto n'était autre que l'air dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Les mains du blond se baladèrent à nouveau, retraçant les muscles pour finir par agripper l'élastique du jogging de Sasuke pour passer en dessous, et n'étant pas du genre à aimer rester sur le banc de touche, Sasuke fit de même. Il retira le legging de Naruto, ses sous-vêtements, et referma ses doigts sur une peau encore plus brûlante. Naruto hoqueta dans sa bouche, mordit les lèvres de Sasuke et lui rendit la pareille. Sasuke gronda un son déchirant, puisqu'après tout, il ne se touchait pas si souvent que ça, s'étant à peine engagé une _poignée_ de reprises, et la sensation de la main de quelqu'un d'autre - celle de _Naruto_ \- sur lui était suffisante pour faire disjoncter une bonne partie de son cerveau d'un seul coup.

C'était différent ; toucher et être touché. Lorsqu'il faisait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pour lui qu'un cran au-dessus de la masturbation et ne valait vraiment pas le coup de chercher à reproduire cela trop souvent. Mais avec Naruto, c'était comme un éclair le foudroyant de bas en haut, son sang bouillant d'un feu ardent, chaque effleurement de ses doigts, ses mains embrassant sa silhouette, quelque chose qui le secouait au plus profond de lui-même. Naruto explorait, prenait son temps, le touchait comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une énigme, comme si chaque fois que Sasuke haletait et ondulait contre lui il gagnait une nouvelle pièce du puzzle. Cela faisait chavirer le brun, faisaient faiblir ses jambes, le laissant pantelant, et presque par réflexe, il resserra sa prise sur le membre de Naruto, et cela lui valut un gémissement et un roulement de hanches alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient dans un baiser embrasé tout à fait brouillon.

Un autre grondement lorsque Sasuke fit un nouveau va-et-vient de sa main, passa son pouce sur l'extrémité humide, et Naruto trembla entre ses bras, haletant tout contre lui, et cela en plus du toucher de Naruto sur lui suffit presque à le faire passer de l'autre côté. Un brasier prenait place dans le bas de son dos tandis que des éclairs lui obscurcissait la vue, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, _il ne voulait pas_. Naruto était magnifique comme ça, sauvage, excité, nullement décontenancé, atteignant son pic sous et contre lui, gémissant, la tête tombant vers l'arrière alors que Sasuke se pressa contre lui, retira sa main et les prit ensemble. La courbe nue de la gorge du blond l'attira à elle, et sa tête tournait bien trop pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser avec un tant soit peu de contrôle, mais il pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, fit glisser sa main contre leur membre, et ne chercha pas à retrouver la moindre once de raison.

Une peau ferme et brûlante, juste assez moite de leurs fluides, une prise juste suffisamment prononcée pour les faire tous les deux sombrer dans les méandres du plaisir, et ça s'arrêtait là. Sasuke ferma les paupières, inspira brise marine et soleil, et relâcha tout dans un hoquetement en jouissant. Il remarqua à peine lorsque Naruto se raidit à son tour contre lui un battement de cœur plus tard, clamant le nom de Sasuke de telle manière qu'il se promit un peu de suffisance à l'avenir, et s'écroula contre le mur, le corps défaillant et la respiration hachée.

Les jambes de Sasuke décidèrent alors de prendre une petite pause et il réussit tout juste à tourner son vacillement en un glissement contrôlé jusqu'au sol, menant un Naruto conciliant à suivre le mouvement. Ils s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre, tentant pendant un long moment de retrouver leur équilibre, et Naruto prit enfin une longue et lente inspiration.

– Ouah, murmura-t-il, penchant la tête pour sourire à Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui, sur ses joues rougies, ses yeux bleus embués, ses cheveux en désordre, les marques rouges fleurissant sur son cou et sa clavicule, et ne put qu'approuver.

– Hn, fit-il, stupidement satisfait et ridiculeusement heureux, mais c'était bien le mieux qu'il pouvait formuler pour le moment. Il avait cependant encore assez d'énergie pour s'incliner vers l'avant et faire disparaître un sourire derrière l'épaule de Naruto lorsque le blond se mit à rire de lui.

Des doigts passèrent à travers ses mèches, habiles et doux, et Sasuke relégua toutes pensées s'apparentant à l'idée de faire le moindre mouvement à un moment ultérieur. Bien, _bien_ ultérieur, s'il avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Définitivement mieux qu'une dispute, il n'y avait pas à dire.


	22. 3rd Movement: Counterpoint, Capriccioso

**RARs :**

 **Shinji Inu :** Ravie ! Plein d'action dans ce chapitre, en espérant que cela te plaise ! Des bisous et une excellente lecture ^^

 **GaiaCross :** Tsunade revient (en force) dans ce chapitre, et encore davantage dans les prochains XD ! Gros merci pour ton soutien ! Je t'embrasse fort fort, une très bonne lecture !

 **Cosmo :** Ça t'a tant coupé le souffle que tu n'as su quoi dire ? X) Ravie en tout cas que ça t'ait plu, retour de Tsunade et les rouages se mettent en action, attention à toi Danzo ! Plein de bisous et une bonne lecture !

 **Raph1978 :** Wow, cette synchronisation est incroyable ! Merci d'avoir laissé une petite note par rapport à la faute que j'avais faite, c'est toujours ça de pris ^^ L'affaire Danzo est au centre des inquiétudes dans ce chapitre et le suivant, donc cela devrait te plaire ;) Je t'embrasse fort et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **Lia9749 :** Comme tu dis, Naruto est sur le point de perdre pied, mais ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est surtout qu'il a un objectif bien en tête et qu'il ne s'en écarte jamais. Comme il dit : la justice plutôt que la vengeance, c'est important, je pense ^^ Nous reverrons Haku, Gaara et toute la troupe bientôt et Uzushio d'ici quelques chapitres il me semble bien ! Félicitations pour ton BAC, c'est ça en moins à penser *grand sourire* ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu lises les RARs des autres, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher après tout XD Je t'embrasse fort, trop ravie que tu sois là sur les chapitres ! Une bonne lecture ^^

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Faut dire que même dans l'histoire d'origine, Danzo est plutôt à l'abri. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas net, mais en a trop peur pour l'approcher ou chercher à lui nuire… On va bien revoir nos deux am… shinobi de premier ordre ! De toute façon, ce serait moi qui ferais une crise la première si on ne les revoyait plus, mais une grosse surprise vous attend encore ! Aussi de duo à trio, nous n'en sommes pas loin ;) Des bisous, je te laisse sur ces mots (in)compréhsenibles et une excellente lecture à toi !

 **ina99 :** Itachi est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il saura faire ce qui doit être fait. Espérons simplement qu'il n'oubliera pas qu'il est en mesure d'avoir du soutien cette fois-ci. Des bisous et une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **chapter 22: counterpoint, capriccioso**_

 _[Contrepoint : Art de composer en superposant des dessins mélodiques._

 _Capriccio : Morceau instrumental de forme libre, de caractère folklorique.]_

Tsunade s'arrêta à peine le temps de pouvoir toquer avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte d'un seul coup et de s'inviter à entrer, laissant le battant rebondir sur le mur dans un fracas puissant et se refermer tout aussi bruyamment. L'Uchiha était d'ores et déjà sur ses deux pieds, sabre en main et les yeux plissés, cependant Tsunade l'ignora pour focaliser son attention sur l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il était lui aussi debout, un long naginata tendu devant lui et son masque était relevé, un flacon d'huile servant à affûter les armes et une pierre à aiguiser abandonnés à ses pieds, mais le regard qu'il lui lança n'eut rien à voir avec celui de Sasuke, prudent et nerveux.

Non, les yeux de Youko avaient un caractère anticipatif, dans l'expectative. Il la dévisageait comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Tsunade inspira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jetant un bref regard vers Sasuke avant de le retourner sur le messager d'Uzushio.

– Voilà qui est intéressant, dit-elle calmement. Sache que je suis venue te rendre une petite visite à l'auberge, Youko-san. Imagine bien ma surprise lorsque l'un de mes ANBUs m'a informée que l'endroit le plus probable où je pourrais te trouver serait chez l'un de mes meilleurs Jônin.

Youko ne sourcilla pas, mais Sasuke se redressa, les yeux durs comme de la glace, tandis qu'il rangeait son sabre dans son fourreau.

– Nous ne faisions qu'approfondir les rapports diplomatiques avec un allié de tradition, dit-il, un peu raide.

Tsunade prit en compte la distincte absence de haut de l'Uchiha, la légère blessure palpitant sur sa nuque, la manière dont le kimono de Youko était tout juste un peu de travers et ses mèches blondes ébouriffées, puis renifla moqueusement.

– C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça de nos jours ? fit-elle sèchement, et elle fut récompensée par le rougissement colorant les joues pâles de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne tourne vivement la tête en direction du mur.

– Hn.

Le vif cliquetis de l'extrémité renforcée du naginata sur le sol tira Tsunade de ses viles pensées à propos du capitaine ANBU et elle tourna les yeux vers Youko qui avait planté son arme dans le bois et qui s'appuyait nonchalamment tout contre. Il ne la trompait pas, cependant ; ses émeraudes portaient un éclat sauvage prêt à être mis à profit à chaque seconde.

– Si vous me cherchiez, Hokage-sama, vous m'avez trouvé, dit-il poliment.

– Hm.

Tsunade l'étudia un moment avant de retourner son regard sur Sasuke.

– Uchiha, rassemble ton escouade et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Il s'agit d'une affaire top secrète, ne laisse personne te retenir ou te questionner à l'exception de Shikaku et de moi-même.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il proteste ou qu'il se tourne vers Youko avant de disparaître, mais à la place de ça, une sorte de satisfaction gagna son expression. Avec un hochement rapide de la tête, il tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre. Trente secondes à peine passèrent avant que sa présence s'évanouisse totalement de l'appartement, et Tsunade fut laissé face à au fantôme d'un homme qu'elle connaissait autrefois, le spectre d'un village qui aurait dû ne plus être et un homme portant des secrets plus dangereux qu'elle n'en avait croisé ces dernières années.

Se forçant à ne pas se masser les tempes, Tsunade le dévisagea d'un regard perçant.

– En général, Uzumaki, les messagers délivrent _tous_ leurs messages en même temps. Ça économise à tout le monde un bon degré de confusion, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

À sa décharge, Youko ne prétendit pas une seule seconde ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, à peine perceptible sous son masque et dit :

– Je peux tracer ses agents, si vous le souhaitez. Je suis même en mesure de les immobiliser, si ce n'est que temporairement, avec le sceau dont il les a affublés.

Tsunade ne voulait même pas considérer ce qui allait arriver aux douzaines de shinobi de haut-niveau traumatisé ayant été à la merci de Danzo depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ce n'était sincèrement pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait ignorer, le besoin de les déprogrammer et de les réintégrer, mais… elle mit cette pensée de côté, pour le moment du moins. Un désastre allant sans le moindre doute lui provoquer une belle migraine.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, se centrant à nouveau sur le problème qui les intéressait, et l'idée d'avoir toutes les troupes de Danzo hors d'état de nuire était plus que tentante. Cela rendrait le tout bien plus aisé.

Cela lui valut un nouveau plissement de ses yeux, lui rappelant le sourire certainement dissimulé derrière son masque.

– J'ai choisi de participer à cette mission pour diverses raisons, Hokage-sama, et une seule d'entre elles consiste en mon adéquat sens de la diplomatie.

Tsunade se demanda si Youko savait le nombre d'informations qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau de ces seuls mots, mais au vu de la tension soigneusement contenue attaquant chacun de ses muscles, elle en doutait sincèrement. _Choisis de participer_ , au lieu de _été envoyé_. C'était un nouvel indice, une nouvelle pièce du puzzle sur le grand tableau du retour d'Uzushio, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'y pencher. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tournant et retournant l'offre dans sa tête avant de demander :

– Tous, sans exception ?

Youko opina, ses doigts caressant doucement le bâton de son naginata - plus familier qu'il n'y paraissait, maintenant que Tsunade y regardait de plus près. Le naginata d'Arashi d'après les nombreux sceaux complexes, chéri et usé à maintes reprises, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Encore une autre pièce du puzzle.

– Un sceau a été placé sur leur langue pour assurer leur silence en toute circonstance, expliqua-t-il. Mais, il est plutôt simple et je ne doute pas être en mesure d'en créer un encore plus puissant qui permettra de relier chaque membre de la Racine via les résonances sympathiques. Toute modification au sceau principal s'inscrira sur toutes les autres, et il ne sera pas difficile de transformer un sceau de silence en un sceau les plongeant tous dans un coma temporaire.

Tsunade avait un certain don pour le fuinjutsu - elle était l'une des meilleures encore en vie, avec Jiraiya et Orochimaru -, mais la manière dont le shinobi d'Uzushio en parlait, en avait _toujours_ parlé, était au-delà de sa compréhension. Même son grand-oncle Tobirama, qui combinait alors le ninjutsu et l'art des sceaux avec une fluidité et une ingéniosité jamais vu s'inspirait en grande partie d'Uzushio et de leur fuinjutsu aussi complexe que remarquable.

Il y avait eu un fabricant de jouets, se rappelait-elle, au marché où elle s'était rendue lorsqu'on l'avait emmené voir l'Examen Jônin d'Arashi. Il lui avait souri avant de tracer quelques lignes épaisses sur une poupée - en forme de Phénix - qui lui avaient donné vie à l'aide de quelques gouttes de chakra. Il avait dansé pour elle, s'était incliné, avait voltigé avant de se poser avec grâce sur le stand, rien qu'avec de l'encre et quelques dessins.

L'art des marionnettes appartenait sans condition au village de Suna, mais celui des sceaux était en tout point celui d'Uzushio, et était bien plus modulable, bien plus répandu que ne l'étaient les marionnettes même au sein du Pays du Vent. Alors, si Youko était certain d'en être capable, Tsunade n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, surtout après ce que Danzo avait fait à son pays. Qu'il ne se venge pas tout simplement, qu'aucune invasion d'Uzushio n'ait encore été repérée au nom d'une exigence bien méritée en disait long sur leur future alliance ainsi que sur les compromis qu'Uzushio était prête à faire, même sur des points aussi cruciaux.

– De quoi as-tu besoin ? demande-t-elle, et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Youko s'embrasa ; un véritable raz-de-marée.

– Une base servant de pivot, dit-il, et il y eut une réverbération de sa voix qui n'avait rien d'humain, quelque chose de _plus_. Pas vraiment un grognement, mais un… écho. Le sous-entendu d'une puissance telle que Tsunade n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant. Ça n'a pas à être à l'exact centre du village, mais quelque part dans les hauteurs, avec un point de vue sur tout Konoha.

Se méfier ou se fier, le choix n'avait plus d'importance. Sans la moindre hésitation, Tsunade opina.

– Tu seras autorisé à rester dans mon bureau en ma présence. Est-ce que tu as ce qu'il te faut ou dois-je demandé à quelqu'un de s'en occuper ?

Le naginata vint reposer sur son épaule tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la porte, passant ses sandales en chemin.

– J'ai tout sur moi, Hokage-sama. Je vous suis.

Tsunade se mit en marche sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Tout était déjà bien organisé et le temps leur manquait.

À l'origine, elle s'attendait à placer Youko en détention, si ce n'est que temporairement, pour qu'il n'interfère pas avec la capture de Danzo. Mais _cela_ fonctionnerait d'autant mieux, si tout se passait sans anicroche. Neji et Sasuke étaient chacun à la tête de leur propre escouade, et avec le Byakugan et le Sharingan, il y avait peu de chance que quiconque déclenche quoi que ce soit entraînant la destruction automatique des laboratoires et ainsi de tous les documents incriminant Danzo. Avec tous les ANBUs de la Racine hors d'état de nuire, il y avait encore moins de chance que la moindre alarme se déclenche.

Il y avait déjà suffisamment de sang sur les mains de Danzo - le sang de _Konoha_ , chose impardonnable. Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser en verser davantage. C'était la cause du bannissement d'Orochimaru - provoqué par ses propres erreurs de jugement, certainement, mais non pas sans que Danzo l'ait poussé dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. C'était ce qui l'avait entraîné à l'exil qu'elle s'était auto-infligé. C'était ce qui avait détruit le clan Uchiha, ce qui avait corrompu tant d'orphelins - de talentueux enfants volés aux clans -, et ce, durant des dizaines d'années, défiant les ordres directs du Hokage.

Même si elle était encline à la clémence - ce qui, après un bref résumé des méthodes d'entraînement de Danzo, lui était _impossible_ \- Tsunade serait forcée par son statut, par ses responsabilités, à y mettre fin.

Danzo aimait à se penser Seigneur des ténèbres de Konoha, une version déformée de ce que pourrait être l'Ombre du Hokage. Tsunade n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer ça. Ne pouvait pas, ne le ferait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hokage qu'elle était ni le genre de leader que Sarutobi ou son grand-père aurait aimé qu'elle soit.

Youko sifflotait doucement à ses côtés, un vieil air qu'elle savait être une ancienne ballade d'Uzushio, et par-dessus son épaule, la lame de son arme captait la lumière de la mi-journée et brillait d'une lueur spectrale bleutée. Ses yeux flamboyaient de détermination, un feu l'embrasant, une sorte d'impatience, tout cela mixé et noué, tranchant comme la lame d'un rasoir, et elle pouvait presque voir l'air onduler sur son passage, une aura meurtrière soigneusement retenue. Il patientait, pour le moment, afin que Konoha frappe le premier coup sur leur traître. Néanmoins, Tsunade s'en doutait bien : si Danzo leur glissait entre les doigts, Youko se tiendrait en travers de son chemin et n'aurait aucune pitié à son égard.

 _Sâji_ , se souvint-elle soudain, observant la pampille grise et bleue se balancer depuis son nœud juste en dessous de la garde. _Déferlement_. _C'est ainsi qu'Arashi l'avait appelé_. Sarutobi et lui avaient toujours été bien assortis, lors de leurs affrontements, naginata contre bâton, feu et eau, terre et vent, mais Arashi avait toujours porté Sâji plus fidèlement que Sarutobi son bâton. Le Sandaime Uzukage l'emmenait partout depuis qu'il était Genin, et Tsunade n'arrivait pas à imaginer quiconque à Uzushio si ce n'est Arashi souhaitant porter un naginata. Son peuple l'aimait bien trop, le portait en bien trop haute estime pour laisser quelqu'un déambuler là-bas avec la même arme.

Et si c'était effectivement le cas…

Les pièces s'emboîtèrent.

Elle savait bien sûr qu'Uzushio était appelée le village de la Longévité, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment _considéré_ jusque là. N'avait jamais pensé à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier lorsqu'on prenait en compte en plus de ça les réserves de chakra des Uzumaki. Après tout, Mito n'avait que très peu vieilli, même à la veille de son décès, et bien que Tsunade n'ait rencontré Arashi en personne qu'une poignée de fois, Sarutobi s'était toujours plaint d'avoir l'air vieux comparé à lui.

À l'époque, Tsunade avait pensé qu'il se référait à son énergie, à son enthousiasme.

Mais… et si elle s'était fourvoyée ?

Qu'avait dit Jiraiya lorsqu'il en avait discuté ? _Il aurait dans les environs des soixante-dix ans maintenant, et même si j'aimais énormément le dynamisme de sensei, je ne crois pas qu'un homme de son âge aurait été capable de reconstruire ce village pierre par pierre après avoir assisté à sa destruction. Et je ne pense pas non plus que même le Dieu de la Tempête ait réussi à atteindre l'immortalité._ Mais peut-être… peut-être que ce n'était pas une question d'immortalité en tant que telle. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une grande longévité. Plus grande que celle de quiconque, même pour quelqu'un d'Uzushio, peut-être oui, mais le Dieu de la Tempête avait toujours été doté d'une certaine puissance, infailliblement brillant en fuinjutsu, en ninjutsu et en tactiques de dernières minutes.

C'était une possibilité que Tsunade ne pouvait écarter, la possibilité que l'homme à ses côtés n'était autre que celui qu'elle avait admiré lors de l'Examen Jônin tant d'années auparavant. Le même qui avait vu sa cité tomber à cause des machinations de Danzo, celui qui avait dû regarder les siens s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde et se perdre en chemin.

Tsunade prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, laissant entrer Youko - ou plutôt Arashi - à l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux, prit quelques secondes pour prier que Danzo soit capturé sans encombre, proprement, pour leur bien à tous, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le bureau et de fermer soigneusement, mais fermement la porte derrière elle.

Neuf ANBUs tournèrent leurs yeux sur elle, tous portant un masque et armés jusqu'aux dents, et elle fit venir à elle toute l'assurance qui lui restait en réserve, puis hocha sombrement la tête.

– Vous connaissez vos ordres. En avant, commanda-t-elle et dans un brouillard sombre, ils disparurent.

Tsunade expira et se tourna pour faire face à la fenêtre.

Parfois, pour que l'arbre reste vigoureux, certaines racines devaient être taillées. C'était simple, mais indispensable, et les racines en question avaient pourri et poussé de façon complètement incontrôlée ces dernières années.

 _Indispensable_ , songea Tsunade, et elle se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Elle songea aux enfants, aux clans, à un village entier mis à feu et à sang et ne fléchit pas.

Couper les racines. _Préserver l'arbre. Traîner les ombres en pleine lumière et les faire brûler._

 **.**

À ses côtés, Tsunade était une présence silencieuse et morose, mais Naruto s'obligea à en faire abstraction pour concentrer toute son attention sur le moment présent. Puisque : ça y était, le dernier coup avant l'échec et mat, l'avant dernier pas avant de pouvoir enfin renverser le roi. Dédommagement et justice, les méfaits de Danzo allaient finalement éclater au grand jour. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Uzushio, à comment c'était par le passé, et peut-être que le blâme ne tombait pas entièrement sur Danzo seul - Kiri avait été l'épée ayant frappé, après tout, mais Danzo avait été celui à la dégainer et à la manier, la raison même pour laquelle ils avaient été en mesure de passer outre leur champ de force et les frapper si violemment.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais il en avait presque la sensation lorsqu'il alla chercher dans son obi le kanzashi de Mio. Les grelots tintèrent doucement, légèrement, un écho à son rire d'autrefois, alors qu'il entortillait ses cheveux et les relevait pour venir les passer et les tenir en place.

 _Arashi-kun ! Attends, attends un peu, tu n'iras nulle part avec tes cheveux dans la figure comme ça !_

(Il n'avait jamais oublié ses mots, si insouciants, offerts et précédés d'un rire, un cadeau fait de ses propres mains.)

Il y avait tant de souvenirs se bousculant. Mio, Yui et Shunka, Ginrei dans son hôpital et le Nidaime Uzukage lui souriant, Mito le scrutant de ses yeux _perçants_ , la mer au coucher et la place du marché en plein après-midi, et une centaine de petites choses emportées par la marée du temps. Bons comme mauvais, car Naruto savait à présent que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Comme Kagami, et peut-être qu'après ça, après que Danzo ait expié ses fautes, peut-être qu'alors Naruto serait en mesure de repenser à son ami sans voir une mort solitaire aux mains de ceux qui auraient dû être ses alliés.

Il déroula à peine un mètre d'un rouleau sur le sol et entama le sceau dont il aurait besoin. Il était possible qu'il ait minimisé l'énergie qu'il devrait mettre dans ce sceau lorsqu'il en avait expliqué les bases à Tsunade étant donné qu'il fallait bien une quantité monstrueuse de chakra pour affecter autant de sceaux à la fois dans un même laps de temps, mais il n'était pas l'hôte du Kyûbi pour rien, et Kurama releva le museau au premier murmure de son appel.

« _Je t'avais dit que cette chose dans les bois serait de trop, »_ fit malicieusement le renard et le chakra tourbillonna autour de lui avant de s'éloigner de sa silhouette, inondant chacun de ses membres d'une sorte de légèreté et son esprit d'une puissance enivrante.

« _Tu vas nous porter malheur, »_ répliqua Naruto, car après tout, la journée était loin d'être achevée. Il se reconcentra sur l'énorme sceau devant lui, sur la multitude de sceaux plus étroits dispersés dans tout le village et sur l'étincelle d'un chakra si familier produite par l'activation du Sharingan de Sasuke. Ino était avec lui, en plus de quelques autres shinobi qui lui était inconnus et ils s'approchaient d'un groupe de membres de la Racine. Naruto suspendit son mouvement, ayant achevé le sceau sans l'avoir encore activé, bien que pour lui ce soit pire que de s'arracher les ongles d'en faire autant, et attendit le signal de Tsunade.

Un battement, un autre, et Naruto eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux et tout ce qui allait avec tant l'attente était agonisante, et que ce se passerait-il si Danzo parvenait à _leur échapper_ ? Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un _perdait la vie_ en lui faisant face ? Naruto n'avait pas la moindre intention de perdre une autre personne précieuse à son cœur, ne pouvait plus en perdre, pas alors qu'Uzushio renaissait enfin de ses cendres et avait de nouveau rassemblé ses gens. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin entre ses mains le pouvoir d'assurer leur sécurité, le pouvoir de _faire_ quelque chose lorsque tout le reste allait mal…

– Maintenant, murmura fermement Tsunade, et Naruto versa autant de chakra qu'il le put dans la matrice, le fit s'activer, s'embraser et _viser_.

Une énième ligne, une autre courbe, une division aiguë entre deux parties du diagramme, et Naruto put sentir au plus profond de lui même le sceau de la Racine changer, se transformer et s'activer. À la lisière de sa conscience, il discerna le moment même où tout mouvement cessa, celui où plusieurs douzaines de shinobi s'effondrèrent de concert. Et son cœur se _serra_ , pour ces enfants privés de leurs maisons, de leurs familles, les uns des autres, forcés à se battre comme on le faisait à Kiri avant la rébellion. Chaque membre de la Racine avait sa propre histoire, un passé - et dorénavant, si tout se passait bien, un futur également.

À présent, la suite se trouvait entre les mains des escouades de l'ANBU et du plan qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Mais... pas entièrement.

Naruto ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, longue et lente, et les rouvrit.

Il bondit par la fenêtre et fut hors de vue bien avant que Tsunade ne puisse même percevoir son geste.

 **.**

 _Ne le laissez pas briser les sceaux sur son bras._

Sasuke fit de ces mots son nouveau mantra, se tenant tout juste hors de portée du Sharingan de Danzo, sachant parfaitement que le reste de son escouade en faisait de même. Leur plan était simple, le produit d'une nuit de réflexion pour Shikaku, Inoichi et Tsunade - faire ça bien et vite, de manière groupée, et ne pas laisser à Danzo le temps d'utiliser quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'Uzanagi. Éviter le Mangekyo de Shisui, mais piéger Danzo dans un Genjutsu suffisamment subtil pour passer inaperçu, afin qu'il surestime ses propres capacités. Des coups fatals uniquement, du moins jusqu'à ce que les yeux subtilisés aient épuisé leur puissance.

Cela paraissait presque impossible d'affronter quelqu'un avec une réputation telle que celle de Danzo.

 _L'escouade de Neji est en position_ , lui signala Ino sur sa gauche à l'aide de signes, les yeux plissés alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les sources de chakra les entourant. _L'équipe de Shikamaru n'est plus très loin._

Sasuke hocha la tête, puis signala à un autre membre de leur escouade, Uzuki Yugao, de se mettre en position. Elle disparut en l'espace d'un instant, se déplaçant sans le moindre bruit, et Sasuke expira lentement.

Il savait ce que préparait Naruto, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de Tsunade. Il le savait bien avant que Naruto ne lui en fasse part, pour être sincère. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Naruto reste sur le banc de touche comme cela, pas contre Danzo, pas alors que la justice pour son village entier était en jeu. Et s'ils agissaient contre Danzo, s'ils étaient confrontés à un minimum de chances de réussite, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une entrave à la mission. C'était une… bonne contribution.

Avec un peu de chance, Tsunade verrait également cela comme ça, au moins.

 _Shikamaru en position_ , signa Ino, le tirant de ses pensées et le faisant se tendre, et au même moment, une large vague de chakra provenant de la tour du Hokage les traversa. Bleu et doré, avec une touche de rouge, et Sasuke le reconnut aisément. Il se mit en mouvement avant d'avoir achevé sa réflexion, et Ino prit sa suite, Yugao à leur droite alors qu'ils bondissaient ensemble vers l'avant.

Danzo était à mi-chemin du village, revenant du camp d'entraînement, à découvert, sans que quiconque ne le couvre lorsque Sasuke apparut devant lui, katana en main ciblant ses points vitaux.

Le vieil homme esquiva, rapide et de toute évidence préparé pour toute attaque-surprise, mais de l'autre côté vint Raidô, puis Genma, presque à l'horizontale du sol et se déplaçant à toute vitesse, qui le touchèrent d'une nette rangée de senbon empoisonnés. Danzo tituba, trébucha, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à autant d'adversaires, et l'opportunité fut bien trop belle. Ino prit appui, effectua une série de mûdra, et son corps s'écroula. Danzo se figea, et Sasuke profita de l'ouverture, s'élança le sabre en tête. Ils avaient répété cette combinaison à de nombreuses reprises, s'en étaient même servi contre des opposants particulièrement têtus par le passé, et Sasuke avait autant confiance dans les capacités d'Ino qu'il avait confiance en les siennes.

Et, en effet, une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne puisse percer la peau, Ino relâcha son emprise, retournant dans son propre corps, et Danzo fut trop désorienté par l'échange consécutif sans queue ni tête - ça n'avait durait _qu'une poignée de secondes_ \- pour esquiver. Sasuke le toucha franchement, son katana s'enfonçant profondément, et jeta sur lui son Genjutsu alors même que le corps de Danzo disparaissait.

Danzo penserait qu'il avait glissé sur le côté au dernier moment, et ne se rappellerait pas s'être servi de l'Izanagi. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour qu'ils en sortent victorieux.

Neji fit son entrée dans un tourbillon, son masque en forme de moineau, trompeur dans son air inoffensif, et se déchaîna sur ses tenkentsu, rapidement et avec fluidité, toujours plein de grâce, Tenten juste derrière lui un tanto en main. Ils formaient un tandem parfait dans la gestuelle, Tenten agissant dès que Neji reculait, et Yugao arriva par-derrière, sa Nuit de la Lune Voilée frappant fort de manière à ce que Danzo ne puisse y échapper.

L'Izanagi fit disparaître la blessure, et Danzo se mit en position d'attaque, partant sur un taijutsu puissant et dévastateur qui les fit tous les trois reculer. Ça faisait toujours un œil de moins.

Les équipes changèrent autour de lui, comme cela avait été prévu, et Sasuke imita Neji, bondissant sur le côté, alors qu'Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji lancèrent l'une de leurs attaques combinées. Un autre œil en paya le prix, mais un vent tranchant traversa de long en large l'Équipe 10 et Ino gémit lorsque son sang se mit à perler. Chôji et Shikamaru bondirent à leur tour, les ombres dansèrent et Chôji se transforma pour une autre attaque qui ne manqua pas d'aplatir l'ennemi, cependant Danzo profita de la perte d'un œil supplémentaire pour passer au-delà du duo et s'en prendre directement à Ino qui n'avait plus de possibilité de repli.

Sasuke gronda, prêt à s'élancer, mais soudain lui vint la sensation tourbillonnante d'un chakra familier, écrasant et aussi brûlant que le soleil, et une longue lame luisante d'une lueur bleutée se présenta avant lui, faisant reculer Danzo. Les grelots tintèrent joyeusement, mais sauvagement, alors que Naruto leur passa devant, son naginata surgissant et balayant d'un geste large l'air pour venir égratigner la joue de Danzo. Ce dernier recula à nouveau, faisant dévier le second coup de son kunai, mais ne put échapper au Kokutô empoisonné de Raidô et aux fils d'ombre qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

 _Encore cinq_ , songea Sasuke, et il échangea son katana contre une série de shuriken et un rouleau de fil métallique. Un pas vers l'avant pour contourner Neji et Tenten qui revenait dans leur périmètre de sécurité et il eut enfin champ libre. Il s'en saisit sans la moindre hésitation alors que Danzo projeta une lame faite à partir d'air dans sa direction. De l'autre côté du chemin, Genma croisa son regard et Sasuke esquiva au même moment où un tourbillon bleu et doré prit sa place pour contrer l'attaque Fûton d'une des siennes. Les deux jutsu se rencontrèrent et provoquèrent une explosion, faisant trembler les environs et en faisant presque tomber plus d'un, mais Genma, toujours près à attaquer à la moindre ouverture, s'élança au lieu de reculer. Ses senbon en plein vol furent à peine visibles à l'œil nu, mais Sasuke exécuta plusieurs mûdras, évita Naruto et du bout de ses doigts leur jeta des gerbes de foudre pour les en charger. Ils atteignirent leur cible, quatre coups fatals, et cela faisait six.

Néanmoins, Danzo ne faisait plus attention au compte, tirant l'un des shuriken de Sasuke de son épaule avant de le laisser tomber. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto, perçants, complètement centrés et plein de ce quelque chose que Sasuke ne voulait même pas essayer de nommer.

– Toi, dit-il, d'une voix basse et mortelle. Ce naginata…

Naruto éclata de rire, faisant tourner le long manche entre ses doigts dans une danse tapageuse qui n'avait que pour but d'attirer l'attention. Au vu de la manière dont le visage de Danzo perdu six tons de couleurs, cela signifiait peut-être un peu plus que ça, mais Sasuke ne pouvait deviner quoi.

– Moi, conclut joyeusement le blond. Et Sâji, bien sûr. Je n'irais évidemment pas au combat sans elle.

Le sourire s'estompa, et il planta son naginata devant lui, ne s'appuyant pas vraiment dessus, mais certainement bien plus détendu qu'il ne le devrait dans une telle situation. Sasuke reconnut cette posture, et retint un juron, car ce n'était pas le moment pour Naruto d'adopter son attitude « tous-les-vilains-du-monde-doivent-se-repentir ». Il se tendit, prêt à intervenir, mais les prochains mots de Naruto le firent se figer sur place.

– Uchiha Kagami, dit-il doucement et les yeux de Danzo se plissèrent. Il y en avait deux, des cousins, tous les deux brillants et incapables de s'en tenir à ce que le clan Uchiha voulait d'eux. Tu connaissais le plus âgé, pas vrai ? Le bras droit du Nidaime, qui n'a jamais été vraiment accepté parmi les siens étant donné qu'il se tenait aux côtés d'un homme qui semblait avoir haï le clan Uchiha plus que n'importe quel autre toute sa vie durant. Ils l'ont rejeté, bien qu'il ait toujours tout fait pour le bien du village. Tu devais les haïr pour ça, puisqu'après tout, Kagami était l'un de tes vrais amis. Ton camarade.

Danzo leva le menton.

– Nos idéaux se rejoignaient, répondit-il sombrement, sans rien ajouter.

Naruto hocha la tête, comme s'il acceptait une confession et avança d'un pas.

– Il était ton ami, répéta-t-il. Vous auriez tous les deux fait n'importe quoi pour le bien du village. Mais les Uchiha ne voyaient pas ça sous cet angle.

– Ils ne voyaient en lui qu'un traître, cracha Danzo. L'un des fidèles de Tobirama, quelqu'un de faible. Ça n'a jamais été suffisant pour eux, ce qu'on leur donnait, pas alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas les seuls bénéficiaires. Les Uchiha étaient trop puissants pour qu'on puisse leur faire confiance. Ils ont eu l'opportunité de servir au nom de Konoha, d'aider à le rendre fort, mais ils l'ont laissé passer.

– Et Kagami est mort à cause de ça, lors d'une mission avec deux autres Uchiha, fit Naruto, et il eut presque l'air compatissant. Pas condescendant, comme le serait certainement quelqu'un d'autre dans la même situation, mais… peiné. Gentil.

Danzo le scrutait, les traits du visage figé dans le marbre.

– C'était de leur faute, dit-il, tout bas, de toute évidence toujours aussi furieux à ce propos. Mais personne ne le voyait, personne n'agissait. Et les Uchiha qui suivirent, qui auraient dû servir leur village avant leur clan, eux non plus n'ont rien fait. J'ai pris l'opportunité lorsqu'elle m'a été offerte.

– Fugaku. Shisui. Itachi. Et le second Kagami.

Le chagrin était plus tangible, plus immédiat, quelque chose de personnel, et Sasuke se souvint du mémorial, de son murmure alors ( _Le meilleur_.) alors qu'il caressait les gravures du bout des doigts, et il ressentit enfin cette once de compréhension.

Il ne saisissait pas vraiment l'idée de la réincarnation, ne pouvait pas vraiment se raccrocher à davantage qu'à la maigre explication de Naruto - _Uzushio a fait quelque chose et je me rappelle avoir un jour été celui qu'on appelle le Dieu de la Tempête -_ et c'était si incongru qu'il était difficile d'y croire, mais dans le même temps, cela paraissait… coller avec le reste. Mais cela signifiait aussi des pertes, et de vieux amis, et une compréhension des événements passés qui ne pourrait jamais être gagnée au travers des livres d'Histoire.

– Le fils du diplomate ? Oui, avec son don héréditaire et l'influence de sa famille, il aurait pu faire changer les choses. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est dévoué à _toi_ , Arashi, et Konoha ne pouvait risquer son inévitable trahison.

Danzo entreprit plusieurs mûdra avant de frapper sa main au sol, et de la fumée s'éleva autour de lui pour venir assombrir le chemin. Au centre des ténèbres, quelque chose se mit à rugir.

– Sa mort est sur ta conscience, Uzukage ! tonna Danzo, alors que le nuage de fumée s'éclaircissait. Il aurait trahi Konoha pour toi, et c'était inacceptable. Je l'ai fait dans l'intérêt du village.

Devant lui, Sasuke entendit Naruto soupirer une longue et lente expiration, puis le son des clochettes tinta. Le naginata s'éleva, tournant entre des doigts habiles, et Naruto planta ses pieds au sol dans une position de combat. Une lampée de chakra remonta le long du manche, activant les unes après les autres les sceaux y étant dessinés, et davantage d'énergie encore fut malaxée, une aura démontrant une détermination farouche et continue qui coupa tout simplement le souffle à Sasuke.

– Peut-être, fit Naruto, mais tu l'as fait dans l'intérêt de _ton_ idée de ce qu'est Konoha. Non la _leur_. (D'un geste de la main, il pointa les shinobi l'entourant.) Ton Konoha est un endroit sombre, sans le moindre liens et précieuses relations entre ses habitants, et il a perdu la Volonté du Feu lorsque le premier innocent a été sacrifié. Il ne pourra _jamais_ être comparé à la réalité et étant donné que Saru n'est plus là pour te le rappeler, Danzo, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger.


	23. 3rd Movement: Elegy for an End, Cadenza

**RARs :**

 **Cosmo :** Je suis tant surprise que ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plus, en espérant que la suite (à la minute près c'en est une !) soit également du même acabit ! Je ne vais pas te faire un monologue, je sais que Danzo te manque XD Allez, des bisous et une très bonne lecture ! Merci encore pour tout ;)

 **Raph1978 :** Et voilà ! J'ai fait au plus vite ^^ clôture du combat entre Danzo et nos très chers protagonistes et la suite bien sûr ! Encore une dizaine de chapitres, j'espère que tu ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers (quelle étrange expression), car il y a encore deux trois petites choses à découvrir, des choses sur lesquelles des indices ont été disséminés tout au long des chapitres. Cela m'amuserait beaucoup de voir que quelqu'un ait compris ce qui se trame derrière tout ça ! Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **chapter 23: elegy for an end (storm's cadenza)**_

 _[Élégie :_ _forme de poème signifiant « chant de mort »._

 _Cadenza :_ _Rythme de l'accentuation, en poésie ou en musique. Terminaison d'une phrase musicale._ _]_

Danzo et lui avaient déjà combattu par le passé. Naruto s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Rien de tout ça n'était nouveau ou surprenant, même compte-tenu les onze Sharingan dont bénéficiait à présent le vieil homme. Ils avaient pour habitude de s'entraîner ensemble lorsque Naruto n'était autre qu'Arashi en visite au village de Konoha, car l'Hokage et l'Uzukage aimaient se défier, et Danzo, lui, aimait les affronter, l'un comme l'autre. Aussi, de la même façon que Danzo reconnaissait encore Sâji et l'élégance avec laquelle il s'en servait pour une arme aussi difficile à manier, Naruto était parfaitement en mesure d'observer chacun des gestes de Danzo et d'avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il allait sortir ensuite.

L'invocation était nouvelle, mais non la tactique derrière.

– Uzumaki, commença Sasuke derrière lui, un nom assez général pour ne pas le dénoncer, et Naruto lui en fut reconnaissant. Kurama n'était pas le seul as qu'il souhaitait garder dans sa manche jusqu'au dernier moment, s'il s'en servait même.

– Ton équipe et toi devriez vous occuper des invocations, l'interrompit Naruto avant que Sasuke ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je me charge de Danzo.

Il s'agit de mon combat, omit-il de dire, néanmoins il ne doutait pas que Sasuke ait compris le message. Ici, je mets un terme à des dizaines d'années de souffrance. Ici, je rends justice pour un village tout entier.

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

– Encore quatre, murmura-t-il avant de disparaître, ses mains produisant plusieurs signes propres au code ANBU, et les autres se retirèrent pour venir s'attaquer à l'animal à l'apparence de tapir. Naruto ne les regarda pas partir, ne tourna pas la tête pour vérifier, bien qu'il en ressentit le besoin, et garda les yeux fixés sur Danzo. Encore quatre Sharingan, quatre coups mortels dont l'Izanagi effacerait les effets, mais c'était suffisamment simple comme ça. Encore quatre et enfin, Danzo redeviendrait un homme normal, bien que toujours très puissant. Toutefois, il n'en restait pas moins âgé, tout comme Sarutobi l'avait été, et ainsi que Naruto, lui, ne l'était pas.

Dans la situation présente, cela lui donnait l'avantage.

Prenant une inspiration, Naruto passa son pouce sur l'un des sceaux de Sâji, et la lueur s'intensifia. De la lumière remonta le long du bois, dessinant des sceaux engravés tout du long et diffusant une teinte bleutée sur le corps de Naruto. De simples et subtils composants, à peine présents, mais vibrants de puissance. Les gens se focalisaient toujours sur les gros changements, lorsque le fuinjutsu était concerné. Ils jetaient un œil intéressé à un sceau spatio-temporel, à ceux muselant les bijû, ceux donnant vie aux objets inanimés, mais aussi impressionnants que ceux-là puissent être, le vrai pouvoir se cachait derrière ceux capturant la proie, la piégeant et ne la laissait plus repartir. Changement de perception, boost de chakra, vitesse légèrement supérieur à ce que pourrait réaliser le corps humain, une matrice servant à siphonner du chakra et à annihiler des attaques avant qu'elles ne touchent leurs cibles.

Arashi était bon dans cet art. Brillant, même. Un vrai prodige.

Naruto était encore meilleur. Ce n'était qu'une question de capacités, en fin de compte. Arashi avait une réserve de chakra propre aux Uzumaki - large, même pour quelqu'un appartenant à un clan reconnu pour sa force -, mais au final, il ne s'agissait que d'une réserve purement humaine, et éventuellement, Arashi atteignit ses limites. Il n'avait jamais pu se servir du sceau spatio-temporel qu'il avait imaginé, n'avait jamais pu tout donner lors d'un combat avec Sâji si cette dernière était complètement activée au risque de s'épuiser trop rapidement.

Mais Naruto, en plus d'être un Uzumaki, avait Kurama. Les sceaux spatio-temporels n'étaient rien pour lui. Envoyer une vague de chakra aux quatre coins du monde pour rappeler les siens à lui n'était rien. Lever des champs de force, renforcer des barrières, alimenter des sceaux confidentiels et s'entraîner avec Gaara, le tout dans le même temps - même ça ne pouvait pas commencer à le vider. Avec dix-huit années pour apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir derrière lui, sans compte la vie entière d'Arashi durant laquelle il avait eu le temps d'intégrer le maniement du chakra, il frôlait presque l'inépuisable.

Danzo était un vieil homme et chaque utilisation de l'Izanagi le vidait un peu plus. Tout ce que Naruto avait à faire était d'asséner quatre autres coups mortels et tenir plus longtemps que lui.

Le tapir rugit, et Naruto sentit une tornade l'aspirer l'espace d'une seconde avant que Sâji ne brille plus fort et que la force du vent disparaisse. Il sourit, bondit vers l'avant et s'écrasa de plein fouet contre Danzo, puisqu'après tout, c'était bien ainsi qu'il préférait se battre, et un kunai écarta Sâji d'un mouvement pour laisser Danzo passer. Naruto connaissait cet enchaînement, néanmoins, et il tourna en même temps que lui, envoyant un violent coup de pied dans l'une de ses rotules. Danzo esquiva, s'échappa bien trop rapidement pour un homme de son âge, et le vent reprit une allure tranchante.

Naruto éclata de rire, traversant vent et bourrasques, Sâji en tête, et elle avala goulûment tout le chakra présent dans l'air, l'absorbant jusqu'à ce que seule une petite brise vienne l'effleurer et elle brilla encore davantage. Une lacération poussa Danzo à reculer et il gronda, revenant à la charge avec une autre rafale ciblant les jambes de Naruto. Ce dernier le vit venir, cependant, et planta le bout de Sâji dans la terre battue et sauta par-dessus le vieil homme d'une torsion agile, le naginata descendant sur lui avant même que Danzo ne puisse se retourner et bloquer l'attaque, juste un peu plus rapide que cela n'aurait dû l'être.

Encore trois, à présent.

Les kunai de Danzo filèrent au-dessus de sa tête, renforcés par du Fûton pour en augmenter la puissance et la portée, et Naruto esquiva juste à temps. Sâji bloqua la seconde envolée, redirigea la troisième, et Naruto se retira d'un bond, plaçant de la distance entre eux avant de lever les mains dans les signes du sanglier, du chien et du bélier autour de manche de Sâji avec une facilité découlant des heures d'entraînement.

– Suiton - Torrent Destructeur !

Senju Tobirama était considéré comme l'utilisateur du Suiton le plus doué, car il était parfaitement capable de tirer l'eau de l'air ambiant et d'utiliser ses techniques même en plein désert. L'affinité la plus forte de Naruto sera toujours le Fûton, mais étant donné sa réserve de chakra et ses années d'expérience, son Suiton n'était pas très loin derrière et il avait la puissance suffisante pour les rendre un tout petit peu moins destructifs que ceux de Tobirama lorsqu'il y mettait du sien. L'eau quitta sa main dans un tourbillon sauvage, rapide et vicieux, et au moment même où il en perdit le contrôle, Naruto ramena ses mains ensemble signant « Fûton - Paume de la Bourrasque » dans un « clac » cinglant et une tempête à peine contenue suivit. Elle frappa le tourbillon le força vers l'avant, bien trop rapidement pour pouvoir esquiver. Danzo tenta de bondir sur le côté, mais il se fit rattraper par le courant et une demi-seconde plus tard, une forte odeur d'ozone et le cri perçant des mille oiseaux firent sauter Naruto très haut dans les airs.

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde, poursuivant son mouvement tandis que Naruto bondissait par-dessus son épaule. Son Chidori fut vif et puissant, faisant lever un à un tous les poils de Naruto alors qu'il passait sous lui, et la simple griffure de la vague s'éloignant attisa le tout tel un orage électrique se répandant sur la Terre. Une odeur de chair brûlée exhala, mais une demi-seconde plus tard, Danzo se retrouva de nouveau nez à nez avec eux, son kunai portant un coup rapide et puissant.

Encore deux.

Sâji bloqua le kunai, avala le chakra emmagasiné et l'envoyer voler, et Naruto suivit le mouvement, faisant tournoyer son arme pour que le bout métallique de celle-ci vienne repousser le bras de Danzo. Elle toucha la chair de plein fouet, et un seau fleurit sur sa peau, anguleux, opaque et une copie parfaite de celui inscrit sur le manche de Sâji. Dès lors qu'il se grava sur la chair de Danzo, Naruto reprit ses distances en bondissant vers l'arrière, envoya trois Fûton à la suite - ses propres Lames de Vide, celles que Sâji avait si goulûment absorbées - ne s'arrêtant même pas pour viser.

Le sceau s'illumina et chacune d'entre elles atteignit sa cible.

Danzo grogna de douleur alors qu'Izanagi neutralisa chacune de ses blessures et les fit disparaître. Il bondit à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, Naruto fut presque trop lent pour éviter le kunai tranchant comme une épée de vent. Il barra une longue entaille de son biceps jusqu'au coude, et il siffla en se retirant. Sâji lui glissa légèrement des doigts, pas énormément, mais assez pour laisser une ouverture et Danzo en prit avantage, s'élançant vers lui.

Sasuke contourna Naruto comme s'ils avaient fait ça des années durant, comme s'ils connaissaient le mouvement de l'autre avant même qu'il ne l'effectue, et son katana vint parer le kunai alors qu'un filet enflammé lui échappait.

La boule de feu n'atteignit jamais son but, cependant. Danzo tourna sur lui-même et envoya une autre série de Lames de Vent, mais le temps qu'il y passa, aussi court puisse-t-il avoir été, laissa à Naruto suffisamment de temps pour se reprendre. Cela faisait déjà un bon nombre d'années qu'il s'entraînait avec Gaara maintenant, ou même avec Haku ou Rôshi, et ils étaient tous les trois des combattants sans merci, n'étaient pas du genre à laisser à leur adversaire du temps pour reprendre son souffle. Naruto s'y était habitué, avait appris à donner coup sur coup, et continuer de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus place pour la moindre contre-attaque. Il s'élança, Sâji absorbant le chakra si peu familier et les vestiges du feu de Sasuke, et tourbillonna, sa main effleurant à peine la peau de Danzo en lui passant à côté. Les clochettes dans ses cheveux tintèrent joyeusement lorsqu'il retomba au sol et qu'il amortit sa chute d'une roulade, le kunai de Danzo loupant son crâne de quelques millimètres à peine. Alors qu'il se remettait debout, Naruto plaça ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et entama une série de mûdras, exhalant :

– Activation.

Quelque chose s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule, mais au même moment, Danzo cria et tituba vers l'arrière, ses pas se faisant tremblants et imprécis, comme s'il était saoul. Naruto grinça des dents, ignorant la douleur aiguë qui l'assaillait déjà. Il renforça sa prise sur son naginata, le retourna, et se lança vers l'avant avant que Danzo n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, avant qu'il puisse esquiver.

Izanagi s'activa pour la dernière fois, faisant disparaître aussi bien la blessure ventrale que le seau l'ayant complètement déséquilibré, et Danzo montra les dents, grognant de colère, mais tenant sa position. Les dernières gouttes de son chakra s'échappèrent, le laissant presque trop faible pour retenir les cellules d'Hashirama, sans que cela l'en empêche pourtant. Le dos droit, il releva le menton et vissa son regard dans celui de Naruto, quelques mètres les séparant. Les alentours étaient silencieux, les invocations ayant de toute évidence été évincées, et Naruto garda les pieds bien plantés tandis qu'il fit tourbillonner Sâji avant d'en enfoncer le bout dans le sol de terre battue.

Nous y sommes, songea-t-il, et il fut reconnaissant du masque couvrant son sourire acéré.

Le chakra émit une lumière tremblotante, enclencha quelque chose, et Naruto le sentit le traverser de part en part. Il inspira, expira, recommença, et laissa ses paupières tomber.

– Je doute que tu veuilles t'en prendre à moi davantage, Arashi, fit Danzo de sa voix suave et amicale. Nous avons toujours été proches, tu t'en souviens sans nul doute ?

Kurama grogna dans son esprit, d'une voix grave et sévère, et son féroce chakra orangé s'éleva, envoyant valser la précédente vague.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, et cette fois, il ne chercha pas à cacher le triomphe qu'il ressentait. Enfin. Nous l'avons fait. Nous avons gagné.

– Ah, fit-il doucement. Mais tu te trompes, Danzo, j'en ai bien peur. Tu es à l'origine de la destruction d'Uzushio. Sache que je ne hais que peu de personnes, mais il semble que tu te sois fait une place de choix sur ma liste noire. Et tenter d'utiliser Kotoamatsukami contre moi, pour me convaincre que l'homme responsable de la mort de tant d'innocents est de mon côté ? Ça n'arrange en rien les choses.

Danzo était déjà blanc comme un linge, faible après avoir utilisé autant de chakra, prêt à s'évanouir sous la fatigue, mais il parvint quand même à pâlir encore davantage, et il fit deux pas vacillants vers l'arrière avant de se reprendre. Jurant, il s'élança vers lui, de toute évidence pensant utiliser l'Izanagi qu'il croyait lui rester pour échapper au prochain coup mortel avant de reprendre la fuite, néanmoins, Naruto prit appui sur le sol et bondit, tourbillonna dans les airs au-dessus de son adversaire, et d'une courbe du manche en bois de chêne de Sâji, telle une batte, il fit valser le vieil homme dans un bruit sourd de fissure. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol lourdement, inconscient.

Naruto baissa la tête, bascula dans les airs et retomba accroupi sur le sol terreux, Sâji emprisonnée à l'horizontale entre ses deux mains pour lui apporter un semblant d'équilibre. Les grelots dans ses cheveux cliquetèrent, puis se turent après quelques tintements répétés, et il échappa une expiration longue et lente.

Terminé.

J'en ai terminé, songea-t-il, se relevant, et il eut l'impression qu'une centaine d'yeux étaient posés sur lui, trois cents, quatre cents. Comme si toutes les âmes perdues ce jour-là, arrachées pour cause de trahison, de paranoïa et par la faute d'un homme aux tendances belliqueuses continuant son appel à la guerre au nom d'une terrible paix, avaient un œil fixé sur lui, témoignaient de sa victoire - leur victoire, enfin, tant d'années après la tragédie.

C'était pour eux. Pour Mio et Shunka et Yui, pour Haru et Fuyu et Saehara-sensei, pour Kagami et sa fin solitaire. Pour le fils élevé orphelin, pour tous les enfants ayant dû grandir loin de chez eux. Pour toutes les familles éparpillées, arrachées à leur terre natale et chassées, sans un seul domaine qu'ils auraient pu clamer le leur. Pour tous les morts et pour toutes ces vies volées, pour une cité mise en ruines, puis retournée à sa grandeur d'antan.

Pour Uzushio, songea Naruto, et elle lui murmura à l'oreille, joie, chagrin et satisfaction, une vengeance tirée de la justice et un village restauré, prêt à s'élever au-delà de sa précédente réputation et devenir quelque chose d'encore meilleur.

C'était terminé, et Uzushio pouvait enfin regarder vers l'avenir. Uzushio pouvait enfin reprendre ses droits.

Une promesse de tenue, et il sembla à Naruto que Kagami en aurait été fier.

Son serment envers Mito était le suivant sur sa liste, et c'était un de ceux que Naruto était plus qu'enchanté de réaliser.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Uzushio attendait d'avoir enfin sa place parmi les grandes puissances, et Naruto ne comptait pas patienter une seconde de plus.

.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cherché à être subtil ou à se dérober à sa vue, ainsi ça surprit Naruto de constater que cela ait pris à Tsunade aussi longtemps pour le retrouver.

Danzo était sous les verrous. Dès que la poussière brouillant l'endroit était retombée, Genma, Raidô et Neji l'avaient tout de suite emmené en section T&I. Ino s'était installée sur les racines d'un arbre, pâle, mais bien consciente, Shikamaru et Chôji tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point ils s'inquiétaient, en vain, tandis qu'une kunoichi inconnue à la chevelure violette la raccommodait. Une longue plaie béante traversait son ventre, presque déchiqueté, chose qui démontrait un accrochage avec un jutsu de type Fûton, mais elle guérissait bien. Cela ne devrait même pas laisser de cicatrice.

– Ce seau dont tu t'es servi, je l'aime bien, dit oisivement Tenten, assise sur le sol, les jambes croisées sous elle. Le deuxième, je veux dire.

De là où il était appuyé contre l'arbre sous lequel Naruto était installé, Sasuke sembla approuver, cependant, son regard ne quitta jamais vraiment son partenaire aux cheveux blonds.

Cela prit à Naruto quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de quoi elle parlait. Il se sentait tout drôle, vide, confus et presque creux, et il y avait un étrange pincement dans sa poitrine dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause. Ce n'était pas du soulagement, non, définitivement pas, ni un sentiment de victoire ou même de colère. Pas de triomphe ou de manque, mais… quelque chose. Il n'était pas encore sûr de quoi.

– Tu parles de… Oh. Ça. C'est un peu comme le sceau des Cinq Éléments, mais au lieu d'interrompre l'écoulement du chakra quand on l'inscrit sur un sceau bien constitué, celui-ci fait pénétrer par petite dose du chakra dans le système à intervalle aléatoire. Le corps n'arrive pas à gérer ces fluctuations, et il permet ensuite de couper complètement le reste du système lorsque ce dernier essaie de compenser.

L'expression intéressée de Tenten était de celles qu'il s'attendait habituellement à voir sur le visage de Fû lorsque l'art des sceaux était concerné, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment les deux jeunes femmes allaient s'entendre, et qui allait en souffrir le plus si c'était le cas. Probablement Haku. Ou peut-être Suigetsu. Fû semblait prendre grand plaisir à les torturer.

Ça le frappa de plein fouet, et d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte à quel point les autres lui manquaient. Fû, Haku, Gaara, Utakata, et tout le monde. Il avait tant envie de les voir que ça lui faisait presque mal, tel un terrible manque seulement adouci par la présence chaleureuse d'Uzushio au fond de lui. Ces derniers jours les avaient fait disparaître de ses pensées immédiates ; bien qu'il ait toujours Uzushio dans son entièreté en tête, il avait presque oublié les personnes qui la rendaient précieuse à son cœur. S'y était forcé, pour éviter à tout prix de perdre son calme au vu des preuves vis-à-vis de la culpabilité de Danzo. Mais à présent, ce dernier ayant perdu la partie et la justice étant prête à être rendue, il pouvait de nouveau se le permettre en toute sécurité. Il avait enfin le droit d'avoir le mal du pays, même en présence de ses amis. Même en présence de Sasuke, et ça paraissait cruel, comme insultant à l'égard de son… amant ? Petit-ami ? Quel était le mot s'en approchant le plus ici ?

Mais Uzushio était son foyer. Sa famille était là-bas, autant celle de sang que celle qu'il avait choisie. Naruto savait, au fond de lui il en était même certain, qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de lui manquer et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en vouloir pour cela. Même s'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette position auparavant, n'avait jamais quitté sa cité assez longtemps pour qu'ils lui manquent vraiment, c'était… une douleur dont il se réjouissait. Comme lorsqu'il étirait des muscles nouvellement formés. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Demain, se dit-il alors qu'un chakra si familier leur tombait dessus telle une avalanche. Ils arrivent demain. Et à ce moment-là, je pourrais savoir si Tenten et Fû sont faites pour s'entendre, si Gaara et Sasuke ont de quoi se lier à présent, les années ayant passées.

– Arashi ! mugit Tsunade, bien trop petite pour être aussi intimidante qu'elle l'était vraiment. Ses yeux se plissèrent et de chaque parcelle de sa personne émanait une fureur sans nom. Toi.

Naruto grimaça discrètement. Voilà que s'en allait la première couche de son déguisement, et bien qu'il n'en ait plus l'utilité maintenant que Danzo avait été capturé, il avait toujours le sentiment que Haku allait l'assassiner lorsqu'il apprendrait combien de personnes étaient au courant de l'un ou l'autre de ses secrets.

– Hokage-sama, répondit-il poliment, tentant un sourire qui disparut légèrement lorsque Tsunade se posa devant lui et croisa les bras, lui jetant un regard noir digne d'un Kurama enragé.

– Donne-moi, grogna Tsunade, une seule bonne raison de ne pas te jeter dans la cellule à côté de celle de Danzo, Uzukage.

Naruto grimaça pour de bon.

– Eum. Parce que si je ne suis pas là pour activer le sceau spatio-temporel demain à dix heures tapantes, mes shinobi excessivement surprotecteurs entreront en guerre, et que j'ai une totale confiance en leurs capacités à détruire des pays entiers s'ils se le mettent en tête ? Non pas que j'encourage la destruction de Konoha, bien entendu, mais je préconise qu'on me laisse à portée de main pour qu'ils n'aient pas à considérer l'idée.

– Et parce qu'il serait bien capable d'en ressortir immédiatement, peu importe de laquelle il s'agira, suggéra Sasuke, l'air amusé. Il ne sourcilla pas sous le regard noir de Tsunade et croisa ses yeux, un sourcil discrètement haussé et une posture indifférente. Ce n'est que la vérité.

Tsunade exhala un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant presque de ravaler un mal de tête.

– Ce sont… des raisons acceptables, concéda-t-elle après quelques secondes, néanmoins, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la noirceur de son regard n'avait pas diminué. Et qu'en est-il du fait que tu n'as pas donné signe de ta présence ? Si j'étais un peu moins clémente, Arashi, je pourrais voir cela comme une intention volontaire de la part d'un allié de vouloir me tromper et déclarer la guerre à Uzushio. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

Naruto l'était certainement lorsque Gaara, Utakata, Rôshi et lui avaient concocté ce plan. Ils l'étaient tous, conscients des risques et des conséquences qui pourraient leur tomber dessus. Ils avaient pourtant accepté de poursuivre, car Danzo devait être arrêté. Uzushio était devenue trop grande pour rester dans l'ombre plus longtemps à présent. Ça avait été aisé lorsque de simples ruines la constituaient, ou même quand elle avait été nouvellement reconstruite et faiblement peuplée. Sous sa forme actuelle, il y avait une densité de personnes trop importante l'habitant. Le commerce avait dû être strictement régulé, et ramener assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout le monde en ne travaillant qu'avec quelques vendeurs et autres fermiers certifiés n'était pas chose facile. Et plus de gens arrivaient un peu tous les jours, ayant entendu l'appel de la cité et ayant traversé des pays entiers pour venir s'installer au Pays des Tourbillons. Ils allaient devoir ouvrir leurs frontières très bientôt, et Naruto n'avait pas voulu le faire sachant que Danzo était encore en liberté.

Il croisa le regard de Tsunade et ne cilla pas.

– De la même façon qu'Uzushio pourrait prendre les armes contre Konoha pour l'hébergement d'un criminel de guerre ayant rompu un traité de paix vieux de plusieurs décennies et passé des informations inestimables sur les défenses d'Uzushio à un ennemi, rétorqua-t-il, se libérant de sa position accroupie pour se relever habilement sur ses deux pieds. Nous avons tous les deux bien trop à perdre là-dedans, Tsunade. J'ai pris cette décision, car je me souviens de la petite fille qui aimait Uzushio de tout cœur, elle aussi. Je me rappelle de ta venue, tu étais accrochée au bras de ton grand-oncle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lors de mon examen Jônin. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu avais trouvé la cité magnifique et ses habitants agréables. Tu es la petite-fille de Mito, sachant cela, j'ai décidé que le risque en valait la peine. Ne me le fais pas regretter.

Il y eut un long, très long moment de silence tendu, puis soudain, la posture de Tsunade se relaxa. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière et laissa ses bras retomber, son regard s'adoucissant.

– C'est vraiment toi, murmura-t-elle. Jiraiya avait affirmé que tu ne pouvais pas l'être, mais je n'arrivais pas à te voir autrement. Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule personne avec une conviction pareille à la tienne, Arashi, et il… il n'est plus là.

Elle parlait de lui, Naruto en avait bien conscience. Il pouvait le voir sur son visage, le lire dans ses yeux, mais elle pensait sincèrement que Naruto se trouvait autre part, n'avait manifestement pas fait la connexion en pensée. Il devait s'y attendre, honnêtement - elle voyait l'immédiat, puisqu'elle avait déjà rencontré Arashi lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Naruto, et elle pensait de toute évidence toujours à Naruto comme à un garçon de douze ans ayant disparu. Elle était une adulte, habituée à ce que les gens autour d'elle soient plus jeunes qu'elle l'était, donc l'erreur était simple à faire.

– C'est bien moi, fut tout ce qu'il répondit, cependant. J'ai laissé Uzushio sombrer. Je l'ai laissé tomber une fois déjà. Je compte bien... corriger cette erreur.

Tsunade ne tenta pas de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, comme le faisait Haku, Gaara et Karin dès que le sujet était abordé. Elle le fixa simplement quelques secondes durant, puis inclina légèrement la tête.

– Uzukage-sama, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, nous avons beaucoup à discuter, dit-elle en se relevant, et il y avait un sourire plein de regrets collé aux lèvres, car elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mieux que quiconque si ce n'est un Kage n'aurait pu le faire.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, prit une inspiration, et avança. Toujours, toujours aller de l'avant. Ne te retourne pas. Nous n'avons plus à le faire à présent.

– Bien sûr, Hokage-sama, répliqua-t-il. Je vous laisse me montrer le chemin.

Avec un vif hochement de tête, Tsunade tourna sur ses talons et reprit sa route, et avant de la suivre jusqu'au village, Naruto jeta un dernier rapide sourire et chuchota en direction de Sasuke :

– On se voit plus tard, teme.

* * *

Quel personnage d'Uzushio préférez-vous (présent ou passé) sans compter Naruto/Youko/Arashi et je rappelle que Kagami est un ninja de Konoha même s'il n'en a pas l'air XD ?


	24. 3rd Movement: Resolution in Refrain

**RARs :**

 **Shinji Inu :** Clin d'oeil clin d'oeil, ce que tu attendais dans ce chapitre ! Une bonne lecture !

 **Cosmo :** Le malaise de Naruto dans le chapitre précédent était effectivement dû à un mal du pays, et non à autre chose. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il reste quand même 10 chapitres ^^' Puis je te renvoie au chapitre 19 si tu veux un élément de réponse à ta question. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Des bisous ;)

 **GaiaCross :** On va bientôt revoir Utakata et Gaara promis ! Avec une introspection pour chacun d'entre eux au moins ^^ J'adore Ino, c'est une warrior dans cette histoire ! Et Tsunade est juste Tsunade, badass jusqu'à la fin ! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes les réflexions faites en amont sur les personnages, je les adore également, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis une grosse fan de tout ce que l'auteure écrit ! Je t'embrasse fort fort, arc-en-ciel et cheval sauvage (?) pour toi XD Une belle lecture !

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Ahah, on en saura plus sur les choix de Sasuke dans ce chapitre et les suivants. Puis tu sais, c'est exactement ce que faisait Kagami (la pagaille diplomatique) donc ce n'est pas vraiment un concept nouveau, mais contrairement à Kagami, Sasuke aime l'Uzukage d'un amour passionné, donc finalement… XD nous verrons bien !

 **Raph1978 :** Hé ! Pas de problème, je t'encourage à la lire en anglais si tu en as marre d'attendre, je comprends à 1000% XD Et je t'invite à lire ce que l'auteure a fait d'autre également ! Des bisous !

 **Yami Shino :** Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider un peu quand même, n'est-ce pas que cette histoire est excellente jusqu'au dernier mot ?! Je t'embrasse fort :)

 **Kira :** Haha, pauvre Naruto ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant qu'à moi :p Des bisous et une agréable lecture !

 **Lia9749 :** Toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre et les suivants ^^ Je n'en dirais pas plus ;) Un énorme merci pour tes compliments qui me font si chaud au cœur ! Je t'embrasse fort, plein d'amour, et une excellente lecture !

* * *

 _Je suis désolée pour la traduction des surnoms que vous allez lire par la suite, je n'avais pas le courage de re-re-re-regarder les épisodes pour trouver les mots exacts ^^' J'espère que cela ne gênera pas trop votre lecture !_

 _Je vous embrasse fort !_

* * *

 _ **chapter 24: resolution in refrain**_

 _[Refrain : Suite de mots ou de phrases répétée à la fin de chaque couplet d'une chanson.]_

Lorsque Sasuke pénétra enfin dans son appartement après un bien long débriefing, se sentant aussi crasseux, que transpirant et épuisé, une silhouette familière l'y attendait déjà. Sai était perché sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du séjour, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre ramené vers lui. Il affichait un sourire suffisant, comme si la défaite de Danzo était entièrement de son fait, mais pour une fois, Sasuke n'arriva pas à se sentir offensé.

Après ce que l'autre homme avait subi aux mains du vieux conseiller, il en avait tous les droits.

– Dégage de chez moi, fut tout ce qu'il dit cependant, puisqu'après tout, Sai et lui agissait l'un avec l'autre de telle manière et il ne comptait pas changer la donne aujourd'hui. Cette hostilité avait toujours été présente entre eux, même s'ils n'hésitaient jamais à se sauver l'un l'autre. Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris, mais Sasuke ne souhaiterait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Sai lui sourit simplement - d'une fausseté assurée, mais seulement parce qu'il savait à quel point cela pouvait hérisser Sasuke.

– Les amis ne devraient pas s'adresser de telles paroles, Big Dick, répondit-il plus ou moins gaiement.

Sasuke émit un grognement, s'apprêtant à sortir son sabre de son fourreau.

– Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça si ta langue avait la moindre importance pour toi, le menaça-t-il, s'avançant vers son coéquipier, une envie de meurtre le traversant. _Quatre ans_ de blagues lubriques. Cela méritait certainement un petit homicide.

– Mais Ugly et Beautiful aiment quand je t'appelle comme ça, protesta Sai, imperturbable même considérant la lame reposant à quelques millimètres de sa carotide. Et mon livre dit bien que l'attribution de surnoms entre amis démontre une forte affection. (Sasuke montra les dents et Sai leva les mains.) Pardon, pardon.

– Sakura et Ino doivent sûrement leur sens de l'humour à un gamin de treize ans, marmonna Sasuke, et, calmé, il se tourna et entreprit de retirer son équipement. Tu as été vérifié l'état des autres ?

Sai changea de position, ramenant ses deux jambes à l'intérieur pour venir s'y glisser et s'appuyer contre le mur.

– Affirmatif, répondit-il après un moment. Ils dorment toujours. Tsunade-sama a demandé à l'Uzukage de retirer mon sceau et j'ai conduit plusieurs escouades au cœur de la Racine. Arashi-sama affirme que son sceau tiendra tant qu'il le souhaite ainsi, donc nous avons encore largement le temps d'établir les préparations.

C'était… _étrange_ d'entendre quelqu'un se référer à Naruto en utilisant « sama ».

Techniquement, Sasuke était conscient que ce dernier était Uzukage, savait qu'il détenait le même statut que Tsunade, mais ça n'empêchait pas le tout d'être _étrange_. Naruto était Naruto, sauf que maintenant, il était aussi Youko, Arashi et l'Uzukage de son village. Sasuke interrompit son geste alors qu'il détachait son fourreau et baissa les yeux sur la lame de manière contemplative.

Il y avait eu trois moments, après le départ de Naruto, où Sasuke avait été au plus bas. Des moments où il avait presque tout envoyé valser, où il avait presque abandonné - Kakashi et Jiraiya et Konoha et ses recherches - et tout quitté.

Le premier était arrivé une semaine et demie après la disparition de Naruto, et un jour après le retour des premiers éclaireurs. Ils étaient revenus les mains vides, sans même la moindre rumeur ayant pu les guider dans la bonne direction, et Sasuke avait… craqué. Il s'était mis à hurler sur Sakura, jurer sur Kakashi et avait quitté l'entrevue de Tsunade, plein de rage à l'encontre du vide obscur qu'il ressentait. S'énerver ainsi avait été complètement inutile, ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux ensuite, mais ça n'avait rien empêché, parce que Naruto n'était _plus là_ et s'il ne se trouvait plus à Konoha, alors qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait-il encore bien en tirer ?

Parce que Naruto était la seule chose à laquelle Sasuke avait réussi à s'attacher, qu'il s'était _autorisé_ à approcher. Naruto était un génie - non pas comme Itachi, brillant comme jamais on n'en avait jamais vu et si loin devant lui que Sasuke n'arrivait même plus à voir son ombre, mais un génie comme Sasuke, qui travaillait dur, qui avançait et qui se fondait dans une perception véritable de ce qu'était leur réalité, bien qu'il soit toujours vraiment, _vraiment_ , très bon. C'était un génie, il était comme Sasuke à plus d'un titre, et s'il avait tout abandonné si facilement, Sasuke - brûlant de fureur, frustré et blessé - ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en faire de même.

Il avait été jusqu'au mur entourant le village cette fois-là, avant qu'une certaine blonde, les bras chargés d'un bouquet de fleurs ne l'arrête et… entame une discussion avec lui.

À ce jour, Sasuke ne savait toujours pas si Ino savait ce qu'elle avait empêché grâce à cette conversation.

Sa deuxième tentative s'était déroulée un mois plus tard. Les recherches ne donnaient toujours rien, mais Sasuke y participait tout de même chaque fois sans exception. Il sillonnait les villages, les routes et questionnait les voyageurs, et passait toutes les forêts au peigne fin, allant aussi loin que ses pieds voulaient bien le porter, et pourtant, il ne trouvait toujours rien. Pas un murmure, un seul indice, même pas le chuchotis d'une ombre _où que ce soit_ , et Sasuke commençait à haïr Naruto pour cela, pour l'avoir abandonné et s' _être enfui_ , pour être parti… tout simplement.

Être parti comme l'avaient fait tous ceux ayant un jour compté pour Sasuke.

Cette fois-ci, il avait quitté le village et avait fait la moitié du chemin en direction d'Oto, le sceau sur son cou lui brûlant la peau et une _rage_ écrasante coulant dans ses veines et le rongeant de l'intérieur.

Il s'était lui-même arrêté, au bout d'un moment. Avait titubé jusqu'à se stopper sous un arbre et s'y était appuyé, se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Réfléchissant. Parce qu'il connaissait Naruto, savait qu'il n'abandonnerait _personne_ sans une bonne raison et un motif parfaitement valable, et Sasuke n'avait… ni l'un ni l'autre. Il fuguait. Fuyait dans le but d'obtenir plus de puissance, certainement, mais... pas sa propre puissance. Pas par ses propres moyens, acquis comme Naruto avec de la patience, du dévouement et du labeur, même lorsque tout le monde autour continuait de le traiter de monstre et de raté, de cas désespéré.

Orochimaru lui avait offert de la puissance, mais c'était bien le genre de proposition que Naruto n'aurait même pas considéré une seule seconde.

Sasuke était resté là alors que la nuit laissait sa place à l'aube, à penser. Aux missions, aux entraînements et à ces soirées tardives à arpenter Konoha ensemble, puis il s'était redressé, avait ignoré la douleur du sceau pulsant dans son cou, et était retourné au village.

La troisième fut la pire de toutes.

Après cette fois-ci, il avait abandonné l'idée de partir à la recherche d'Itachi, sa soif de vengeance et avait tourné le dos au massacre de sa famille, se concentrant entièrement sur l'absence de son coéquipier.

Sasuke ne se leurrait pas, il savait qu'ils n'approuveraient pas ses choix.

Il était en compagnie de Jiraiya à l'époque, voyageant de village en village, et dormant à même le sol dur à la belle étoile dès lors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rejoindre un abri avant la tombée de la nuit. Sasuke s'était allongé, furieux devant l'absence d'avancement dans ses recherches, lorsque d'un coup, cela l'avait frappé.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait superposé l'enquête qu'il menait sur son frère et celle concernant Naruto. Il avait divisé l'effort, avait diminué considérablement son efficacité, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un shinobi qui était bon dans son domaine pouvait _se permettre de faire_. À un moment ou un autre, il devrait en sacrifier un.

À un moment ou un autre, il devrait faire un choix.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait choisi Naruto, avait choisi son _futur_ , et avait laissé le passé derrière lui. Cela lui avait pris des semaines pour en arriver à une telle conclusion, mais il l'avait fait.

Sachant ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui - à propos de Naruto, de son clan, d'Itachi - Sasuke ne pouvait empêcher un soulagement immense de l'envahir.

– Excellent, dit-il, l'air distrait, car Sai le scrutait toujours, de ses yeux perçants pareils à ceux des oiseaux, des yeux noirs comme le charbon en voyant plus qu'il ne le devrait. Bien. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Arashi en a bientôt terminé ?

Il y eut une longue pause, puis Sai se redressa d'un seul coup avec une lueur malsaine que seule Ino aurait pu lui inspirer dans les yeux.

– _Oh_ , dit-il, le ton soudain terriblement léger, se relevant d'un bon complètement inutile. Je comprends mieux les insinuations de Beautiful maintenant ! L'Uzukage et toi forniq…

Bam.

Sasuke traversa la pièce et ferma brusquement la fenêtre sans un regard pour son coéquipier qui pourrait à présent très bien (avec un peu de chance) gésir sans vie dans la rue que son appartement surplombait. Malheureusement, Sasuke n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Et Sai était comme un cafard. Il ne voulait tout simplement _pas_ mourir. Sasuke avait déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois. _À_ _maintes reprises_.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant sur le carreau le fit se retourner en direction de la cuisine, et il croisa les bras sur son torse et y jeta un regard mauvais. Sai lui offrit un sourire étincelant, agitant poliment l'épais volume de tactiques ninja que Sasuke lui avait lancé à la figure.

– Merci, Big Dick, je prévoyais de te l'emprunter. Tu es bien aimable.

Sasuke grogna et s'apprêta à le rejoindre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire plus d'un pas, Sai disparu sur le toit et était loin devant lui.

Un jour - _un jour_ \- Sasuke le tuerait de ses propres mains, selon son bon _plaisir_.

 **.**

Il faisait déjà noir lorsque Naruto parvint enfin à s'extirper des réunions et autres conseils et comptes-rendus, laissant à Tsunade le plaisir de s'occuper des derniers petits détails. Danzo se trouvait en cellule de détention, étroitement surveillé, et tous les membres de l'ANBU de la Racine avaient été placés dans une aile spéciale de l'hôpital, où des experts en la matière chercheraient à briser leur conditionnement et à les réintégrer au village. Naruto avait proposé d'en emmener quelques-uns avec lui à Uzushio, pour les soulager d'une partie de la charge, et Tsunade avait promis d'y penser, mais Naruto avait bien reconnu la détermination dans ses yeux.

C'était le problème de Konoha, et Tsunade en prenait la totale responsabilité - et elle allait _résoudre_ elle-même le problème. Bien qu'ils soient à présent alliés - officiellement ratifié et scellé, étant donné la présence des deux Kage et le besoin d'assurer une coopération durable des deux côtés - Tsunade n'était pas près de se décharger de ce poids sur lui.

Naruto aurait réagi de la même façon, si ç'avait été lui.

À présent, la nuit laissant doucement place à l'aube, Naruto se sentait tout simplement… usé. La tension, l'anticipation, le soulagement et le triomphe formaient un canal tortueux sous sa peau, mais l'ensemble était avant tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'épuisement qui lui donnait sincèrement le tournis. Trop d'émotions à la fois, trop de hauts et de bas en l'espace des dernières vingt-quatre heures, l'avaient vidé, et en ce moment même, ses seuls désirs se résumaient en un lit moelleux, une couverture chaude, et au moins cinq heures ininterrompues de sommeil.

L'appartement de Sasuke était plongé dans le noir, lorsqu'il arriva, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il était presque trois heures du matin, et il avait dû aller se coucher il y a un bon moment déjà. Il y avait un bol de ramen froid posé sur la table à côté de la porte, mais Naruto, trop exténué pour cela, décida des les garder pour le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il serait suffisamment conscient pour en profiter. Avec un soupir mélancolique à la pensée même du délicieux bouillon chaud, il retira ses sandales et se dirigea vers le sofa, bien décidé à s'y affaler et à y perdre connaissance.

Mais quelque chose lui bloqua le chemin.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur Sasuke qui se releva sur son coude et le fixa, les yeux embués par le sommeil. Sasuke émit un son ennuyé et se releva, étirant les muscles de ses bras.

– Viens par là, dobe, dit-il, comme s'il ne lui faisait pas une faveur. Si tu tentes de dormir là une nouvelle fois, tu vas encore être tout endolori. Ce canapé n'est pas fait pour y dormir. Mon lit est assez grand pour deux.

Il aurait pu ressentir de l'embrassement. Il aurait pu protester et choisir le sofa contre toute attente, peu importe ce à quoi ressemblerait sa colonne vertébrale au réveil. Mais Naruto était fatigué, bien trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que pensé à résister, ou pour faire toutes ces choses que partager un lit avec son nouvel amant pourrait impliquer, peu importe à quel point Sasuke était tentant dans son jogging et son débardeur moulant. Il fit un signe vague de la main en guise d'approbation, et Sasuke s'en servit pour le guider le long du couloir.

Le lit était bien assez large pour deux, cependant, Naruto ne batailla pas lorsqu'ils finirent par partager le même espace en son centre. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, et s'il rêva, il n'en eut aucun souvenir.

 **.**

(– T'es-tu déjà demandé, commença Kagami, regardant par la fenêtre du bureau du Uzukage, où tu te trouverais… qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu, si tu ne t'étais pas engagé en tant que shinobi ?

Naruto jeta un regard dans sa direction, son stylo oublié. Peut-être était-ce là la différence entre eux deux, songea-t-il. Parce que Naruto n'avait jamais sérieusement considéré de ne _pas_ être un shinobi, de ne pas être exactement qui et ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Mais pour Kagami, c'était différent. Kagami était un rêveur et l'avait toujours été, débordant d'imagination et aux idées folles avec lesquelles personne ne pouvait rivaliser. Naruto se demandait, parfois, à quel point Kagami était conscient du monde autour de lui, de ce qui était devant lui plutôt que de ce qui germait dans son esprit tel un château dans le ciel.

Uchiha Kagami était quelqu'un de bien, loyal, tenace et doté d'un dévouement sans faille, aux sourires rapides et aux rires contagieux. Il suivait son cœur plutôt que sa tête, ne dissimulait jamais ce qu'il pensait ou comment il se sentait, et Naruto l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela. Grâce à tout ça, Kagami était tombé éperdument amoureux de Senju Azami et aimait ardemment le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir selon les traditions de son clan et celles de leur rival, et si les temps venaient à changer, si _Kagami_ était différent, ce pourrait être le commencement d'une nouvelle ère.

Mais Kagami est et avait toujours été un rêveur, trop concentré sur ce qui pourrait être plutôt que sur ce qui était. Naruto n'avait pas envie de laisser son ami s'en aller, mais il… il pourrait. Pour changer la face du monde, il le ferait même avec joie. Et s'il se souciait de la politique, ou du pouvoir lui venant de sa famille, ou s'il cherchait à faire plus que de s'éloigner de son clan pour leur prouvait à quel point il se trompait, Kagami _pourrait_ changer les choses.

Parfois, Naruto se demandait si Kagami pouvait voir cela aussi, mais il ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

– Non, répondit-il après un moment de silence, offrant un haussement d'épaules. Parce qu'il _était_ un shinobi, l'avait toujours été, et il était heureux de la manière dont sa vie avait tourné. Pourquoi devrait-il envisager une telle chose, sachant cela ?

Kagami ne soupira pas et ne roula pas non plus les yeux - il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour même ressentir l'habituelle irritation devant les idées terre à terre de son meilleur ami, bien qu'il réagisse normalement toujours ne serait-ce que _légèrement_.

– Imagine un peu, l'encouragea-t-il, son regard glissant sur les toitures rouges rayonnantes sous le soleil couchant. Et ne dis pas « pécheur », Arashi. Cette blague est devenue _redondante_ avec les années.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, puisque, ainsi qu'il s'en souvenait, Kagami avait été celui à _entamer_ ladite blague. Toutefois, il posa quand même son stylo et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les grelots terminant le ruban dans ses cheveux tintant doucement. Ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'Hiruzen lui avait volés, puisqu'étant un abruti de première, il ne les lui avait bien sûr pas rendus, même après une année complète, mais un cadeau de Shunka. Il joua avec d'un air distrait tout en considérant la question, fronçant les sourcils devant la ribambelle d'options qu'il envisageait puis écartait.

– … et toi ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il ne parvint toujours pas à arriver à la moindre conclusion.

Kagami sourit, d'un air doux et nostalgique, et il répondit sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait de toute évidence déjà réfléchi à la question.

– Fleuriste. Azami adore les fleurs. Nous pourrions même posséder un petit commerce. Ce serait… plaisant. Paisible. J'imagine que ce serait vraiment merveilleux, et… peut-être que notre fils aurait la main verte lui aussi.

 _La folie te monterait à la tête dès le premier mois_ , songea Naruto, mais sans rien en énoncer, puisqu'il avait été Uzakage suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre à faire preuve d'un minimum de tact, même auprès de ceux comptant pour lui. Il retourna à nouveau la question pendant une minute ou deux, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Chef d'un restaurant de ramen ? s'aventura-t-il. La vieille Ine dit que j'ai un don pour ça.

Cette fois-ci, Kagami se moqua sans détour de lui et il tira son regard d'Uzushio pour sourire à son meilleur ami.

– Si on te mettait derrière un bar à ramen, Arashi, on devrait te faire _rouler_ pour t'en faire sortir, dit-il joyeusement, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Je sais que tous les Uzumaki sont obsédés par la chose, mais même en comptant tous les autres, ton amour pour les ramens est _monstrueux_.

– Hé ! (Naruto le menaça d'un doigt.) Je ne dis rien à propos de ton obsession pour les éventails. S'il y a quelqu'un de monstrueux ici, c'est _toi_ , Uchiha.

– Au moins, moi, je ne me repais pas du symbole de mon clan, merci bien.

– Les naruto mènent à une parfaite harmonie d'un plat de ramen, tu n'es qu'un _sauvage_ si tu n'arrives pas à apprécier une telle chose.

– Tu verras, un jour tu te réincarneras en pâté de poisson, et j'en rirais à m'en faire _mal_ au ventre, Arashi. J'en mourrais s'il le faut.

– Et tu ne manqueras pas du tout, crétin.

Kagami se mit à rire et ce seul son suffit à faire sourire Naruto également. Deux chaleureux orbes noirs se posèrent sur lui, si familiers, et Kagami tapota le bout de son nez et fit un clin d'œil.

– Je n'en doute _pas_ , répliqua-t-il dramatiquement, et Naruto, trop absorbé par son mensonge, pouffa.)

 **.**

Sasuke observait Tsunade saluer le Kazekage, serrant le bras de la jeune blonde et lui souriant. Temari sourit à son tour, de façon légèrement plus réservée, mais tout aussi chaleureusement, et Sasuke se rappela de détendre ses muscles. Suna était un allié et il n'était pas là en tant que garde du corps.

La raison de sa présence était accroupie sur le muret contre lequel Sasuke était appuyé, assis sur ses talons, ses bras se croisant lâchement sur ses genoux. Naruto vibrait sincèrement d'excitation et Sasuke ne savait pas si toute cette mascarade allait plutôt bien se terminer ou allait finir en désastre total. Tout ce qui pouvait faire réagir Naruto de cette manière était à considérer avec prudence, après tout.

– Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il, cherchant quelque chose à dire, faisant un signe de tête en direction de Temari dans ses robes de cérémonie.

Naruto rit doucement, ses yeux pétillant tandis qu'il regardait les deux femmes, et il acquiesça.

– Gaara en a été stupéfait, dit-il avec amusement. Enfin, ce qu'on peut appeler de la stupéfaction pour Gaara. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai presque cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Surtout sachant que Temari a bien précisé lors de son premier discours que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a accepté le statut était de pouvoir construire un endroit où les gens comme Gaara pourraient vivre en paix.

 _Mais tu as fait cela le premier_ , songea Sasuke, tout en restant silencieux. Il vit Naruto lever les yeux vers le soleil matinal et roula des yeux de nouveau en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– Oi, dobe. Ils vont finir par arriver. Laisse juste le Hokage en terminer avec les civilités.

– Il me semble que tu penses que je blaguais lorsque j'ai dit que mes shinobi allaient piquer une crise si je ne suis pas _exactement_ à l'heure, rétorqua Naruto, et cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'agiter aussi notablement. Haku et Gaara sont déjà difficiles à gérer quand ils s'y mettent à deux, mais en plus de ça, Fû et Kabuto s'amusent sans cesse à les provoquer. C'est _atroce_.

– Ta vie est vraiment terrible, fit Sasuke d'une voix traînante, mais ses yeux furent attirés par le dernier Kage à s'être présenté jusque-là. Terumi Mei était arrivée au village quelques heures plus tôt avec une poignée de Jônin et neuf équipes de Genin, et bien que Naruto lui ait prêté plus d'attention qu'à tous les autres, il n'avait à par cela pas vraiment réagi à sa présence. Sasuke connaissait l'histoire, avait entendu la version détaillée de ce qui s'était passé à Uzushio et la raison de la disparition soudaine de Haku, et il se demanda comment Naruto faisait pour rester aussi calme.

Ce dernier fredonna en guise de compréhension lorsqu'il suivit le regard de Sasuke.

– Tout va bien, dit-il doucement, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées que Sasuke était certain d'être parvenu à dissimuler derrière son masque habituel. Si quelque chose s'était mal passé à Uzushio, j'en aurais été informé. Tant que l'on ne me dit pas le contraire, je vais présumer le déroulement du meilleur scénario possible, en toute diplomatie.

Sasuke avait déjà été témoin de ce qu'autrui était prêt à faire par simple confiance en Naruto, à quel point il était prêt à se mettre en danger pour le défendre lui et ce en quoi il croyait, et il s'autorisa enfin à mettre son inquiétude de côté. Naruto avait raison. Aucun village - particulièrement un village répondant de Naruto - ne laisserait son Kage dans le noir si les choses tournaient mal.

Temari et Tsunade se quittèrent, et le Hokage fit signe à Shizune d'escorter les équipes jusqu'à leurs logements respectifs. Le Kazekage resta sur place, tout comme son escorte, et au moment même où l'horloge sonna dix heures, Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto et inclina la tête.

Naruto échappa une lente expiration, puis glissa le long du muret et alla se placer au milieu de la place. Il s'y arrêta, leva une main, et un morceau de papier en tomba pour terminer sur les cailloux. Telle une vague s'écrasant sur la rive, une puissance soudaine déferla.

Le sceau spatio-temporel se déroula autour de lui telle une fleur en pleine éclosion, d'épaisses lignes se propageant par le biais d'une combinaison de chakra et de volonté pure. Elles tourbillonnèrent autour de lui, s'étalant sur un mètre cinquante de sa personne avant de se figer et se mettre à briller. Naruto mordit son pouce, balaya la large matrice d'une traînée de sang et s'éloigna lorsque la lumière devint tout bonnement aveuglante. Sasuke résista à l'envie de détourner le regard et de se protéger les yeux, louchant sur la masse blanche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin discerner une silhouette, puis une autre, et une autre, et encore une autre. Un groupe entier semblait avoir traversé le sceau, remarqua-t-il lorsque la lumière se tamisa. Des ninjas vêtus en gris perle et en bleu marine, se tenant droits, fiers, douze Genin tous ayant moins de quatorze ans les accompagnant.

Haku était à la tête du groupe, les cheveux relâché et sans sa visière pour laisser son visage à la vue de tous, et son regard se vissa immédiatement sur Naruto, son regard inflexible malgré ceux des autres sur sa personne. Il le fixa attentivement, ses traits dénués de toute expression et Naruto se mit à rire, levant la main. Il se débarrassa de ses lentilles, les jetant nonchalamment sur le sol, puis passa un doigt sous son masque et le fit glisser jusqu'à son cou.

– Hé, Haku ! fit-il gaiement, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la réserve polie de Youko ou la fierté travaillée d'Arashi. C'était Naruto, effusif, rayonnant, amical, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'un de ses premiers amis, l'air ravi par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Une vague de soulagement coula sur le visage de Haku, telle une calotte glaciaire fondant d'un seul coup, et il répondit à son sourire, doucement et extrêmement gré.

– Naruto, répondit-il dans le silence qui les entourait. Puis il s'inclina, rapidement, mais poliment et ajouta : Uzukage-sama, Uzushio s'est agréablement porté en votre absence. Nos équipes sont prêtes à concourir.

Naruto sourit, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ses compatriotes, mais Sasuke put voir de là où il était Mei et un homme portant un cache-œil à ses côtés parler en murmures et faire des gestes démonstratifs. Ses sourcils étaient arqués, mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. Sur sa droite, Temari s'était figée, tendue, le visage pâle sous son bronzage lorsqu'elle aperçut son petit-frère et les trois enfants s'accrochant à ses robes.

Tsunade parut ne pas savoir si elle préférait rejoindre Naruto et l'achever d'un coup ou l'enlacer. Sasuke grimaça. Il… fallait s'y attendre.

Néanmoins, un rire reporta son attention sur les shinobi d'Uzushio, et il ne put ravaler un petit sourire qui vint étirer ses lèvres à cette vue. Naruto se tenait en compagnie des siens, riant et souriant, et si, _si_ , radieux, une main posée sur l'épaule de Gaara qui lui parlait. C'était... juste. Parfait.

Sasuke posa ses yeux sur lui et Naruto les releva pour croiser son regard, et ils maintinrent la connexion. Sasuke laissa son sourire s'agrandir, se détachant du mur et se rapprochant du groupe.

 _Mon futur_ , songea-t-il, et il l'avait pensé à tant de reprises depuis le départ de Naruto. À présent, il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple espoir, mais de la réalité vraie. Trois fois il avait faibli, par le passé, mais il ne doutait plus, _ne pouvait plus_ douter, pas alors qu'il avait l'impression que les rayons du soleil avaient gagné le cœur de sa poitrine et que le reste du monde avait cessé d'importer.

Il ne faiblirait plus.


	25. 3rd Movement: Reunions, Rinforzando

**RARs :**

 **Alycia Panther :** *pleurs de fatigue* Ah ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! J'ai de la chance que mon style d'écriture s'adapte aussi bien à celui d'une auteure avec autant d'imagination (du moins, je trouve) ! Et je vous ai vous, et c'est plus que ce que je pouvais demander ^^ Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours autant, car je fais ça avant tout pour vous ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier le chapitre, et restes jusqu'à la fin, j'ai une petite surprise qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser ! Je t'embrasse, une bonne lecture !

 **ame197 :** Je ne peux que m'excuser platement de l'attente, étant donné que tu attendais la suite avec impatience ^^' Nous avons tous vécu ce mois avec des hauts et des bas je suppose, ç'aurait été mon mois le plus chargé dans tous les cas, j'ai hâte qu'il se termine ! N'hésites pas à rester jusqu'à la toute fin, j'ai une proposition à te faire qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser ! Je te fais plein de bisous et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

 **Raph1978 :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas adorer ce chapitre si le précédent t'a plu, et tu vas me détester à la fin sûrement XD Oh et n'hésite pas à rester jusqu'à la toute fin, j'ai une petite proposition à te faire si cela t'intéresse ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse à ta lecture, que j'espère agréable ^^ Des bisous !

 **Cosmo :** Olala, c'était peut-être ça son surnom Comme quand je regarde Naruto et NS j'alterne sans cesse entre japonais et français, j'ai un peu de mal, puis il y a taaaaaant d'épisodes ! Il est actuellement 3h du matin (quand j'écris ça, non quand je le publie) et je viens de me remater les premiers épisodes après l'arrivée du quatuor lors de la guerre, ah ! Ça me fait toujours autant rire, c'est bien le pouvoir de Naruto ça ! Je t'avoue que je ne me souviens plus sil y aura d'autres moments avec Sai, mais si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite je pense, et tu comprendras pourquoi à la fin (et tu me détesteras sûrement aussi X) Encore un chapitre tout mignon (presque) avec quelques remarques un peu trop tranchantes mais on fait avec ^^ Les gens d'Uzushio sont vraiment tous dingues ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, des bisous !

* * *

 _Je prends le risque de poster ce chapitre alors que je n'ai aucune avance sur le prochain, mais je vous ai fait attendre si longtemps que je me sens un peu coupable. En espérant que ça ne retombe sur les doigts de personne… Oh et bien sûr, j'ai eu un éclair de génie que j'ai hâte de vous faire partager, ceci explique cela XD On se retrouve en bas !_

 _Santé à tous et une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **chapter 25: reunions, rinforzando**_

 _[Rinforzando : Renforcement de l'intensité d'une note.]_

– Sensei, il y a tellement _d'arbres_ !

Gaara quitta des yeux l'Uzukage - heureusement parfaitement indemne - pour les baisser sur le Genin qui avait enroulé sa main autour de son bras. Fidèle à elle-même, Aki fut la première à briser le silence, bien qu'elle garda un niveau acceptable par respect pour Naruto, qui discutait à nouveau avec Haku. Aki lui adressa un sourire, restreint, mais toujours étincelant, et accentua sa prise sur son bras sous l'émotion à peine contenue. Ses yeux violets brillaient, et elle ne cessait de jeter de furtifs regards au paysage de Konoha autour d'elle, curieuse et émerveillée.

Quelque chose en lui s'adoucit, et Gaara s'autorisa à lui rendre un petit sourire.

– En effet, en convint-il.

Aki et Natsu étaient venus à Uzushio depuis les montagnes du Pays de la Foudre qui étaient pour la plupart rocheuses et arides, et Uzushio tendait à être davantage recouverte par des plaines herbeuses et de basses broussailles que Konoha l'était par d'immenses forêts. Pour quelqu'un étant né et ayant vécu dans de telles conditions, Konoha était un vrai régal pour les yeux, et Gaara se souvenait encore très bien de sa propre réaction après douze ans de vie à Suna.

– Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eau, nota Natsu, plissant le nez de là où il s'accrochait à son étui. Mes techniques ne vont pas être _terribles_.

Aki lui tira la langue.

– Et en _quoi_ est-ce que ça change de d'habitude ?

– Aki ! protesta son jumeau, le ton toujours chuchotant. Si je ne peux pas faire mes super Suiton, nos stratégies sont _fichues_!

Cela lui valut presque un roulement d'yeux de Gaara. Si la surcompensation était un trait Uzumaki héréditaire - et à ce stade, Gaara n'en doutait plus - Natsu en avait reçu par _pelles_ , comme le démontraient bien ses techniques Suiton. Gaara soupçonnait que dès que ce garçon serait en mesure de récolter un surnom, quelqu'un l'affublerait très vite d'un "Tsunami" ou quelque chose de la sorte.

– Konoha dispose de rivières, contra-t-il. Et autant d'humidité dans l'air qu'à Uzushio. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à t'adapter, Natsu.

Makoto garda le silence, mais ses doigts agrippèrent doucement la manche de Gaara, et ce dernier vint lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de sa main libre. Il leva les yeux et sourit, juste un peu, mais Gaara fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne semblait pas nerveux. Pour tout son calme, Makoto avait des nerfs d'acier.

Aki et Natsu s'étaient suffisamment tracassé pour eux quatre, ces derniers jours. Gaara était sincèrement surpris que ni lui ni leur père ne les ait pas encore noyés dans l'océan.

– _Quoi_?! croassa soudain Naruto, faisait lever sur lui les yeux curieux de Gaara. Le blond jetait un regard noir à Fû, une expression presque horrifiée au visage. _Qui_ est-ce que tu as laissé en charge du village ?

Ah. Il s'agissait de ça.

Fû lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui s'ourlait de telle manière qu'on pouvait comprendre son " _tu sais que tu as envie de me pardonner, regarde comme je suis adorable"_. Elle croisa les mains derrière son dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière, un sourire brillant aux lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment eu le choix, Naruto. Je veux dire, Gaara et moi sommes tous les deux en charge d'une équipe, donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment rester, tu vois ?

Gaara rencontra leurs regards respectifs, l'un accusateur, l'autre implorant, et croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourcil levé. Il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec cette histoire.

Naruto croisa les siens à son tour et glissa ses yeux sur le grand et mince brun se cachant à moitié derrière une Karin peu impressionnée.

– Evidemment, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, sauf que je me rappelle également parfaitement avoir fait d'Utakata mon Sous-Commandant Jônin. Si l'on descend la chaîne de commandement, _il_ aurait dû être celui à prendre la cité en charge.

Fû renifla.

– Sûr, et ça a fonctionné pendant une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Dès la première _petite_ dispute entre Karin et Suigetsu sur la place du marché…

Dans un misérable grognement teinté d'horreur, Naruto passa une main sur ses yeux et la fit glisser comme s'il souhaitait faire disparaître de ce geste l'image mentale, alors même que Karin se hérissa et se mit à persifler.

– Ferme-là, stupide, c'était entièrement la faute de l'autre idiot, je n'ai rien à voir avec…

– _Quoi qu'il en soit,_ l'interrompit Fu, enflée d'une détermination aveugle. Le Quartier Ouest a subi une légère inondation…

Naruto murmura _une légère inondation_ , une étincelle de désespoir brillant dans les yeux.

– … et dès qu'Utakata en a reçu le compte-rendu, il a fait ordonner que des équipes de nettoyage soient envoyées, puis il a été atteint de ce que je décrirai comme une dépression nerveuse ou une sorte d'impressionnante crise de nerfs…

– Ce n'est _pas_ ce qu'il s'est…

– … et a déclaré qu'il nous accompagnerait en tant que second garde du corps pour l'Uzukage, abdiquant sur-le-champ avant d'aller rassembler ses affaires.

Utakata glissa ses mains dans son yukata et prit garde à ne pas croiser le regard de Naruto.

– J'aurais fait du très mauvais travail, se défendit-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu être Kage, Naruto-sama, même temporairement. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Les yeux plissés, Naruto parut être sur le point de pointer du doigt les foutaises qu'on lui lançait en plein visage, lorsque Fû rajouta gaiement :

– Étant donné qu'il refusait de le faire, et que dès que Rôshi en a eu vent, il a été pris d'une envie immédiate d'aller méditer et y a échappé en allant s'installer sur une colline avoisinante, nous avons jeter un œil aux protocoles d'urgence et avons remarqué qu'en temps de crise le Responsable de l'Unité Médical détenait le même pouvoir que le Sous-Commandant.

– _Kabuto_ ? nota Naruto, le ton montant sous l'épouvante. Vous alliez laisser _Kabuto_ prendre la charge de mon village ?

– Relax, Naruto. (Fû fit un geste vague de la main.) Kabuto a dû entendre de quoi il s'agissait, puisque le temps que l'on s'y rende pour lui parler, il avait bouclé l'hôpital et avait établi un périmètre de trois pâtés de maisons, déclarant que quiconque parvenant à le traverser sans être mortellement blessé serait utilisé pour tester sa nouvelle série de poisons.

Naruto frotta son front, l'air pâle.

– Evidemment que c'est ce qu'il a fait, murmura-t-il. Gaara ne ressentait sincèrement aucune sympathie à son égard. Dans les bons jours, Uzushio n'était rien de plus qu'un asile de fous, même lorsque la moitié de leurs shinobi les plus excentriques étaient absents. C'était, après tout, la source des gènes dont Naruto avait hérité. Rien que cela devrait être suffisant pour l'expliquer.

Fû se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

– Donc, moi, Gaara, Utakata, Rôshi, Kabuto… oh ! J'oubliais ! Frosty a refusé de rester là-bas sachant où tu te trouvais et je cite "jouant à l'inconscient et irresponsable bouffon avec un instinct de préservation proche d'un moineau suicidaire dans une pièce pleine de chats", et Karin a insisté pour venir afin que nous ne causions pas accidentellement une gaffe qui pourrait se répercuter sur tout le territoire, donc nous n'avions plus qu'une seule option, c'est la vérité ! Et Kimimaro se trouvait justement au village pour rendre visite à Jûgo, et depuis qu'Orochimaru et toi l'avez guéri, il est presque l'un des nôtres, donc c'est ainsi que ça s'est réglé.

– Kimimaro… en charge d'Uzushio. Vous… vous allez tous enchaîner les _missions de rang D_ pour l'année à venir ! tonna Naruto, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme s'il cherchait à laisser quelque chose sortir. _Chacun d'entre vous_.

Si Gaara pensait vraiment que Naruto allait aller au bout de sa menace, il aurait certainement protesté, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était en fait une solution pour le moins durable, et Gaara avait eu suffisamment de temps avant le départ pour briefer l'homme en question sur ce qu'il allait certainement devoir gérer, l'hôpital et ses alentour devenu un territoire hostile à part. Kimimaro était d'une loyauté féroce, après tout, autant à l'égard de Naruto qu'à celui d'Orochimaru, et étant donné que son partenaire vivait heureux depuis maintenant bien cinq ans à Uzushio, il avait tout intérêt à ce que le village reste intact.

A la droite de Naruto, l'Uchiha renifla légèrement.

– Sur le coup, je veux bien formellement ravaler mon sarcasme, dit-il sèchement. Ta vie _est_ vraiment terrible.

Naruto leur jeta à tous un regard noir qui était bien loin d'être aussi intimidant qu'il l'avait sûrement voulu.

– Ta compassion est appréciée, gronda-t-il, avant de s'adresser à eux tous : Vous savez, dans les autres villages, on se _bat_ pour devenir le prochain Kage. Ils sont prêts à _commettre le pire_ pour atteindre le statut, même temporairement.

– Ils, fit Utakata, ne vivent pas dans une cité pleine _d'Uzumaki_.

– Gaara l'a bien géré, lui, marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

Gaara laissa son sourcil s'arquer à nouveau alors que plusieurs d'entre eux échangeaient des regards. Aki étouffa un gloussement auquel il fit attention de ne pas prendre en compte.

Riant de plus belle, Fû recula pour venir le pousser gentiment d'un coup d'épaule, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, son amusement profondément enfoui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il le lui autorisa avec autant de dignité que possible, en dépit des rires sournois que ses Genin lui adressaient.

– Sûr, dit-elle joyeusement, et cela serait un argument _parfaitement_ crédible, sauf qu'au fil des années, tu es parvenu à infecter Gaara, donc il doit être aussi dingue que toi à ce stade. Il le dissimule avec plus de classe, c'est tout. Qu'il n'ait pas de problème avec le fait que Kabuto tente de détacher l'hôpital du reste du village pour éviter d'en prendre la tête pendant un petit mois en est le parfait exemple.

Pour tout avouer, Gaara pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une solution tout à fait correcte face à une promotion non désirée, mais il n'en pipa rien. Il ne servait à rien de donner à qui que ce soit davantage de munitions.

– La façon dont tu t'exclus de cette folie m'amuse beaucoup, l'informa Naruto, mais il souriait de toutes ses dents, amical, rayonnant et joyeux. Gaara observa la manière dont l'Uchiha se tenait épaule contre épaule avec lui et se demanda à quel point cela pouvait influencer ledit sourire. Ça ne faisait pas tout, de toute évidence, étant donné que le fait qu'il dévoile son identité signifiait que Danzo avait été appréhendé, mais… cela représentait certainement une bonne portion du tout.

Gaara se demanda (seulement en lui-même, et peut-être parce que Fû n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur l'infection propagée par Naruto) s'il pouvait appliquer la logique des contes de fées à leur histoire et si, étant donné que Naruto était forcément le héros plein de fougue, cela faisait de l'Uchiha la demoiselle. Il ravala un sourire en coin à cette image.

Un crissement de sandales à talons sur les dalles le fit se retourner, observant l'Hokage approcher les yeux plissés dans un regard promettant de lourdes représailles en dépit du sourire poli sur son visage. L'expression en elle-même était des plus étranges, et, malgré la perte d'espace personnel, Gaara n'en blâma pas ses Genin lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de lui.

– Arashi ? fit-elle, faisant sonner cela comme une menace.

Naruto lui offrit son plus beau sourire, tandis qu'il passait une main timide sur sa nuque.

– Em, j'entends les deux ? dit-il prudemment. Uzushio… voulait que je puisse me souvenir de qui j'avais été lorsque je me suis euh… réincarné, donc…

Gaara avait entendu cette explication à de nombreuses reprises au fil des ans, et elle n'avait jamais détenu ni cohérence ni logique. Mais après tout, c'était Naruto qui la donnait, et l'affaire dans son entièreté n'avait de sens que de son point de vue, donc Gaara supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à grand-chose d'autre. Il renifla doucement et ajouta :

– Je pense qu'étant donné le lien qui unit l'Uzukage au chakra contenu au sein d'Uzushio, le village doit avoir gagné une forme de sentience, et avec la destruction provoquée par Kiri, elle a ainsi pu influencer l'âme d'Arashi alors qu'il mourait.

Naruto lança un regard indigné et roula les yeux.

– C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, dit-il avec humeur.

– Tout juste, dobe, marmonna Uchiha, et il reçut un regard furibond qui le fit sourire.

Tsunade observa Naruto pendant un long moment, les yeux durs, et le jeune blond se tendit avec circonspection, faisant un pas en arrière. Puis, après un grognement rauque et un juron sur le bout des lèvres, Tsunade s'approcha soudain, attrapa Naruto par l'oreille et le tira dans une étreinte.

– Naruto, espèce d' _idiot_ , souffla-t-elle, éraillée et étouffée.

Les yeux de Naruto s'adoucirent et il sourit, l'entourant à son tour de ses bras et la serrant doucement contre lui.

– Hé, Baa-chan, murmura-t-il, et Gaara se détourna d'eux pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité.

Une paire d'orbes bleu vert se vissèrent aux siennes et il eut l'impression de tomber brusquement.

Ce n'est pas… comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Temari, ou Kankuro, qui se tenait près d'elle. Cela faisait des années qu'il savait qu'elle avait forcé de Conseil à lui attribuer le statut de Kazekage après son retour à Suna - en grande partie parce qu'ainsi, elle pourrait avoir le champ libre dans ses recherches à son propos. C'était simplement… inattendu, qu'elle lui lance un tel regard, surpris et bouleversé, tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur sa bouche, le désarroi et le soulagement bataillant sur son visage. Elle avança d'un pas, Kankuro sur ses talons, puis hésita.

– Sensei, sensei, murmura Aki en tirant sur son bras, et il se tourna automatiquement vers la rousse qui ne dépassait pas son coude. Elle lui jeta un regard rond plein d'impatience et demanda : C'est votre sœur ?

– Elle est jolie, ajouta subitement Makoto, ses yeux ambre fixés sur le Kazekage. Et elle vous ressemble.

Gaara ne fut pas bien certain de savoir comment réagir à ça, donc il hocha simplement la tête et la releva, découvrant que Temari n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le scrutant toujours nerveusement. Non parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il craque et tue quelqu'un, car il n'y avait aucune terreur dans ses yeux, mais avec… incertitude. Comme si elle ne savait pas comme il allait réagir à sa présence.

De petites mains le poussèrent vers l'avant et Gaara retourna son attention sur ses Genin, arquant un sourcil silencieux. Natsu lui lança un large sourire et dit :

– Vous ne voulez pas aller la voir, sensei ? C'est votre _sœur_.

– Les sœurs sont les meilleures, continua Aki, et rejoignit son jumeau en le forçant vers l'avant à son tour. Surtout les grandes-sœurs.

– De sept minutes seulement ! protesta Natsu, sans cesser de le pousser, même lorsqu'Aki lui tira la langue.

– Sept minutes et demie, murmura Makoto, une demi seconde avant qu'Aki ne puisse elle même l'énoncer. Il se poussa sur le côté, laissant le champ libre à Gaara, et bien qu'il ne se joignit pas à ses coéquipiers dans leur tentative, il n'avait clairement pas envie de les en empêcher.

Gaara baissa les yeux sur leurs trois petits visages tournés vers lui, et cette douceur familière revint, chaleureuse et douce, au cœur de ses entrailles. C'étaient… de bons gamins, et il était _incroyablement_ reconnaissant d'avoir eu la main mise sur ne serait-ce qu'une partie des personnes qu'ils étaient devenus aujourd'hui. Sans un mot, il passa sa main dans la chevelure pourpre de Aki, presque similaire à la sienne, puis ébouriffa les mèches plus courtes de Natsu. Il posa une main sur le crâne de Makoto, puis échappa à leur emprise et avança.

Temari l'observait toujours, les yeux encore plus ronds qu'avant alors que son regard passait frénétiquement de sa personne aux membres de l'Équipe Un. L'hésitation sur son visage pinça le cœur de Gaara - non pas de douleur, mais de soulagement. Il se rappelait, il y a une semaine à peine, imaginer à quel point sa vie serait différente s'il était retourné à Suna, combien de temps cela lui aurait pris pour gagner ce que Naruto lui avait offert si rapidement. Comment il n'aurait certainement jamais eu le plaisir d'apprendre les joies et difficultés qu'étaient celles d'aider trois enfants à se transformer en shinobi accomplis.

En y repensant, malgré tout le dur travail, toutes les épreuves surmontées pour faire revivre un village à partir de rien et tenter de le repeupler avec des personnes étant plus habitués à vivre une vie de nomades que fixe, en cohésion dans un même village, Gaara ne pensait pas qu'il choisirait différemment, même si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Naruto était absorbé par sa propre réunion, mais Haku observait, et il prit discrètement place derrière l'équipe de Gaara, souriant doucement. Gaara hocha la tête en signe de remerciements, puis se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur, et approcha, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la moitié de l'espace les ayant séparé. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Temari se mit en mouvement, avançant à grands pas, Kankuro juste derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre eux.

– Temari, fit Gaara, baissant les yeux sur elle, surpris d'être plus grand. Toutes mes félicitations pour l'obtention du titre de Kazekage.

Il ne lui offrit pas d'étreinte, ou même de poignée de main, puisque même si Kankuro et elle avaient commencé à se détendre à ses côtés après la vaine invasion de Suna, ils n'avaient jamais été si proches.

Temari le regarda un long moment, et bien que ses yeux étaient mouillés, son visage restait strict. Elle inspira rapidement et leva la main pour venir dégager une mèche voletant devant le tatouage au-dessus de son œil gauche.

– L'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Gaara leva à son tour la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens au-dessus du kanji "amour".

– Je l'ai trouvé, répondit-il avec un faible sourire et il ne regarda pas au-dessus de son épaule pour jeter un œil à la famille de son choix. Naruto et Haku, Utakata et Karin, Fû et ses Genin, Aki, Natsu et Makoto, Uzumaki Gin et l'Équipe Deux, Ookami Koto et l'Équipe Quatre, c'était les personnes que son cœur avait choisies. Kankuro et Temari seraient à jamais sa famille de sang, mais ils n'étaient plus les seuls à présent. Je suis... heureux. Uzushio me rend heureux.

Temari lui sourit, chaleureusement et avec douceur, puis elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'attira dans une étroite et surprenante étreinte. Gaara cligna des yeux, puis après un moment, il leva les bras pour venir l'enserrer doucement en retour. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, et il releva les yeux de la tête basse de sa soeur pour voir Kankuro lui souriant largement également, soulagé. Dès que Temari s'éloigna, il prit sa place, entraînant Gaara dans une étreinte d'ours qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Cela étonna d'autant plus Gaara, car Kankuro avait toujours davantage refusé sa proximité, plus que Temari avec son calme forcé et ses tentatives tendues de gentillesse.

Mais Gaara ne ressentait plus le moindre désir de faire appel à son sable lorsque d'autres le touchaient. Naruto l'avait guéri par davantage que le simple fait d'avoir corrigé le sceau de Shukaku. Le contact et la proximité n'étaient plus le genre de choses que Gaara fuyait par-dessus tout ; il ne s'attendait plus à ce que de simples choses telles la chaleur ou la gentillesse engendre de la douleur. Il étreignit donc Kankuro, et pensa que même s'il avait choisi sa nouvelle famille, Temari et Kankuro pouvaient toujours faire partie de l'ensemble, eux aussi.

 **.**

Utakata suivit la réunion de Gaara et ses proches avec un fin sourire, les bras enroulés autour de lui-même. Des yeux le scrutaient, perçants et résolus mais il savait à qui ils appartenaient et les ignora. Il en avait fini avec Kiri et ne souhaitait pas se voir embarquer dans leurs manipulations, même de manière indirecte.

Haku l'observait également, un sourcil légèrement levé, l'expression pourtant toujours gardée et Utakata l'ignora à son tour. Il savait bien que cela n'était que temporaire, cette tentative d'évasion, mais la mention même de Kiri réveillait un tourbillon d'émotions en lui, à peine tranquillisé par le temps passé. Le sentiment de trahison au premier plan, une douleur et une plaie ouverte qui avait à peine eu le temps de cicatriser. Uzushio l'avait aidé, l'avait soigné, bien davantage que ce dont Utakata aurait pu rêver avant que Naruto et Gaara le trouvent près du Mont Katsuragi. Mais la guérison n'avait pas fait complètement effet et ne pouvait pas si facilement effacer le passé.

– Ils ont l'air intéressés, fit Haku après quelques secondes, le ton pensif.

Utakata lui jeta un regard.

– Mh, fit-il évasivement, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire pour que l'utilisateur du Hyoton laisse tomber le sujet. Il n'était pas bien sûr des intentions de l'autre natif de Kiri ; si Haku pensait qu'Utakata comptait retourner au Pays de l'Eau au premier signe du Mizukage qu'il y était le bienvenu, il se trompait complètement. Utakata l'avait quitté pour une raison aussi valide que celle de Haku, et cela ne changerait jamais.

– Prudence, murmura Ookami Koto, le ton légèrement amusé, comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Elle se tenait au côté de son équipe, décontractée et langoureuse, l'air bien trop charmant et harmonieux pour faire partie de l'élite des Jônin comme c'était le cas. Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'Ookami, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux étaient tombés lors de l'invasion, néanmoins Koto en était la matriarche incontestée en dépit du fait qu'elle n'était que dans la fin de sa vingtaine.

Étant donné que Kabuto faisait partie de son clan et qu'il ne la remettait jamais en question, sa propre méfiance à son égard lui semblait parfaitement justifiée.

Lorsqu'il tourna son attention vers elle, prêt à éviter le moindre piège qu'elle lui poserait, Koto inclina la tête en direction des subordonnés de Kiri, et Utakata dut ravaler une grimace.

Charmant. Juste ce qu'il lui manquait. Une réunion juste pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau, le Mizukage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, l'air fort peu amusé. Ao la suivait de près, ce qui le surprit immédiatement - Utakata le pensait plus fidèle à la position de Mizukage qu'à la personne se trouvant sous le chapeau, et le fait qu'on lui ait attribué un poste aussi proche du Mizukage laissait clairement deviner qu'il avait fait parti de la rébellion. Ce qui ne le choqua pas en revanche, ce fut la colère qui, comme chez Terumi Mei, semblait l'animait rien qu'à le voir aux côtés des membres d'Uzushio.

– Mizukage-sama, dit Utakata poliment, puisqu'après tout, il avait conscience de ses responsabilités envers son village et ne pas insulter l'un de leurs voisins - peu importe à quel point il aimerait les ignorer, et peu importe qu'il pense qu'Uzushio avec ses cinq Jinchûriki et son Dieu de la Tempête réincarné pourrait les terrasser - était de toute évidence un bon début.

– Utakata, répondit Mei, les yeux perçants et l'air courtois. Tu as donné à mes chasseurs quelques maux de tête, je te le ferais dire. Mais tu sembles te porter comme un charme. Le portrait craché de ton père.

Utakata ne se hérissa pas, mais ce n'en était pas loin. Son père était le Sandaime Mizukage, et avait choisi de faire sceller Saiken en lui pour les mêmes raisons que le père de Gaara avait décidé de faire de son fils un Jinchûriki. Ce n'était franchement pas un sujet dénué de risques pour une conversation aussi publique.

– Ah, fit-il, gardant un ton calme avec un peu d'efforts. Je vois que j'ai failli à vous faire parvenir des nouvelles. Un simple oubli, mais j'ai été particulièrement occupé dernièrement. Uzushio se doit d'être ma priorité, étant donné mon statut actuel. Après tout, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de décevoir mon propre village.

Mei renifla et la tension s'effaça de ses traits, alors qu'elle se balançait sur ses talons et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Le coin de sa bouche se releva dans ce qui ressembla presque à un sourire.

– Eh bien, dit-elle, ses yeux passant sur Gaara, Fû et Naruto, au moins je sais que tu es en bonne compagnie.

– La meilleure, approuva Utakata après un battement et Mei eut un sourire en coin, puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son second garde du corps qui avait l'air autant nerveux qu'à cran. Un mot gentil de sa part le fit rougir, mais servit à attirer son attention, puis il lui emboîta le pas

Utakata la regarda s'éloigner, peu certain de ce qui venait de se passer.

De là où il se trouvait, le dos droit, Ao renifla, clairement amusé par l'expression sur le visage d'Utakata. Lorsque ce dernier tourna un regard interrogatif sur lui, il secoua simplement la tête.

– Elle n'a pas tort, fut tout ce qu'il dit, scrutant le jeune homme soudain très attentivement. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

La dernière fois qu'Ao l'avait vu était après la trahison de Harusame, alors qu'il s'éloignait du corps de son maître et qu'il disparaissait dans la brume. Utakata aimait à penser qu'il était très loin de cet homme blessé, à cran, prêt à guerroyer contre le reste de l'humanité.

Harusame et Ao avaient été amis, Utakata le savait bien. Il se souvenait les avoir raccompagnés chez eux après une soirée arrosée à plus d'une reprise, exaspéré et embarrassé, et Ao avait été celui à lui apprendre le pistage. À Kiri, à Terumi Mei, Utakata ne devait rien si ce n'est une aversion amère. Mais à Ao, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose, tout hésitante qu'elle soit.

– Je le suis, approuva-t-il, passant ses doigts sur la tige de son souffleur à bulles. Il est… aisé de trouver la paix à Uzushio, autant intérieure qu'extérieure.

Ao hocha la tête, l'air un peu gêné, puis il fit un signe de tête en direction de Haku et Fû.

– Lorsqu'ils sont venus nous mettre en garde, tu n'étais pas invité ?

Utakata se souvenait de la manière dont Haku avait fulminé devant la nonchalance des guetteurs de il sourit. Il ne savait pas que ç'avait été Ao qui avait mené cette expédition.

– En dépit des apparences, dit-il avec amusement, observant Haku les ignorer profondément bien qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, il s'agissait d'une approche diplomatique. Il a été convenu que ma présence pourrait inutilement provoquer un conflit.

– Diplomatique, répéta Ao, dubitatif, et il secoua la tête dans un grognement. Il retourna son attention sur Utakata, son expression devenant songeuse, puis reprit tout bas : Je ne sais pas si quiconque t'en a déjà parlé, mais Harusame ne voulait que le meilleur pour toi. Vivre avec cette chose…

Saiken répondit à l'insulte avec une éruption coléreuse de chakra et Utakata fit un pas en arrière, posant une main sur son torse et chercha sa connexion avec son bijû.

" _Du calme. Il n'y connaît simplement rien."_

" _Il est grossier,"_ répliqua Saiken, mais se calme tout de même.

Utakata renifla doucement, et fit signe à Naruto et Fû qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, inquiets, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Ao.

– Il a tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, dit-il froidement. Cela rend difficile l'idée d'accepter de tels mots. Crois-moi, la vie avec Saiken est bien préférable à l'atroce mort qu'entraîne l'extraction. Si Harusame en pensait autrement, il n'était qu'un idiot.

Ao soupira, clairement exaspéré, tirant sur l'une de ses boucles d'oreille avec frustration.

– Peut-être. Un idiot un peu trop optimiste, je te l'accorde. Il voulait te retirer… Saiken pour que tu puisses enfin vivre une vie normale, mais quelque chose à mal tourné.

Utakata tourna la tête, s'arrêtant sur la douleur étreignant sa poitrine. Etait-ce aussi simple que cela ? Non une trahison, mais une tentative malavisée de lui venir en aide ?

Ça… ressemblerait beaucoup à son ancien maître.

" _Saiken ?"_ fit-il silencieusement.

Le bijû lui servit un pèle-mêle confus de regrets, d'apologie, de compassion et de remords, le tout mixé ensemble et imagé par quelques souvenirs du rituel maudit. Utakata n'était certainement pas aussi doué en scellement que Fû ou Naruto, mais il en avait appris suffisamment pour comprendre ce que voulaient dire plusieurs matrices de sceaux et cela… faisait sens.

Il n'était pas complètement sûr de vouloir que c'en ait.

– Penses-y, murmura Ao d'une voix un peu brusque, s'éloignant après un maladroit signe de la main. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler.

Utakata hocha la tête, incapable de trouver les bons mots, et il observa l'homme à grands pas, de toute évidence pressé de quitter l'ambiance trop peu viril pour lui.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'Utakata avait imaginé sa première rencontre avec Kiri, mais c'était certainement pour le mieux.

Il se détourna, jeta un coup d'œil à l'Uzukage, si lumineux et chaleureux, et trouva Naruto en train de le regarder, et il sourit au garçon qui lui avait offert un foyer. Naruto lui retourna un sourire éclatant, soulagé et heureux pour lui, et Utakata s'autorisa enfin à penser aux mots d'Ao, bien qu'il refuse d'y réfléchir sur une trop longue période de temps.

Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il était mieux où il se trouvait aujourd'hui et en dépit de ses regrets, il n'avait aucune envie de changer de vie. Pas alors que cela l'avait mené là où il en était maintenant.

Ce fut, évidemment, l'exact moment où des chakra étrangers firent irruption, s'élevant jusqu'au ciel nuageux dans une éruption de lumière violette, de bruit, de flammes et de gravats éparpillés lorsqu'une bonne partie du mur nord de Konoha explosa.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ _J'ai eu une idée ! Si vous me connaissez (ou même si ce n'est pas le cas), vous aurez peut être remarqué que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur une seule traduction à la fois… et arrivant vers la fin de cette histoire-ci, je ne cesse de me demander quelle fanfiction prendra sa suite. Je propose donc la chose suivante : que pensez-vous d'une sorte de "comité de lecture" ? A mes heures perdues et quand je devrais franchement traduire mes fics en cours, mais que mon inspiration m'attire ailleurs, je traduis par-ci par-là des bouts de chapitres, voire des chapitres entiers parfois, mais sans jamais rien publier ni terminer de peur de m'investir pour rien et également parce que le nombre de traductions que je peux gérer en même temps est limité. Ainsi, je vous propose d'envoyer à ceux qui le souhaitent des extraits (puisque je n'ai aucune autorisation pour le moment) desdites traductions pour que vous me disiez lesquelles vous plaisent le plus et pourquoi. Voici les fandom concernés : Naruto, Harry Potter, Le Hobbit/Le Seigneur des anneaux/Le Silmarillion. Je me dois de préciser que la plupart de ces fictions sont du MM, même si cela ne se verra pas forcément dans les extraits concernés. Je ne donnerai aucune information à leur propos qui pourrait vous biaiser dans vos commentaires, bien que j'ai déjà par le passé dévoilé quelques points sur certaines des fictions que je voudrais présenter au jury (VOUS :D). Si vous ne connaissez pas l'un des fandom, cela pourrait ne pas importer, puisque cela fera le même effet qu'à la toute première lecture d'un livre. Néanmoins, s'il y en a un en particulier que vous n'appréciez guère, n'hésitez pas à me le préciser ! Il y aura plus d'une dizaine d'extraits, plus ou moins longs, que je retravaillerai au mieux avant de vous les proposer (certains sont vraiment anciens). Quoi qu'il en soit, pour les intéressés, veuillez me contacter par MP et on s'arrangera sur une manière de vous les faire parvenir une fois que j'aurais mis en place le tout (ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, plutôt fin avril/début mai, je ne sais pas trop encore…_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voudriez-vous ensuite que nous trouvions un moyen d'en parler collectivement (réseaux sociaux ou autre) ou préférez-vous en rester à un avis purement personnel ?_

 _Je pose beaucoup de questions, mais au final, je ne sais même pas si cela va vous intéresser ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui ont dû lire tout ce baratin si ce n'est pas le cas ^^'_

 _Aussi, si certains (quelqu'un ?) s'inquiètent pour les fictions que j'ai mises en hiatus, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire à leur propos bientôt mais j'ai certaines choses à terminer avant tout. Enfin, pour ceux qui lisent Black as the Blood in our Names, je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas en hiatus… pour le coup, j'ai juste dû revoir mes priorités avec tout le travail que j'ai eu et elle en a prit un sacré coup…_

 _Je vous embrasse fort tous, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches et à très bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
